The One With The Best Match
by amaijin
Summary: The one with the best match stands against the darkness. Transcending his human limits, he will use a power that can destroy the universe in order to save it! Build Up!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**It has been a long time since I've published on this site. Life has been a little bumpy and so haven't had time or the will really to want to write stories anymore. Recently started watching Supergirl as well as getting into the rest of the arrowverse in general. Also Kamen Rider Build, one of the best Kamen Rider series in recent times is coming to an end so I decided to explore this story idea of having a crossover between Build and Supergirl. Hope you all like this. Also in regards to all my other fans, I have deleted some of my other stories that I will not be willing to dedicate effort to. Those still left online are still up for debate as I want to see this idea to completion first. If anyone would like to adopt one of my stories, feel free to hit me with a PM.**

Leo Titus muttered a curse as he nearly slipped from a step in the abandoned storage facility he was currently exploring. The facility was located some ways outside of National City and one could get a view of Fort Ross from here. Although to the public the facility was once a simple warehouse operated by the government, it was in actual fact once the headquarters of the Department of Extra Normal Operations. It was also the place that once held some of the escaped captives of Fort Ross, an alien prison that had crashed landed on earth a few years ago.

The 23-year-old astrophysicist was working in his lab at the DEO when one of his instruments displayed some impossible reading that happened to coincide with the extremely rare planetary alignment phenomenon. Without telling anyone in the DEO, the brown haired young man had packed his bag and instruments and slipped out of his lab, changing into a DEO tactical suit once he arrived at the location. He had been combing the area for the past five hours, navigating the poorly maintained building and narrowly avoiding several accidents along the way.

'The readings seem to come from here. The tunnel where the elevator to the lowest levels of the facility where the prisoners were housed once was. I guess I'll need to go down and take a look.' Leo thought to himself as he set his bag down and proceeded to unpack some gear to scale the tunnel.

He had tied the rope securely around a nearby pillar and after checking that everything was firmly secured including his harness. He attached the rope and started scaling down the tunnel, unable to see anything below him. His instruments were all going crazy from the readings, suggesting to him that he was on the right path. However, the rope that he was using suddenly snapped and he found himself plummeting down the dark tunnel. He closed his eyes as he prepared for the inevitable impact that was waiting for him once he reaching the end but was surprised when after what seemed to be ages, he felt like he was floating. He opened his eyes and was surprised when he found himself surrounded by some sort of clear liquid.

'Where am I? How am I breathing in this liquid?' Leo thought to himself as he looked around. He was surprised to see a large glowing cube in front of him. He suspected that he was looking at what caused the readings on his instruments and out of curiosity, went to touch the cube. He was engulfed in a red glow before he found that his surroundings had changed once again.

'This is just getting plain freaky. First, I'm suspended in liquid. Now it looks like I'm in some sort of universe where Armageddon happened.' Leo thought as he took in the surroundings of a decimated National City, recognizing several landmarks that were nothing more than piles of rubble now. He chose to focus on the impossibility of the situation to prevent the fear from gripping him.

"This is what will happen to your world if they are not stopped." A voice spoke from behind Leo. Leo turned around and saw a lady dressed in white robes holding the glowing cube in her hands.

"Who is this 'they' you are referring to? And is this some sort of possible future?" Leo asked.

"This is humanity's current future. They are known as worldkillers. Similar to the champion you call Superman, these three kryptonians, known by the names of reign, pestilence and purity will bring ruination upon your world." The woman said solemnly.

"Isn't there any way to stop them? I mean not even superman is completely invincible. We could just shoot them with kryptonite or something right? Use red sun radiation?" Leo asked.

"Though they are the same species, their source of power is not the same. They draw their power from dark magic, growing stronger as they engulf the world in darkness." The woman said.

"So how do we stop them? If they have the same strengths as superman but none of the weaknesses then how will we stop them?" Leo questioned.

"There will come a time when humanity greatest defenders will make a stand against them but even they will not be enough. Not without sacrifice or without the powers of this cube. This cube is a wellspring of nebula energy. It was sent here in the hopes of finding the right person to harness its energy in order to prevent such events from coming to pass." The woman replied as she held out the cube to Leo.

"Wait but why choose me? Wouldn't it be better if it was in someone else's hands? Like Superman's for instance?" Leo asked.

"The cube's energies cannot be harnessed by someone already possessing powers. It has already chosen you Leo. It has spoken out to you. In time, you will harness its powers, surpassing your human limits and gaining power unlike any seen before." The woman said as she took Leo's hand and placed the cube in his palm.

"Well I guess I don't really have any other choice now do I?" Leo admitted as the cube glowed brighter.

"Farewell Leo Titus. One last piece of advice, find your center. It will keep you anchored through the change to fully harness the power of the cube." The woman said before the glow overwhelmed Leo and he had to close his eyes. When he opened them again, he was lying on the floor next to the tunnel. He opened his palm and was surprised to find the cube inside.

'I think I'll study you in private for now. No need to push too much attention on myself.' Leo thought before placing the cube in a container and shoving it into his pack. He cleared up the rest of his equipment and decided to head home after calling the DEO to start on his research on the cube.

 **And that's the prologue. Basically my OC, Leo discovers this Universe's version of Pandora's box together with information of what is can be used for. He also receives a hint of the threat to come. This chapter takes place around 3 years before the start of canon Supergirl. Next chapter will be straight to canon. A few things for my readers to help me decide:**

 ***Spoiler Alert***

 **For those of you already familiar with Build, I do plan to have him get upgrades throughout the series. There are however some of the upgrades that I'm not certain to include:**

 **1) Cross Z Magma (As an alternative to RabbitRabbit and TankTank)**

 **2) Genius vs Evol Black Hole**

 **I do plan on featuring the Evol Driver as Leo's final upgrade and that dovetails into the Black Hole Form however if enough readers feel it doesn't make sense for a protagonist to use it then I may be tempted to introduce Genius instead.**


	2. Chapter 1: Build Up: Supergirl

Chapter 1

Kara Danvers woke up to the wonderful smell of pancakes in her loft apartment. She got out of the bed and looked over at the kitchen area and smiled warmly as she saw her boyfriend of two years humming a tune to himself whilst fluidly preparing breakfast for the two of them. The two had met on a blind date and immediately hit it off and since then their relationship had developed and progressed well. Kara even sometimes imagined a future where she settled down with Leo. He was the first person that she had tried dating that she didn't manage to hurt. Several times in the past she had to end relationships because she hurt her partners with her strength.

"I see sleeping beauty finally woke up! And without a kiss from prince charming too!" Leo joked as he smiled at Kara.

"When did you get here? I thought you were away on a trip to Washington DC for a conference?" Kara asked as she made her way to the dining area where Leo had set down two plates of pancakes. She gave him a soft kiss and sat opposite to him at the table.

"I was in Washington for the conference but it was so boring that I decided to sneak out and come back home. Anyway, this is all part of our two-year anniversary." Leo remarked as he gestured to the pancakes.

"You know you didn't have to do all this. I still can't believe it's already been two years since we started dating." Kara said before taking a bite out of her pancakes.

"Well I like spoiling you and making you smile. Anyway, this is only part one of our anniversary celebration. I hope Cat Grant doesn't squeeze you dry today. I've made plans for a nice dinner at that Italian restaurant you like so much." Leo responded before finishing the rest of his pancakes. Kara couldn't hide her anticipation as she seemed to float a little bit off the ground. She quickly cleared her own plate, handing if off to Leo and giving him a peck on the cheek before going to get ready for her day of work. Leo couldn't help but stare at the disappearing figure of the woman he loved for a moment before going off to clean up the kitchen and plates.

"I wonder what the top stories are today." Leo said to himself as he waited for Kara to finish getting ready. He turned on the tb to the news channel and watched several headlines pass by, paying them little interest until a picture of a man in white and red armor appeared on the screen.

"A fire that occurred at the Park residences yesterday was quickly put out with the help of National City's local hero, Build. The cause of the fire is still being investigated. Firefighters appeared on the scene as the fire started to spread from the middle of the building, trapping those inside. Our armored hero build arrived and safely ferried those trapped in the upper floors before changing his armor and helping to put out the fire." The announcer on the screen said. Leo noticed Kara coming and turned the TV off, grabbing his leather jacket and slinging it around his shoulders.

"Were they talking about Build again?" Kara asked as she gathered her handbag. She was dressed in a white turtleneck blouse with a grey sweater over top and a pink pencil skirt. Leo nodded and after locking up the apartment, led her to his car and sent her to Noonan's.

"I'll pick you up at 7 tonight." Leo said as he stopped the car and Kara got out, giving him one last wave before he drove off towards the DEO.

Kara walked towards the CatCo building after buying her boss' morning coffee as well as a snack for herself later on. As she was walking, she made a call for ticket reservations as per Ms. Grant's request for her mother and following that made another call for arrangements for an event that Cat Grant was supposed to attend. She stepped swiftly into the elevator, waiting patiently as it took her to the top floor of the building where her desk was. As she was walking through the office, she was interrupted by a young man shoving a tablet into her hands.

"Look at this. There was an armored car robbery last night and there were no witnesses except for this homeless guy who swears that the perpetrator had horns. I'm telling you they are out there. Aliens!" the man said excitedly.

"Winn, there's no such things as aliens." Kara countered.

"You might think differently if you read this article." Winn remarked brining up an article on the tablet.

"You write that website." Kara responded.

"I contribute from time to time. Speaking of which, you seem awfully chipper this morning? Well more so than usual." Winn commented.

"Do I? I guess I'm excited because Leo is taking me out to dinner tonight at that nice Italian place I like so much for our two-year anniversary. He even surprised me this morning with pancakes!" Kara said with a pleased smile as she set her things down before taking a seat at her desk. Winn was just about to continue speaking before Kara heard Cat Grant coming up to the office in her private elevator complaining about it along the way. The door to the elevator opened and a blond woman wearing a blue and black dress stepped out.

"Good morning Ms. Grant." Kara said as the whole office stopped and stood while the woman walked in.

"The only reason I bought this building is because it had a private elevator. That way I don't have to get soaked in cheap cologne every morning getting to my office. Find out who used it, I want them reprimanded or bathed I don't care which." Cat said as Kara took her jacket.

"Here's your latte. Hot." Kara said as she handed Cat her drink and tucked the jacket into her arm before pulling out her notepad.

"I will be having a meeting with the board at lunch so cancel my sushi lunch with my mother. And cancel my therapy too because I won't need it since I'm not meeting with my mother. Go see if the new art director has the layout ready. Also, please head down to the daily tribune and see if they have the latest edition featuring Build ready yet." Cat said as she took a sip of her latte before throwing the rest away and taking a seat at her desk. Kara wrote all the information down and stepped out of the office to get to work.

"Hello? Ms. Grant wants to see you regarding the layouts." Kara said as she entered the office of the new art director.

"In a minute. I'm still getting this place sorted out." A man's voice responded from the back of the room.

"Have you met Ms. Grant?" Kara countered as she noticed a dark-skinned man unpacking his belongings in the office.

"Yeah I have. But what is she going to do? Fire me right after hiring me? I don't think so." The man said as he pulled out a picture that immediately caught Kara's attention.

"I know that picture. It's the same one that one a Pulitzer! You're Jimmy Olsen!" Kara exclaimed as the man handed her the picture.

"It was one of the first pictures of the guy after all and I'd prefer James Olsen. Jimmy's reserved for my mom and the big guy whose kind of stuck in his ways. You can have it if you want. It's just a print after all." James said.

"Really? Thank you so much. I'm Kara by the way. Kara Danvers." Kara replied, taking the picture and studying it carefully.

"Did anyone tell you that you look similar to him? Right around here?" James asked while gesturing to the lower part of Kara's face.

"No, I believe you're the first to make such a connection. Thanks for the compliment. I'll leave you to unpack but do keep in mind that Ms. Grant is looking for you. It was nice to meet you James." Kara said before stepping out of the office.

* * *

Leo was seated in his lab at the DEO looking over his screens that displayed the various forms he could access. His lab was a simple room with white walls. His main work area was a large desk that had multiple screens on it as well as several tools laying around. Behind him was a large installation resembling a large oven that had the Build symbol on it and mounted to one of the walls were several panels that contained all his Fullbottles. The build driver was currently on the table and had several wires connecting it to his workstation.

"Hazard level of 3.6. It's climbing at a decent rate considering I've only been at this for about a year now. Now let's see if I can come up with more scenarios to pair my forms to." Leo said as he started typing comments into the windows that appeared next to the images of his various forms. He was interrupted when Alex Danvers barged into his lab.

"You know when I authorized you to come in here it wasn't just so you could barge in whenever you like. Besides, aren't you supposed to be getting ready to head to Geneva?" Leo asked with a raised brow but not bothering to look at her as he continued typing away.

"I came in here wondering if you're going to broach the subject with my sister today. I saw the ring box." Alex said seriously. Leo took a deep breath contemplating how to answer before he turned to face Alex.

"If you're asking if I'll propose to her tonight then I'm telling you now that it won't happen. While I do hope to settle down and marry Kara, I won't in good faith make her commit to someone who can't tell her everything about their lives. A fact I plan to resolve tonight. Hopefully." Leo responded.

"You're planning to tell her everything? About the DEO? About you being Build? About Fort Ross? You know if she learns all of that she will want to help. It's just the kind of person she is. Especially since she will find out you're out risking your life when she can do something about that. How could you be willing to put her in danger like that?" Alex countered.

"Whilst the secret of the DEO isn't mine to share, the matter of me being Build is. How I choose to broach that subject with her is my decision. And as to the others, she deserves to know Alex. Sooner or later there will be a situation where she will choose to act and I'd rather she be prepared to face such a situation and know the truth then to go in there blind. If she should choose to get involved in this then it will be her choice. Neither you or I can make it for her. The only thing we can do is support her through her decision." Leo replied resolutely. Alex could only stare angrily before briskly leaving the lab.

* * *

"You look absolutely stunning." Leo said giving her a soft kiss. He had come to pick her up for their dinner. She was currently wearing a blue dress that flattered her figure nicely. Leo was dressed in a simple white shirt with his sleeves rolled back and black pants.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself." Kara replied before looping her arm with his and letting him lead her to the car.

"How was work today?" Leo asked as he helped her into the car before getting himself situated in the driver's seat.

"Oh, the usual. Ms. Grant was touchy as per normal. Although I did get to meet the new art director and get this, he's James Olson from the daily planet! Winn was also talking about some article about aliens too." Kara said as she gave a brief summary of her workday.

"James Olsen? You mean the one superman always calls Jimmy? The same one who also was one of the first people to get a picture of the guy?" Leo asked as he navigated through traffic.

"Yup the same one. He even gave me a print of the picture." Kara said. The rest of the car ride was filled with small talk, Leo bringing up a few stories of how he punished some of the students for dozing off at his lecture that made her laugh. They finally made it to the restaurant and Leo helped Kara out before handing the keys to the valet.

"Hi, we have a reservation for two under the name Leo Titus." Leo said when they approached the entrance.

The waiter checked the list and after confirming the reservation led them to a table in a secluded corner of the restaurant. They placed their orders after looking through the menu and held light conversation before the food came. The meal was had largely in silence with the couple taking turns to feed each other. Once they were about three quarters through the meal, Leo reached out and took one of Kara's hands in both of his. Surprised by the gesture, Kara stared intently into his eyes, knowing that he had something important to say, recalling that it was similar to how he had first confessed to wanting to have a steady relationship with her.

"Kara, I have something important to tell you." Leo started only to be interrupted by a phone call. He checked the number and muttered a curse as he saw that it was from the DEO and he had to take it. He gave an apologetic look to Kara who simply shook her head and gestured for him to take the call. This wasn't the first time that work had called Leo away. Leo answered the call and after a short conversation, hung up and gave a sad look to Kara.

"I'm sorry to have to cut this short Kara. But I've got something I need to handle at work. I promise I'll find you as soon as I'm done to tell you what I wanted to earlier." Leo said before giving Kara a kiss and rushing out of the restaurant, passing a large stack of bills to the counter as settlement along the way.

"Well there goes my evening." Kara said a little peeved but understanding that sometimes she faced work related interruptions to her love life as well. She was just about to leave the restaurant when the music that had been playing changed to a sudden news broadcast of a plane bound for Geneva suffering engine failure. Recalling that her sister was bound for Geneva, Kara immediately became extremely worried and rushed out of the restaurant. Once outside, she saw a plane flying low around National City.

"No! Alex!" Kara exclaimed silently after using her x-ray vision and seeing that her sister was indeed aboard the aircraft. She quickly darted down an alley and tried to fly after the damage craft, taking a few tries before finally managing to soar through the air toward the aircraft. She quickly reached the craft and pushed against one of the wings, trying to steer the craft to a place where it could be brought down.

"While I should be questioning why you should be here, we have bigger priorities now. I'll take the other wing. We need to guide this craft past the bridge so that we can set her down." Build said appeared in his grey and orange flying form. Kara nodded in acknowledgement of the plan before he disappeared beneath the belly of the plane to push the plane from the other side. With their combined efforts, they were able to guide the plane and bringing it down into the waters. The two heroes met once more on top of the craft.

"Thank you for your help." Build said as he shook hands with Kara while news copters flew overhead. Fearing that she would be identified, Kara quickly flew into the darkness of the night.

"I guess I know what answer she'll give me. I just hope this won't change things too much between us." Leo commented from behind the helmet before flying off back to DEO headquarters.

* * *

Kara was watching the newscast of the rescue of the plane on her tv in her home her body shaking with excitement as she was referred to as a guardian angel. She heard her sister coming towards her and immediately turned towards her with a megawatt smile on her face, not expecting the angry glare her sister was giving her.

"What have you done Kara?!" Alex questioned angrily.

"I panicked. I saw you aboard the plane and I wanted to do something. I had to save you!" Kara countered.

"You just outed yourself to the world Kara! I thought you wanted to be normal!" Alex retorted.

"All this time I've felt like I haven't been living up to my potential. I was sent here to help Alex. I realize that now." Kara responded evenly.

"I say if Kara wants to be a hero then it's her decision Alex." Leo said as he entered the apartment.

"Leo. I guess I have quite a lot to tell you." Kara said nervously. Leo shook his head and chuckled.

"I have my own secrets to share Kara. It's about time we told each other the truth. In fact, I think it's better if I showed you." Leo said, placing the metal case he held in his hands on the table and opening it. He took out the build driver and placed it on his waist, the belt materializing and holding the device securely. Kara's eyes widened in shock as she recognized what was currently on her boyfriend's waist. Leo then proceeded to remove two Fullbottles from the case, one blue and one red.

"Rabbit! Tank! Best match! Are you Ready? Steel Moonsault, RabbitTank, yeah." the driver announced as he first inserted the red bottle then the blue one into it before turning the crank. Blue, red and black armor materialized around him forming one of the many forms that build took whilst protecting National City.

"You're Build?!" Kara exclaimed, rubbing her eyes in disbelief that her boyfriend was actually National City's hero.

"That's right. It's also the reason why you've never really been able to hurt me." Leo explained before pulling out the two bottles from the driver, the armor dissipating from his body into particles.

"Well I guess I need to tell you that I'm not exactly from here. I'm an alien. From another planet. My world, Krypton was dying and so my parents sent me here. Originally, I was supposed to help my cousin whom you all know as Superman but my pod didn't make it here until much later and so I decided that it would be better to just fit in. Until tonight that is. I understand if this means that you think that we should call it quits." Kara said, her tone becoming sad at the end as she thought Leo wouldn't want to date a freak. Leo quickly walked over to Kara and pulled her close, pressing a soft kiss to her head.

"I wouldn't want anyone else Kara. Even if you came from a planet from the stars, I feel like we were meant to be together." Leo said while Kara buried her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

"Is that why I've never managed to hurt you?" Kara asked as she brightened up from Leo's desire to continue their relationship.

"Well, being Build does bolster my physiology a degree above normal humans." Leo admitted. He held Kara at arm's length and his expression grew serious.

"Kara, there is more I have to tell you. But not here. I need to bring you to someplace. I need you to trust me." Leo said seriously. Kara nodded her head and let Leo lead her towards his car. He grabbed the case along the way out and motioned for Alex to follow. Leo drove to the DEO headquarters, surprising Kara as they drove into the sand dunes outside of National City.

"What is this place? What's the DEO?" Kara asked as they got out of the car.

"The DEO stands for Department of Extra-Normal Operations. It was founded to protect earth from extraterrestrial threats. You see Kara, not everything to do with your cousin is as good as the media will lead you to believe. You see he made us realize that we aren't alone. That not everything out there is benign to us as he is. This problem was compounded when your ship crash landed on earth." Leo said, leading the way as they navigated the caves to reach the main area where a dark-skinned man wore a serious expression at their arrival.

"I didn't know it was bring your sister or girlfriend to work day." The man said.

"Director Henshaw there is the leader of the DEO. Kara when you came to earth, you weren't alone. Something else came with you. It's called Fort Ross." Leo said, pushing some buttons and bringing up a diagram of the prison.

"You mean Fort Ross as in the kryptonian maximum security prison? I remember it. My mom was partially responsible for it." Kara said.

"When it landed on earth, the systems failed and some of the convicts were able to escape. While they've largely stayed hidden with the exception of a small group, they've become quite active in recent months." Leo explained calmly.

"You knew all this while? Why didn't you say anything? Why did you keep all this secret from me? I could have helped you!" Kara asked, feeling hurt at the revelation.

"It wasn't my secret to tell Kara. When I first got to know you, not as Kara Zor-El but the life you've made here as Kara Danvers, I knew that it was a topic that you had to broach. I couldn't force you to feel responsible for all that happened. Not if you decided to live a life of normalcy. I couldn't do that. Not to the woman I loved." Leo responded, taking Kara's hands in his and looking into her eyes.

"I want to help. Saving that plane, it made me realize that I was wasting my potential when I could be out there helping people." Kara said resolutely.

"No. I will not have a rookie out there. Some of those aliens have powers from your worst nightmares." Hank countered.

"Well I guess we'll have to train her then director." Leo retorted.

"This will be on you Agent Titus. You too Agent Danvers. I will not be responsible for this." Hank said.

"Sure, throw me under the bus. Not like you need me to fight all your serious battles for you against aliens who can spit acid to melt metal or tear a hole in a concrete wall. Come on Kara. Let me show you where I work." Leo said to Hank with a casual shrug before pulling Kara along to his lab, leaving Alex to deal with Hank.

"What is this place? Is this your lab? And what's that thing over there?" Kara asked as she noticed the Fullbottles mounted to the wall as well as the machine.

"Yes, this is my lab. That there is the machine that helps me work with the Fullbottles. I want you to take a look at this." Leo said while bringing up a picture on the screen displaying a feminine version of Superman's costume.

"Is that a costume for me? When did you design it?" Kara asked as she examined the design of the costume on the screen.

"I designed it after our first anniversary. In the event that you ever decided to embrace your powers fully to help others. It's supposed to be made out of a special material that is not only durable but very lightweight. It will also allow you to fight without getting in the way. If you wouldn't mind placing your hand on the machine just so that I can confirm something." Leo answered, placing a machine in front of Kara. Kara recoiled a little when she felt a jolt from the machine.

'Interesting. Even a Kryptonian doesn't have the hazard level required to use a Fullbottle.' Leo thought to himself after taking note of Kara's Hazard rating of 2.0.

"What was that for? I actually felt a jolt there." Kara commented.

"Oh, that was just to see what composites I should use for the suit. Now if you'll just stand against that wall over there, we can get the measurements and then get the suit fabricated." Leo said. Kara complied and walked up to the far wall, laser's tracing her figure. Once that was done, Kara watched in awe as a table rose from the ground and material started being filling in and forming into her suit.

"That's amazing. Where did you get all this tech?" Kara asked amazed as her boots were being fabricated.

"Part of it was tech gathered from your ship but most of the knowledge came from my experience with project Build." Leo explained, continuing to type away at his terminal.

"You know I'm curious how exactly did you come up with project Build? And why are you the only one able to use it? Couldn't you just make more of those belt thingies?" Kara questioned.

"In theory yes. Though project Build does have technological aspects, part of it is also shrouded in mystery. See the main power source that drive the system is something called Nebula energy. I discovered a cube that contained a great amount of Nebula Energy some years back when exploring the old abandoned DEO headquarters." Leo started, showing Kara the gaseous form of Nebula Energy.

"This cube, released 60 fragments of Nebula Energy that we call Fullbottles. These Fullbottles each carry an individual aspect such as an animal or an object. Upon running some tests, only my body could harness the nebula energy stored within the Fullbottles." Leo explained, bringing up a video of the early experimentation that he had been forced to conduct.

"I came up with a rating system called Hazard Level. It measures a person's resistance to Nebula Energy. The greater the level, the more effectively they are able to utilize Nebula Energy to perform incredible feats. A rating of 1.0, would cause them to turn into monsters upon exposure to the Nebula Energy. Once they are subdued, they would then die. A rating of 2.0 would cause them to also turn into monsters but rather than die they would simply suffer from amnesia from the point of exposure till they are subdued. A rating of at least 3.0 is required to utilize the Build driver and an interesting fact is that the more I use the driver the more my hazard level climbs." Leo continued with a shrug whilst Kara looked aghast at what Leo had been forced to do to people.

"All those people? How do you even live with the guilt? Even if you had no choice but to do it…" Kara stuttered. Leo got up and placed his hand on Kara's chin, bringing her face to look directly at his.

"It isn't easy but the world isn't a nice as we believe it to be. A part of me doesn't want you out there. It's going to be dangerous. Those aliens will no doubt make it personal against you. I don't want to see you hurt. But I know that stopping you from doing this will be holding you back and I can't do that to you. I won't always be there to protect you either. Kara, if you really want to go through with this, I need you to promise me that you will go through the training I'm going to put you through. For me?" Leo pleaded.

"I will Leo. Knowing that you're out there risking your life doesn't exactly leave my heart in a calm state either. But I know that as long as we stand together, we can get through any obstacle and face any challenge." Kara responded resolutely.

"Then I won't hold you back. Come on there's one last place I need to show you." Leo said, wrapping an arm around Kara's waist and pulling her close, Kara leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the lab. They walked through the DEO and came to a stop in front of a room.

"This room contains something we salvaged from your ship. It will only open for you and whoever you choose to authorize." Leo explained, gesturing to the panel where Kara placed her hand on to unlock the room. She parted from Leo and tears spilled from her eyes as she took in the image of her mother.

"Kara my daughter. It is good to finally see you. I have no doubt that you've grown into the wonderful woman you were meant to be. Though you were sent to protect your cousin, your destiny is not tied to his and I have no doubt that you will be able to find your own purpose in life. All the knowledge I have is at your disposal." The holographic image of Alura said before disappearing. Kara was moved to tears, turning to Leo and burying her head into his chest. Leo for his part kept silent and simply ran his hand through her hair in a comforting gesture.

"I'll bring you home Kara. You should get some rest. For what it's worth, I agree with your mother. You've become a wonderful woman. You just need to find your calling and I'll respect any decision you make. If you decide you want to be a hero full time, or if you feel after some time you want to just be just Kara Danvers then I'll support you every step of the way." Leo said, leading Kara out of the room and back to the car to take her home. He drove her back to the house and helped her get ready for bed.

"Do you mind staying with me tonight? I would feel a lot better with you around." Kara admitted shyly. Leo smiled and took off his shirt, leaving him only in his pants, climbing into the bed with her. Kara immediately latched onto him, laying her head on his chest.

"Sweet dreams my golden angel from the stars." Leo spoke quietly, placing a soft kiss on the now sleeping Kara's head before letting sleep claim him.

* * *

Kara felt a warmth surrounding her body, a sense of safety and security that encompassed her being as she slept. That sensation quickly gave way to annoyance as the sunlight hit her eyes. She tried to ignore it but the light invading her senses eventually caused her to wake up. As she awoke, she took note of the familiar scent and figure that was in the bed with her, smiling fondly as she felt his hands threading her hair.

"Sleep well Kara?" Leo asked when she opened her eyes and smiled warmly at him.

"It's the best sleep I've had in years. Despite everything I've just learnt. I might just have to convince you to stay here permanently and be my snuggle bear." Kara joked.

"Anything you want. We should go get ready. I'll whip us up a simple breakfast and you can go and get ready first." Leo said, peeling himself away from Kara and making his way over to the kitchen. Once both were ready for the day, Leo drove Kara over to the Noonan's for her usual order before dropping her off at CatCo.

"Thanks for sending me to work. I could've walked here from Noonan's you know." Kara said, gathering her belongings.

"I know. But this gives me more time with you. I'll pick you up at 5pm so we can get started. Have a great day." Leo said, Kara giving him a kiss before she stepped out to the building. Leo watched her walk into the entrance for a few moments before driving off towards the university for a lecture he was due to give in 20 minutes.

* * *

"I thought you were supposed to get rid of the DEO agents." The commander's voice said from the screen as Vartox simply granted in acknowledgment.

"There was a snag in the plan. A kryptonian intervened not to mention this city's resident hero who has managed to put away much of our number might I add." Vartox muttered.

"Then deal with her too. She is Alura's daughter. And get rid of this Build character while you're at it." The commander ordered.

"Dealing with her will be messy." Vartox commented.

"Human casualties don't matter." The commander said coldly.

"Very well then. Alura Zor-El's daughter will pay for her mother locking us away in that prison." Vartox said, grabbing his axe before exiting the room.

* * *

"I assume Cat Grant was her usual delightful self?" Leo asked as Kara slumped into the passenger seat before he started driving away from the CatCo building towards the DEO headquarters.

"Aside from a meeting to discuss our heroics last night, it was pretty much business as usual. How was your day?" Kara responded.

"I had a pretty fun lecture that quickly devolved into a discussion of yesterday's events and following a discussion on aeromechanics before somehow ending up on the topic of the physics in the optimal aerodynamics of a paper aeroplane. Makes me wonder if I was ever like that when I was in college." Leo said with a chuckle.

After Leo parked the car, the two made their way towards Leo's lab, greeting the other DEO agents along the way. They entered the lab and Kara's new suit was waiting for her, the table having moved so that it was now perpendicular to the ground. Kara admired the suit, touching the crest of her house with reverence.

"I hope you like it Kara. I took the liberty of adding a few features to the suit as well. It's made from a special synthetic material. Go ahead, try it on, then we can go through the other things I added." Leo explained, pushing a button on his phone that caused a makeshift changing room. Kara stepped out of her suit just as Leo was about to take a sip of water, promptly dropping his glass when he took in her form.

"You can save me any day babe." Leo muttered in awe.

"Leo, focus. There were other features you wanted to show me? And this feels really good too." Kara said.

"Oh right. So first off there's a stealth mode. Turns you invisible to all methods of vision. Doesn't disguise your displacement of the air though. So, you can still be detected that way." Leo started, pressing a button on his phone, Kara turning invisible to the cameras that Leo had continuously recording the room.

"That's cool. What's next?" Kara asked excitedly as she became visible again.

"Next is a deployable gas mask. In case you end up in some sort of unknown environment." Leo explained, a silver mask with blue eye holes appearing over Kara's face.

"Wait, you're controlling all this from your phone. How am I supposed to control all the systems in the suit?" Kara asked.

"I'll get to that in a little bit. The suit also has an energy storage function. The fibers can absorb yellow sun radiation and store them to be released to temporarily boost your powers. Based on my estimates, it should give you at least 10 minutes of power if you end up in an area with no yellow sun or something like that." Leo explained, bringing up a schematic and showing it to Kara.

"Now for the last bit, how to control the suit. This was something I worked on for quite a while and since your suit doesn't feature any sort of mask or helmet device, I had to improvise using a two-stage controller. This is for you to insert into your ear." Leo said, handing Kara a small device that fit perfectly in her ear, at the end of the device, were two buttons and it was also designed to allow sound to pass through.

"The device I just gave you is an all-purpose CC unit. Also known as Communication and Control unit. You can use it to communicate with me or anyone at the DEO and can also use it to listen in on police radio channels. It also serves as a control unit for your suit. There are two buttons, the first is the communication button. You press and hold to talk, press for three seconds to cycle between channels. Currently there are three channels. One for you to speak to me in private, one for speaking to the DEO and another to listen in to the police communication network." Leo explained.

"The second button is for you to control your suit. You just press it and call out whichever function you need to use. One more thing, the suit's fibers have been programmed to realign themselves to withstand attacks. Good for dealing with lasers and such. It takes about half a second for the fibers to realign so it can't take several hits at different places too quickly." Leo said.

"Leo, this suit is amazing! I love it!" Kara said, rushing into his arms to give him a hug.

"Glad you like it. Let's get started on training. Powers are one thing but knowing how to use them is also important. That's one advantage the escapees of Fort Ross will have over you. We need to close that gap. Also, you need to know how much of your power to use when involved in rescue operations and stopping criminals." Leo said, leading Kara towards the training area. They entered the room and Leo locked it down from the inside.

"That seems like a lot of work. Did you have to go through all of that when you started? And is it really necessary?" Kara asked a little intimidated by all the things Leo wanted her to learn.

"I did. I catalogued every single form that the Build system has, the powers of each Fullbottle and also their usage scenarios. You can't just rush into things Kara. You could just as easily hurt someone while trying to save them. It's an important line that we need to keep in mind." Leo answered, standing apart from Kara and pulling out the build driver. He put it on his waist and transformed into his RabbitTank form taking up a combat stance.

"We'll start with hand to hand combat. Come at me with everything you've got." Leo said. Kara seemed a little hesitant at first, walking up to Leo and delivering a punch that Leo easily dodged before moving around to her unprotected back and giving her a shove.

"I said seriously. Don't hesitate. There won't be a second chance when you're out there." Leo spoke, his voice galvanizing Kara into action. She used her super speed to appear in front of Leo, trying to land a flurry of hits on him which he easily blocked or parried. She tried landing kicks on him but he simply raised his legs to block or ducked out of the way. He spun out of the way of another kick and delivered a blow to her mid-section that sent Kara staggering to the ground.

"How did you manage to hurt me?" Kara asked in shock as she got back onto her feet.

"My attacks are infused with Nebula Energy. Like I said before it's painful to be exposed to such energy for anyone else aside from me. I think I've got enough to work with for your ground combat. Let's move on to aerial combat now. A whole different ball game." Leo replied, pulling out the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles and putting in the Hawk and Gatling ones instead, his armor changing from blue and red to grey and orange.

"Before I get creamed again, how did I do?" Kara asked.

"For a rookie? Not bad. You instinctively aimed for center mass to maximize your hit rate rather than go for any vitals. Although aside from your powers, your skills are honestly quite poor. I'll cover your weaknesses once I finish evaluating your aerial combat skills." Leo said as he took to the air, Kara following suit. It was only a few moments later that Kara found herself crashing into the ground of the training room, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs.

"Well that went exactly the same." Kara muttered in annoyance.

"I've got what I need. Let's get back to the lab and then we can start working on some simulations to help you. I'll also walk you through a few scenarios and get you familiar with the saving people thing. If all goes well, I might even let you out into the real world as early as tomorrow." Leo said, removing the build driver and walking out of the room back to the lab with Kara in tow. Kara waited patiently as Leo tinkered with a device on his table as well as his computer. He worked furiously before the screen glowed brightly and displayed a room that resembled the training area earlier.

"Let's start with a review first." Leo said, the center of the room replaying the first spar between him and Kara.

"As you can see, your stance is off, you not only leave yourself open to attack but the poor stability in your stance means that you aren't able to properly take a hit. Whilst I would always prefer to dodge an attack, sometimes that isn't completely possible and being able to take hits as well as you can give them. Take note of how I fight. Whilst our styles will no doubt differ as mine does when I assume different forms, this is a good place to start as any for now. All you need to decide a battle is one hit after all." Leo said, pausing the playback and pointing things out to Kara.

"Okay, so let's get started with this simulation thing." Kara responded, rubbing her hands together.

"Not so fast, before you go in, let's review the aerial spar." Leo countered, the video changing to their second spar.

"Aerial combat is quite a bit different than ground combat. Firstly, stance isn't as important as making sure to cover all sides. Being in the air means attacks can come from all sides. You need to be aware of this because it will factor in to how you should dodge or how you should take an attack. The concept is still the same though. Minimize vulnerability and wait for the chance to attack." Leo explained.

"Got it." Kara said, settling down on the bed.

"I'll be putting some devices on your body to provide some feedback to make the simulation more realistic. You can put this on first." Leo said, handing the goggles and headphones to put on while he attached several pads to her body.

"Beginning simulation in 3, 2, 1." Leo counted before pressing the enter key on his computer. A virtual version of Kara appeared on the screen.

"We'll start with some ground combat training. Your task is to take hits without getting knocked down for at least one minute. Once you pass this we can move on." Leo said to her as a simulation version of him in his RabbitTank form appeared on the screen. The timer started and Kara took a total of five tries before she finally managed to complete the task.

"Is this what exercising feels like? Why would anyone want to do this?" Kara muttered tiredly as she slumped to the floor.

"It's called training Kara. Let's call it quits for today. I'll walk you through some rescue situations so maybe tomorrow you can help out with a robbery or something. First situation, fire." Leo said as Kara's surroundings changed to show a building on fire together with people trapped inside.

"You won't have to do anything for these next few exercises. So, tell me, how would you approach the situation?" Leo asked.

"I would dive in and save the people first of course." Kara responded.

"In doing so, you've let the fire spread to a nearby exposed pipeline, creating a catastrophe several times worse than it originally was." Leo said as the simulation changed to reflect this.

"How was I supposed to know that? That is so unfair!" Kara cursed.

"Says the one who has as many powers as I have forms. This is the challenge we face. We need to fully assess the situation before we do anything. We have great abilities Kara however actions still carry consequences. We always need to be aware of what they are. Sometimes the most obvious choice is not the right one. In this situation, had you used your super breath to put out the fire, you'd have been able to save everyone since the structure was still intact and prevented it from spreading." Leo explained.

"Let's move on to the next situation. This one will require you to participate. An ambulance is stuck in traffic and the patient won't make it to the hospital in time. I want you to carry out whatever actions you would if faced with the situation." Leo said. Kara acted quickly, picking up the ambulance and rushing it to the hospital.

"So how did I do?" Kara asked, pleased that she seemed to have completed the scenario successfully.

"Well you did technically get the patient to the hospital in time. But the patient already died when you used too much force in lifting the ambulance." Leo said. Kara let out a string of curses in her native language.

"What do you mean by I used too much force?" Kara asked angrily. Leo then proceeded to run her through the situation again complete with all the readings and calculations to explain why she had failed.

"Last one and we'll call it a day. Armed bank robbers. Go." Leo said, the scenario changing to suit the description. Kara smiled and strolled towards the robbers, the bullets bouncing off her body. She apprehended the robbers with ease and gave a smirk to where she assumed Leo was watching only to deflate when Leo started speaking.

"You managed to stop the robbers and deflected a total of 60 rounds using your body. Unfortunately, those 60 rounds just ended up ricocheting into innocent bystanders." Leo said, the simulation ending. Kara got up from the table and pulled off the goggles and headphones and leaving them on the bed. Leo rushed over and pulled the other monitoring devices as well and helped her off the bed, stabilizing her so that she didn't fall over.

"Well this bites. I failed all three scenarios." Kara muttered angrily while crossing her arms.

"It wasn't about passing or failing Kara. It's about knowing that our actions have consequences, especially as heroes." Leo said seriously.

"This hero thing is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Is this your way of discouraging me from being a hero?" Kara joked. Leo's face grew somber as he took a seat at his table.

"It isn't about that Kara. Sometimes all we have is a split second to make a decision. And that decision has consequences. All we can do after is to live with them. I don't want you to live with that kind of guilt Kara." Leo said sadly.

"Don't tell me…did something happen? Please, tell me." Kara prodded, taking a seat next to Leo and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It was a bank robbery back when I was still new to being a hero. I did the same thing you did. One of the bullets bounced off me and happen to hit a little girl watching outside. She died on the spot. Of course, no one blamed me seeing as it could have been an errant shot from the robbers. But I knew that it was my fault when I reviewed the events after they happened." Leo said, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Kara pulled him to her, running a hand down his back.

"You never told me. But now that I know, we can work together so it doesn't happen again. We are stronger together. We can support each other and protect National City." Kara said. Leo couldn't help but smile at her optimism and separated from the hug.

"We should go out and grab some dinner and then head back to the loft." Leo suggested. Kara went to change and using her super speed was in front of Leo once more in her regular clothes complete with her glasses. She handed Leo the suit and was surprised when he placed it back on the table and it started folding into a silver bracelet with her house crest in the center.

"That was so cool." Kara muttered in awe before taking the bracelet on.

"All you need to do is press the button and the suit will unfold. Press the crest and it will fold back into a bracelet." Leo explained before leaking Lara out of the DEO towards the car.

* * *

Kara was walking through the office when she felt a shrill sensation in her ears. She nearly fell to the ground in pain but was quick to gather herself to prevent from making a scene. She had been working as usual and was speaking to James with regards to the latest issue. She had even managed to help out with several local emergencies including a bank robbery and a fire. Leo's scenarios had come in handy and armed with the knowledge from yesterday, she was able to handle the situations well. Even in those few rescues, she had already drawn media attention and had been christened Supergirl, something that left her a little torn between being peeved and happy.

"This transmission is being done at 50hz. If you can hear this then you are not of this world. Come to the National City Power Plant outside the city or people will die." Vartox said directly into Kara's ear while James simple gave her a worried look.

"You alright there?" James asked.

"I'm fine just having a little headache. Excuse me, I need to use the ladies room." Kara said, quickly rushing to the elevator and heading down an alleyway. The suit materializing as she peeled off her normal clothes. She took to the air and headed for the location Vartox had indicated while informing Leo of the message. Leo was at the university on the other side of town and would take some time to reach the location, telling Kara to be careful, knowing that she wouldn't risk people's lives waiting for him. Kara landed and was annoyed when she found that the whole area was lined with lead.

"Smart, choosing a location lined with lead so I can't see you. But I can still hear your heartbeat." Kara said, taking slow measured steps through the facility.

Kara rolled to the side to avoid Vartox's hit as he came leaping through the air. She quickly took a combat stance, remembering Leo's lesson the previous night, moving to dodge Vartox's attacks or parry them with her arms. Vartox was surprised expecting a novice kryptonian. His surprise created the opening Kara needed, landing a devastating right hook into his face that sent him tumbling into some concrete pipes. Vartox growled angrily and drew his axe. Supergirl stood ready as he ran towards her brandishing his axe, expecting him to try for a direct hit with his weapon. She was wrong however as halfway through his charge Vartox flung the axe instead. The weapon moved in a dangerous arc towards the heroine who was forced to quickly move out of the way. She didn't react quickly enough and was nicked on her shoulder by the axe, drawing a gasp of surprise from her as she saw that it had left a wound.

Kara didn't have time to contemplate getting wounded for the first time as Vartox was still charging at her. Leveraging the injured hand, Vartox was able to force Kara on the defensive as the wound prevented her right arm from reacting as quickly or taking as much force as before. The issue was compounded when Vartox was able to force her back to where the axe was and the deadly weapon was brought back into the fight.

"You are a decent fighter kryptonian. But tonight, I will bathe in blood of Alura's daughter!" Vartox exclaimed, pressing the axe towards Kara who was pinned to the ground and holding back the axe with both hands. Kara saw a blue and red armored figure running towards them and bit back the smile to keep Vartox focused on her.

"Not today you won't!" Leo shouted before punched Vartox in the face, sending him flying into the side of the facility. Vartox pulled himself out of the wall.

"Well if it isn't my other target. How convenient. I get to kill two birds with one stone." Vartox said rushing towards Leo who spawned his drill crusher, engaging Vartox in a close combat duel, matching him strike for strike.

"Kara, when you see an opening I want you to rush him." Leo said to her over their comms. Kara acknowledge and stood ready as Leo and Vartox continued crossing weapons. Leo proving more than a match for the alien and causing him more and more frustration as Leo kept feinting. This had the effect of making Vartox more prone to errors and openings. Kara saw her chance and dived at Vartox at him speed, both hands stretched in front of her to deliver a devastating hit that sent Vartox flying. The alien was limping as he got out glaring angrily at both heroes.

"Who sent you?" Leo questioned.

"I'll never say. But this isn't the end. You will all fall!" Vartox shouted before raising his axe in the air and stabbing himself with it, his body falling limply to the ground after.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Kara asked in shock.

"He didn't want us getting information out of him. He seems more afraid of whoever he's working for then being detained. This is vexing." Leo commented. A DEO helicopter flew overhead and Alex dropped out of it.

"What have we got?" Alex asked.

"Valeronian. Committed dishonorable suicide. Didn't get anything out of him except for the fact that he's just a hired gun for something bigger. Clearly his employer isn't some simple mook if he would go so far as to kill himself to keep from being interrogated." Leo replied. Giving her a brief. Alex nodded before noticing that Kara was injured.

"Kara! Your hurt. We should get that treated." Alex said, taking at Kara's injured arm.

"Let's get the body loaded up onto the chopper then we can take a look at the wound." Leo said, dragging Vartox's body towards the chopper and dumping it in before taking a seat on one side, Alex and Kara seated on the other.

"You did well Kara. I knew you could do it." Alex praised.

"Thanks. But if it wasn't for Leo I probably wouldn't have made it out of there with my head intact. I was stumped when he started using that axe of his." Kara replied.

"We'll work on that after we get that wound checked out. Facing an armed opponent is quite different. Not to mention we still need to work on your aerial combat skills." Leo said, pulling out the bottles and letting his armor dissipate.

"Don't remind me. I'm not exactly looking forward to that." Kara responded with a groan. Alex smiled and took her sister's hand in hers.

"Hey, if it helps, I was put through the ringer too. And there's no one else I trust to help you realize your potential then Leo." Alex said. The chopper landed at the DEO and a team was ready to take the body. Leo asked Alex to help tend to Kara in his lab while he went to give a full report to Hank. By the time he was done and headed to his lab, the two sisters were laughing about something and Kara's wound had already healed.

"Would you ladies care to share the joke?" Leo asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, Alex was just telling about some of the stories that happened when you were testing out your different forms. Like how you initially flew backwards into a wall when you first tried RocketPanda." Kara replied. Leo just shook his head and went over to his table to get the simulation gear ready. Once everything was set up, Kara put it on and lay on the bed with Alex joining Leo at the desk.

"How's the upgraded simulation trainer going?" Alex asked as she watched Kara completed several flight exercises Leo had set up.

"It's a work in progress. Getting a live simulator going that can transmit sensation without adding bulk takes some tinkering." Leo replied, changing the scenario to where Kara had to face armed opponents and walking her through the best ways to counter common weapons such as swords, spears and axes.

"I'm sure you'll get there. How's the side job going?" Alex asked, trying to continue their conversation while Kara completed the last of the simulations. She knew something was bothering Leo given how long they had been working together but knew that he wouldn't say anything except to Kara first unless it was strictly DEO business but given Kara's knowledge of that part of their lives now, he would still choose to confide in Kara first.

"Which? Being a hero or the one at the University? If you're asking about my job at the university then it's fine. Some of the students these days though… they're so…" Leo trailed off not being able to find the right words to correctly classify some of his more 'colourful' students. Kara had taken off the simulation equipment and walked up to Leo wrapping her arms around him and placing her head on his shoulder, lightly nuzzling her cheek against his.

"What were you talking about?" Kara asked tiredly, feeling the strained mentally from her day.

"Oh, just catching up while watching you train. Good job by the way Kara." Leo praised getting a beaming smile from her.

"Does that mean I'm done with training?" Kara asked.

"The basics at least. We'll keep training to keep our skills sharp and improve along the way. Now come on, I want to cook you a nice dinner to celebrate you becoming Supergirl today!" Leo said, tossing Kara's dress at her so she could quickly change before he dragged her out of the lab towards the car. Kara waved goodbye to Alex who just smiled at the pair before exiting Leo's lab, the lights and machinery turning themselves off automatically after detecting the lack of anyone inside.

Leo had taken them grocery shopping and asked Kara what she felt like eating. They bought enough food for a large three course meal consisting of soup, steak and chocolate cake for dessert. Leo had started on the dinner as soon as they reached the loft and they enjoyed the meal complete with candles at a sedate pace. They were enjoying their dessert when Leo took hold of Kara's free hand, prompting her to look into his eyes.

"When Vartox injured you, I was so worried. When he had you pinned, my heart nearly stopped. It made me realize how dangerous things are and cemented the fact that one lucky shot could mean the end for either of us." Leo said seriously.

"I'm fine Leo. You saved me. As long as we work together no one can beat us. We put down Vartox easily together. We can do it again for anyone else." Kara replied.

"I know. But I still don't want to go with any regrets so I have something important to tell you. Kara, we've been together for two years. And in that time, I've been so fortunate to get to know such an amazing woman like you. Strong, smart, brave, beautiful both outside and inside. Being together with you has always been the happiest moments in my life. Seeing you happy makes me happy. You are the last thing I think of before I sleep and the first thing I think of when I wake up." Leo said, getting up and fishing out a lead lined box from his pocket before going down on one knee next to Kara.

"What I'm trying to say Kara is that there's no one else I want by my side than you. So, will you make me the happiest man in all the known galaxies and agree to become my wife?" Leo asked opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring inside it. Kara felt tears fell from her eyes in happiness. She never dreamed that she would ever be able to find happiness but with Leo, everything felt right. Not trusting her voice right now, Kara nodded her head in reply. Leo gently slid the ring onto her finger before giving her a deep kiss one she happily returned.

 **Okay so that's the first chapter let me know what you readers think of this one. As you can see a very different Kara to start with that has clearly been influenced by Leo. And their engaged too! They won't get married anytime soon though. Probably around the time before the Flash comes to National City.**

 **As all who have read the prologue will know, I have a poll going on the forms I want to feature so continue voting as I'm still considering them.**

 **1) Cross Z Magma 50%**

 **2) Evol Black Hole 80%**

 **3) Genius 65%**

 **Also, another vote I want to have is if Kara and Leo should have a kid within the story. I planned for this story to end by the end of season 3 with an epilogue. But I want reader inputs if Leo and Kara should have a kid when they visit Argo :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Build Up: Discoveries

**Pretty short chapter this time. Didn't feel like going into much detail for this section. Wanted to focus more on the changes that my OC brings to the table. Hopefully even if chapter are short, readers will enjoy the hopefully consistent update schedule. My aim is actually three to four days for a chapter.**

Chapter 2

"What's the situation?" Leo asked the firefighter as he and Kara arrived at the docks where a fire had broken out.

"The ship's loaded with oil. If the fire gets to it the situation will become catastrophic. Tugboats won't get here in time to move the ship." The firefighter said.

"Got it. Supergirl, can I leave the ship to you? I'll work on putting out the fire. Have your men pull out." Leo said, pulling out a pair of red and white Fullbottles, swapping them with the Hawk and Gatling Fullbottles.

"Hedgehog, Firetruck. Best Match. Are you ready? Pin point rescue, FireHedgehog, yeah!" the driver announced as Leo's armor was replaced with red and white, his right hand becoming a spiked ball while his left had a silver extension similar to a firetruck ladder.

Kara took to the air and started to push the ship from behind, working in tandem with the ship captain to put some distance between the fire and the vessel. Leo meanwhile had rushed right into the fire and starting using the multi-deluge gun mounted on his left arm to spray extinguishing compound over the fire. Once the fire was out, Leo gestured to Kara and she helped move the ship back into the pier. The two then promptly left the scene, Leo flying off towards the DEO while Kara went to CatCo.

"You seem awfully chipper today. Well more so than usual of course." Winn commented to Kara who was humming a tune while working at her desk.

"Leo proposed to me last night and I said yes!" Kara squealed, Winn wincing a little at the high pitch of her voice.

"Well it's about time. The way the two of you were basically joined at the hip one would think you both were married already. Speaking of which am I the first person to notice this considering how your happiness seems to be felt from about a mile away?" Winn joked.

"Actually no. The first one to actually ask was Ms. Grant. She said nearly the same thing you did too. I'm surprised she remembered Leo considering he hasn't really made any headlines recently and only dropped by the office a few times." Kara replied. She excused herself when she heard Leo trying to call her.

"What's up Leo? Another emergency?" Kara answered after picking up the call.

"Not exactly. More of post emergency review. Nothing that really requires you to drop your work and come in. Just wanted to ask if you know anything about an alien that sort of looks like predator in the face but without the cool toys." Leo asked.

"What happened?" Kara responded.

"Plastino Chemicals was attacked. I was in the area and came by to assist but only managed to glance at the perp before he ran away. Managed to kill one of the guards too." Leo replied, giving Kara a brief of the situation.

"From what you've told me, it could be a Hellgrammite. I remember my mother saying that they had locked one away before." Kara answered.

"Thanks for the help Kara. I'll start working on it. I'll pick you up later from work and we can work on what I've found. Love you. Bye." Leo said.

"Love you too Leo." Kara replied before ending the call and rushing back to Cat's office as she heard the media mogul calling for her.

* * *

"Did you manage to find anything?" Kara asked as she settled herself into the passenger seat.

"I did. The archive that came from your ship helped quite a bit. We even went to back track records. It seems our Hellgrammite has been attacking similar facilities for some time now. Specifically looking for the chemical compound DDT. We wondered if he was trying to make some sort of hydrogen bomb to use on the city. Turns out our guess was wrong. He was out looking for food. We've decided to set up a trap for him." Leo said, explained the situation as they arrived at DEO headquarters.

"So, what's the plan?" Kara asked, changing into her Supergirl costume.

"We'll be using a truck transporting a large quantity of DDT to draw him out. I'll follow from behind on my bike and you'll tail it from the air. Once the Hellgrammite makes his move, we close in and detain him. Preferably alive this time." Leo said, the pair settling at the central table.

"Now that we are all up to speed, Agent Danvers will be following in the truck to act as the first point of contact with the Hellgrammite. We'll have a team as the escort. That's all for now." Hank said, briefing the rest of the DEO agents who would be participating in the operation.

* * *

"How could I have let this happen!" Kara shouted angrily as she punched a hole in the wall of Leo's lab.

They had just returned from failing to capture the Hellgrammite. Instead, the Hellgrammite had managed to take Alex. It went according to plan at first up until the Hellgrammite decided to flee and Alex tried to prevent him from doing so. Kara and Leo had been tied up keeping the DDT from exploding and were unable to help her.

"We were trying to keep the DDT from exploding Kara. There was nothing we could have done. Alex is tough. She'll survive. We need to focus on finding her not wallowing in guilt." Leo said, placing his hands on Kara's shoulders.

"How can you be so calm about this? That Hellgrammite has my sister!" Kara screamed at him.

"Alex knew the risks Kara. And time and again despite those risks she has always managed to pull through with nothing but her wits and skill. You need to have faith in her capabilities just as she did in yours. Besides, I'm always prepared." Leo said calmly, finally getting Kara to see reason before showing her a moving map that had a blinking red dot on it.

"Is that a tracking device? When did you have the time to put a tracking device on my sister? And why isn't the DEO using this to track her? And why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kara asked.

"Well this is actually not common knowledge. I kind of put trackers in everything I build without telling Hank. And I was kind of busy trying to stop you from punching another hole in my lab." Leo said while rubbing the back of his nervously.

"You are a devious man and I love you for it. Now let's go save my sister." Kara said, getting ready to rush off to the location of the beacon. Leo nodded, the pair discreetly leaving the DEO before making their way to where Alex's beacon was. When they arrived at the warehouse where Alex was, Kara was shocked to find a woman who looked similar to her mother.

"Aunt Astra? You survived? But how? And why are you here?" Kara asked in shock at seeing her aunt still alive.

"Of course, I survived. Your mother imprisoned me on Fort Ross after all." Astra said bitterly.

"She's the one in charge of everything. The Hellgrammite called her the general!" Alex shouted before she was sent flying by a slap from Astra. Kara quickly caught her, glaring at Astra for what she did.

"Panda, Rocket. Best Match. Are you Ready? Flying monotone, RocketPanda, Yeah!" the Build Driver announced as Leo's armor changed to become white and blue, his right arm had claws while his left was shaped like a rocket.

"I'll take the Hellgrammite!" Leo said, his left arm propelling him towards the Hellgrammite who he tossed into a corner of the warehouse with his other hand.

"Why are you doing this aunt Astra? You were a good person!" Kara pleaded as she traded blows with her aunt.

"I am doing this to save the humans. Do not stand against me child. Even you must realize that the humans are walking down a path to destruction." Astra said calmly.

The two kryptonians traded blows, Astra's greater battle experience proving more than a match for Kara who was forced on the defensive. She mentally thanked Leo for being so adamant on getting her to train since it was probably the only thing helping her stay in the fight. She bided her time though, dodging and blocking blows as they came, waiting for her ideal opening. Astra was impressed, not expecting her inexperienced niece to become so capable so quickly. This loss of focus gave Kara her opening and she pivoted on her right leg, flinging Astra through the window and out of the warehouse.

"Voltech Finish!" the Build Driver announced as Leo's right arm glowed white before he rushed the Hellgrammite, splitting the alien in half with a swipe of his claws.

He turned and saw that Kara had embraced Alex and was muttering about how grateful she was to her sister safe. Leo wanted to smile at the scene but realized that they were still in danger as Astra came rushing in once more. He quickly switched back to his RabbitTank form and engaged the kryptonian. Using the rabbit foot shoes to propel himself between Astra and Kara, engaging in a hand to hand combat with the Kryptonian where the two were evenly matched though Leo was slowly gaining the upper hand. The battle quickly turned in their favor when Hank appeared and stabbed Astra in the arm with a kryptonite knife. However, before they could detain her, she flew away.

"How did you find us?" Leo asked in surprise.

"You're not the only one who knows to plant tracking devices Agent Titus. And besides, you two left without taking your car. Which meant you weren't clocking out just yet." Hank explained.

"I can't believe it. My aunt's still alive. I wonder if me and Clark aren't the only kryptonians left after all." Kara muttered.

"Let's get you home. Have a nice night Alex, Hank." Leo said, helping Kara out of the warehouse. The pair were about to fly towards the loft when Kara remembered her promise.

"I need to find Ms. Grant. I promised I would do an Interview as Supergirl." Kara said, Leo turning to stare at her and she could tell that he had a raised brow under the helmet.

"She threatened to fire James if he didn't get her an interview with Supergirl so I told him I had a way to contact her and would help set it up." Kara added. Leo put his arm around her.

"I'm not saying anything Kara. You truly are a kind a gentle soul wanting to help anyone if it is within your power. Just keep in mind that you need to be careful with Ms. Grant. She isn't just the CEO of CatCo but a very skilled journalist and will use her words to get the desired reactions and answers out of you. Just remember to stay calm and you will do fine. I'll go and pick up the car then meet you back at the loft." Leo said, changing forms once more before taking to the air towards the DEO headquarters.

 **That's it for this short chapter. Some chapters or sections will be long and some will be short. It depends on how I feel they can add to the overall story I want to create.**

 **Down to votes again!**

 **The voting for Build Genius vs Evol Black Hole is on hold till we see the new form in action.**

 **1) To Feature Cross Z Magma.**

 **This form will serve as a bridge before Leo get's the Evol Driver. I'm leaning to feature it in but it will depend on the next vote.**

 **2) To move Crisis on Earth X to post Reign Arc.**

 **I want reader's opinions on whether or not I should move the Earth X to post Reign. Still debating on that. If it stays as per canon timeline, it's unlikely that I will add an enemy for Leo to square off again (I might fit in Mad Rogue and an Utsumi esque character if I feel I can make it work.) Moving it to post reign will probably mean I will add an Evolt type enemy for Leo to fight. So, let's hear some opinions.**

 **3) Mid Story Baby**

 **Any opinions on Kara and Leo having a kid within the story? Somewhere in early season three? Or maybe even end of season 2? Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Till next update!**


	4. Chapter 3: Build Up: Familial Relations

Chapter 3

Leo was preparing supper for both himself and Kara when he heard the door of the loft slam closed as his fiancée stormed angrily inside. He took a deep breath and guessed that the interview had gone badly for her. Quickly finishing up, he placed the potstickers on a plate and walking up to Kara, waving one playfully in front of her. Kara couldn't help but smile and let her feed him the potsticker, moaning in delight at the taste of his cooking. He kept feeding her as she finished them while steering her towards the dining table. He set the plate in front of her while she playfully picked up her own set of chopsticks and fed him some food as well. It didn't take long for the plate which had originally been piled high with potstickers to be cleaned off.

"Rough interview?" Leo asked, giving Kara's shoulders a massage.

"I played right into her hands. It was going good for most of the interview then it started getting a little more personal before it escalated and I ended up revealing my relation to superman. I have no doubt it's going to become public news tomorrow." Kara groaned, leaning back into the chair and letting herself relax with Leo's magical hands.

"I know you think that you're living in your cousin's shadow Kara, but you've done a great deal of good for this City despite being a hero for only such a short while. Believe in yourself. Believe in this path you've chosen. It's all that we can do sometimes." Leo comforted, Kara smiled up at him.

"I have a great teacher to thank and an even better partner who takes such good care of me." Kara said, getting up from the chair to give Leo a kiss before the two decided to get some sleep.

As Kara had predicted, Cat Grant had decided that she was going to run an exclusive article on Supergirl in the next edition of their monthly magazine. The article would cover a myriad of topics including Supergirl's relation to Superman. Kara tried her best to dissuade Cat from publishing such an article however, was unsuccessful and was quickly sent away to get some bulletproof coffee as well as get Dave moved as his hair was distracting. The final piece was that the magazine would be released at a huge event with an estimated turnout of 1000 people.

Kara wasn't pleased as she was given a dressing down by Hank for the interview. Her sister though managed to read her mood and was gentler in the approach. Kara informed her that she wanted to do the interview not only to protect James but also for herself. She had wanted to give Cat a perspective on what it felt like to be Supergirl and although it did go as intended, she hadn't meant to bring up her familial relation to superman. Alex simply gave her a comforting pat and some words of encouragement before telling her that Leo was holed up in his lab. She wasn't really surprised when Leo seemed oblivious to her presence. He usually got this way when he was close to finishing his work or working on something of great personal interest.

"Leo! You there?" Kara shouted to get his attention. Leo jumped a little in shock before walking up to Kara to give her a kiss and leading her to a chair. He sat down and pulled her to sit on his lap, Kara curling herself up comfortably on his lap.

"Rough day?" Leo asked. Kara simply nodded, Leo choosing to comfort her with his presence. They were interrupted however when the screen on Leo's computer showed that there was a multiple car collision on the highway.

"We should handle it." Kara suggested, getting off Leo's lap and changing into her costume.

"Um, about that, I kind of benched myself for the day. I'm running some tests on the build driver right now and to unplug it now would set my work back a good long while." Leo said sheepishly. Kara could only shake her head at this before heading off to assist.

Kara had arrived at the scene and was informed by an injured passenger that the bus driver was stuck inside. She flew over to the bus and freed the bus driver, placing the woman on a nearby gurney so that the paramedics could attend to her. The woman thanked her right before Kara was blasted away by a burst of orange energy. She quickly recovered to find an armored man standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Kara asked, taking up a ready stance.

"I am a ghost. And I will make Superman suffer." The man said, his arms glowing orange before he fired off more blasts at Kara. Realizing that there were still injured people around, Kara opted to block the shots instead of dodge them, leveraging her suit's restructuring capability to deflect them harmlessly into the sky.

"Kara, aim for the cables linking the chest piece to his arms! It's his weak spot." Leo said over the comms, having taken notice of the new enemy that Kara was facing from his computer. Kara followed his instructions and used her heat vision to sever the cabling. The man growling angrily at her before flying away from the scene.

"Who was that?" Kara asked as she walked into the DEO, noticing the pictures of the enemy she had fought earlier showing up on the various screens.

"His name is Reactron. He's done battle with your cousin quite a few times. Unfortunately, he isn't an alien so the DEO can't help you much more than that." Hank said. Kara was about to protest but Leo put her hand on her shoulder telling her not to.

"This is ridiculous! Reactron is a huge threat. How could the DEO just ignore him?" Kara growled in annoyance.

"Precisely because they are the DEO that's why. Have you ever wondered why Build isn't considered part of the DEO and neither is Supergirl? It's because the DEO has responsibilities and rules that they have to follow. Build and Supergirl though don't have such restrictions. I've been in touch with Winn and wanted to show you something. I know that I said it would be your place to tell your secret but I hope you'll see that this is to help you out." Leo said, driving them to CatCo Tower before meeting Winn at one of the floors.

"I was pretty shocked when Leo told me about this and asked me to help set it up." Winn said opening the room and revealing various monitors and monitoring devices.

"This place will act as your base of operations. It doesn't make sense that you would have to keep going to the DEO all the time. Also helps when situations like the one we currently face beyond the jurisdiction of the DEO come up. Word of apology in advance though, I'll be quite useless for the next few days. There was a snag in my testing and the build driver won't be useable for a while." Leo said nervously.

"This is great. And I'm all for Winn helping us out. But why didn't you just use like your own personal lab or something?" Kara asked.

"Well for one my personal lab is a little dangerous. Lots of nebula energy around. That's not considering the fact that it doesn't have the room to accommodate all the things we'll need. Besides, my lab's a little far compared here and we need this place to be accessible too." Leo explained.

"Okay now that we've done all the explaining, I did some digging on Reactron and I've created an algorithm that will trac any changes in radiation and hopefully lead us to him." Winn said, bringing up a screen with the map of National City.

"Dealing with him is another matter though. He uses a fission reactor to power his suit and his attacks. The energy source is in the center of his chest plate. Removing it will mean that he goes from super powered villain to normal man. But the core will destabilize once you pull it out." Leo said, bringing up a diagram of Reactron and his suit.

"How did you come up with all this so quickly?" Both Kara and Winn asked in surprise.

"I make it a point to study anyone I have to fight. Their strengths, weaknesses which form works best against them and so on. I like to be prepared." Leo said with a shrug.

"You could just cover it in lead. That should solve the problem." Winn suggested.

"That is true but how do you prep the lead for the core?" Leo raised. They thought about it for a moment before Leo came up with an idea, jumping from his seat and proclaiming that he had found the winning formula.

"Kara can encase her hand in lead. The lead won't hurt her and she can use it to grab Reactron's core. By my estimates from readings earlier, Reactron's core should be hot enough to cause the lead to liquify again and it'll wrap around the core. Problem solved!" Leo said excitedly.

"Alright we've got a game plan now we just need the players. Well the other player anyway since I'm already waiting for him. Given that I damaged his suit, I think he'll be working on repairing it so we should have some time before he shows his face again." Kara said.

"Just one last snag, where are you going to get the lead?" Winn asked.

"Well that's easy. I've got a lead block back at my lab that should do the job nicely. I'll leave it with Kara so anytime Rectron pops up she can deal with him. Hopefully he doesn't show his face before my driver is back up and running." Leo said.

"What exactly are you working on Leo? Why is the driver being tied up for so long?" Kara asked out of curiosity.

"I'm developing a new power up item for Build. Given that your aunt and her army are still out there, I want to be prepared. One kryptonian I can deal with but they might not come at me one at a time." Leo explained, plugging in his personal drive and bringing up images of the Hazard Trigger.

"Hazard Trigger? That's a cool name. What's it do? Make you more Hazardous?" Winn joked.

"It's meant to bolster my hazard level using a special derivative called Progress Vapor. It's made using the particles that contain Nebula Energy. It should in theory help me achieve a power output of at least two times greater than what the system is currently capable of." Leo explained.

"That is way cool." Winn said.

"Okay now that you two are done geeking out, why don't we all go and grab a bite to eat? I'm hungry." Kara asked. Leo simply chucked at this knowing that she needed a high calories intake every day. Leo pulled her along and Winn followed as they headed over to the Noonan's to grab some food.

* * *

"Did you hear the news on Max Lord's kidnapping?" Leo asked over the comms.

"I did. Where are you now?" Kara asked as she and Winn were trying to locate the man.

"I'm on my way to CatCo now." Leo said.

"You think this has anything to do with Reactron?" Kara asked.

"I have my suspicions. He might have kidnapped Max Lord to help repair his armor and even throw in some upgrades. I'd suggest you get ready. I still can't pull the build driver yet. Doing so could cause irreparable damage to it." Leo said as he turned into the parking lot of CatCo tower. Supergirl cut the connection and quickly changed, pacing around the room as she waited for Reactron to show himself.

"Any luck in finding Reactron?" Leo aske as he walked into the room, Winn working away at the computer.

"Got it! This should be his hideout. A massive spike in radiation was just released there." Winn exclaimed, indicating to a map of the place where Reactron might be. Kara melted down the lead and let it wrap around her left arm before leaving to face the criminal.

She arrived at the location and stumbled upon a bound Maxwell Lord. She asked him to quickly flee the area, just as Reactron tackled her out of the room. She quickly recovered and tried to reason with him. Trying to appeal to who he was before and how his actions wouldn't solve anything. Reactron didn't listen and proceeded to open fire, forcing Kara to dodge the blasts, carefully making her way towards him before the two traded blows. Kara managed to force Reactron to over extend himself, allowing her to rip out his suit's energy core with her lead lined hand, the lead moving to encase the core before Kara cooled it down with her super breath. She then knocked Reactron with a swift blow to the head. She was just about to deliver Reactron to the police when her cousin arrived.

"Clark? What brings you here?" Kara asked.

"I received a distress signal and thought that you need help. But I see that you had the situation handled. I'll be going now. Good job Kara." Clark said before flying back to metropolis.

"Distress signal? Did any of you call my cousin?" Kara asked angrily.

"None of this Kara. Though I have a feeling I know who did. Drop off Reactron at the local authorities and we can see about dealing with someone who clearly doesn't understand the meaning of having faith in someone else's abilities." Leo said. Kara acknowledged, picking up Reactron's body and taking to the skies.

"So, who was it that called my cousin?" Kara asked, still peeved that Superman had nearly intervened. Only Leo was in the room.

"I think we need to have some words with a certain art director who is a lot closer to your cousin than we originally thought." Leo said. The door opened and Winn walked in together with James.

"James? You were the one who called my cousin?" Kara questioned, she was originally about to lash out but Leo had placed a calming hand on her shoulder and shook his head to tell her to keep her cool.

"It was you wasn't it James? Aside from me and Kara, the only other person in National City with a connection to him is you." Leo pointed out calmly.

"I did. I was worried okay. Reactron nearly managed to kill Superman. I have this watch. It lets him know that I'm in trouble." James said, flipping open his watch to reveal the crest of House El.

"Why would you call him? I had the situation handled!" Kara said a little bit of her anger seeping out.

"Reactron nearly killed Superman before. I didn't want to risk that chance with you. I made a promise to him when I was moving to National City that I would help keep an eye on his cousin. I couldn't let him down." James responded.

"I get where you're coming from James. But let's square it off. I'm Kara's backup and she's my backup. Only if the two of us end up in dire straits can you call big blue." Leo said.

"I get it. I want to help too." James said resolutely.

"Welcome aboard then. To team SuperBuild." Leo said, extending a hand to him.

"Wait, you're Build? This is a shocker. Never expected both of National City's heroes to be engaged to each other. You've done a great job protecting the city." James replied, giving Leo a firm handshake.

"Okay that's enough bro time. Come on Leo. I'm want more of those potstickers you made yesterday. This Reactron business was one thing but Cat's driving me up the wall with her article writing and preparing for the party." Kara said, changing back into regular clothes before pulling Leo along towards the exit.

* * *

"This is certainly a nice function. And I need to tell you again, you really look good in that dress. Although I think having it in blue would be much more complimentary." Leo said lowly to her. She was dressed in a simple green and black evening dress. Leo was dressed in a black shirt and pants complete with a green tie. He was guiding Kara with a hand on the curve of her back.

"Down boy. I still need to work as Cat's assistant for part of the night. Now let's go greet my boss." Kara said, giving him a playful swat before walking over to Cat who had just rejected all of Maxwell Lord's attempts at her attention.

"Keira, there you are. I see you brought along your future spouse as well. Leo Titus. It has been some time since we spoke beyond passing conversation." Cat said, giving a nod of acknowledgement to Leo.

"Yes, well I haven't been up to much lately aside from giving a few lectures at the University. Of course, my research job takes up a great deal of time and as with all research, not everything pans out into something noteworthy." Leo said.

"Yes, that is true. If you wouldn't mind me borrowing Keira for a moment, I would like to go over things one last time with her to make sure everything is in order." Cat said, walking away from them. Kara sighed and peeled herself away from Leo, walking after Cat.

"Well this is nice. We should go slow dancing more often." Leo commented. The magazine had been formally launched and everything was going smoothly. Around them there were other couples dancing to the slow music as well, swaying softly with their partners.

"Hmm. This is nice. Say Leo, we haven't really discussed much about our wedding, have we?" Kara asked, placing her head against Leo's shoulder.

"We can have whatever kind of wedding you want Kara. If you feel like eloping in Las Vegas then we can be on a plane as early as tomorrow. If you want to have a big wedding with 1000 guests then we can do that too. We can even research and plan to have a small private one that incorporates kryptonian practices." Leo said softly to her. The two shared a soft kiss together, swaying gently to the music and becoming the center of attention at the event.

 **Down to votes again!**

 **The voting for Build Genius vs Evol Black Hole is on hold till we see the new form in action.**

 **1) To Feature Cross Z Magma.**

 **This form will serve as a bridge before Leo gets the Evol Driver. I'm leaning to feature it in but it will depend on the next vote.**

 **2) To move Crisis on Earth X to post Reign Arc.**

 **I want reader's opinions on whether or not I should move the Earth X to post Reign. Still debating on that. If it stays as per canon timeline, it's unlikely that I will add an enemy for Leo to square off again (I might fit in Mad Rogue and an Utsumi esque character if I feel I can make it work.) Moving it to post reign will probably mean I will add an Evolt type enemy for Leo to fight. So, let's hear some opinions.**

 **3) Mid Story Baby**

 **Any opinions on Kara and Leo having a kid within the story? Somewhere in early season three? Or maybe even end of season 2? Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Till next update!**


	5. Chapter 4: Build Up: Thunderstruck

Chapter 4

"Well that was something. Please tell me he won't be getting out of them this time." Kara commented as she watched the DEO agents restrain the alien once more. An alien had escaped its restraints and been rampaging through the DEO. Kara had been first to respond, Leo being occupied with a lecture that he needed to call a break to before he could come over.

"Sorry I couldn't get here in time." Leo said, walking into the DEO, giving Kara a kiss before straightening himself in front of Hank.

"It was our fault too. Clearly, we've grown complacent with both of your help. I'll make sure this doesn't happen again." Hank responded.

"Umm, could I get the rest of the day off?" Kara asked nervously.

"Supergirl, you don't even work here technically. And if you're going to ask Agent Titus if he can get out of the office for the rest of the day then my answer is yes. He can go." Hank said with a smile. Kara let out a cheer and changed into normal clothes before dragging Leo out.

"You know for a man who is such a hard ass all the time, Hank's a pretty nice guy underneath." Kara commented as she settled herself in the passenger seat.

"Yeah he's a good man. Speaking of which, have you and Alex decided how far you want to tell her about yourselves? I mean you being Supergirl will probably be known to her already. But the DEO, Alex being an Agent these things are still unknown to her unless you choose to tell them." Leo said, turning into the apartment building.

"Like you told me before, my secrets are mine to tell. Same with Alex. I can't force her to reveal anything if she doesn't want to. Alex has issues she needs to work through. Honestly without you I probably wouldn't have noticed them. Alex aside, are you going to tell my mother?" Kara responded as the car came to a stop.

"I probably will. I'm hoping she'll forget all of it when she finds out I proposed and you accepted." Leo said, leaning over to place a kiss on Kara's temple before the pair exited the car and went up to the apartment to see Alex waiting for them.

"Alex, I think we should tell Mom everything. Leo can probably reason with her and help us through this. I know it seems that she hasn't always been kind to you and pleased with your life choices. But I know deep down that she loves you deeply. She just wants you to achieve the best you can out of your life. You just need to show her that you are walking down the path the you believe in. Because fighting for what you believe in is the only thing that any of us can do." Kara said, taking her sister's hand in hers and trying to convince her that she had to come clean. Alex, hugged her sister in thanks for the support breaking away to look at Leo.

"You know Leo, you've changed my sister a lot since you two got together. And I'm grateful for it." Alex said with a smile.

"She helps me become a better person Alex." Leo admitted, pulling Kara into his side.

"Oh, she's here!" Kara exclaimed happily before the door opened and Eliza Danvers walked through the room. Kara and Alex ran up to hug their mother in greeting.

"Oh, my favorite girls! You both look great. It's so good to see you. A pleasure to see you as well Leo." Eliza Danvers said.

"It's good to see you too." Leo replied.

"How was your flight?" Kara asked.

"It was fine. Although there was some turbulence." Eliza responded.

"Mom, we have a few things we need to speak with you about. Do you mind if we sat down and talked?" Alex asked after taking a breath and composing herself. Eliza agreed and the four sat around the coffee table, Kara and Leo were on one couch while Eliza and Alex were on the other.

"I want you to know that I chose to become Supergirl of my own volition. Alex tried to convince me against being a hero. But when I first saved the plane, I knew that I had found a calling. Leo has helped me realize this and achieve my potential." Kara said.

"I've got secrets of my own. I'm not just like you working in the lab. I work for the DEO as a field agent. I originally joined in order to protect Kara. But as time went on, I stayed not because of Kara but because I found something that I felt gave my life meaning and purpose. I was helping to protect people even without powers and I hope you understand why I choose to do so." Alex explained tensely. Silence reigned as Eliza seemed to take in her words.

"I want to chastise you for your choices. Both of you. But I can't because your conviction in the path you've both chosen is strong. But know this, I am not pleased with you working for the DEO." Eliza said.

"Wait, you're okay with this?" Alex asked in shock.

"I'm not okay, okay. With either of you. But you are your own person Alex. If you think working for the DEO is helping you realize your potential then all I can do is support you. I also know I've been hard on you but I've just wanted to see you succeed. To achieve more than what I have. And Kara, you may be improving but you could still use some ore work as Supergirl. And you mentioned I had Leo to thank for that? Where does your boyfriend fit into all of this then?" Eliza said.

"It's actually fiancé now. I proposed and Kara accepted." Leo responded, trying to change the subject.

"Congratulations but please don't change the subject. We can discuss your wedding later on. Kara said you've been helping her be Supergirl." Eliza countered. Leo let out a breath and placed the Build driver on the table shocking Eliza.

"So, you're National City's other hero. Who would have thought. This will surely leave a lot of broken hearts. I assume you've been training Kara?" Eliza asked.

"I have. I've helped to not only train Kara to face combat situations but also how to participate in rescue operations. Between the two of us, we've helped to greatly reduce the casualties from disasters in National City and also help out the DEO with nabbing hostile aliens." Leo explained. Eliza sat in silence, contemplating her words.

"I thank you for taking such good care of Kara. Since the two of you have gotten together she has grown more so than the rest of her time on earth. And the impact you've had isn't on Kara alone. I know without you've had an impact on Alex. And I guess I should come clean as well. Your father worked for the DEO as well. He worked with a man named Hank Henshaw." Eliza said, recalling the events of the night when Jeremiah agreed to work for the DEO as Hank was demanding they hand Kara to the DEO.

"We couldn't do it. They wanted us to give Kara to them. At that time Kara was only 13. We knew we couldn't put her through such a thing. Especially not when her loss was still so fresh. So, Jeremiah had agreed to work with them instead. They told me he died in a plane crash, but I know there's more to his story then they let on. That is why I don't trust the DEO." Eliza explained. Leo looked at both Alex and Kara, giving them an expression that told him to leave the talking to him.

"I can understand why you're against both Kara and Alex's choice now. The DEO has affected your family negatively before. But the DEO of before is not the same anymore." Leo said, trying to offer some sense of comfort for Eliza.

"I think we've all had an excellent heart to heart talk now. We should go grab some food for dinner. Me and Leo will be back in a jiffy." Kara said, dragging Leo out of the apartment leaving Alex and Eliza alone.

"What's with the sudden pull out there Kara?" Leo asked as he was dragged towards his car.

"I want to let Alex and Eliza talk on their own. They need the time." Kara hummed. Leo deciding that he wasn't really in the mood to drive, passed the keys to Kara, who squealed in excitement at being allowed to drive, a decision which Leo would promptly regret later on.

"You know I wanted to berate you for letting Kara become Supergirl. And I thought that it was your fault but knowing the truth now it wouldn't be fair to you. Just answer me truthfully is this really what Kara wants? Is this really what you want? Knowing what the DEO did to your father?" Eliza asked.

"Kara made the choice herself. Leo laid all the facts in front of her. Put her through tough training. But she wouldn't crack. She pushed through so that she could become Supergirl and Leo was a big factor in that. The only time I've seen her happier than being Supergirl is when she is with Leo. Sometimes I wonder if changing other people's lives is his superpower. For all his abilities as Build, I don't think any of them are as miraculous as his smarts and logic." Alex said with a chuckle.

"And about the DEO? I don't know what it was like for dad, knowing that he was once part of it like I am. But the DEO now, the people in it and the person running it? It's quite different than what you think it to be. And I'll find out what happened to dad so that at least, we can all get some closure." Alex finished, giving her mother a warm hug.

* * *

"I need to take you back ma'am the storm's getting too heavy." The helicopter pilot told Leslie Willis.

"Cat lady wants me to cover traffic so I'll cover traffic. Keep us in the air." Leslie said bitterly. She and her boss had an argument after she had questioned Supergirl during her talk show. Of course, Cat Grant couldn't fire her given that she was still on a year long contract and the media mogul was too cheap to buy her out. However, Leslie had underestimated Cat's ingenuity and she had instead been transferred to the traffic department instead.

The helicopter continued flying through National City, the pilot struggling to keep the craft steady as one of the heaviest storms raged overhead. It was only a few seconds later that the helicopter was struck by lightning, causing the pilot to lose control. On the ground, passerby screamed as the helicopter was thrown onto its side, sending the pilot out of the craft. They cheered in relief as Build appeared and got the pilot to safety, Supergirl going after the craft itself and its other occupant. Kara had managed to catch the helicopter, putting it safely on a building. Leslie was still shell-shocked and so Kara tried to coax her out of the craft, offering her hand out to the woman. When their hands touched however, lightning struck Kara, which in turn was passed through to Leslie, the reporter passing out as her hair turned silver.

* * *

Kara and Cat walked into the hospital room where a comatose Leslie was lying on the bed, hooked p to various machines. They noted the various gifts from Leslie's fans as well as the lack of any human presence in the room. Cat asked how long they had to stay before it was appropriate to leave and somehow it turned into a conversation on how Leslie had no family. Kara said that Supergirl must feel terrible but Cat chided her saying that Supergirl had saved Leslie's life while Cat on the other hand had been the one to put Leslie on the helicopter. The rest of the time was spent in silence, Cat attempted to coax Leslie awake before finally the pair left the room.

* * *

"Kara, your oven is amazing!" Eliza praised as the family sat down for thanksgiving dinner.

"It isn't really mine. Leo actually bought it for me. I don't really cook all that often." Kara said shyly.

"I'm more than happy to cook for my wonderful angel." Leo said, reaching out and taking Kara's hand in his.

"Before you too get all googly eyed at each other and get sucked into your PDAs, I think we should all give thanks for what we have." Alex suggested.

"I agree. I'll go first. I'm thankful for this family and for having Leo in my life. For being able to help people with my abilities." Kara said.

"I'm thankful for this family as well and for finally working up the courage to tell my mother the truth. I am also thankful that she accepted it fully and that my sister has a wonderful man in her life who has brought positive change to us all." Alex said.

"I'm thankful to have found love with such an amazing angel. A love beyond the stars. And that I've been accepted into such a wonderful family." Leo said.

"I'm thankful that my two daughters have found their paths in life and I'm happy that at least one has found her love. Here's to hoping that the second one will soon follow." Eliza said, raising her glass. The rest followed and they enjoyed the meal in relative silence, making small talk of how their week had been. They were just finishing their pie when the electricity started going out.

"Is something wrong with the power grid?" Eliza asked. The others were about to answer before all three received texts that required their attention.

"It looks like Leo and I need to head to the DEO. Something's affecting the city's power grid. There's massive energy spikes detected everywhere. Kara, they asked if you were available." Alex said, getting up from the table and grabbing her things.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Grant's in the office and she just called me in saying that there's an emergency at work. I'll rush down as soon as I can. Sorry about this." Kara said, directing the last part to Eliza.

"It's alright. Duty calls. You two make sure to stop whoever is trying to ruin such a wonderful holiday." Eliza said before the three of them left her alone in the loft.

"What's wrong Ms. Grant?" Kara asked as she walked towards her office.

"I have a conference call with London and Beijing but nothing seems to be working." Cat complained.

"Maybe it's a sign that you shouldn't be working today." Kara joked, trying to lighten her mood.

"I wish it was the case." Cat said with a sigh.

"Maybe we should call Winn? Technical problems are more of his alley after all." Kara suggested after trying everything she knew to get the systems working.

Cat was just about to voice her agreement before the screens behind them changed to display Leslie's face before she appeared in a streak of blue energy. Both Cat and Kara were shocked at the appearance of the reporter before they had to duck as a burst of lightning was sent sailing over their heads by Leslie. The pair moved through the office, narrowly avoiding Leslie's attempts to fry them before Cat told Kara to get security since Leslie was more likely to be after her. Kara took the opportunity to change into Supergirl, sending a message to Leo of the situation before returning just in time to protect Cat from Leslie's attempts to electrocute her.

Supergirl tried to convince Leslie that what she was doing was wrong. Leslie countered her by saying that she had now transcended. She was no longer Leslie Willis but was now Livewire. Kara let out a sad sigh as she realized that Leslie couldn't be reasoned with. She got Cat to find some shelter before getting ready to engage Livewire. At the same time, Leo arrived at the scene. Livewire decided that it would be unwise to confront both heroes and so she left in an arc of blue energy. It didn't take long for the DEO to arrive soon after to do an investigation of the area. Leo, Hank and Kara stood in a corner of the room discussing what they knew.

"The lightning that struck Leslie Willis somehow caused her body to absorb it and gain some sort of inherent ability related to electricity. It could be because the lightning went through your body first but we will never truly know. She can turn herself into energy to move through anything that conducts electricity. She can also release burst of electricity. The only thing is that she still has a physical body so she can't stay as energy forever." Leo said.

"I might have something to deal with her at the DEO. We use it for dealing with energy beings. It's a capacitor that should serve as an ideal cage to trap her with. Unfortunately, as was the case with Reactron, I can't openly aid you as this involves human parties. Best of luck." Hank said, cutting their talk short as he noticed Cat approaching them. Leo and Kara nodded to him, taking their leave through the balcony.

"Will I be getting any reimbursement for all the damages your people are doing to my building?" Cat asked a little peeved as the DEO agents were combing the entire office.

"If you'd allow us to move you to a secure location none of this would be necessary." Hank countered calmly.

"I will not run. I refuse to run. I did not get to where I am now by running. CatCo will open tomorrow." Cat replied calmly. Kara took that chance to appear by her side. The two had a short conversation of the incident before it changed into one about their families before finally Kara was told to go home. She didn't agree to the request though till Cat agreed to allow her to ask for a direct line to Supergirl.

* * *

Kara had received the capacitor from the DEO and decided to work with Cat to stop Leslie. She flew over to the media mogul's office balcony late at night when the woman was still in to speak with her. The two agreed that they would work together to stop Livewire. Leo decided that he would be helping Kara out from his lab because he had just started another round of tests for the hazard trigger. Cat used her radio show to call out to Leslie, asking her to meet at the place where it all began.

Cat attempted to plead with Leslie, trying to turn her back into what she once was. But the lightning infused woman wouldn't listen and tried to electrocute Cat, who was pulled out of the way by Supergirl. They two fought, trading blows before Supergirl saw her opening and tried to deploy the capacitor. However, the capacitor in turn left her vulnerable to Livewire's attack allowing the heroine to be electrocuted. Kara fell to the ground in pain as she felt her nerves be fried by the electricity. She was saved by Cat who served to distract Leslie long enough for Leo to direct Kara's attention to the water pipe beneath her that she used to cause Leslie to shock herself into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hey Winn I brought you some leftovers from thanksgiving. Leo said you liked his pie a lot so I thought you might want to try my mom's pie. If you thought Leo's pie was good, my mom's is better. Just a bit." Kara said, handing a pack of food to Winn as she entered the office.

"Thanks. I trust you had a good thanksgiving?" Winn asked.

"I did. Leo helped to clear the air between my family. How was your trip?" Kara replied as Lucy and James approached them.

"It was a good trip." James replied.

"That's good to hear. Glad you and Lucy got to enjoy yourselves. Sorry to cut short but I need to talk to Ms. Grant now that she's done chewing people out." Kara said as she noticed her boss finally done with scolding one of the reporters. She stepped into the office and brought up some matters that needed Cat's approval, including which racy story she would run for the day. Kara was surprised when Cat decided against both, instead opting to run an article about people who spent their holidays doing volunteer work.

"The DEO now has its first non-alien prisoner. But now that the holidays are over, it's back to business as usual." Hank said, taking Kara, Alex and Leo past Livewire's cell. Alex then grabbed Kara and Leo, leading them to Leo's lab before Alex asked Leo to activate the privacy mode of his lab.

"What's bothering you?" Leo asked as he sat down at his work table. In front of him there was a red object with a silver connector and a blue button that had a yellow and black striped surround.

"What mom said about Hank, Dad's involvement in the DEO, the events leading to his death. I want to find out. It doesn't add up here. Hank is nothing like what mom described. Even if a person does change with time, the change seems too drastic to come without cause." Alex said.

"The easiest way would be to just speak with Hank directly about your father. All this sneaking around will only land you in trouble you know. But if it helps, I'll see what I can find. If I do find anything important, I still want you to hear Hank out first. Is that fair?" Leo asked. Alex nodding in acknowledgement.

 **Down to votes again!**

 **Build Genius will be the endgame form this is confirmed after the recent episode with the form in action although I will be tweaking its capabilities as more is revealed about what exactly it can do. But there are still other things to vote for.**

 **1) To Feature Cross Z Magma.**

 **This form will serve as a bridge before Leo gets the Evol Driver. I'm leaning to feature it in but it will depend on the next vote.**

 **2) To move Crisis on Earth X to post Reign Arc.**

 **I want reader's opinions on whether or not I should move the Earth X to post Reign. Still debating on that. If it stays as per canon timeline, it's unlikely that I will add an enemy for Leo to square off again (I might fit in Mad Rogue and an Utsumi esque character if I feel I can make it work.) Moving it to post reign will probably mean I will add an Evolt type enemy for Leo to fight. So, let's hear some opinions.**

 **3) Mid Story Baby**

 **Any opinions on Kara and Leo having a kid within the story? Somewhere in early season three? Or maybe even end of season 2? Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Till next update!**


	6. Chapter 5: Build Up: Da Bomb

Chapter 5

Kara was flying through the city, seeing if there was anything she could help with before realizing that there were red dots on her skin. She followed the line of the lasers, narrowing her eyes when she realized that she was being tailed by a drone. She chased after the drone and quickly disposed of it with her heat vision, taking the remains back with her to the DEO to find out who was trying to spy on her.

"Was this some sort of test? Because I thought we trusted each other enough for you not to have to spy on me." Kara said angrily. Placing the drone on the table. Leo stepped out of his lab when he saw Kara walking in and replied before Hank could.

"This isn't one of ours. We don't use drones of this design. I can tell you that it's human made though. Only a few companies would have tech like these." Leo answered, examining the piece of the drone Kara had brought.

"The DEO will handle this matter Supergirl. Rest assured we will keep you updated if we manage to find anything." Hank said.

"Kara, I think you should get back to CatCo. Winn's having some trouble covering for you right now." Leo suggested. Kara nodded and took off to get back to her work.

"Congratulations on winning a Siegel award Ms. Grant. I'm working on getting you a flight to the ceremony now." Kara said, walking into the office when she was called in.

"Yes, unfortunately, I'm not able to attend the ceremony as I don't have anyone to watch my son Carter while I'm gone. I would also like you to get my lunch now." Cat said.

"I can watch Carter for you during the ceremony. I'm sure Leo won't mind helping me out too. If you're okay with it that is." Kara suggested.

"What do you want? You think by doing this that I would owe you something? This is the first time I've seen this in you. I like it. You might just get that promotion after all. Now my son, Carter, he's not normal. He's smart and curious but as smart kids tend to be he is very shy. But knowing that you've had experience with Mr. Titus and that he will helping out does reassure me somewhat." Cat said, before shooing Kara off to get her lunch.

* * *

"So, run this by me again, I have to babysit Cat's son. Because you offered and somehow roped me into this without asking me first? Considering the fact that we have a case involving bombs, drone and Lord Technologies?" Leo asked with a raised brow as he drove the car towards the place where they had to pick up Cat's son.

"Do it for me please. It's time we get to spend together too." Kara pleaded, giving Leo a soft look that caused him to cave.

"You know I can't say no to you. Besides, it'll be good practice for when we have our own." Leo responded with a smirk, causing Kara to blush as she realized the implications. They reached the place where they were supposed to pick Carter up, Kara getting out of the car so that she could receive the boy.

"Hi Carter. My name's Kara. I'm going to be the one watching you for Ms. Grant." Kara said, introducing herself while leading Carter to the car.

"Hey there kid. The name's Leo. I'm Kara's fiancé who somehow got roped into watching you. That sounded much better in my head. Speaking of which, did you see the new Lord tech train?" Leo greeted from the driver seat.

"It sounds so cool. Hey can we go see it?" Carter asked, finally giving some response. Leo was about to say yes only to be shot down by a glare from Kara.

"Sorry Carter but your mom left me instructions to bring you to her office and then send you home for the night. And since Ms. Grant left such instructions, those will be what we will do, isn't that right dear?" Kara said sweetly.

"Of course. Since your mom already said you can't go I guess you can't go kiddo." Leo said.

Once they got into the office, Leo sat down in front of Kara's desk while Carter settled himself next to her. Kara tried asking if he wanted anything but the boy didn't respond. She tried striking up conversation by talking about phone ownership but was again ignored. Leo was the one who managed to break the ice by asking Carter if he played any games on his phone and it quickly devolved into a chat about which character or item was stronger in the various games that they had in common. Kara nearly wanted to flip out at how much trouble she had interacting with Carter when Leo could do it so easily.

"Alex? Aren't you watching Maxwell Lord?" Kara asked after answering her phone.

"We have a problem. There's a bomb here and it's about to blow in 1 minute. We need you here now." Alex said. Kara hung up the phone and looked at Leo who nodded at her to go.

"I have an urgent errand I need to run. I'll be right back." Kara said before rushing to get to a secluded place.

"Now that the lady is gone, why don't we go see if we can get a game going in your mom's office?" Leo said, motioning for Carter to follow him into Cat's office.

"Are you sure that's okay? She doesn't seem like the type who would allow it." Carter asked.

"One tip for your life kid. Always agree with the woman. Then once they leave, do whatever it is you were going to do anyway. Just make sure you don't get caught or get caught at a point where they can't stop you. All of which you didn't hear from me by the way." Leo said, tinkering with the equipment before finally managing to get it to work, the game coming to life on the many monitor.

* * *

"Had some trouble with that errand dear?" Leo remarked, turning to look behind him as Kara entered the office again.

"Why don't you go a few rounds first and then I'll come and join you? Let me go see if Kara's okay first." Leo said, hitting pause on his game. Carter nodded and kept playing his game on the monitor.

"I got disorientated by a bomb. Alex says I should take it easy and that I'm stretching myself too thin now." Kara said with a sigh.

"She isn't wrong you know. You're trying to balance everything you have. Your work, your life as Supergirl and everything else. Life is about balance Kara. You have to give some things up in order to be able to other things. You need to learn to cope with things already on your plate before adding more to it. If not, it'll spill. But if anyone can do it, I know it's you Kara." Leo answered, giving her a hug that she gladly drew comfort from.

"You always know just what to say." Kara said, breaking the hug.

"Well' I need to know how to keep my partner happy don't I? So, want to tell me what we are dealing with?" Leo asked.

"One of Lord's former employees is the bomber. He was fired a few months ago. That probably explains why the targets have mostly been Lord Tech stuff. Alex is trying to convince the him to stop the launch of the train. Doubt she'll have any luck there." Kara said. Leo seemed to contemplate his words carefully.

"I think I should take Carter to the train ceremony." Leo suggested, raising a hand to silence Kara's protest so that he could elaborate.

"If what you said is true, then the guy is probably targeting Lord tech stuff. Unfortunately, that's a lot of locations to cover in this city. If I go on the train, I can keep an eye out for the guy and if he is there, you can come in and stop him. If we keep waiting for bombs to pop up, this'll end up becoming a never-ending goose chase. We can do this Kara. We need to work together. Partners remember? I'll keep Carter safe. I promise." Leo explained, taking Kara's hand in his. Kara took a deep breath before choosing to concede to Leo's suggestions.

"Hey Carter, how's the game going?" Leo asked, taking his seat next to Carter who was still grinding away at his game.

"Great! I managed to complete the round without you. But I need your help now to clear the boss fight." Carter said.

"Awesome. Kara went to get us some lunch. Speaking of which, I managed to convince her to let me take you to the train ceremony later. Just the two of us since she has some things she needs to do." Leo said.

"Yes! You're the best watcher ever! You think Supergirl might be there with all this talk about terrorist attacks?" Carter asked.

"Who knows buddy. But don't stop hoping. Anyway, the game?" Leo pointed out before the two got engrossed in playing their game.

* * *

"I saw our bomber aboard the train. He's making his way to the front of the train now." Leo said over the comms to Kara who had been flying towards the airport to deal with a bomb the DEO had located.

"I can't be in two places at once. You guys can deal with the bomb at the airport. I'm ending this making sure that he can't hurt anyone else." Kara said before flying towards the train. She landed in the same carriage that Leo, Carter and Maxwell Lord were.

"The bomber is on this train. You need to stop it immediately." Kara said to Maxwell Lord.

"I can't the train is automated." Maxwell Lord responded.

"Are we all in danger? You'll save us, right?" Carter asked.

"I will but right now I need you to be a hero as well. I need you to help me get everyone to the back of the train. I know you can do it. You have a brave heart. Will you help him?" Kara said to Carter, directing the last part to Leo who nodded.

Leo and Carter got to work together with Maxwell Lord to move the passengers of the train towards the rear while Kara searched out for the bomber, finding him making his way to the front of the train. Kara gave chase, confronting him at the front of the train. She tried to talk him down from his attempt at bombing the train, appealing to the fact that he had an ill daughter. Leo all the while listening to Kara's plea. However, the man seemed resigned to his fate, activating the bomb strapped to his body and asking Kara to save everyone else. Kara split the front of the train from the rest using her heat vision before using her super strength to manually stop the train, creating distance from it and the explosion.

* * *

"Mom!" Carter shouted before embracing his mother when he came out of the lift.

"I met Supergirl! She's so much prettier in person!" Carter exclaimed.

"She's also smart, courageous and several other adjectives. But tell me what you think makes her a hero?" Cat asked.

"Her legs. Definitely her legs. Just kidding. It's her heart mom." Carter replied. Enjoying the flabbergasted look on her face for a moment.

"Oh, you made a joke. That's amazing. Now you need to get to school. The car's downstairs." Cat said, picking up Carter's bag and handing it to him. Kara came rushing out of the office towards them.

"Bye buddy." Kara said with a smile and wave.

"Bye Kara." Carter said, giving her hug.

"Can Kara and Leo watch me again? I had a great time." Carter asked.

"I think you should hold on to those happy memories." Cat said before shooing Carter off to get to school.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Grant. I shouldn't have let him go to the train it's just that I had some things to do and Leo said he would be safe and convinced me to let him go. I don't know how you do everything. Without Leo I wouldn't have been able to take care of Carter." Kara said as the pair walked into Cat's office.

"You learn Keira. You juggle one ball first then add another. Too many women struggle with family and their careers at the same time. That is how you can have everything. But Keira, you have something I never had. A good man willing to stand by your side. You should be grateful for it and make full use of what you have." Cat suggested before throwing work at Kara.

 **Down to votes again!**

 **Build Genius will be the endgame form this is confirmed after the recent episode with the form in action although I will be tweaking its capabilities as more is revealed about what exactly it can do. But there are still other things to vote for.**

 **1) To Feature Cross Z Magma.**

 **This form will serve as a bridge before Leo gets the Evol Driver. I'm leaning to feature it in but it will depend on the next vote.**

 **2) To move Crisis on Earth X to post Reign Arc.**

 **I want reader's opinions on whether or not I should move the Earth X to post Reign. Still debating on that. If it stays as per canon timeline, it's unlikely that I will add an enemy for Leo to square off again (I might fit in Mad Rogue and an Utsumi esque character if I feel I can make it work.) Moving it to post reign will probably mean I will add an Evolt type enemy for Leo to fight. So, let's hear some opinions.**

 **3) Mid Story Baby**

 **Any opinions on Kara and Leo having a kid within the story? Somewhere in early season three? Or maybe even end of season 2? Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Till next update!**


	7. Chapter 6: Build Up: Blown Away

Chapter 6

"I've got the car on the left. You want to take the one on the right?" Leo asked while he and Kara were flying over National City.

"Road rage. It's always men too." Kara commented before speeding forward. Leo stopped one car while Kara stopped the other. The driver of the car that Leo stopped immediately got out and started shouting at Leo for the damage done to the car as well as his nose.

"Consider it your medal of honor for getting into a fight with another car that nearly led to getting a bunch of kids killed. I'm sure all your coworkers will think you're the greatest war hero ever." Leo said calmly before flying away, Kara following after him.

"That guy was so infuriating. Why did you just let him say those things?" Kara asked as they flew towards DEO headquarters.

"Kara, getting angry won't do you any favors. People fear those like us with powers. Not because of them but because what could happen if we ever lose it. Having powers means that we have a greater moral obligation than the common man. Not less. It's not easy. That's why you always need to find your center." Leo explained. Kara contemplated his words for the rest of the flight back.

"Agent Titus. Your snark will get you in trouble one day." Hank commented when Kara and Leo walked in. Leo simply shrugged, letting his armor dissipate after pulling out the Fullbottles.

"Lord's on a defamation spree on the two of you now." Vasquez pointed out, replaying a recent news conference featuring the inventor.

"Yeah well he isn't so squeaky clean himself. I'm just waiting for him to give me a good reason to drag him through the mud. Right now, he's better use out there than anywhere else." Leo said with a shrug.

"Wait, have you been spying on people? All those times I was out alone?" Kara asked.

"I prefer the term, reconnaissance on a potential enemy." Leo responded with a dismissive wave.

"Fine. I'll let it go since I don't really like the guy all that much. You up for some food? I could use a little snack before going back to work." Kara said, changing into normal clothes.

"Sure, why not." Leo said, letting Kara drag him to the car before driving over to Noonan's.

"I didn't know Lucy Lane was in town. This might be a point of concern." Leo said as he noted James and another woman in one corner of Noonan's.

"You know Lucy Lane? And what do you mean point of concern?" Kara asked.

"Last I heard she joined dear old dad in the military. Old man Lane isn't you and your cousin's biggest fan." Leo said, taking a sip of his coffee. He noted Lucy walking over and told Kara not to mention their conversation on her father.

"Hey Kara. Thanks for the invitation for game night. It's nice to see you again Leo. I didn't know you knew her." Lucy said when she came over to their table.

"She's my fiancée actually. We've been dating for over two years. I didn't know you were in town. Is General Lane around too?" Leo said tensely.

"He is coming to National city soon actually. It was nice meeting you both. See you guys tonight for game night." Lucy said before leaving.

"You alright there James?" Kara asked when she and Leo walked over to his table.

"Yeah I'm fine. Lucy wants me to meet her dad for dinner when he comes to town." James said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you and old man Lane with his anti-alien tendencies didn't get along." Leo said. James couldn't help but chuckle at the bluntness of the statement.

"Yeah. He didn't like me on account of me consorting with aliens. Speaking of which, I hope you don't mind me inviting Lucy for our game night." James said.

"It's fine. The more the merrier. Besides, it'll help to keep this guy here honest." Kara said elbowing Leo in the side causing him to grunt.

"Hey, it's not my fault you and Winn get tricked so easily. Let's get you to work before Cat Grant gives you an earful. I need to get down to the University to meet a student for a consultation." Leo said. The pair said goodbye to James or see you at work in Kara's case before Leo guided Kara out of Noonan's.

* * *

"Alex what are you doing here?" Kara asked as she greeted her adoptive sister. She had just walked out of Cat's office after a tense standoff between Cat and her mother. Alex didn't say anything, instead walking up to Winn and asking if there was a place they could speak in private. Winn led them to a secluded conference room, locking the door behind them.

"I need you to help me hack into the DEO main frame and find out what happened between my dad and Hank." Alex requested.

"Hold on. That's a bit extreme even for me." Winn responded.

"Mom said the last thing dad did before he died was work with Hank Henshaw. I, we need to know what happened to him. Please Winn. It'll give us some closure and help us find out why Hank is so different that what mom recalls." Alex pleaded.

"Wait, why isn't Leo helping out with this? I mean if Kara wants to find out wouldn't Leo devote his resources to this too?" Winn asked, gesturing to Kara who was giving him a pleading look to help out as well.

"He is but he hasn't told us if he's found anything yet. If there's one thing Leo likes to do it's keep things close to the chest but his methods won't involve hacking servers of anything of that sort. So, we're hoping whatever you find will be different or add to whatever he's found." Kara said.

"Fine I'll do it." Winn relented. Alex and Kara cheered only to be interrupted by Hank who told them to get to the DEO as soon as possible. When they got there, they were surprised to see Leo already there as well as military personnel they did not recognize.

"Oh joy. Old man Lane is here. Wonder what he could possibly want." Leo said with an eye roll as an aged man walked up to the DEO team.

"Director Henshaw, I need you to sign over two of your agents to me temporarily." General Lane said.

"And why would you need two of our agents for?" Hank asked. General Lane gestured to the rest of the convoy after introducing his daughter. They brought out two large human sized containers that opened to reveal two robots.

"These are the new red tornado units. I would like to have them tested against Supergirl and Build. I believe these two will leave them in the dust." General Lane said, giving a not so subtle look to both Leo and Kara.

"Bring it on." Kara said.

"Good that we are in agreement then. Let's set the match to take place tomorrow and may the best team win." General Lane said with a smirk.

* * *

"I still can't believe I have to fight some android tomorrow. How are you not freaking out Leo?" Kara said as she paced around their hideout at CatCo. Winn and James were seated by the computers while Leo was simply writing some stuff on a white board.

"I guess that explains why Lucy's dad is in town." James said.

"I'm not freaking out because the outcome of the battle frankly doesn't really concern me. Old man Lane can kiss my ass for all I care. Hank's just doing this to amuse the old man and besides, you really think you're going to lose to a freaking android? Also, shouldn't you be more concerned with the wedding planning? You're supposed to be meeting the wedding planner in about half an hour to finalize the date and venue?" Leo said casually, causing Kara to freak out as she had forgotten all about the meeting. She quickly ran off back to her desk to grab her belongings as well as remind Cat of the time off she was taking.

"What exactly are you working on anyway?" Winn asked, gesturing to all the calculations on the white board.

"Oh this, it's just some calculations on the build driver. Some reflow theory work to try and bolster the driver's efficiency." Leo said before Kara barged back into the room.

"Leo what are you doing? We need to go meet the wedding planner now!" Kara shouted at him before walking away to get to the carpark.

"Well if you'll excuse me boys, I need to go be a good fiancé. And by that, I mean saying yes to whatever my future wife wants for the wedding. We'll see you both at game night." Leo said, giving James and Winn a mock salute before chasing after Kara.

* * *

"You seem a little tense." Leo said after Winn, James and Lucy had left following their game night. Leo came over and sat on the couch, pulling Kara onto his lap. One hand was wrapped firmly around her waist, Kara curling herself as much as she could into his body while the other was tangled amongst her blonde locks.

"It's nothing. Just seeing the way Ms. Grant and her mother interact, makes me respect and sort of feel sorry of her. I don't think I could ever have such a relationship with my mother. Both biological and adopted. Also, all this wedding planning seems really daunting. I mean we only just settled the date and the venue. There's still the guest list, décor, food not to mention the dress." Kara said, purring as she felt Leo's hand move from her hair to her back.

"I'm also guessing Lucy's hard exterior to you and her old man's anti-alien sentiment isn't helping either." Leo added. Kara simply nodded, struggling to stay awake.

"Lucy's a nice person. She's expects high standard of people only because she puts out the same. But she has a good heart. Her old man on the other hand's a nasty traditionalist. I think you've just had a long day. And the wedding is still some ways away. Take everything one step at a time Kara." Leo said, his soothing touches having lulled Kara into semi-sleep. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before moving her to the bed and helping her get changed into a set of pajamas before joining her in bed and letting sleep claim him.

* * *

"So how are we doing things?" Leo asked as he and Kara stood facing the two androids.

"This will be a simple session of you two against the androids. Good luck." Alex explained before walking away to the tent.

"No pressure huh." Kara muttered. Leo simply shrug before inserting a blue then yellow pair of Fullbottles into the driver and spinning the lever.

"Dragon. Lock. Best Match. Are You Ready? Sealed Fantasy Star, KeyDragon, Yeah!" The driver announced as Leo was enveloped in blue and gold armor.

"Just so you know, if anything happens I'm calling an end to this test." Hank said.

"Thankfully for you, I don't fall under your jurisdiction." General Lane countered.

"I've got twenty bucks on the two androids." Dr Morrow said.

"I'll put forty on the alien and Build." Alex countered.

The start of the training match was indicated by a flare flying overhead. The two androids started their attack first. Their hands spinning at high speed to create strong tornadoes that they used to try and blow both Kara and Leo back. Leo noticed what they were doing and stabbed the bind master key into the ground to brace himself as the winds blew over him. Kara couldn't get enough purchase and was sent backwards by the tornadoes. She recovered quickly however and took to the sky.

The androids used a different tactic, changing instead to firing missiles from their hands at Kara and Leo. Leo used the bind master key and the flames from the dragon half body to destroy the missiles before they hit him. Kara was hit by two missiles at first, not expecting the change in tactic before she figured it out and was able to dodge the missiles with ease.

"Kara go underground. They can't track you beneath ground. You think you can like them up for me?" Leo said over their private channel. Kara smirked and allowed two missiles to impact each other, covering her disappearance.

"One set of androids waiting for you to finish them off coming right up." Kara said before bursting out of the ground and sending both androids into the air. Leo took the opportunity and spun the lever.

"Ready go! Voltech Finish!" the driver announced before Leo launched chains from his left arm that wrapped around the two androids. He then launched a fireball at the two androids, causing them to short-circuit as they hit the ground. They were prepared for another attack however when both android seemed to recover from their attack. However, rather than attack them, the two androids instead took to the skies and disappeared.

"What the heck just happened?" Leo asked as the people watching from the tent emerged.

"They activated their self-preservation protocols." Dr. Morrow explained.

"This is the fault of the both of you!" General Lane said angrily.

"I'm sorry was I the one who asked to have a practice match with androids? A practice match which you clearly didn't set ground rules for considering the android were using missiles and aiming to hurt? Is it my fault that when I retaliated in kind those androids decided to do fly into a hole and hide their heads?" Kara countered angrily.

"That's enough Supergirl. Arguing with the old man won't get anything done. Can you see them?" Leo asked.

"I can't." Kara responded, scanning the skies to see if she could locate them.

"Of course you can't. they're in stealth mode right now." Dr. Morrow said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait till they show themselves and then total them on the spot when they emerge." Leo said with a shrug.

"For once we are in agreement. I want those two androids found and destroyed." General Lane ordered.

"You can't. The amount of effort that's gone into the two of them. Imagine how much resources would have been wasted, the setbacks!" Dr. Morrow defended.

"I don't need failure here Dr. Morrow. Frankly speaking as of right now, both your androids and you are a failure. Thank you for your time." General Lane said, dismissing the scientist who stormed off angrily.

"We'll work on some way of tracking those androids. For now, I want all eyes and ears open for any trace of where those two machines could have gone." Hank ordered. The DEO agents nodded and headed back towards their headquarters to get started.

"You should probably head back to CatCo Kara. I'll keep you posted if anything on the androids come up. See if you can get Winn and James to help us out too. If nothing else happens I'll see you at CatCo for Lunch." Leo said, giving Kara a hug before the two left to get their work for the day done.

* * *

"Leo! The two tornado androids are here!" Kara said to him through the comms. She had been having a round of drinks with Cat after her boss had noticed her starting to collapse from all the pressure she was putting on herself. The two had a talk that led to Kara understanding the importance of managing pressure and expectations from both herself and others. At the same time, James had been having dinner there together with General Lane and Lucy. They were all just leaving when the two red androids showed up and started targeting General Lane. Their first hit was Lucy who had been sent flying into a table.

"Heard. I'm on my way now." Leo said flying towards the location of the two androids.

As soon as he landed he quickly changed forms into his KeyDragon once more. Splitting up the androids, engaging one in close combat while throwing fireballs at the other. The androids however decided that they had to escape in the interest of self-preservation and launched a tornado at Leo. Leo wanted to dodge at first but then realized that it was headed straight for a busy street, equipped his Cyclone half body and created his own tornado that cancelled the android's one out. By the time the two tornados dissipated, the androids were back in their stealth mode and undetectable.

"How could you let them get away? If anything else happens it will be on you and the DEO's head!" General Lane said angrily. They were now back at the DEO and were having a debrief on Leo's fight with the androids.

"I'm sorry he has a moral code that wouldn't let innocent people get hurt General. If you don't like the way he works why don't you go get your rocks off and go after that android yourself?" Kara countered, having joined after she managed to get away from Cat.

"You know maybe you should be thanking my agent for all he's done. I know for a fact now that the androids were designed for dealing with metahumans and aliens. So, you would think you could show a little more gratitude for my agents risking their lives for a problem you created." Hank returned calmly. General Lane could only mutter angrily before stepping out of the DEO.

"Did you manage to find anything from Maxwell Lord about the android? I've looked over the combat footage as well as the rest of the footage pieced together. The androids were targeting General Lane. Which seems highly odd given that Dr. Morrow said they were in self-preservation mode." Leo said brining up said footage for everyone else to see and pointing out his observations.

"He was surprisingly helpful. He says it isn't an android but actually a drone. So, it isn't impossible to believe that these androids are being controlled by Dr. Morrow. We'll need to find him if we really want to shut it down." Alex said, referencing her earlier talk with Maxwell Lord.

"With all this info we've gathered I think I may have a way to stop the androids for good and find Dr. Morrow. But I'll need General Lane's help. I want everyone to prepare for a confrontation with the androids while I get everything together." Hank said. Leo nodded and headed back to his lab, Kara and Alex following behind him.

* * *

"So how did the chat with Cat Grant go?" Leo asked as he studied some of the Fullbottles that were on the table.

"It was good. I think I finally get why I've been so on edge. It's just that with everything going on with the wedding and work and being Supergirl that I've been letting the pressure and expectations get to me. Speaking of which, I've set up the first meeting session between the décor people and the wedding planner next week so we can start finalizing the details. Also, I need your guest list soon so that we can plan the décor around it." Kara said. Leo simply nodded and told her that he would have it ready by the following day.

The rest of the time was spent talking about random topics especially between Kara and Alex while Leo got to work on something on his desk. Kara was about to ask what it was but their time was interrupted by Hank who said that he had managed to get everything together and would put the trap in place tomorrow. He told the three to go home and rest so that they were prepared to face the androids tomorrow. Leo dragged Kara out of the lab after Alex said goodbye, making sure to seal the room behind him.

"You still haven't answered my question. What exactly were you working on just now?" Kara said, pulling Leo closer to her as they walked towards the car.

"The Hazard Trigger. A power up item to bolster the output of the build system. It was the thing I've been working on for some time now. I'm worried Kara. Not about the androids but about your Aunt. She and whoever she is working with is still out there. I just want to be ready so that I can protect everyone." Leo admitted. Kara stopped and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You will. We'll face whatever comes together. And as long as we face things together, there is nothing that will stop us." Kara said before kissing Leo.

* * *

"It's as you predicted Hank. The two androids bought the bait." Leo commented as the two androids landed at the hologram of General Lane.

"Agent Danvers is tracking down Dr. Morrow. Hopefully once she manages to find him she can shut the androids down for good. For now, I need you both to keep them occupied. Do not let them get away again." Hank ordered.

"I've got the one on the left." Leo said, diving the android and pulling it with him away from the other one, leaving Kara to deal with it while he kept the one he dragged along occupied.

"This is Agent Danvers, Dr. Morrow is dead. Did it stop the two androids?" Alex asked over the comms some time later after she had managed to track down Dr. Morrow and killed him in the ensuing altercation.

"Affirmative. My android has stopped moving." Leo confirmed.

"Wait. They just started moving again!" Kara shouted in worry as her android which had stopped for a moment was now moving once more.

"They've gone sentient. I don't think I can stop them from here." Alex said.

"Supergirl, use your heat vision destroy the android!" Leo said, swapping out the Hawk and Gatling Fullbottles for a Red and silver pair.

"Phoenix. Robot. Best Match. Are you ready? The Immortal Weapon, PhoenixRobo, Yeah." The driver announced as Leo's orange and grey armor was replaced with red and silver with his left arm taking the shape of the claw. He then cranked the lever again, his body floating off the ground before he was enveloped in flames in the shape of a phoenix.

"Ready Go! Voltech Finish!" The driver announced before Leo dived at the android taking it into the sky with him before both him and the android were engulfed in flames, the android overheating and exploding into pieces not long after.

"Are you alright Supergirl?" Leo asked as he landed on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I used my heat vision to get rid of the android." Kara said tiredly.

"Good job everyone. Return to the DEO for a debrief. After that you all should get some rest. You've earned it." Hank said over the comms.

* * *

"Where is my car? I need to get to the airport!" Cat's mother berated Kara as she walked into the office. Kara for her part could only look on in shock since she hadn't received any request for a car.

"Kitty how could you deal with such an incompetent and worthless assistant?" Cat's mother said to Cat. Cat for her part simply looked up at her mother before continuing on with her work.

"First off mother, Keira is my assistant not yours. Therefore, as an employee of my company, she has no obligation to be doing anything for you. Secondly, as my assistant, you are not allowed to speak to her in that way. Now I think you need to quickly find yourself a transport to the airport or you will find yourself late for your flight. Have a good day mother." Cat said dismissively. Cat's mother could only look on in shock before gathering her belongings and leaving.

"Thank you for standing up for me Ms. Grant." Kara said.

"It was no problem Keira. After all, I do like to rain on my mother's parade. Now if you don't mind, please get me my aspirin." Cat said, taking a seat at her couch where Kara handed her the medication and a glass of water. When Kara went to put the glass down however, she dropped it instead.

"I'm sorry about that. Let me clean that up." Kara said, bending down to pick up the glass shards.

"Be careful. Let me get something to clear that with. You might cut yourself." Cat said, moving to her table. Kara yelped and recoiled when she felt pain on her finger. She held it up and was surprised that she had been cut by a piece of glass and her finger was now bleeding.

 **Down to votes again!**

 **Build Genius will be the endgame form this is confirmed after the recent episode with the form in action although I will be tweaking its capabilities as more is revealed about what exactly it can do. Cross Z Magma is confirmed but how that form comes about will be vastly different to what happened in the series. (No getting hit by evolt's funky red beams) But there are still other things to vote for.**

 **1) Evol Driver**

 **A recent review piqued my interest on how Evol's overall theme as a truly evil rider wouldn't really fit and so if enough people vote against this, I will be doing away with Leo using the Evol Driver for a period of time and skipping straight to Genius form. My logic is that the powers of Genius form are specific to countering Evolt. While it does make sense to skip straight to his Genius Form, him wanting to use the evol driver gives a target for him to work towards throughout the show as he improves the rider system (Pushing his hazard level to 5.0 and drawing out the evol bottles from his body)**

 **2) To move Crisis on Earth X to post Reign Arc.**

 **I want opinions on moving the crossover event for season 3 to the end of the season. If I do move it, the plotline will be greatly different. Either way, I plan on introducing an OC villain for Leo to fight and it's position in the series will determine the tier of villain. If enough people want me to move it to the end then we'll get an Evol type villain. If it stays in the original place, I might have a Blood Stalk or a Mad Rogue as the main villain.**

 **3) Mid Story Baby**

 **Any opinions on Kara and Leo having a kid within the story? Somewhere in early season three? Or maybe even end of season 2? Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Till next update!**


	8. Chapter 7: Build Up: Human For A Day

Chapter 7

"The loss of your powers is no doubt traumatic. But worry not my daughter once your kryptonian cells have absorbed enough radiation from earth's yellow sun they will return. For now, though you are as vulnerable to your environment as any normal human." The voice of Alura's AI said as Kara allowed various tests to be conducted on her.

"I can't believe it. I lost my powers." Kara said, sitting on a chair in Leo's lab.

"You probably used up your power trying to fry that android. While I didn't know you could run out of energy, I know that it took a great deal of energy to deal with both of them. Even I'm suffering some after effects. I can't stay transformed for more than 30 minutes right now. I have faith that your powers will return." Leo said, trying to reassure Kara with his words.

"But what if they never return? I could be stuck like this forever. It's been two days Leo. I still don't feel any better. In fact, I feel more miserable than ever." Kara complained.

"That might probably be what normal people call a cold. First time for everything. You can't let this keep eating away at you Kara. For now, just take it one step at a time. Take your mind of things. Focus on your work at CatCo and planning the wedding. And if it helps you feel any better, a hero isn't about powers. It's about what's in here that counts. Now let's get you back to CatCo." Leo said, gesturing to Kara's heart before taking her hand and getting her to change so he could take her back to work.

* * *

"A hero can be anyone. The firefighters, police officers and paramedics, they're all heroes. Being a hero isn't about powers. It's about giving hope. Of confronting situations that are bigger than you with a brave face and to stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves. It's about taking on impossible odds because it's the right thing to do." Kara said to herself as she saw a robbery taking place at a nearby store.

"Kara don't forget you're not bulletproof anymore. You don't have to do this. Besides, you're in no condition to help them." James said, gesturing to her broken arm.

"I will not allow myself to be a bystander James. I did it once already." Kara said, referring to the earlier incident of watching Maxwell Lord try to save a woman's father but failing to do so. She went to change into her Supergirl costume and walking towards the store where the robbery was taking place.

"That was incredible Kara. You didn't use your powers, you just talked the robber into giving up." James said as they walked back towards CatCo.

"I think I realize now what Leo meant. I was beyond scared, but I knew I had to face it. To convince them to give up. It was the right thing to do. I guess having had my powers for so long, I've never really understood what it meant to be a hero." Kara admitted as the two went into CatCo and entered the elevator, heading for their secret room.

"I might have found out a way for you to get back your powers. I was talking to Leo about if before he had something urgent to handle and he says the by his readings, your cells have actually absorbed enough radiation to give your powers however for some reason the cells are still dormant. So, we theorize that a burst of adrenaline should help you get your powers back and whoa, what the hell was that?" Winn said before they were interrupted as the whole building shook.

"Let me see if I can find out what happened." James said leaving the room.

"You said Leo had an emergency to handle. Did he say what happened?" Kara asked.

"He mentioned one of the prisoners escaping. Said that a power outage at the DEO caused it. He told me he'd tell you about it as soon as he had more info. He wasn't at the DEO when we were talking." Winn informed her just as James returned.

"There's been a gas leak in the building. There are people trapped in the floor above us. We need to go help them." James said. The three nodded and went to the elevator shaft where James used a ladder to climb up to the floor above and release the doors.

"James!" Kara and Winn shouted in fear as James slipped from the ladder falling and barely managing to grab onto an elevator cable that was straining with his weight. Kara felt something snap within her and power fill her body. She was quickly gone from her spot next to Winn, her cast laying on the ground. Supergirl arrived just in time to catch James from falling, setting him down gently next to Winn before flying off to help the city.

* * *

"When were you planning on telling us about yourself Hank? Or should I call you something else?" Leo said, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he, Alex and Hank were seated in his lab. They had just finished dealing with the escaped prisoner Jemm, Hank having revealed himself as an alien when he protected Alex from the escapee.

"I was hoping to keep it a secret. My name is J'onn J'onzz. I am the last living martian. I was hiding out in Peru as a refugee from my world where I was found by Jeremiah Danvers and the original Hank Henshaw. Jeremiah didn't agree with Henshaw who wanted me killed as I was a refugee. The two fought and ended up killing each other. I felt responsible for it and so I took Henshaw's identity, reforming the DEO into what it is today. I felt indebted to Jeremiah for his sacrifice and so learnt everything I could about the man. I eventually learnt he had two daughters and decided to look after them for him. This was what led me to eventually take Alex in." Hanks said, explaining his story.

"You could have told us all this time?" Alex asked, hurt that this had been kept secret for so long.

"I guess a part of me was afraid of what you would do when you found out. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. And you should be proud. Jeremiah Danvers died a hero." Hank said before getting up to leave the lab.

"Hank, just so you know, I need to tell Kara about this. I can't keep secrets from her." Leo admitted. Hank simply nodded and left the lab, closing the door behind him, leaving Alex and Leo inside to talk.

* * *

"I thought you had abandoned us." Cat said when Kara as Supergirl floated in front of her.

"I was going through some dark times. But you reminded me. Reminded everyone that being a hero isn't about powers or a costume you wear. It's about being a symbol of hope to bring out the best in people. For that you are a hero." Kara told her before flying off. Kara was flying back home, feeling a sense of concern as Leo told her that he had something important to tell her. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and was tackled to the ground by a black blur. She landed on top of a building and recovered slowly only to face her aunt.

"Kara. It has been sometime since I last saw you." Astra said, holding out a kryptonite blade that sent Kara staggering to the ground. She was held up by two of Astra's soldiers.

"How are you not affected by the kryptonite?" Kara asked as she felt her skin burn from the radiation.

"Kryptonite? Is that what you call it? It is merely a substance. As with any substance, there are ways to counteract its effects if you know how." Astra pointed out simply.

"Can't even face me in a fair fight now?" Kara growled out.

"I'm not here to fight. I would like you to join us. You see, the humans love and respect you. We can use it to bring them salvation." Astra said.

"I will never join you!" Kara shouted.

"One Hundred! Full Bullets!" A voice in the air shouted before multiple energy hawks flew towards them, aiming specifically for everyone except Kara. Leo then swooped in and took Kara out, throwing the kryptonite knife away before disappearing into the night while Astra and her soldiers were still recovering.

"Are you alright Kara? She didn't hurt you, did she?" Leo asked, fussing over Kara as they flew back to the loft.

"I'm fine now Leo. Thanks for the save. She caught me by surprise that's all. Hopefully they don't manage to retrieve it. They've somehow manage to build something to prevent them from being affected by the kryptonite. I'll recover soon." Kara admitted as Leo landed in the loft, setting Kara down on the couch before letting his armor dissipate and grabbing Kara a bottle of water.

"We need to be more careful then. They still aren't resistant to Nebula Energy so I'm still in a position to do something about it. Since we know they're active again, I think we should make sure to keep each other informed of our whereabouts so we can come help each other if need be. It'll reassure me a great deal." Leo said, taking a seat next to Kara who tucked herself into his side, nodding her head in agreement.

"Also, I have something cool to show you tomorrow at the DEO once you're done at CatCo. I've finished the new simulator facility as well as a new upgrade for the build driver." Leo informed Kara who simply hummed as she was already half asleep at Leo's side. The kryptonite poisoning having worn her out. Leo placed a soft kiss on her head before picking her up and helping her get ready for bed.

 **Short update this time. The next update will be on Thursday or Friday.**

 **Down to votes again! Readers voting helps me get better ideas. I also accept suggestions around the topics below so if you have a suggestion, leave it in a review. This story is constantly evolving as I write it.**

 **Build Genius will be the endgame form this is confirmed after the recent episode with the form in action although I will be tweaking its capabilities as more is revealed about what exactly it can do. Cross Z Magma is confirmed but how that form comes about will be vastly different to what happened in the series. (No getting hit by evolt's funky red beams) But there are still other things to vote for.**

 **1) Evol Driver**

 **A recent review piqued my interest on how Evol's overall theme as a truly evil rider wouldn't really fit and so if enough people vote against this, I will be doing away with Leo using the Evol Driver for a period of time and skipping straight to Genius form. My logic is that the powers of Genius form are specific to countering Evolt. While it does make sense to skip straight to his Genius Form, him wanting to use the evol driver gives a target for him to work towards throughout the show as he improves the rider system (Pushing his hazard level to 5.0 and drawing out the evol bottles from his body)**

 **2) To move Crisis on Earth X to post Reign Arc.**

 **I want opinions on moving the crossover event for season 3 to the end of the season. If I do move it, the plotline will be greatly different. Either way, I plan on introducing an OC villain for Leo to fight and it's position in the series will determine the tier of villain. If enough people want me to move it to the end then we'll get an Evol type villain. If it stays in the original place, I might have a Blood Stalk or a Mad Rogue as the main villain.**

 **3) Mid Story Baby**

 **Any opinions on Kara and Leo having a kid within the story? Somewhere in early season three? Or maybe even end of season 2? Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Till next update!**


	9. Chapter 8: Build Up: Black Hazard

Chapter 8

"Guys, we have to help Ms. Grant!" Kara pleaded as she Winn and James stood outside the meeting room. An emergency board meeting had been called after several of Cat's private emails had been leaked out for everyone to see. The Daily Planet was having a field day running all the articles on her.

"Unfortunately, we have no clear suspect. I wouldn't put it past the board members to have something to do about this though. From what I've seen, some of them have a lot of beef to pick with Ms. Grant." James said, running through his head what he knew about the board members. The meeting ended and Cat and the other board members stepped out, returning to their own offices while Cat returned to hers. She called Kara into her office.

"Keira, I want you to find out a way to investigate Dirk Armstrong. I have a feeling he's looking for a way to incriminate me more than I already am." Cat said, taking a seat at her desk and interlacing her fingers together. Kara nodded and walked back out to where James and Winn were, overhearing Dirk Armstrong's involvement in the case with her super hearing.

"I have a lead. I just overheard Dirk Armstrong saying that he was responsible for this." Kara said.

"Unfortunately, we have only your super hearing as evidence to go on this. Let me talk to Lucy and see what we can do." James said, going to give Lucy a call to see what sort of approach they should take with the case. He came back a little while later after calling Lucy.

"Lucy says that we need to get hard evidence of Armstrong's involvement. If we manage to find it we're talking heavy charges criminal charges. I'm thinking we need to find a way to hack into his computer." James suggested.

"You think you can come up with something Winn?" Kara asked.

"Give me some time…uh Kara are you expecting someone?" Winn said starting to get to work before noticing what was being shown on the tv of a woman floating in the sky in the middle of central city.

"She's calling me out. I need to go." Kara said, running towards the elevator so she could get out and change into her costume. Along the way she gave Leo a call.

"Leo are you seeing this?" Kara asked while making her way out of the building.

"I am. You sure you want to fight her? I can take her on if you aren't up for it." Leo suggested.

"No this is my fight. Just make sure I don't get any surprises from anyone else for me. She's calling me out and I'm going to answer." Kara responded as she took to the air, switching to her comms.

"Okay Kara. Just be careful. I know she's family but don't let that distract you. We can figure her out after you take her down." Leo told her before she cut the call and appeared in front of her aunt.

* * *

"Are you alright Kara? Maybe you should head back to work. I'll tell you when she wakes up." Leo said, wrapping his arms around Kara as they watched and unconscious Astra lie motionless in her cell at the DEO. Kara had successfully managed to incapacitate her aunt after a long battle and Astra had been brought to the DEO for detainment and questioning.

"No, I need some time away from work for now. You said you had something to tell me at home yesterday before I was attacked?" Kara said. Leo took a deep breath and pulled Kara into his lab.

"You might want to sit down for this. It's quite a doozy. Me and your sister found out what happened to Jeremiah Danvers. You see the Hank Henshaw you know isn't really Hank Henshaw. He's actually a martian named J'onn J'onzz. He was a refugee who was hunted by the real Hank and Jeremiah Danvers. Jeremiah didn't agree with Hank and so the two go into an altercation that led to both of them dying. J'onn decided to take Hank's form and reform the DEO." Leo said, retelling what Hank had told them of his story.

"That's a lot to take in. So, he's Hank yet he's not Hank. Is that why he took Alex in? Because he felt responsible for what happened to Jeremiah Danvers?" Kara asked, placing a hand on her head to try and calm herself. Leo only nodded in response.

"Let's do something else. You've had a bad day so far. I'm sure another five minutes won't kill you. Hank, Alex, you two up for meeting me at the new simulator room? I want to test out the room and my new upgrade." Leo said to Kara before saying the last part through his comms. He led Kara to the new training room, leading her to the control room where Hank and Alex were already waiting for them. He walked into the training room, the build driver already around his waist.

"Set me up against the three strongest we have in the library right now." Leo said. Three enemies spawned in front of Leo, all of them bearing the label kryptonian but having generic faces. Leo took out a red object from his pocket and pressed the blue button on top of it.

"Hazard On." The item announced before Leo plugged it into the right side of the build driver. Leo then took out the rabbit and tank Fullbottles, inserting them into the build driver and turning the lever.

"Rabbit. Tank. Super Best Match. Are you ready? Uncontrolled Switch, Black Hazard, Oh No!" the driver announced as Leo's normally blue and red armor was replaced by black armor and only the armor over his eyes stayed in color.

The effects of the form were devastating as Leo easily went to town on the three kryptonians. He sent one flying into the wall with a single him after dodging a fist aimed right for his face. He then proceeded to pummel another one into the ground. The last one didn't last much longer as Leo landed a single kick into the simulation's midsection, causing it to dissipate into particles. Leo quickly removed the Hazard trigger from the driver feeling the impulses from the trigger overwhelming him. His black form replaced with his normal RabbitTank form. He walked back to the control room and took a seat to gather himself.

"That upgrade is something else. You went to town on those three kryptonians. Probably could have taken on a few more while you were at it." Hank commented.

"Leo, are you okay? Did something go wrong?" Kara asked, taking Leo's hand in hers after he let his armor dissipate.

"Everything went as I expected. Even the bad parts. It's just I wasn't expecting it to be that bad." Leo said, rubbing his face with his free hand.

"Elaborate Agent Titus. I need to know if it'll be an asset or a detriment in the field." Hank ordered.

"The hazard trigger uses a special compound inside that turbocharges the Nebula Energy within the build suit. It also has the added effect of raising the user's hazard level for a short period of time. However, the stimulus from the trigger, all I wanted to do was fight. I didn't care who I fought." Leo explained.

"Very well. The hazard trigger will be our last resort then. Only for emergency use." Hank said.

"I concur. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some fresh air. You should probably be heading back to work Kara. I'll keep you posted on Astra." Leo said, giving Kara a kiss before leaving the room. Kara gave her sister a hug goodbye and a nod to Hank before heading back to CatCo where she went to find Winn and James in their hideout.

"Any progress?" Kara asked.

"I've managed to come up with a device that'll enable me to hack into Armstrong's computer and get the evidence we need. The only problem is that we need someone to get into his office and get this inside his computer." Winn said, showing Kara a device in his hand.

"We were talking and we decided that I should be the one to sneak it in. I've worked with Armstrong before so no one will suspect me going to his office. I just need the two of you to distract him for me and keep a lookout form him. Here's what I think we should do…" James began, explaining a rough plan he worked out to distract Dirk Armstrong based on what James knew of the man.

* * *

"James, he's coming! You need to get out of there." Kara said as she tracked Armstrong making his way to the office. They had kept Armstrong distracted for as long as possible and now he was making his way back to his office. James was still inside however and Winn and Kara were worried that he wouldn't have the time to get out of the office. James however had remained calm and acted as though he was waiting for Armstrong to come, the two exchanging words for a short while before James left the man's office.

"I'm in his computer now. I'll start searching and keep you both posted if I find anything." Winn informed as he worked away at his computer. Kara received a call from Leo and answered it.

"Is everything alright Leo?" Kara asked.

"Astra's awake and she wants to talk to you. You think you can come over to the DEO?" Leo responded.

"On my way." Kara said, rushing out of CatCo so she could fly over to the DEO.

"Aunt Astra." Kara greeted as she and Leo stood in front of her cell.

"Can't you see that the humans are destroying themselves little one? You have to be able to realize that letting them walk the path they are on now will only lead them to share Krypton's fate. If you work with me, we can change it. We can save them all." Astra pleaded.

"I will not join you Aunt Astra. Whatever you have planned its wrong. I have faith in humans. Yes, they have capacity for evil, but I've also seen their capacity for good." Kara countered.

"You are so like your mother, having too much faith in people. However, she lacked the strength to do what was necessary unless it went along with her depraved sense of justice." Astra said.

"She was a far better woman than you could ever hope to be." Kara retorted. Astra sighed and produced a familiar pendant.

"Was it your idea to contact me through the beacon? The night that I was caught and then sentenced to Fort Ross for life? Or was it your mother's idea so that I could be brought to "justice"?" Astra asked, saying the last word bitterly.

"I can't remember." Kara said, stammering the words out before rushing out of the cell. Leo called after her and followed her to the room where her mother's ai was.

"Tell me. Did you use me to get Astra caught?" Kara asked the hologram.

"I did. You were the only person Astra trusted and so I had you set up a meeting with her." The ai returned.

"Why? How could you do that to your own sister? To me?" Kara asked, a deep sense of hurt washing over her.

"Astra was guilty of committing crimes and had to be brought to justice." The ai responded.

"Could she really have saved krypton? Could you have saved Krypton?" Kara asked.

"I am unable to answer that." The ai responded curtly.

"Answer me!" Kara shouted.

"I am unable to answer." The ai repeated. Kara had enough and tried to fry her mother's hologram with her heat vision. Leo quickly turned the ai off as Kara dropped to the floor in tears. He quickly gathered her in his arms, running a soothing hand down the back and in her hair as Kara cried into his chest.

"How could she? She gave me and my aunt life sentences." Kara cried sadly. Leo sat against a wall, pulling her with him. He moved his hands to cup her cheeks so he could tilt her face to look at his.

"Kara look at me, whatever your aunt and mother have said, it's only part of the story. I don't know who truly is evil or truly is good. We see the world as what we want it to be, each with our own bias. Perhaps your aunt thought she was doing the right thing on krypton and she crossed some lines. Lines which your mother wasn't willing to cross. Lines that stopped her from being able to prevent Krypton's destruction. The road to hell is paved with good intentions as they say." Leo said to her, trying to help her work through all the things she had just learnt.

"But if there's one thing I know is that a mother's love for their child is constant and no matter kind of choices they make, they will always do what they think is best for the child out of love. Even if it means having to say goodbye forever. You've seen that, before haven't you? With Cat Grant and her eldest son Adam. She was willing to step away from his life, knowing it would be the best for him. Your mother probably thought that the only option left was to send you away. And no matter how much it would hurt her and you, she chose to do it because at the end of the day, you lived and that is all that mattered to her." Leo said, wiping away her tears before pulling her close to himself once more.

"Your right. Whatever has happened, its all in the past. I have my life now and I need to live it. Maybe my aunt was right, she could have had the solution to save Krypton. But I also believe that my mom was right in that there were lines we can't cross. All I can do now is to stand up for what I believe in. Thanks Leo. For being here for me helping me through this." Kara said, looking up into his eyes and giving him a soft cheek. She got off Leo and dabbed away the rest of her tears before realizing that she had a call from Winn.

"You managed to find something?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. I've handed over every piece of evidence I managed to dig out from Armstrong's terminal to James and he's currently working together with Lucy to piece it together so that Cat can use it against Armstrong. You think you can come over? They should be done in another 10 minutes?" Winn said. Kara acknowledged and said that she would be on her way back soon. She gave one more kiss goodbye to Leo before heading back to CatCo.

"I guess it's time for me to find out what else is going on here." Leo said to himself once Kara left. He walked over to Astra's cell, entering it and glaring at her with his arms crossed.

"I know you got caught on purpose. It was very obvious. You left openings in your stance. Openings which Kara could easily notice and exploit. You also had the chance to take Kara out. But you didn't what are you after? Is this all an attempt to get Kara to join you? Or is this some form of revenge as you destroy all the final good impressions she has of her mother?" Leo demanded.

"I do not know what exactly you speak of. I merely enlightened Kara of the truth of what her mother did to the both of us. Dooming us to live a life rife with guilt at surviving the destruction of our home. Although, I am most curious about your proximity to my niece. Has she perhaps chosen you as her mate?" Astra commented.

"The relationship between Kara and me is none of your business. But know this. You hurt Kara deeply today. And whatever it is you have planned, I'll make sure to tear it apart before I tear you and whoever else you're working with apart. That's not a promise. That's fact. For some aunt who claims to love Kara, you've really done a bang-up job of showing you care. And I can see it in your eyes, you do still care about Kara. Thing is, do you love Kara or do you love whatever cause your fighting for more?" Leo said before leaving the cell when he heard the alarms going off.

"What are we dealing with?" Leo asked as he reached the central room where Hank and Alex were.

"Kryptonians. They're attacking Lord Technologies." Hank said, bringing up a display on the screen of several men dressed similarly to Astra attacking the building. Maxwell Lord's security was putting up some fight but they were clearly no match for the kryptonians and the other aliens present with them.

"I'll inform Kara about the situation. We should hurry up and get over there. I'll see you there. Just remember they have those things on their bodies that prevents kryptonite from affecting them. It might really come down to me using the Hazard Trigger." Leo said grimly before running towards his lab to grab his gear, pulling out his phone along the way to call Kara.

"Let's hope not." Hank muttered before directing his attention to the agents who would be acting as the response force.

"How did things go over with Cat Grant?" Leo asked as Kara and he were floating in the sky above Lord Technologies, waiting for the rest of the strike team to move into position.

"Good and Not so good. We managed to get Armstrong racked up with criminal charges for all he did. The bad news is Cat's managed to figure out I'm Supergirl. I'm trying to throw her off my trail but no matter what I do I can't seem to convince her otherwise." Kara said, bringing up her conversation with Cat where the media mogul had asked her to take off her glasses.

"I might have some way to help you there. But we should focus on the attack. You try and keep Non busy. I'll deal with the others. If everything goes to hell, I want you to stand back and wait for an opening to stop me if I go out of control from using the Hazard Trigger." Leo said, spinning the chamber of the HawkGatlinger so that he could launch a barrage as soon as they began the assault.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. You're strong enough to overcome its effects, I have faith in you." Kara said, placing a hand on his shoulder as reassurance of her faith in him.

"Supergirl, Build. We're in position." Hank said over the comms.

Leo gave one last nod to Kara before diving into the building, opening up with a Full Bullet Barrage that disorientated most of the opposition, disabling most of them, in fact save the five kryptonians who were present. Kara followed in after that, tackling Non and separating from the rest of the group. Leo changed into his KeyDragon form and engaged the remaining four kryptonians while the DEO agents moved in to secure those already incapacitated and provide him with fire support.

The battle however didn't go as well after. Despite her training, Non still had far more battle experience than Kara and that was showing as she slowly lost ground to the older Kryptonian. Leo on the other hand was being overwhelmed by the four kryptonians despite using one of his highest spec and combat oriented forms. Deciding that they couldn't afford to lose anymore ground, Leo pulled out the Hazard Trigger.

"I'm using the Hazard Trigger!" Leo shouted.

"Hazard On. Rabbit. Tank. Super Best Match. Are you ready? Uncontrolled Switch, Black Hazard, oh no!" the driver shouted as Leo's armor changed to completely black with his visor turning red and blue.

The battle quickly turned into their favor once Leo used the Hazard Trigger. He was able to easily dispatch the four kryptonians he was facing with a flurry of punches and kicks. Knocking them out from the pain of overexposure to nebula energy. However, just as he was about to face Non, he seemed to go completely still, his head dropping before raising up to look at Non once more. Non took up a ready stance as though waiting for him to strike, having sent Kara into a wall with a well-placed strike before this. Leo's hand went to the button on the hazard trigger.

"Max Hazard on! Ready Go, Overflow! Oh no!" the driver and trigger announced after Leo turned the lever.

He then blurred towards Non and delivered a furious uppercut before delivering several downward blows that sent the Kryptonian bouncing into the ground and into his fist again and again. This was followed up by a devastating kick to Non's midsection that sent him into the far wall of the building. Kara had recovered and noticed that Leo had gone out of control. She used her super speed to appear next to Leo and pulled off the hazard trigger, causing Leo to revert back to his normal RabbitTank form. Non had used the opportunity to flee the scene realizing that he couldn't face both Kara and Leo.

"You okay there?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save Supergirl. We should probably try and find out why they were after Lord Technologies. It could be a factor in their plans." Leo responded.

"Yeah well we're kind of at an impasse with Maxwell Lord. He doesn't want us snooping around and as DEO agents we can't really press the issue since all the aliens are either gone or detained. But I'll work something out. Supergirl, why don't you take Build back to get some rest? We can discuss further action tomorrow." Hank suggested. Leo nodded thankfully and Kara slung his arm over her shoulder, flying them both back home so they could get some rest.

 **The story moves along. I've been fleshing out ideas in my head and below are some responses as well as things I want readers opinion on.**

 **1) Evol Driver**

 **After much thought, I've found a way to skip the evol driver and go straight to genius. However, if enough new reviews come in wanting to see Leo with the evol driver then I might decide to bring it back in. He will still be getting evolt like powers though.**

 **2) Crisis on Earth X**

 **This is something I really want the readers opinion on. This will have great impact as to the last boss of season 3 will be. If enough readers think that it would be cool to move the crossover event to the end of the season then I'll introduce an Evoltish enemy coming from Earth X. If not then I'll just use it as a springboard to introduce Cross Z Magma.**

 **Till Next Update. Hoping for more reviews. Reviews really do help keep authors motivated so please do leave a review if you can. :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Build Up: Conviction

Chapter 9

"What exactly is your goal Astra? You claim you want to save earth like you would have done for krypton. I would guess that you want to somehow control humans. Is it by killing of the world leaders and then taking over? Or is it something else? Puppet Leaders perhaps? Or something far more sinister like mind control?" Leo said while he was in Astra's cell at the DEO, his back towards her. He noticed the slightest reaction from her towards the end.

"So, some form of mind control then? Is that why your husband attacked Lord Technologies? Was it to get the tech you needed or was it for some other resource that Maxwell has?" Leo continued, thinking out loud while observing Astra's reactions. Deciding that he had enough to work on, he moved on to the other reason for his visit. He turned around and faced the woman.

"You have a chance here Astra, to make things right and be a family with Kara here. Whatever happened on krypton has happened and the only thing you can do is live with the consequences. But here on earth, you have a chance, to do what's right. Just tell us what's going to happen and help us stop it. You can build a new life here and help people, help save the earth without crossing any lines." Leo pleaded.

"Why do you try so hard to convince me?" Astra asked.

"Because I know there is good in you. And I know deep down you still love and care deeply about Kara. It would make her happy to repair her relationship with you. I'm imploring you to think hard about this. We can live together in harmony. Kryptonians and humans. Humanity has a capacity for great change. We can nurture it together in order to save tomorrow." Leo said before leaving Astra to mull over the words in her cell.

"Did you get anything from her?" Hank asked when Leo walked back into the main room.

"Not anything concrete yet. Just give me a few more days to try and convince her that her love for her niece and family is stronger than her dedication to whatever cause they're fighting for now. I just hope we managed to stop them back at Lord Tech. Any luck on trying to find out what Lord is hiding?" Leo responded.

"Unfortunately, no. He's labelled the attack as corporate espionage and kept it an internal matter so our hands are tied." Hank said. Leo nodded and proceeded back to the lab.

"So, mind control and Lord Technologies. That's still leaving too many paths open. There should be something about the files on Fort Ross about Astra's crimes. Let's see now…" Leo said to himself as he worked away analyzing the data he had taken from the DEO mainframe from Fort Ross.

'Still nothing concrete to work with here. Although it does suggest that they might reuse whatever they tried to us on krypton. This is getting nowhere. I should probably give Kara a call, see how she's doing. It'll take my mind off this search.' Leo thought to himself before pulling out his phone and giving Kara a call.

"Hey, Kara I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just needed to talk to you." Leo said over the phone.

"No, you didn't interrupt anything. Is anything the matter?" Kara asked.

"Aside from Lord being his usual self? No there hasn't really been anything. How's your day going? Something's bothering you I can tell." Leo responded.

"Not good. Cat still won't let it go that I'm Supergirl. I've tried everything. She says that she wants to let me go because every moment I spend here is time that could be used out there as Supergirl saving people. I can't lose this job Leo. I don't know what I would do with my life. I've been desperate enough to tender my resignation now on the basis that I can't work with her suspicions." Kara said, her distraught at the situation clear even through the phone.

"I might have an idea. What if she saw Supergirl and you at the same place at the same time? I think then she'd have no choice but to accept that you two are different people." Leo suggested.

"How would you even get that to work? I can't be in two places at once." Kara countered.

"You let me figure that out for you. Hey, do you remember the picture James took of you stopping a robbery without your powers? You think you could get him to send me a copy of it?" Leo asked.

"I'll get him to send you a copy. Ms. Grant is calling me. I need to go. Love you." Kara said.

"Love you too, bye." Leo replied before the line went dead.

"Hank, can I talk to you for a minute?" Leo said, heading over to the main room.

"What's going on Agent Titus? Did you find anything?" Hank asked.

"Not yet. I just got off the phone with Kara and she's having a little trouble at work. So, I was wondering if I could get you to do me a big favor and help her out." Leo said.

"And what would this favor entail me doing?" Hank asked with a raised brow.

"Cat Grant somehow pieced together that Kara is Supergirl. And as a result of that, wants Kara to stop working because she feels her talents are better applied as Supergirl. I need you to help me by being Supergirl and appearing in front of Cat Grant together with Kara to convince her that they are two different people." Leo said, pleading Hank to help out with the issue.

"You know I wouldn't mind having Kara work at the DEO full-time. Also, I do agree with Cat Grant to a degree. But tell my why you would go so far to help Kara keep her job?" Hank responded.

"That job is important to Kara and that's reason enough for me. But it's more than just a job for Kara. It's her life. A life beyond being a superhero. Beyond being Supergirl. It's what makes Kara, Kara." Leo said.

"I'll help out. Just tell me when." Hank said.

"Thank you so much for the help Hank. I owe you one for this. I'll work it out with Kara so we can pull of the ruse tonight and get the matter out of the way." Leo said, turning to walk back to his lab.

* * *

"I love you so much Leo! Thanks for saving my job! Ms. Grant bought it completely!" Kara exclaimed as soon as she entered the loft. Leo was seated on the couch and had gotten up to greet her only to grunt in exertion and take a step back to stabilize himself when Kara leapt at him.

"It's no problem I just owe Hank a favor that's all. It's great that the ruse worked." Leo said, wrapping his arms around Kara.

"Did anything interesting happen at the DEO?" Kara asked as she and Leo sat at the sofa, Kara settling herself on his lap and curling into him.

"Nothing much. I spoke to your aunt again today." Leo said, causing Kara to freeze up.

"And?" Kara inquired.

"She did reveal a little of her plan. Based on her slight reactions to the questions I threw at her. Kara, I need you to do something for me. I need you to speak to your aunt again. To convince her to side with you over whatever it is she is trying to do. I know in her heart she still loves you dearly. It's why she couldn't bring herself to really hurt you during all your previous confrontations. I know deep down, your Aunt isn't evil. She has a strong conviction towards her cause that although may be for a good cause, crosses too many lines. We need to show her that, to prove to her that we can inspire a better tomorrow in humanity that we can prevent what happened on Krypton." Leo pleaded.

"When do you want me to speak to her?" Kara asked.

"If it's alright with you, I want you to see her tomorrow after work. Let me talk to her first before she sees you." Leo replied.

"Take me to bed please." Kara mumbled, the conversation having reopened still fresh wounds. She knew though that Leo wouldn't do this to purposely hurt her. He truly believed that Astra could still be turned and Kara would believe in it too. Leo picked Kara up and went to get them ready for bed.

* * *

"It seems I have the pleasure of another visit from you." Astra commented dryly.

"I'm sure I'm much better to look at and speak to than the walls that contain you." Leo said.

"Are you here to prod me for more information once more?" Astra asked.

"No. Today I have something to show you. I want you to take a look at this." Leo responded, handing Astra the picture that James had taken of Kara convincing a robber to turn himself in.

"So, my niece stopped a robbery. Do you and her not do this on a regular basis?" Astra said, trying to hide the fact that she had some feelings of pride for Kara's actions.

"I want you to see something. This took place after the incident with the Red Tornado androids. A point in time when Kara had no powers and had broken her arm just before that." Leo said, playing the recording he had managed to piece together of the incident. Astra seemed to react before quickly steeling her features while the video continued to play.

"You don't need to tell me anything. I just hope this proves to you that humanity can change. And it's not about making them cower in fear or taking away their freedom. It's about being a symbol of hope. Something they can aspire to be to achieve a better tomorrow." Leo said before leaving the cell, allowing Astra to contemplate his words and what she had just seen.

* * *

"Aunt Astra." Kara greeted as she entered the cell.

"It is a pleasure to see you little one." Astra returned.

"The first thing I want to say is that I want to apologize. It wasn't right for my mother to trick you like that. And while I may never truly here the whole story from a view that will enable me to judge either of you, I feel that both of you made mistakes, trying to do what you believed was right for Krypton." Kara said, Astra was shocked by her words.

"That is a surprisingly mature view. I expected you to lash out at me for destroying whatever image you had of your mother." Astra said.

"Leo reminded me that we are all mortal and prone to mistakes. All we can do is stand up for what we believe in and live with the consequences that our actions may bring." Kara said, kneeling down so she could take her aunt's hand in hers and stare into her face.

"Please aunt Astra, I know that inside there's good in you. You want to help the humans. Save them from going down the same fate that krypton did. We can do it together. We don't need to cross any lines. We can show them that there is a better tomorrow to aspire towards if they are willing to take the first step." Kara pleaded.

"And what if they choose not to follow? Can you live with the failure of dooming them to destruction?" Astra countered.

"We cannot force them to choose. To take away choice is to take away what makes them human. If they should choose to continue to a path of self-destruction then the consequences will be theirs to bear. I would rather have tried and failed knowing that they chose that path then to force them to walk the path of salvation by taking away what makes them human. I've built a life here Aunt Astra. You can too. A life beyond what you were in Fort Ross and on Krypton. A chance to start anew and become a beacon that lights the path to tomorrow. I just know that with you helping us we can change humanity for the better. So please Aunt Astra, help us stop all this so we can work on building a brighter tomorrow." Kara pleaded before letting go of her Aunt's hand and leaving the cell.

* * *

"Do you know what this is?" Kara demanded to know angrily as she held a shriveled-up alien plant in her hands and walked into her Aunt's cell.

She and Leo had been out flying in the city. They returned to the loft when Leo noticed something odd on the table. He pointed out a plant covered in goo that wasn't there when they left only for him to be attacked by some sort of alien plant creature that was hiding in the ceiling. The creature tried to latch onto to him while he was still in his Build armor and clearly didn't react well to the Nebula Energy that the armor was composed of. However, Leo fell to the floor unconscious and still had yet to wake. He immediately brought Leo to the DEO and they were running tests on him now. She decided to bring the remains of whatever the creature was to the only person alive who might have known what it was.

"That's the black mercy. It latches onto its victims and shows them their ideal world, slowly leeching away their life force till they die. It's seen as a merciful and clean method of assassination. Did it attack you? How did you manage to get free?" Astra asked, concern leaking through her voice.

"It didn't get me. It attacked Leo. And because of this thing my future husband is currently in a coma! Tell me how do I stop the effects of the black mercy? Do you know who sent it?" Kara asked, anger, fear and hurt leaking into her voice.

"It would have been Non. Before I left to confront you, he was adamant that we deal with you and your future mate. However, I was firm in laying down that you were not to be harmed. I guess this was his way of respecting my orders while still carrying out his wish to have you out of the way." Astra replied.

"Please Aunt Astra help me save him. Help me stop all this madness. You've just shown you still care." Kara pleaded.

"I…have realized that there is another way to go about this. That maybe I am doing things wrong. I want to fix this Kara. To be a family with you again. Like it once was on Krypton. You're right. It is time I changed. Maybe the way I had done things in the past was what caused me to fail. That perhaps had I spoken to Alura first we could have worked together to save Krypton. But the past is the past it will never change. Now I have chance to make it better and I want to do so. Let me help you save your future mate." Astra said, relenting after the multiple talks from Leo and Kara, choosing to believe in people like her sister once did. To have faith that humanity can change for the better if they have something to aspire towards.

"After we save him, will you tell us where Non is? What you were trying to do?" Kara asked.

"I will tell you now. Our hideout is Fort Ross. We were working on something called Myriad. A mind control signal transmitted through the air that would allow us to take control of humanity. We should hurry and save your future mate." Astra said. Kara nodded, giving her Aunt a sorry look as she placed Kryptonite handcuffs on her. She then led her aunt to the area where they were keeping Leo, the monitors giving readings on his vitals.

"What is she doing here?" Hank asked.

"She's agreed to help us. She's also told me about her plans and the location of their base. But now we need to focus on saving Leo. Did you manage to find out anything?" Kara asked.

"For the most part his vitals are stable. We've measured every parameter and as far as we can tell, Agent Titus is just asleep." Hank said.

"Is there any way to monitor if he is currently experiencing a dream? Examining his brain activity perhaps? The black mercy traps its victim in a dream of their 'perfect world'. Despite the fact that the parasite is not latched onto him currently, it is possible that he is still experiencing its effects." Astra suggested.

"I'll get to work on that right now." Alex said, getting to work setting the brain activity monitor up. While she moved to attach probes to Leo's head, Hank regarded Astra with a guarded expression.

"Anything else we should know about the effects of the black mercy?" Hank asked.

"As I said before, it latches onto its victims trapping them into their fantasy of a perfect world. This is so that the victim does not resist while the parasite slowly drains away their life force. Given the fact that his body somehow repelled the plant based upon my niece's retelling of the events, he should not even be experiencing such a state however it is possible that whatever gave him the resistance to the black mercy didn't see the illusion ability as a threat and so didn't prevent it from affecting him." Astra said as a possible theory, not being very certain herself.

"How does one stop the black mercy and its effects? Can we just pull the parasite of them? Shock them enough to wake them?" Kara asked, hoping that they would have some easy solution to get Leo awake.

"The black mercy will only release its victims after they have been completely drained or if the victim rejects the fantasy. Something that becomes increasingly hard to do the longer they spend trapped inside it as everything convinces them to stay inside the fantasy. To separate the black mercy by force from the victim would induce trauma that would kill whoever the parasite is latched onto." Astra answered, this only seemed to cause Kara to be more on edge as she was now biting on her lower lip.

"We've got the brain activity monitor up. Based on the readings, it does seem like he's experiencing some sort of dream. From the looks of things, it's a very good dream." Alex said, turning the monitors to show them the readings.

"So, it seems that even though he rejected the black mercy, his body didn't see the illusion as a threat and so he's being affected by it. It's consistent with what we know of Leo's physiology. Despite its constant changes due to his hazard level rising, we know for a fact that his body either burns out or 'rejects' anything that means to cause it harm." Hank said, placing a hand under his chin.

"Can we somehow send someone into his mind? To get him to reject the fantasy?" Kara asked.

"Let me see if my powers can allow me to tap into his brain." Hank said, moving over to Leo's prone form and placing his right hand on Leo's forehead. He closed his eyes to concentrate but only moments later pulled away and took several deep breaths.

"I managed to catch a glimpse of the fantasy he was in. However, it was only for the briefest moment before I was rejected by his body. His mind sees me as a threat." Hank said, leaning against a wall to help him gather his bearings.

"Tell me little one, how strong is your bond with your mate?" Astra asked.

"What bond? Me and Leo have yet to marry. We were planning to get married soon." Kara said, the happiness of the matter being dampened severely by the current condition of her love.

"Have you sometimes been getting feelings or glimpses, even experiences that aren't yours? Have you somehow known when your mate is in distress or experiencing strong emotions?" Astra asked.

"I have sometimes felt feelings that weren't my own, but they've only been when I speak to Leo or am with him physically. I would think that's just an effect of us spending time together, helping each other work through our problems. What are you trying to get at Aunt Astra? Please tell me there is some way I can save Leo." Kara questioned.

"I am not certain if this is actually the case but on krypton if two people were so right for each other and were so in love, they would form a bond that would allow them to communicate and feel what their partner felt without speaking. This bond would only be fully formed once the two were fully mated and so it stands to reason that right now, your bond is still in its infancy." Astra said, throwing her theory of Leo and Kara's bond out there.

"If those two are really bonded then I may be able to form a mental link between you two that will allow you to dive into his mind and help him reject the fantasy." Hank said.

"It is a great risk. Should you fail to convince him to reject the fantasy, you may become trapped and both of you may never awake again." Astra warned.

"I'll do it." Kara said. Alex wanted to protest but the look of fierce determination in her sister's eyes silenced her protests. Instead she got another bed set-up that would allow Hank to have physical contact with both Leo and Kara at the same time, lessening the strain on his powers so he could help keep the connection open for longer. Kara lay down and Hank placed a hand on both her and Leo's foreheads.

"Focus on your bond little one. Use it to free your mate from the illusion. Remind him of the connection you both share. You both need each other to live." Astra said, placing a kiss on Kara's check before J'onn started using his powers to link both Kara and Leo together. Kara closed her eyes and focused on her strong love for Leo, feeling a faint connection to him before her world was engulfed in white.

When Kara awoke once more, she found that she was in a grass field. It actually reminded her somewhat of the Kent's farmhouse when she had visited Clark's adoptive parents with him. She noticed that in some distance away, there was a man chopping wood in front of a quaint three-story house. The man bore a striking resemblance to Leo except he looked slightly older. He also seemed a lot freer, in the sense that he had less emotional baggage than Leo did. Kara took a deep breath and started walking towards the man. He seemed not to notice her as he continued to chop wood.

"Can I help you miss? You seem like you're lost." The man said.

"Are you Leo Titus?" Kara asked.

"I am. You know you remind me a lot of my wife. Course you're a little younger than her. Also, your choice of clothing is pretty unique. I can't help but think I've seen it somewhere before." Leo commented, still continuing to chop the wood.

"Your wife?" Kara asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, her name's Kara Kent. I met her back in high school. We started dating in senior year, went to college together then settled down together. We've even just had our first child recently. A pretty little girl we named Alura." Leo said with a fond smile, letting the axe rest on the ground beside him.

"Leo, you have to believe me. My earth name is Kara Danvers. I was born Kara Zor-El. You and I are due to get married soon. All of this isn't real Leo. You need to reject it. This is all the effect of the black mercy. Please I can't lose you." Kara pleaded.

"I think you should take a seat ma'am. You're clearly hallucinating. I'm a happily married man. Have been for the past five years." Leo countered.

"You have to believe me Leo! This suit, you designed it when I wanted to become a hero. To fight together with you for a better tomorrow for everyone. You gave me this ring made out of a piece of kryptonite that you managed to reengineer so that it wouldn't weaken me. To remind me of where I came from. You have to believe me. I need you to wake up Leo." Kara begged.

"I'm no hero ma'am. I'm just a normal man trying to earn an honest living here and give his family the best he can." Leo retorted.

"You're the hero Build! Everyone looks up to you. I'm Supergirl and together we protect National City, we save the world from the threat of hostile aliens! Please you have to remember!" Kara pleaded, heeding her aunt's advice and pushing all her feelings through her bond. Leo staggered for a moment before clutching his head in pain and stumbling to the ground.

"Kara…? I remember now. All this isn't real. I was attacked by some sort of alien plant thing." Leo said, slowly getting to his feet.

"Honey, is everything alright?" a woman who eerily similar to Kara walked out of the house carrying a small babe in a pink onesie. Leo seemed torn for a moment looking at the woman before he steeled his resolve.

"Everything will be fine. None of this is real. I need to go. I'm sorry. But I will never forget this." Leo said before closing his eyes and the fantasy world started crumbling away. Back in the real world, Hank was sent staggering as he felt his mental powers being pushed away by Kara and Leo before Kara awoke and abruptly sat up from the bed she was on. They all crowded around Kara as she slowly recovered only to hear a loud slam reverberate through the room. They turned to see that Leo had woken up and punched the nearby wall. His knuckles bleeding from the impact while tears leaked down his face.

"Leo. I'm here. Let it all out." Kara said, immediately rushing to his side and engulfing him in a hug. Leo buried his head into the crook of her neck. Kara felt his tears hit her shoulder before he let out a single anguished cry.

"Who did this?" Leo asked, his breathing still ragged and his voice laden with sorrow.

"It was Non. Although you were the unintended target. He probably sent it to get rid of Kara." Astra answered.

"Where is he?" Leo demanded angrily.

"He and the rest of the army should be at Fort Ross. But before you go inside, we need to discuss the true threat. The implementation of myriad." Astra countered calmly.

"Is that the name of whatever mind control device you were working on?" Leo asked.

"It is. Myriad is something originally developed on Krypton. It's a signal transmitted over the air that enables us to control the people within its range. It's intended use was to control the populace and force them into working together for a better tomorrow. However, I know Non doesn't care about all that. He has always argued against me saying that the humans aren't worth coexisting with in any shape or form. Merely sheep for us to lead to slaughter." Astra explained.

"I'm sorry. It must hurt that the person you have to fight against is the one you married." Leo said, having separated himself away from Kara and pushed his rage back. Astra let out a bitter laugh and the sentiment.

"Ours was an arranged marriage. One we never truly got to work. Non is far too ambitious and conceited in his ways. The only reason he ever listens to me was because I was the general of the army." Astra said bitterly.

"How do we stop him and Myriad? What's the progress of the implementation?" Alex asked.

"Before I was captured, we had nearly completed the program and tuned it for humans. All that's left would probably have been to attach it to something that would help to transmit the signals." Astra said.

"I guess that explains the attack on Lord Tech. He has the most prolific and advanced transmission network. Not only that, tagging onto his satellite would allow them to start from National City and quickly work on expanding the influence. We need to hurry up and stop them." Leo said.

"Are you sure you're up for this Agent Titus?" Hank asked.

"I'm fine. In fact, I want to go over there and make sure Non is well acquainted with Black Hazard's fist." Leo ground out bitterly.

"You know I ordinarily I wouldn't allow you to go out with that kind of mentality. Especially not using something that will turn you into a berserker. But if we're going to be storming the enemy base then we need all the firepower we have. What are we up against?" Hank asked, turning to Astra.

"I'm not certain of how many Non has managed to gather in my absence but our group consisted of those of us originally from krypton, 12 of us in total including myself. Following that we were able to strongarm around 20 escapees from Fort Ross. This number includes some of those you have either detained or killed before." Astra answered.

"So, we're looking at an opposition force of around 8 kryptonians and possibly another 10 escaped convicts from Fort Ross. Those aren't easy odds. Even with you on our side and the use of agent Titus' black hazard form, I still don't like out odds." Hank grumbled.

"Defeating them is one thing. The priority isn't to win the battle. It's to make sure we take down myriad for good. Non won't be stupid. He's still a military commander. He will know to pull out to fight another day. Then we'll end up back to square one." Leo pointed out.

"I can take down myriad from the inside. Make it seem like I've escaped and get to where the main equipment for myriad is being stored and destroy it. But I'll need something to keep their attention off me while I do so." Astra suggested. Hank seemed torn to trust her with such a key task.

"Let's do it. Me and Kara should be able to make enough noise for you to force Non's attention on us. That will give you time to destroy the equipment for Myriad." Leo said, finalizing their plan. Hank could only agree as despite his unwillingness to trust Astra, this was the best chance they had at stopping Myriad.

* * *

"Non." Astra greeted as she entered their base at Fort Ross.

"Astra, you returned. How did you manage to escape your captivity? We were attempting to capture a high a value hostage that we could trade for you before this however the plan failed due to some unforeseen circumstances. However now that you are here and all obstacles are out of our way, I am certain we can proceed on schedule." Non returned.

"Yes, I heard of how you used the black mercy on my niece." Astra said through gritted teeth.

"Your instructions were that she was not to be harmed. I complied. She is at peace." Non said before the whole prison shook violently.

"We have an intruder. It seems the other hero of National City has found us." Astra commented, brining up a screen showing Leo in his RabbitTank hazard form violently attacking some of the escaped convicts that were stationed to keep a lookout for their operations.

"Yes. It is unfortunate that we haven't managed to deal with him yet." Non added.

"Go and take everyone you need to stop him. Take all the kryptonians if need be. He must not be allowed to discover what we are working on. I will work on the final preparations to transport myriad away. You need not win. Simply stall for time." Astra ordered.

"I doubt he will be able to stand up to the might of eight kryptonians combined. He will fall and after that, we will stand unopposed." Non said before flying away to confront Leo.

Astra got to work destroying all the equipment they required for the implementation of Myriad. First was the information stored in the servers for the control and activation of myriad. She quickly cleared the information before proceeding to use her super strength. She then used her heat vision to fry the various repeater boxes that would have served to send the signals through the satellite network of Lord Tech. In all, barely 5 minutes had passed before all the info and equipment for myriad was beyond salvation. Astra quickly turned her attention to the battle and saw that there were only five kryptonians left including Non and Kara had joined the battle as well after dealing with the rest of the escapees. Astra felt a chill of dread when Leo relaxed his stance and his hand dropped to his side.

"Oh no. This is bad." Kara said through the comms.

"What happened to him?" Astra asked, not having seen this before. Leo's hand moved to press the button on top of the hazard trigger while Kara and the accompanying DEO agents took cover.

"Max Hazard on! Ready Go, Overflow! Oh no!" the build driver announced before Leo became a blur, appearing next to one of the kryptonians and delivering a devastating hit to the man's midsection that sent him barreling into a wall, the kryptonian dropping to the ground unconscious. Leo then delivered a swift downward kick to another kryptonian that was nearby, sending that one into the floor with a loud crunch as the ground gave way from the force of the impact.

"What's going on?" Astra asked, appearing next to Kara in a burst of Super speed.

"Leo's gone into the overflow state. His power level is rising so quickly that he cannot control the stimulus to his body. All he knows now is to fight. We need to lay low and wait for the opportunity to pull the hazard trigger off him." Kara explained, her worry growing as Leo delivered a hard punch to one of the three kryptonians left standing, the kryptonian crumbling to the ground in a boneless heap.

He grabbed the last one that wasn't Non by the head, holding him up with his feet dangling a few inches from the ground. The man tried to struggle out of Leo's grip, but Leo held firm. His other hand moved to turn the lever before his body was engulfed in purple energy. The energy flowed over to the kryptonian he held, the man screaming in pain as to an observer he was shocked by purple lightning before he was dropped to the ground foaming in the mouth. Non was the last one left standing, the kryptonian glaring angrily at Leo who seemed to regard him with a curiosity.

"This is it. He takes time before changing targets. As soon as he deals with Non, we both go out there and take off the hazard trigger." Kara said to Astra who nodded, both women taking ready stances, waiting to strike.

"Ready go. Hazard Finish!" The driver announced before Leo became a blur, rushing towards Non who tried to fry him using heat vision. Leo either simply ducked or rolled out of the way or deflected the shots away with ease. It didn't take long before he was right in front of Non, delivering a flying kick right into the kryptonian's chest, his leg coated in purple energy. Non was sent backwards by the force of the attack. His body crashed against the ground a few times as it tumbled backwards before he finally came to a stop, lying on the ground unmoving.

"Now!" Kara shouted, diving straight at Leo, aiming to rip the hazard trigger off the driver. Leo saw her coming though and moved backwards to avoid the hit. Kara came to a stop in front of him and didn't waste her chance, grabbing his arms and pinning them to his side, restricting him enough so that Astra could pull of the hazard trigger.

"I've got you Leo. It's over now. We won." Kara said, moving one of Leo's arms over her shoulder so he could lean his weight on her as soon as she felt him staggering from exhaustion once the black hazard transformation was reversed.

"Thanks Kara. Any casualties on our end? Is Myriad done for?" Leo asked.

"We have a few injured DEO agents but no major injuries. A few bandages and some time to recover and they'll be back at 100%." Kara answered.

"As for Myriad, all equipment and related information has been disposed of." Astra replied.

"Astra. How dare you! How could you betray our cause?! I should have never listened to you. We could have ruled the humans with our power!" Non proclaimed, slowly getting to his feet, blood dripping out of his mouth.

"It would have achieved our goal but at a cost I realized wouldn't be ours to pay or a choice that wasn't ours to make. I have chosen a different path. One that I believe will lead to the outcome I desire." Astra answered calmly.

"You bitch. I should gotten rid of your when I had the chance." Non said before he spit out a large glob of blood and fell to the ground, his body completely motionless.

"Well the total count stand at 5 injured agents, 15 captured alien criminals and 3 dead kryptonians. Considering how much both you and agent Titus weren't holding back, I'd say that's a decent haul. On to the matter of your Aunt. Unfortunately, she will have to remain inside her cell for now. Despite all the help she has rendered to us, she is still considered a criminal. However, given her actions today, I am working towards securing a conditional pardon for her but that may take time. I'm sorry Supergirl. This is one thing I can't ben rules on." Hank said after they were finished with the cleanup and back at the DEO.

"That's understandable. I'm certain you can help us out Hank. If not I'm sure I can speak to the president too. She still owes me a few favors. Me and Kara will escort Astra back to her cell." Leo said, taking Kara's hand and leading her to where Astra was waiting, her hands cuffed with kryptonite.

"I'm sorry Aunt Astra. I promise as soon as they get your pardon done, we can spend time together." Kara said.

"It's fine little one. I've done much wrong on this planet. Some time in a cell where you and your mate can visit me and my eventual freedom is far more than I deserve." Astra responded, walking into her cell. Kara gave her one last hug before both she and Leo left her alone in the cell, both trying to keep strong fronts even as the exhaustion of the day's events set in.

 **The story moves along. I've been fleshing out ideas in my head and below are some responses as well as things I want readers opinion on.**

 **1) Evol Driver**

 **After much thought, I've found a way to skip the evol driver and go straight to genius. However, if enough new reviews come in wanting to see Leo with the evol driver then I might decide to bring it back in. He will still be getting evolt like powers though.**

 **2) Crisis on Earth X**

 **This is something I really want the readers opinion on. This will have great impact as to the last boss of season 3 will be. If enough readers think that it would be cool to move the crossover event to the end of the season then I'll introduce an Evoltish enemy coming from Earth X. If not then I'll just use it as a springboard to introduce Cross Z Magma.**

 **Till Next Update. Hoping for more reviews. Reviews really do help keep authors motivated so please do leave a review if you can. :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Build Up: Toyman

Chapter 10

"How's Winn holding up?" Leo asked over the phone while working away in his lab at the DEO. Winn's father, Toyman had just broken out of prison and both Leo and Kara were worried for their friend.

"He seems angry, frustrated, a lot of other negative things. His father's really a sore subject for him. The FBI's still questioning him. Did you manage to find anything out so far?" Kara replied, making sure to keep an eye out for Winn who was currently being questioned by a few FBI agents

"I've been trying to piece together Toyman's potential target based on his past data and whatever data I was able to get from the prison. Still working on it. He's staying pretty under the radar. I've looked through all the networks. No one's seen hide nor hair of the guy. I think he's busy putting whatever grand plan together before he decides to show himself. I'll update you if I find anything. Just make sure to keep an eye out for Winn. Meeting a parent whose whole image has been ruined in front of your eyes by their own choice isn't easy for anyone. Love you Kara." Leo said, preparing to hang up the phone so he could focus on his work.

"I will Leo. Love you too. Bye." Kara responded before ending the call just as Winn stormed out of the conference room where he was being questioned by the FBI agents.

"Winn, you okay?" Kara asked as Winn came out and started walking towards the balcony.

"I'm fine Kara. It's just overwhelming you know. To have the dad who the last thing you ever heard or seen of is him getting dragged off to prison suddenly appear is quite the upset." Winn responded, looking down to the streets below.

"What was your dad like? Were there any signs that showed before he started…you know?" Kara asked.

"My dad was just a normal man. He liked making he's toys. I remember him being around when I was a kid. Like any good dad. Then the next thing I knew, he'd killed six people. He was a meek person who just wanted to make toys. If I'd have to list a tipping point, I'd say that it would be when his boss profited off his designs and got rich without crediting my dad at all." Winn answered.

"Did he fight back? Try and get something out of it at the least?" Kara asked again, taking note of the information so she could get Leo to look into it for her.

"No, my dad didn't fight back. He was to meek a person to do that. So, instead he goes and builds a toy, and proceeds to stuff a bomb inside. He then sends it to his boss only instead of his boss opening, his assistant is the one who opens it. The bomb goes off and six people dead. It's not a very fond memory of him that I have." Winn admitted bitterly.

"I guess it's a good thing then that he hasn't tried to contact you." Kara suggested.

"Thing is, I found this on my desk this morning. I'm sure you can probably guess who it's from." Winn said after looking around, making sure no one else was nearby. He then pulled out a toy from his back, pulling the string in the toy's back that caused it to playback the message from his dad to meet at their favorite place.

"Wait, so you lied to the FBI? Winn, why would you do that?" Kara questioned.

"I don't exactly want to confront him you know. He's not someone I want back in my life anymore." Winn admitted. Kara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Winn, this could be a chance to stop whatever it is he is doing. A chance to put him back in prison before he manages to hurt anyone else. I know it's not easy try to confront a family member. I've been there with my Aunt Astra. And I can't imagine what it must feel like for you since this is your dad. But maybe you should meet him. Speak to him, see if he's changed and if he has help him. If he hasn't then he needs to be stopped before he can cause any harm." Kara advised. Winn closed his eyes and contemplated for a moment before taking a deep breath and going to find the FBI agent that had questioned him who was still around. While Winn went to speak to the FBI again, Kara decided to give Leo a call to inform him of what she learnt.

"So, Winslow sr. hasn't been as quiet as we think he's been. I'll do some digging and see if anything related to his old boss crops up. Could make for a potential target for us to focus on." Leo commented.

"How's Alex's investigation of Maxwell Lord going? Is he the one who keeps trying to spy on me?" Kara asked.

"I can honestly say he has been spying on you. But you aren't the only one he's been keeping an eye on. He's tried to bug Alex a few times since she came back from meeting him. He's also tried to spy on me too. But don't worry. I've set the special scrambling device me and Winn worked on up so that they'll scramble anything the guy tries to get on us. As to Alex's investigation, the guys good. He keeps his employees out of the loop and hides his tracks well. Alex hasn't been able to find anything concrete on him yet." Leo answered.

"I don't like the fact that he keeps trying to spy on us. I feel so…violated. Have you managed to dig up anything about him so far?" Kara returned.

"Still piecing things together. Honestly, from what I've gathered so far, the guy's probably the closest thing to Lex Luthor we have here." Leo replied.

"You mean evil and obsessed with my cousin?" Kara inquired.

"No, I mean ridiculously smart with questionable morals. Not going to deny the guy's obsession with you though. There's some nasty things he's been up to in regards to Supergirl. I'll keep digging. In the meantime, you might probably want to tail Winn to wherever he's going to meet his dad. I wouldn't expect him to go down so easily without a fight." Leo elaborated.

"Got it. I'll make sure to keep a close eye on Winn till this whole Toyman thing blows over. But if you do manage to find anything to incriminate Maxwell Lord then I want in." Kara said.

"Will do Kara. Love you. Make sure to call me if you need my help." Leo said.

"Love you too. Don't worry, I've got this handled. You focus on taking down Lord." Kara replied before she ended the call and went to find Winn.

* * *

"I knew you'd come. This used to be one of our favorite places to spend time together." Winslow sr. said, greeting Winn as he entered the arcade. Winn kept his distance away from his father.

"What do you want dad? Whatever you have planned, it isn't right. Please turn yourself in." Winn said, still making sure to keep his distance. His hand was hovering over the button that would call for the police and FBI stationed outside to storm the arcade.

"That's no way to greet your dear old dad. After all, the two of us are so much alike. It's time we got what was due to us. Those who wronged us will pay." Winslow sr. said. Winn couldn't take it anymore and hit the button. The FBI and police pouring into the building.

"Hold it right there Winslow snr. You are under arrest." The FBI agent said.

"You know son, you are still much too young to be playing a trick on your father." Winslow sr. said before he disappeared and gas started filling the room.

"We need to get out of here. Everyone clear out! That's likely poison." The FBI ordered. Kara arrived at the scene as Supergirl and proceeded to inhale the gas before taking off into the air to get rid of it. Following that, the arcade was quickly cordoned off and Winn was once more taken aside for questioning by the FBI.

"I do not know what he wants. I do not know why he wanted to meet me. All I know is this was one of the places we visited when I was a kid before the incident happened. Where he is or what he is planning to do, I do not know. Can I go now?" Winn asked after answering the questions posed to him just as Kara was running up to him. The FBI simply nodded and Winn walked off with Kara.

"You okay?" Winn asked as they were walking back towards CatCo.

"Yeah I'm fine. Not used to inhaling rather than blowing but I'm okay. Are you okay?" Kara responded with a question of her own after responding to Winn's.

"I'll be fine as soon as the authorities either get a hold of my dad or kill him based on the vibes I'm getting from that FBI." Winn muttered bitterly. Kara stopped Winn in his tracks and turned him around to face her.

"Winn, you can't think that way. You're condemning your dad, no matter how evil he is, to death. Indirectly, his blood will be on your hands. You're just angry and frustrated for the disruption and problems he's brought to your life but you cannot wish death upon him. It would make you no better than him." Kara advised.

"You're right Kara. But I just want this to be over. He was such a great dad before he snapped. We were happy. Then everything gets broken down right in front of me. After that, life just wasn't the same. And now that I've managed to build a life that I'm happy with, he comes back and suddenly everything feels like its falling apart again." Winn said, his shoulders slumping from the emotional exhaustion.

"It's okay Winn. We'll make sure that your father gets put behind bars again. Do you have any idea where he could have gone?" Kara asked. Her phone beeped and she looked to see that she had gotten a message from Leo

"Not at the top of my head. But I'm thinking about other places we used to visit. Considering he tried to call me out at the arcade, he might go to another one of our old haunts. Leo say anything about this? Speaking of which, I'm surprised he isn't involved. We also haven't really spoken to him recently for more than a passing moment." Winn said, noting that Leo hadn't really spoken to either him or James for more than passing words in the recent days.

"He's been really busy with a lot of work. He's also been putting a lot of extra effort in looking into some external cases. That's in addition to him having to speak with the president for my Aunt's pardon." Kara answered with a sigh.

She'd had to do most of the wedding arrangements on her own in recent days as Leo had stretched himself pretty thin with all he was doing. The good news was that he wasn't really working himself into the ground and they still spent their nights and morning together. Astra's pardon was also coming along nicely as she was now no longer confined to a cell and could roam freely around the DEO facility. She still had to wear a special bracelet that kept her powers at bay but it was still a marked improvement over being stuck in a cell. They were only working out the final details for Astra's pardon before she could finally walk freely in the outside world.

"Although despite all his work, he has managed to isolate something. You said your dad had a grudge against his old boss. The one who stole his designs right? Well turns out that same boss is going to be giving a presentation at the toy store tomorrow. Leo says that could be a likely target. He's also sent a list of possible places where your dad might be hiding out. We can take a look at it back at the hideout." Kara said, brining up the topic of the message Leo had sent to her. Winn nodded and the two headed back to CatCo, making a beeline straight for their hideout. Kara showed Winn the message, Winn contemplating the various locations where his father might be hiding.

"The abandoned factory! That's where he most likely is!" Winn said after contemplating the list for a good long while.

"Wait, an abandoned factory? Why would he be there?" Kara asked.

"It used to be his toy factory. But it's been abandoned since he went into prison. If he's planning to stage an attack, it would make sense that he would be holed up there. He would need those resources for whatever he has planned." Winn explained.

"I guess I need to go play with some toys then. I want you to keep this on you. I'm worried that if he manages to get away he might come after you again." Kara said, handing Winn a listening device before she left to look for his father.

"I will. You know for someone whose fairly reassured that they can take on anything with their powers, you've always approached situations with a lot more caution than I would expect you to." Winn remarked.

"What can I say? When you have a fiancé who likes being prepared for anything it kind of gets passed on. Stay safe Winn." Kara said to him before leaving to find Winslow sr.

* * *

"Winslow sr.! I know you're here. Please, stop this and turn yourself in." Kara said as she entered the abandoned toy factory.

"Sorry Supergirl. But I can't do that. Not until I've done what I've set out to do." Winslow sr. said, standing on top of a large Jack-in-the-box. Kara dived straight for him, only to have him jump onto another box. Kara landed where Winslow sr. once stood. She was surprised however when the top gave way and she found herself sinking into sand. She struggled trying to get out of it but only found herself sinking further and further.

"You know Supergirl, it's called quicksand because the more you struggle the more you sink. I'm pretty sure you still need air so best of luck to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have someplace else to be." Winslow sr. taunted before he left Kara alone in the factory.

"Hang on! I'll save you!" Kara shouted after she heard screaming coming from a box that was moving overhead.

She was still struggling to break free of the quicksand but found that she couldn't even with her strength. She thought for a moment and realized that she was wasting effort trying to struggle against the viscous sand. She used her freeze breath and froze the quicksand, solidifying it to where her strength allowed her to shatter it with ease. She quickly flew to the box where the plea for help was coming from, catching it just as the machinery released it. She placed the box on the ground and opened it, shocked to find that there wasn't a person inside but instead a Supergirl doll. She realized that she had been duped and quickly took off into the night sky to look for Winslow sr.

"Leo, are you there?" Kara asked over the comms.

"I'm here. I can't find anything on where he went. You'll have to look for him manually. I'll have a search algorithm running and keep you posted." Leo responded.

"Right. I'll go check on Winn." Kara said, flying over to where she knew Winn lived. By the time she got there, she noticed that it looked as though Winn hadn't returned home yet. Feeling a sense of dread, Kara rushed back to her house and tried to give Winn a call. However, despite several tries, she still received no replies. She decided to access the listening device she had given Winn and hoped that he still had it with him.

"What do you want?" Kara heard Winn say wherever he was.

"I simply want to spend some quality time with my son. Is that so wrong for a father to want to do?" another voice said, one Kara immediately recognized as Winslow sr.

"You stopped being my father when you killed those people. Where did you bring me and why?" Winn asked.

"It's very simple son. You and I are going to become very well acquainted in prison. You see, you're going to help me get revenge on the man who ruined everything. He's giving a presentation at the toy store tomorrow. You're going to kill him and then we can both end up in jail together. The perfect chance for us to be father and son once again." Winslow sr. said with glee.

"What makes you think I would actually do such a thing? Chester Dunholz might have ruined your life and by extension mine, but this isn't the way. I will not become a killer." Winn countered angrily.

"Unfortunately for you, there's a hard choice you have to make. I've planted ten bombs around the toy store. If you don't kill him, I blow the bombs and more people will die. In the end, I still get what I want. So, what do you say son? You want to play a game with your old man?" Winslow sr. taunted.

"Shit. This is bad. I need to get Winn out of there. Leo, did you get all that?" Kara said over her comms.

"I did. I'm on my way to the toy store now. I'll deal with the bombs. You save Winn and deal with Winslow sr. Just make sure to try and buy sometime till I give you the signal that all the bombs are dealt with." Leo said. Kara acknowledge and flew towards the toy store where Winn was being held.

"I hate you so much." Winn said, glaring at his father who was holding a weapon disguised as a toy gun tauntingly in front of him. He didn't really have much choice right now and given the options, he would choose to end one life then to let his dad end so many. He just hoped that the listening device Kara gave him worked and that she would be able to stop all this.

"Stop right there Winslow sr." Kara said as she appeared through a hole in the ceiling. She had arrived at the toy store and Leo was already there working on the bombs. He had managed to find the signal connecting the bombs, praising to the heavens that Winslow sr. was dumb enough to put them all on the same control frequency. He was currently working away at changing the control frequency ad rendering the bombs useless.

"Supergirl. You managed to escape. How unfortunate. I was enjoying the time alone I had with my son. Unfortunately for you, there are currently ten bombs scattered around this building. There may not be anyone in the toy store now but the damage will affect the surroundings as well. Choose Supergirl, to stop me and let many suffer or to let Winn here kill one man and spend quality time with me in jail so everyone else can live!" Winslow sr. proclaimed with glee.

"And done. All the bombs are dealt with." Leo said to Kara over the comms. Kara smirked viciously at Winslow sr. And started a slow walk towards him.

"It seems you've chosen wrong Supergirl! I hope you can live with all the loss you've caused today!" Winslow sr. shouted before he pressed the key to activate all the bombs. He was shocked when nothing happened. He brought the remote in front of his eyes and kept trying to press the button but still the bombs didn't go off. Realizing that Supergirl might have done something about the bombs, Winslow sr. broke off into a run to try and escape. Kara wasn't having any of that though and appeared in front of him, knocking him out with a swift and powerful uppercut to the chin.

"That'll teach you to mess with my friend. Family or not." Kara warned before going over to Winn and freeing him from the chair.

"You did it Kara! But how did you manage to disable the bombs so quickly?" Winn asked.

"Well, I do have a great partner." Kara remarked just as Leo joined them downstairs.

"Leo! I should have figured Kara would have called you for back-up. I assume you used the listening device and managed to get wind of what my 'dad' was up to?" Winn asked. Kara nodding in answer.

"It's been a long day. Let's get everything wrapped up so we can get some rest. I could use some sleep." Leo remarked.

 **Another update again.**

 **Please do leave reviews for they are a big help in motivating me to write more.**

 **1) Should I keep Sanvers together?**

 **Looking for some input as to whether I should stick with the canon breakup of the pairing. This does have some implications for the rest of season 3.**

 **2) Crisis on Earth X**

 **Again this is up for opinions. I had originally planned for this story to end with season 3 and I don't know how season 4 would fit into this. So I'm wondering if anyone thinks I should have Leo fight someone equal to his Genius Form. By moving Crisis on Earth X to the end it would mean it makes sense to introduce an Evolt into the story. Or would readers rather see an original arc featuring someone like Darkseid?**

 **Till next update!**


	12. Chapter 11: Build Up: Martians

Chapter 11

"Let me get this straight, you wrote a letter to Cat Grant's estranged elder son Adam to get him to meet her? Isn't that a little, I don't know, interfering into their personal lives?" Leo commented to Kara while they were flying through National City.

"I feel like they should really be trying to repair their relationship. Cat really loves her son and I feel that it's only fair that they take the chance to at least talk their problems out and acknowledge that they exist rather than living completely separate lives." Kara said hopefully.

"Best of luck with that. That kind of distance doesn't heal easily. And it takes effort from both sides. Quiet night tonight though." Leo remarked.

"It is. But it's nice to be able to just fly through the city, especially with you." Kara admitted.

"Did you finally manage to get the wedding décor finalized?" Leo inquired. They had been stuck on the décor for quite some time after reviewing the location several times. Leo and Kara had shortlisted it to three options but Kara had seemed torn between which to choose. Leo had left the final decision up to her and she had been going back and forth with the wedding planner to get it finalized.

"It was just finalized actually. I ended up going with the classic option after all. Speaking of the wedding, I was thinking now that Aunt Astra is with us, I would like to have a kryptonian ceremony. Just a small one." Kara asked.

"Anything you want Kara. After all, I'm the one who gets to spend the rest of my life with the most amazing woman in all the known galaxies." Leo replied, causing Kara's cheeks to heat up.

"You are always such a flatterer. I think I'm the lucky one. You'll have to put up with me for the rest of your life." Kara returned as the pair flew into the apartment. Alex was there waiting for them to get started on their movie night.

"Sorry sis. Me and Leo got sidetracked." Kara admitted.

"It's fine. I know how you two are. Now let's get started on this movie. I've been dying to see it for so long." Alex said, heading straight for the couch.

"Before that Alex, you notice that this thing was attached to your bag?" Leo asked having noticed a peculiar object on Alex's bag. He pulled it off and showed it to her, Kara scrutinizing it as well with a furrowed brow.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"By the looks of it, I would say it's some sort of spying device. And I can think of only one person I've had the displeasure of dealing with who could have placed it there." Alex said with annoyance at the situation and herself for not noticing it earlier.

"I doubt he got anything useful. Your scrambler is still active." Leo remarked, studying the device before handing it to Kara who promptly crushed it into dust.

"I'm really starting to hate Maxwell Lord. Can't we do something about him?" Kara asked, anger leaking through her voice.

"I'm working on putting together enough incriminating information to get him to back off. Unfortunately, he isn't just good at covering his tracks. He's a well connected and influential man so it'll take a really strong case against him to get him to stop." Leo admitted.

"Okay I think we' should stop talking about Maxwell Lord and get started on this movie please. Before I get reminded that I had to go on a date with the guy in the interest of digging for information." Alex commented, causing Leo and Kara to laugh before they joined her on the couch.

* * *

"Leo seems to be keeping himself awfully busy these few days. Did you know he's been getting your Aunt to help him out at the DEO? He's been keeping pretty hush hush about what he's working on." Alex commented as he and Kara walked towards Noonan's to pickup Kara's usual morning order.

"I know. He's been getting Astra to help him out with making a new upgrade to the Build Driver. Something that's as strong as the hazard trigger but without the drawbacks of you know going out of control. Most of the theory flew right past my head." Kara said with a shrug.

"I guess that explains why he's spent most of the time holed up in his lab unless Hank has something for him." Alex remarked as they walked into Noonan's. Alex stood against the wall nearest to the counter while Kara walked up to check if her order was ready.

"Hi, is Ms. Grant's latte ready?" Kara asked while receiving her own drink and packing some bread for herself.

"I'm sorry." A young man standing by the counter said to her as she walked around taking straws and sugar.

"You're sorry?" Kara asked with a raised brow wondering who the man was.

"I'm sorry that you have to work for Cat Grant. I heard she's a nasty piece of work. Are the rumors true? Does she really breathe fire and eat children?" the man inquired.

"She is a though boss but she's also an amazing person under her hard exterior. Maybe someday you'll meet her and form your own opinion rather than listen to rumors." Kara returned smoothly, picking up the latte from the barista.

"You know she's lucky to have you." The man remarked.

"Yes, well I'm lucky that I got the chance to work with her and I've learned a lot for her. Sorry but I'm in a rush." Kara said before she and Alex started walking out of Noonan's.

"That guy was totally trying to flirt with you." Alex pointed out.

"No way. Besides I'm already taken. I'm pretty sure he would have probably noticed the ring on my hand." Kara remarked. They were distracted by the tv showing the arrival of Senator Miranda Crane and the crowd she was drawing in anticipation of her anti-alien speech.

"I guess DEO duty calls." Alex said before giving Kara and hug and rushing out of Noonan's.

Kara was perplexed when she walked together with Cat towards her office and saw that the same man she had spoken to at Noonan's was there. She turned to see a look of shock on Cat's face and immediately started telling her that she would call for security to have the man escorted out. She was silenced though when Cat informed her that it wouldn't be necessary. She then revealed that the person inside the office was her estranged son Adam. Although she didn't know why he was here.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Cat asked.

"I got your letter so I thought I would come over." Adam said.

"Oh yes. The letter. It is a pleasure to see you after so long. Why don't we catch up at dinner tonight?" Cat asked, Kara noted that this was the first time she ever saw Cat Grant so unsure of herself.

"I have to pass on that. You seem fine so I'll be going now." Adam said awkwardly before leaving the office. Cat took a seat at her desk and took several deep breaths.

"What letter is he talking about? I did not send him a letter. The only person who even remotely knows of my attempts to write to him is you Keira. You wouldn't have anything to do with it would you?" Cat asked, her tone deceptively calm.

"It was during one of your attempts to write a letter to Adam. You got so frustrated that you threw the letter at me. I picked it up and decided to help you finish it and send it to him. I wasn't expecting him to just show up like that." Kara answered nervously.

"You clearly do not know your boundaries Keira. You will evict your desk immediately. You are done here." Cat said, her voice not betraying any sense of her anger.

"Please Ms. Grant. I just wanted to help you repair the relationship with your son." Kara pleaded.

"As you can clearly see, there is no relationship to repair. Now please, leave." Cat said.

"You haven't even tried to repair it. You said that the biggest regret you have was having to be out from Adam's life. Now it's your chance to mend that relationship. Life is short Ms. Grant. If you kept scrapping your attempts to write to him, another year would have gone. It wouldn't be long before you would have lost the opportunity completely. Reconnecting with my Aunt has made me realize that there is always a chance to repair relationships. So please, give this a chance. You shouldn't have to live life like this." Kara said, imploring Cat to consider at least trying to open up to Adam. To give their relationship as mother and son a chance.

"I don't know how that will go. Clearly you can see that he isn't interested in connecting with me as well." Cat responded.

"Leave that to me. I'll make arrangements for dinner so the two of you can talk and work on this relationship. Considering my involvement in this, I feel that my presence there to help mediate will also be useful. If that's okay with you of course." Kara said. Cat simply nodded her head and asked Kara to carry on. Once Kara was out of the office, she quickly gave a call to Leo.

"What's going on Love?" Leo said after he picked up the call.

"Nothing except the fact that Cat's son Adam just showed up and she exploded in my face for writing the letter. I did manage to diffuse the situation though." Kara responded.

"Okay, so what's the problem there now?" Leo asked.

"I need to get them to go to dinner together and I am also acting as moderator. I need to know where Adam is staying so that I can talk to him about tonight. Do you think I should tell him about me writing the letter?" Kara replied.

"I'll help you find out where he's staying although I think Winn could have probably helped you out here. I'll send you the answer as soon as I get it. As for my advice on the matter Kara? As with anything to do with matters of the heart, I think that its always best to be completely honest and open. But have faith. If anyone can get them back together, it's you. Sorry I need to go. Hank's calling for a meeting to discuss the protection detail for senator Crane." Leo said, Kara hearing Hank's voice over the phone calling for him.

"Let me know if you need my help. Love you Leo. Bye." Kara said before ending the call. She then got to work getting a reservation for three at a restaurant. Once she was done with getting the reservation in order, she had received the information on where Adam was staying. She checked to make sure that she had no urgent work left and went to go find him. By her good fortune, he was just about to enter the hotel when she arrived.

"Well if it isn't my mother's beautiful assistant. Did she send you here?" Adam asked.

"No, she didn't actually. And by the way, I'm happily engaged so please do stop with the flirting. That's becoming a little obvious now that I think about it." Kara said. Adam's expression seemed to fall a little at that.

"I'm actually here to apologize." Kara admitted.

"Apologize?" Adam asked, his expression displaying his confusion. Kara motioned for them to head to the seats in a quiet corner of the hotel lobby where they settled in before the conversation continued.

"The letter that you received wasn't written by Ms. Grant. Not completely at least. She's actually been trying to write to you for the longest time. But every time she just stops the attempt and throws away the letter. One time she threw her attempt at me and I helped her complete the letter before sending it to you." Kara said, explaining her involvement and reason for the apology.

"So, her wanting to fix things between us was all false huh? Guess she really is as heartless as they say." Adam commented bitterly.

"She isn't anything like that. Did you know during the incident where her emails were hacked and information about you nearly became public, Ms. Grant was about to give in? To throw in the towel to the hackers demands just so you wouldn't get pulled down with her? Do you know that she told me her biggest regret was that the best thing she could do for you was to be out of your life? TO be this unknown benefactor putting in money into your bank account?" Kara countered.

"Yes, she is a harsh person. But underneath that hard exterior, she is a person. And above all, she is your mother. A mother's love is something that cannot be understood or quantified. They would go to great lengths to give what is best for their child. Even if it means hurting the child and themselves in the process." Kara said.

"So, what do you want me to do? Go to her office and act as though everything is fine? As though she hasn't been out of contact with me for all the years in my life that has gone by? For writing a letter that wasn't even completely hers?" Adam asked.

"I'm not asking you to do any of them. Wounds of the heart can never heal so easily. But what I would like you to is to give this relationship a chance. I've made arrangements for dinner with her and I would like you to be there. To try and start working things out. To try and have your mother back in your life. I don't have my mother with me anymore and not a day goes by that I don't wish to have her back. To change some of the things I did when she was around. But I will never have that chance. You still do. Don't waste is." Kara advised.

"Alright. I'll give her a chance. What's the details of the dinner?" Adam relented. Kara inwardly cheered before pulling up the reservation details and informing Adam that she would also be present to help them work through their differences. Once Adam had taken down the details, Kara thanked him for hearing her out and giving this a chance before leaving the hotel to get back to work.

* * *

"Make sure James gets information on the attack on senator Crane." Cat informed Kara when the feed of the senator's anti alien rally showed her being attacked by a white blur. Kara acknowledge the request and quickly sent a text off to James to get details of the attack if he could. She quickly rushed down to the hideout and used her comms to contact Leo.

"Do you need me there Leo?" Kara asked.

"No, it's fine. I have the situation under control. Whoever attacked the senator is gone. I didn't manage to tag or identify them though so for now, we're still blind. Hank's bringing the senator over to the DEO for protection until we can get a fix on where the attacker is." Leo answered.

"Are you sure you don't need my help for this?" Kara asked.

"It's fine Kara. Astra can help out if need be. You have something important to focus on as well. If we need you I'll call you. Good luck with the dinner." Leo said to her.

"Good luck with finding whoever did this." Kara said before she went back to work.

* * *

"Senator Crane, welcome to the DEO. I hope you'll find your stay here delightful." Hank said as she brought the senator around the facility.

"I don't want to have to stay inside. Shouldn't you be out there finding out who the attacker was? And how they managed to get past your protection detail? Including National City's hero Build?" Senator Crane questioned.

"In the interest of your protection senator, it's best you remain here where the alien can't find you. We are currently working on who the attacker was and trust me. If it wasn't for Build being there and intercepting the hit when he did, you probably wouldn't be standing here speaking to me right now." Hank informed her before leaving her to get to started on finding out who the attacker was. Hank walked over to Leo's lab where Astra, Leo and Alex were working reviewing the attack.

"Was the attacker the reason you froze up J'onn? Someone you know?" Leo asked.

"It's a white martian. They are a sperate race from mars. One which came from beneath the planet's surface and attacked my people. They killed so many of us, including my family." J'onn admitted.

"I don't know what to say J'onn. I think maybe you should take a step back and focus on protecting Senator Crane. Leave finding this white martian to us." Leo suggested.

"No. I need to handle this confrontation personally. But if I confront the white martian in my true form, it might lead to complications. Including General Lane taking over the DEO." Hank said.

"Why don't you go speak to Senator Crane? See if she can recall anything from the attack. We'll work on trying to find the white martian and update you on if we find anything." Alex suggested. Hank nodded and exited the lab to find the senator.

"While an attack on the senator does not seem odd given her sentiment against aliens, the way the attack happens strikes me as odd. It doesn't make sense. If the senator was the target, why not just kill her when it first appeared? Why attempt to strike her several times only to allow you to step in and drive it away?" Astra pointed out.

"That is actually something I wondered as well. Perhaps a threat? Or to make a statement?" Leo raised.

"That is possible. Actually, maybe we aren't seeing the big picture here. Can you bring up the feed for after the attack?" Alex asked. Leo pressed a few buttons on his tablet and the video continued to play till after he had driven the white martian away.

"Keep going keep going. Okay hold." Alex said. The video stopped playing and all three studied the scene intently, taking note of the anomaly that Alex had found.

"I don't think humans are supposed to have glowing eyes." Astra commented. Leo nodded and continued to play the video further, pausing several times at points where Senator Crane's eyes were glowing white.

"Let's check the video from before the attack up to the initial point of the attack before Leo stepped in. See if this is an inconsistency or if the swap took place before this. Because I know for a fact that Senator Crane isn't an alien." Alex suggested. Leo nodded and they studied video before the attack and there was no sign of Senator Crane having glowing eyes.

"I think we can all agree that we have a problem here. Senator is not who she claims to be and is currently with us inside the facility." Astra pointed out.

"Let's keep this quiet for now. See if we can get the drop on the imposter. She's trying to psycho Hank into conducting a thorough investigation into the DEO on the basis that there might be an alien mole." Leo said, pressing a button on his tablet that disabled the inhibitor bracelet that Astra wore.

"So, what's our plan of attack?" Alex asked, preparing her gun and taking the ammunition Leo had stored in his lab.

"I'll take point. You cover Hank from the other side. Right now, they're at the overview point. Astra, you stay hidden and jump in if we don't manage to drop the imposter." Leo explained. Alex nodded and walked out of the room to get into position. Astra acknowledged and went to find a vantage point. Leo transformed into his red and silver PhoenixRobo form and took up his own position.

"Hank, Senator Crane is an imposter. Me, Alex and Astra are in position." Leo said over their comms. Hank's reaction was his hand moving closer to his sidearm while he continued to speak to Senator Crane.

"You know, we never mentioned that your attacker was a white martian." Hank pointed out before he raised his sidearm and pointed it at Senator Crane. The imposter started transforming into its real form and taunted J'onn on how it would finally kill the last son of mars.

"Not today you don't!" Leo shouted before tackling the white in the chest, his entire body engulfed in flames and driving it into the white martian. The white martian let out a roar of pain, rolling on the ground to extinguish the flames that covered its body. Astra came following after him, delivering a right hook straight at the white martian's face that sent it staggering back a few steps. Seeing that it was outmatched, the white martian decided to flee the scene, escaping from the DEO before either Leo or Astra could give chase.

"That could have gone far better. I'm surprised it managed to survive the fire. We martians are highly susceptible to fire." Hank commented.

"I wasn't aiming to kill. I wanted to incapacitate it so that we can find out where it's keeping the real senator. Thankfully my attack should have left just a large enough trace of Nebula Energy for us to follow." Leo said calmly as his armor dissipated.

"Then get to work Agent Titus. I want that white martian and the real senator Crane found asap." Hank ordered.

"Will do boss." Leo answered with a mock salute before heading for his lab, Astra following behind him.

"And we have our white martian. Unfortunately, the bogey is still moving. Let's give it some time to lead us to its hideout. Astra, do you mind if we continue where we left off?" Leo said as a map of National City was brought up on his monitor and a blinking red dot indicated the current position of the white martian that was still moving.

Astra simply shrugged before she started setting up an apparatus that had a slot for a Fullbottle. The apparatus had tubes connecting it to the device that Leo used to work with Fullbottles. Along the way the tubes connected to various containers that contained gases and substances that few people would be able to identify.

"Wait, is that what you've been working on all this time? And why you and Astra have been holed up inside your lab for hours on end?" Alex asked, finally noticing the set-up that they had pushed to the corner of the room when she had walked in before this.

"Sort of. It's part of what we've been working on for an alternative to using the hazard trigger. One that is as powerful or stronger without the whole going crazy deal. The part we're trying to complete now is to find a Fullbottle essence that will work with the upgrade. Thus far we've tried most Fullbottles and none have responded yet." Leo admitted.

"So, what's Astra's part in this?" Alex questioned.

"Well I was working on the project one day and she volunteered to help out. She's been helping me with observations of how the Fullbottles react. She also helped me with assembling the first portion of the upgrade." Leo answered. He picked up one of the Fullbottles and walked up to the slot connected to the apparatus. Astra had a metal shield with a clear viewing pane and motioned for Alex to join her behind it.

"Giraffe." Leo said to Astra before he inserted a yellow Fullbottle into the slot. The Fullbottle glowed for a moment and energy started flowing out of it. However, as soon as it reached the gas within the first container, it started releasing electricity that shocked Leo and didn't flow any further.

"That's no good either." Leo muttered, laying on the ground and letting his body recover from the pain of electrocution. He got up and picked up a light blue Fullbottle.

"Whale." Leo said to Astra who prepared to note down the reactions in the notebook she held in her hand. Leo replaced the Giraffe Fullbottle with the Whale one and this time blue energy flowed out of it. It reached the first container of gas but didn't flow any further. This time Leo was hit by a jet of water that sent him back to where Alex and Astra were.

"That's a dud too." Leo said dejectedly before picking himself up and grabbing another Fullbottle. This time it was a purple one.

"Crocodile." Leo said before putting it into the slot. He braced himself as purple energy started to flow into the first container of Gas. This time though, there was no visible reaction as the energy mixed with the gas before flowing through the rest of the apparatus. It finally flowed into the oven like device, a ding sound ringing throughout the room before the door of the device opened, filling the room with smoke. When the smoke cleared, a purple colored Fullbottle that had red markings nearly like cracks was found in the middle of the device. It had a green top and gold trim. When Leo went to pick it up to examine it, the red marks disappeared.

"It worked!" Leo said, examining the Fullbottle. It was shaped as though a crocodile's jaw was biting on it and was larger than the size of the normal Fullbottle.

"Wait so you used a Fullbottle to create another Fullbottle? What was the point of all this?" Alex asked. Leo was just about to respond when he looked to his screen and noted that the White Martian hadn't moved from it's location in the last half an hour.

"I believe this can wait. We have a fix on the location of the White Martian. I'll patch it through the rest. Let's go see Hank and discuss how we want to handle this. I have an idea that might just change Senator Crane's tune." Leo suggested. Alex agreed and after Leo secured the new Fullbottle in a special case that Alex noted contained something else inside it, they went to speak to Hank.

"I received the information. The assault will consist of the four of us and an evac team on standby. If all goes well, this could be just the push we need to secure Astra's pardon. We might also be able to change Senator Crane's tune. One can hope after all." Hank informed. Leo, Alex and Astra nodded and were went to prepare for the assault.

"Astra, what can you see?" Hank asked over the comms.

"I see the senator as well as the white martian. No other things to note. What is our plan of attack?" Astra responded.

"You work on securing the senator. Once you've got the senator, get her to the evac team. Me, Agent Titus and Agent Danvers will focus on the white martian. On three we strike." Hank ordered.

When Hank gave the mark, Leo was the first to dive in, his RabbitTank Form allowing him to cover the distance to the white martian quickly before he started a grappling match to keep the white martian at bay. Astra took the opportunity and freed the senator from her bindings before escorting the frazzled woman to the evac team that was waiting for them above ground. Once Leo saw that the senator was safe, he disengaged from the white martian, allowing Hank and Alex to open fire on the alien. The alien however was able to avoid their shots using its speed, swiftly knocking Alex against the wall and out cold.

"Tonight, the last son of mars shall die!" the white martian proclaimed before lunging at Hank. The white martian tackled Hank against the wall, pinning him to it and growling into his face. Hank responded by transforming into his martian manhunter form and delivering several punches to his face. The white martian didn't let go however, instead shifting its grip to his neck and squeezing.

"Oh no you don't'!" Leo shouted, delivering a strong left hook that forced the white martian to tumble against the ground several times and let go of J'onn. Leo followed up with a flurry of punches sending the white martian back and allowing J'onn the time to recover.

"Just like in training." J'onn said when he dived the white martian into a wall. Leo nodded and the two fought like a well-oiled machined, taking turns to trade blows against the white martian. The white martian couldn't withstand the assault and eventually staggered and collapsed to the ground. Leo relaxed his stance as he saw the white martian turning back into Senator Crane. Its breathing heavy from pain and exertion. Its eyes glaring hatefully at J'onn who shifted back into Hank. Leo was surprised though when Hank used his strength to punch Leo away.

"J'onn what was that for?" Leo questioned.

"I'm sorry agent Titus. But I need to end this. To end this monster who killed my people." J'onn said, his hand circling around the throat of the Senator Crane imposter.

"Don't do this J'onn. This isn't you. You don't kill. What will killing this white martian do? You would gain satisfaction for a time. Then after that you would feel that whole in your heart once more. Don't do this J'onn. You're better than this." Leo pleaded.

"You don't know what they did to my kind. How they slaughtered us like cattle." Hank said angrily.

"Yes, they did. But will bring yourself to their level? What would your people, your family think of you? You are better than these savages J'onn. You've spent so long proving that you aren't a monster. Don't let this one action reverse all that. Don't let yourself become a monster." Leo pleaded. Hank's hand tightened around the white martian's neck for a moment before he finally relented and let go. He placed suppressor cuffs on the white martian and started walking away.

"I need sometime to myself. Please help me make sure that Agent Danvers is okay and the detainee is locked securely in a cell." Hank said.

"Will do. Take as long as you need." Leo said as Hank climbed out of the sewers.

* * *

"You may have managed to stop me, but more will come. We will not stop until we have killed the green martian." The white martian shouted as it trashed against the walls of the cell.

"Let them come. We will be ready and waiting." Leo taunted back before leaving the cell. When he exited, Kara had just arrived at the DEO.

"How did the dinner go?" Leo asked after greeting Kara with a kiss.

"It went great. I got Ms. Grant and Adam to at least start on working on fixing their relationship. In fact, they're going out for lunch tomorrow. It wasn't easy at first but I got them to be honest about their feelings and it worked!" Kara said happily.

"That is wonderful news. I've got some news of my own too. Since your aunt helped save Senator Crane, she's changed her tune on aliens. I think her speech tomorrow before she leaves will reflect that. Also, in light of recent events, we have been informed that I need to head to Washington in a few days to finalize the pardon for your Aunt." Leo said, causing Kara to let out a cheer and pull him in for another kiss.

"This is wonderful news! We should go celebrate by brining Aunt Astra around National City once she gets her pardon!" Kara suggested. Leo simply hummed in agreement leading her to his lab where Astra was waiting so they could catch up on the days' events.

 **Another update for the week. I have season 2's story line sorted, as much as I didn't like the season in general. But I'm still torn on how to do season 3. So readers, please drop me a PM or a review to help me.**

 **1) Should Sanvers stay together?**

 **This is an important plot point and I'm leaning towards keeping them together. But if enough people feel I should make them split up like in the series I have my own ideas for that.**

 **2) Should Kara and Leo have a surprise Baby?  
**

 **I've worked out that this is possible but requires me to lengthen the gap between season 2 and 3 to about 1 year and 6 months instead of just six months. this is just a cute side of the story that I might consider adding in if enough readers feel I should.**

 **3) Evolt or Mad Rogue**

 **For Leo's earth X counterpart, should he be Evolt or Mad Rogue? This will have implications as if enough readers think I should do an Evolt then I'll push crisis on earth X back to post Reign.**

 **4) Secondary Riders**

 **I'm considering secondary riders but they'll only come after Leo gets his Genius form. Below are the options for secondary riders. I would like recommendations on who they should be.**

 **Cross Z Magma (This i'm still working out given how I plan to introduce Magma might not make sense for it to be passed on. If I don't think I can make it convincing outright, I might do Cross Z Charge or Cross Z first then Magma later)**

 **Grease**

 **Rogue**

 **Till next update. And remember reviews and inputs on the above points mean you guys get faster updates!**


	13. Chapter 12: Build Up: A Bizzaro Time

Chapter 12

Leo was stood in the center of the training room, a new driver attached to his waist. This one was light blue in color and had what appeared to be a tank connected to where a Fullbottle would go. It also had a wrench like lever on the right side. In Leo's right hand was the new Crocodile Fullbottle. From the viewing area of the training room, Hank, Alex, Astra and Kara were watching with interest. Leo had asked them here to witness him testing out the new driver, touting as something that would allow him to match the power of the hazard trigger.

"So, this is supposed to be some sort of upgrade for Build?" Hank asked.

"This is the Sclash Driver. You could think of it like the next stage of project Build. In short, it's meant to draw out greater powers from the Fullbottles. It works on a different concept than the Build driver that used half bodies to channel the power of the bottles. The core of it all is this brand-new Crocodile Crack Bottle." Leo explained holding up the bottle in his hand.

"How is that different to a normal Fullbottle? I mean I saw you creating it out of a regular Fullbottle after all." Alex remarked.

"This Fullbottle was distilled from the original Crocodile Fullbottle. By distilling the contents of the bottle and converting it into a jelly, then combining it with the compounds found within the Hazard trigger, more power can be drawn out. This should in theory and by measurements create a System that will match or exceed the Hazard Trigger without the drawbacks. Since my hazard level won't be rising so rapidly, the impulses won't drive me berserk." Leo answered.

"So, let's see this new suit of yours!" Kara said excitedly.

"Danger." The Crocodile Fullbottle announced when Leo turned the green cap.

"Crocodile." The driver announced when Leo placed the bottle in the slot. He hit the wrench and arms extended towards the Crocodile Fullbottle. The red crack marks appeared on the Fullbottle before purple liquid started flowing into the tank. It only managed to flow halfway to the tank before Leo started to fold in half when powerful electric shocks surged through his body. He was sent to the ground, his body twitching every so often.

"Leo! Let go of me. I have to see if he's okay." Kara shouted worriedly, wanting to rush inside there to see if he was okay but she was being stopped by Hank and Alex.

"Agent Titus is fine. This isn't the first time he's experienced backlash from something from project Build exceeding what his body can handle." Hank assured.

"What do you mean this isn't the first time this happened? He was in so much pain Alex!" Kara said, her eyes wet with unshed tears. Inside the training room, Leo had recovered and was now standing once more, his breathing heavy.

"It happened with the Dragon Fullbottle as well. Despite having found the correct combination for it, his body couldn't handle the strain of it at first. We attributed it to the essence itself fighting against him. Eventually he was able to train enough to where it no longer became a problem though." Alex responded.

They turned their eyes back to Leo who had finally managed to regulate his breathing. He cranked the wrench again. His body was shocked once again but he weathered through it as a beaker filled with purple liquid appeared around his body.

"Crushed, Consumed, Cracking! Crocodile in Rogue! Oraa!" The Sclash Driver announced. Crocodile Jaws rose from the ground, cracking the beaker before Leo was covered in purple armor with white highlights. The crocodile jaws around his helmet then closed down, causing white lines like cracks o appear as well as the eyes.

"It worked?" Kara asked, finally getting finally reigning in her worry now that Leo had successfully managed to transform.

"I think so. I guess this form is called Rogue huh. Interesting. I wonder what…" Leo started, flexing his hands and moving around to get used to the feel of the suit before his body was once again subject to painful electrical shocks. He fell to his knees in pain, pulling off the Sclash driver and throwing it aside before rolling onto his back.

"Leo!" Kara shouted as worry filled her once more. This time she rushed in without a second though, cradling Leo's body to hers as he was trying to regulate his breathing and let the pain pass.

"I'll recover. I wasn't expecting that much shock from the Sclash driver and the Crocodile Crack. I'll need time to adapt to it." Leo commented, looking at the Sclash Driver that he had tossed aside.

"Is it really necessary? Why do you need this power for? You're already strong enough as Build. Why do you need to put yourself through so much pain for this?" Kara questioned, her eyes once more wet with tears that threatened to spill.

"Kara, if there was a way to avoid this pain I would. Seeing you so sad because of me is more painful than any shock from the rider system. But this is necessary. This power is needed so I can continue to protect everyone I care about. We've already had to rely on the Hazard Trigger twice. With this alternative, I know I can fight with you without fearing that I'll hurt you." Leo answered, recovering enough to where he could stand, pulling Kara up with him.

"Agent Titus, are you certain this is viable?" Hank asked, picking up the Sclash Driver and studying it carefully.

"I'm certain. I just need to keep pushing my body so that it can adapt to the strain of using it. I don't know how long it'll be before I can deploy with it though. If you don't mind, I'll be taking that now and heading home. Getting shocked is not a fun experience." Leo said, taking the drive from Hank and hobbling away towards his lab. Kara was quick to rush to his side, putting his arm over her shoulder and supporting his body as they walked towards his lab.

* * *

"Hey sis! Come on in." Kara said, opening the door for Alex when she arrived at her loft. It was the weekend and Leo was currently in Washington to finalize Astra's pardon. Kara had invited Alex over for some sister bonding time.

"I've got potstickers, brownies and a bunch of other goodies. All that's left is to put on a movie and chill." Alex said, setting down the many bags of food on the counter. Kara helped her get the food onto plates and placed them on the coffee table. She was just pouring herself a drink before Alex who was seated on the couch called for her.

"Kara, I think you need to see this." Alex said. Kara came over to the couch and Alex motioned for her to look at the TV. Her mouth dropped open in shock when she realized that Supergirl was on the screen, picking up a car that was dangling from a bridge before dropping it to the ground without a care for the occupants before flying away.

"How is that… what the hell is going on?" Kara said in shock, Alex mirroring her expression. Despite her adopted sister's powers, she knew for a fact that Kara couldn't be in two places at once. The two could only stare in shock at what had just transpired on the screen and what it would mean.

* * *

"An alien doppelganger?" Alex suggested. Hank, Leo, Alex, Astra and Kara were currently inside the DEO discussing the presence of a second Supergirl. Leo had just returned from Washington DC with Astra after securing her conditional pardon.

"Not likely. I think we can rule out possible alien activity. A hostile alien would probably just go directly for Supergirl. This could be something far more sinister." Hank said.

"I have a strong suspicion it's Maxwell Lord's doing. I've been doing some snooping around. He's had seven women sent to one of his facilities. All of whom were supposedly brain dead. In addition to that, I discovered that he's been playing around with your DNA Kara. I didn't think much about it since I didn't think he would be able to do anything with your kryptonian genetics and there were far more unscrupulous activities of his that I was looking into." Leo said, brining up several files on the screen.

"Wait, you didn't think to tell me he was playing with my DNA? And what could be worse than him playing around with my DNA?" Kara questioned in annoyance that Leo had hid this from her.

"You remember the bomber that attacked Lord tech? The one with an ill daughter? I found this." Leo answered, bringing up footage of Maxwell threatening the bomber's daughter so that he would carry out the attacks as designated by Maxwell.

"It could be that his endgame is to replace Kara with someone he can control. It would make sense. Create someone that would force Supergirl to get involved study her actions so you could create a clone of her by injecting what is essentially a cadaver with kryptonian DNA that can perfectly replace her." Astra pointed out.

"Maxwell Lord needs to be locked away." Kara said, anger leaking through her voice.

"Working on that. Unfortunately, still a work in progress. The guy is well connected. Any case against him has to be more solid than a concrete block to have any chance of having him be put away. Also, using the information we have against him will undoubtedly bring the DEO to public light. Something we dearly need to avoid." Leo remarked.

"So, we just let him go free? He's used 7 people for experiments. Used my DNA to create some clone of me and caused the death of an innocent man by threatening his daughter!" Kara protested.

"We don't we make sure that he get's put away for good. Like I said, I've been working on it. We need to find out what exactly is going on with this doppelganger of yours. If we can really implicate him in this then we can either get him to sing to our tune or destroy him in the eyes of the public." Leo countered. Kara stormed off towards his lab, Leo following after her. Once they were alone in the lab and the privacy mode was activated, Kara's shoulders slumped as she let the weight of the situation hit her. Leo was quick to bring him into a hug.

"How could he? All those lives he destroyed. All to get at me." Kara said, her voice cracking with the anguish she felt at all the people Maxwell Lord had used.

"We will stop him Kara. I promise. Do not blame yourself. Men like him are fools who crave power in excess." Leo soothed, placing a kiss on the top of her head and rubbing her back.

"So, once he manages to get me out of the way he intends to turn his pet kryptonian against the world?" Kara asked.

"Maybe. But you underestimate your power Kara. You have the ability to instill hope. To sway the people. A power that people like Maxwell Lord will always covet and be jealous of. For they always want to be seen as the only symbol for people to aspire towards." Leo said.

"You're right. There's no use crying about it now. We need to stop whatever he's planning so he can't ruin anymore lives. But all we can do now is wait for the double to show up. You know you never told me what all the clauses for Aunt Astra's pardon were." Kara mentioned, settling herself into his lap.

"The main clause is that she has to help the DEO out. The second clause is that she doesn't get access to her powers except in situations defined by myself or Hank. The third clause is that I, that is to say both us, have to act as her guides and help her integrate into society." Leo answered her. They were distracted however by an alarm going off on Leo's screen. Kara got up and studied the monitor, to understand what had triggered the alarm.

"There's a tram that's stuck. We should go." Kara said.

"You go on ahead first. Your double might appear and we don't know what her reaction to meeting you will be. I'll go find Astra and we'll meet you there." Leo said. Kara nodded and headed off towards the site of the disaster while Leo went to find Astra, briefing her of the situation before they both headed to where the stuck tram was.

"The double is here. What do we do?" Astra asked when both arrived at the scene. Supergirl and the imposter were locked in combat above the tram.

"Let Kara focus on handling the imposter. We need to get the tram to safety. Their fight is going to cause it to fall off the bridge. Kara get the double away from the tram. Me and Astra will work on saving the people onboard the tram." Leo said over the comms. Kara gave a grunt of acknowledgement, pushing her doppelganger away from the tram.

"It seems precariously unstable. How do we rescue the people?" Astra asked, noticing that the supports were about to give way any second.

"We have no choice, I'll push the tram off the bridge, you hold up the other end and we'll bring it to safety." Leo said. Astra nodded and they were able to safely move the Tram off the bridge before the supports collapsed. They placed the tram safely on another part of the tracks, both waving to the people onboard before they saw Kara flying towards them. They joined her in the air, taking note that the imposter had disappeared.

"She was as strong as me. But something's wrong with her. Her skin, it was cracking, almost like a vase would. And her eyes… they turned black." Kara remarked as they flew back toward the DEO.

"It could be that her DNA isn't completely stable. I don't think you can make a kryptonian out of a human after all." Astra commented.

"Did you get anything else about her? Like how strong she is or what her abilities are?" Leo asked.

"She seems to have the same powers as me. She couldn't really match me blow for blow but her hits felt as strong as mine. And we know she can fly." Kara responded. Leo stayed silent contemplating their next move as they returned to the DEO for a debrief of their encounter with the imposter.

* * *

"So, you and Alex went to confront Maxwell Lord today? How did that go?" Kara asked as he walked with her through CatCo towards where Astra was waiting for them with the car.

"In my defense, Alex was the one who wanted to confront him. I somehow got dragged into. To be fair though, I was a little groggy from using the Sclash driver." Leo complained.

"Oh, my poor fiancé. Did my mean big sister bully you?" Kara said teasingly, giving Leo a pat on his cheek.

"Not funny. Anyway, he indirectly admitted to his crime of creating your double, which Hank has decided to call Bizarro now. He called you a threat and claimed that Bizarro is humanity's guardian. Load of crap. Like I said, he wants to use your image to his own gain. Hank has decided to bring out kryptonite ordnance against Bizarro the next time she turns up." Leo said, Kara's brow furrowing in disagreement as they reached the car.

"But why? That could kill her! She's innocent in all this. We should be going after Maxwell Lord." Kara said.

"The loss of Bizarro's life is an unfortunate byproduct of Maxwell Lord's meddling. Me and your mate tested the capability of human DNA to bond with kryptonian DNA after learning how Maxwell created Bizarro. We learnt that although possible, the product of such a fusion is highly unstable. Breaking down at an alarming rate. Bizarro by our estimates only has at most a week left to live. The pain she feels as her body continues to break down will eventually drive her insane and turn her into a mindless beast." Astra said sadly.

"It's why her skin started showing cracks when you fought her. The more she uses her powers, the faster the breakdown happens. Ending Bizarro would be a mercy and it means we don't have to deal with a mindless rampaging kryptonian. I've been sneaking around Maxwell's offices and his labs gathering whatever evidence I have. Once we deal with Bizarro, I will make sure he stays firmly out of our lives." Leo promised as they got into the car.

"As much as discussing the topic of Bizarro is important, I would like to know where we are going." Astra asked as she settled into the back seat.

"Well first we're going to go see your new apartment. The place where you'll be staying at. Can't have you staying at the DEO forever. After that we're going to be going shopping before we have a nice dinner. Think of this as congratulations for getting the pardon outing." Leo said, starting the car and driving towards Kara's apartment building. He parked the car then led them to an apartment that was on the floor below Kara's.

"This will be your place Aunt Astra. Mine is just one floor above this. I thought about having you stay with me but we thought it would get kind of awkward considering Leo stays over quite often." Kara admitted as she led her aunt around the apartment.

"No need to explain little one. I would not think you and your mate would be comfortable if we were to stay together. Though it is nice that we are in the same building. What surprises me though is that you and your mate are not living together completely." Astra pointed out as Kara showed her the bedroom and the kitchen.

"We're working on that actually. Leo's going to be moving here after we get married. He's working on getting an office and lab space nearer to here or where I work so that it's easier for us. That's why he hasn't given up his own place to move in here yet. Although it's rare that he doesn't stay here." Kara remarked as they completed the tour of the house.

"A nice place. Thank you very much for arranging this for me." Astra said to Leo.

"Think nothing of it. You're family. And family always sticks together. Now let's go shopping so we can be done in time for all you can eat ribs." Leo said, pushing both women out of the apartment.

"Wait, we're having all you can eat ribs for dinner? You're the best Leo!" Kara cheered, giving Leo a kiss before rushing off towards the car.

"Her excitement has now peaked my interest in this dinner." Astra said with mirth before she and Leo joined Kara at the car.

* * *

"This frozen treat is certainly amazing. Would you not care to have more of it?" Astra asked Leo who was walking with them down the crowded street. They had just finished their dinner where Astra and Kara had each devoured at least triple the amount of food Leo had eaten. This was after they had finished buying an entire wardrobe for Astra. After dinner, they decided to take a stroll and along the way, Leo had bought ice cream for the three of them. He had already finished his while Astra and Kara were currently on their second scoop.

"Unfortunately, not all us can be able to stuff our face with sticky buns every day and still stay so beautiful." Leo remarked, directing it particularly at Kara who huffed and turned away.

"I can't help it if they're good sticky buns." Kara countered. Their fun was interrupted however when a gust of wind blew past and a blurry object swooped past them, grabbing Kara and rocketing off with her into the distance.

"That was Bizarro! And she took Kara." Astra hissed. Leo deactivated the bracelet that restrained her powers and told her to go after Kara. Astra nodded and rushed into a nearby alley to change into the costume that Leo had designed for her. It was consisted of a black catsuit that had her house crest on the front. She followed after Bizarro and Kara while Leo contacted the DEO before he transformed and took off after them.

"Are you okay Kara?" Leo asked, helping Kara up. Both she and Astra were a little weakened from the presence of the Kryptonite that the DEO had used against Bizarro. However, Bizarro didn't react to it the same way a kryptonian would.

"I'm fine. But you were right. The more I fought her and the more she used her powers, the more she started becoming unhinged. And she seemed to be in pain too. We have to stop her." Kara said.

"First we have to find her. After that we have to find a way to beat her. The kryptonite didn't weaken her like it did to us. It only served to make her stronger. Speaking of which, we should work on recreating the kryptonite shield for the two of us." Astra brought up as they took to the air to head back to the DEO.

"Hand me the designs and I'll find a way to integrate it into your suits." Leo told her. They arrived at the DEO and headed to where Alex and Hank were. The two were already looking over the recording of the battle.

"It seems like Bizarro isn't as similar to Supergirl as we thought." Hank said.

"It's almost like a mirror image of Kara. Everything's the opposite. Rather than heat vision she has freeze vision. She doesn't have freeze breath but has fire breath instead." Alex pointed out.

"That could explain why kryptonite makes her stronger instead of making her weaker like it does to us." Astra remarked.

"Then we need to work on reversing the chemical composition of kryptonite to produce another form that will allow us to take Bizarro down." Hank said.

"I need to work on something in my lab. If you need my help on the kryptonite I'll get started on it once I'm done. Also, I'll see if I can find some way to track Bizarro." Leo said heading to his lab, Kara following quietly behind as she could feel the anger radiating off Leo. She couldn't take the silence once they reached his lab and so turned him around to face her.

"Leo, please tell me what's wrong? I can feel your anger. Don't do anything reckless please." Kara pleaded, placing her hands on his cheeks. Leo took a deep breath and took one of her hands in his.

"Kara, Bizarro attacked you when you weren't Supergirl. That means Maxwell Lord knows your secret identity. I wanted to do this the right way but I have no choice but to confront him and get him to back off." Leo said, pressing a button on his phone and showing Kara every piece of incriminating evidence that he had on Maxwell Lord.

"Whatever you do Leo, I trust you. But please, don't do anything that you'll end up regretting." Kara pleaded. Leo nodded before giving Kara a soft kiss and getting to work arranging his meeting with Maxwell Lord tomorrow.

* * *

Leo was on his way to meet Maxwell Lord before he came face to face with Bizarro. He could only mutter curses as he couldn't transform due to the people around. He tried to run but Bizarro was quicker, grabbing him by the collar and taking him away. She brought him to the abandoned power plant just outside of National City and handcuffed him to the pole. Leo waited with bated breath for any further action but there was none, Bizarro merely standing still some distance away from him. For a moment he wondered what had happened and moved to try to free himself from the cuffs only to stop as Bizarro growled at him angrily and told him not to move. She even blew fire at him in warning. Leo stayed still, hoping that Kara would somehow feel his emotions through their still developing bond or that someone would realize that he was gone and know to use his tracker.

"We have to go save Leo! Bizarro took him!" Kara said, worry tinting her voice as she rushed into the DEO.

"I am aware little one. I have already tracked your mate to the abandoned power plant just outside of National City. We are currently waiting on your sister to complete the blue kryptonite bullets that will hopefully take Bizarro down." Astra said, stopping Kara from freaking out. Alex rushed out of her lab carrying a magazine of light blue bullets.

"Astra can work on freeing Leo so he can transform. After that the three of you can work together to handle Bizarro and give me the opening I need to take the shot." Alex said. Kara nodded and flew with her sister towards the location, praying to every deity she knew that Leo was safe, Astra following close behind.

Kara dropped Alex off on the roof of the facility so she could get a good vantage point for the shot. Once Alex started moving into position and Astra was floating over the power station, waiting for her part, Kara dived in, landing in the center with a loud thud and glaring angrily at Bizarro.

"Bizarro! Let him go. It's me you want." Kara said, circling around Bizarro, making sure to slowly direct the clone away from Leo.

"Supergirl bad!" Bizarro growled out before she lunged at Kara. Kara braced to take the hit, hoping to catch Bizarro in a lock so she could keep the clone's focus on her. She wasn't expecting Bizarro to be so strong however to be able to break the lock and tackled her into the wall.

"You alright?" Astra said, landing next to Leo and using her heat vision to free him from his restraints.

"I've seen better days." Leo remarked, standing up and rubbing his wrists.

Astra handed him the Build Driver that he gratefully took from her, placing it on his waist and quickly transforming into his RabbitTank form. Astra dived for Bizarro who was chocking Kara, throwing the clone with as much force as she could manage into the ground. Kara took a moment to recover while her aunt kept up the assault. Charging Bizarro while the clone was still trying to recover, she executed a rapid series of jabs at the clone. The clone however recovered quickly, catching one of her hands and using the momentum to throw Astra into the far wall.

Leo took the opportunity to jump in, staggering the clone with rapid punches from the rabbit half body and strong hits from the tank half body. The attacks seemed to be working as Bizarro was staggering more and more with each attack as her body was exposed to more and more Nebula energy. Leo was forced to disengage however when Bizarro used her fire breath on him. Bizarro tried to use her freeze vision on Leo but Kara countered with her heat vision, the two rays cancelling each other out. Bizarro growled as it once more focused her attention on Kara.

"Not this time." Kara said sidestepping Bizarro and grabbing her arms before placing her in a body lock.

"Alex take the shot!" Leo shouted. The sound of gunfire rang through the air as five blue projectiles impacted Bizarro's body. Bizarro seemed to crumple and fell to the ground once Kara released her hold. Leo walked up to the fallen body of Bizarro, holding a black and silver handgun with yellow accents that had a Fullbottle slot.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry you had to go through all this. May you rest in peace." Leo said, loading the phoenix Fullbottle into the handgun and pointing it at Bizarro. He looked away and pulled the trigger, a large burst of fire in the shape of a phoenix consuming Bizarro's body till there was nothing left.

"We will get Maxwell Lord for this somehow." Alex said, climbing down from the vantage point where she had taken the shot.

"He's mine." Leo said before he fired a black cloud from the handgun and disappeared.

* * *

"What's going on?' Maxwell Lord questioned as his office door was locked and the office light suddenly dimmed. When they came on again, Leo was in his office staring out the window.

"Maxwell Lord. You've hid much of your unsavory activities. But everything hidden will be revealed eventually." Leo said. Maxwell was surprised when his screen turned on and started displaying the various evidences of his crimes.

"What do you want? Money? Or is it something else? I can't believe someone like you would choose to marry an alien. Do you even know what your future wife is?" Maxwell shouted angrily.

"I am well aware. And I know you know as well. I don't want anything from you Maxwell. In exchange for not making all the information public, you will leave Kara and myself as well as all the people we care about alone. If you comply with that, then you can continue living as you are. If you don't well, things will change greatly for you." Leo said coldly.

"What's to stop me from revealing all I've learnt about her and ruining her life?" Maxwell questioned.

"Then it will be your word, against all this evidence which will be spread at the press of a button. Also, here's a little something to ensure your cooperation." Leo said, walking up to Maxwell and grabbing his wrist before pressing a needle into his arm.

"What did you do to me?" Maxwell questioned angrily, checking his arm and body for any effects but finding none.

"Call it insurance if you will. If you so much as think about revealing information on Kara, that serum I injected into you will either compel you to blurt out your deepest darkest secrets or cause you extreme pain that will make you want to kill yourself. And good luck trying to get rid of it. It's not detectable by any normal tech. You've been warned." Leo said before the room went dark once more. When the lights went on there was no one in the office aside from Maxwell Lord.

 **Tada! Teasing Leo's upgrade for season 2. I decided to go with Rogue as an upgrade since he matches the Hazard Forms and allows Leo to keep a versatile combat style. This is mostly to cover up for not having a RabbitTank Sparkling.**

 **Another update for the week. I have season 2's story line sorted, as much as I didn't like the season in general. But I'm still torn on how to do season 3. So readers, please drop me a PM or a review to help me.**

 **1) Should Sanvers stay together?**

 **This is an important plot point and I'm leaning towards keeping them together. But if enough people feel I should make them split up like in the series I have my own ideas for that.**

 **2) Should Kara and Leo have a surprise Baby?  
**

 **I've worked out that this is possible but requires me to lengthen the gap between season 2 and 3 to about 1 year and 6 months instead of just six months. this is just a cute side of the story that I might consider adding in if enough readers feel I should.**

 **3) Evolt or Mad Rogue**

 **For Leo's earth X counterpart, should he be Evolt or Mad Rogue? This will have implications as if enough readers think I should do an Evolt then I'll push crisis on earth X back to post Reign.**

 **4) Secondary Riders**

 **I'm considering secondary riders but they'll only come after Leo gets his Genius form. Below are the options for secondary riders. I would like recommendations on who they should be. Some candidates I have in mind include Alex, Maggie and James.**

 **Cross Z Charge with eventual transition to Magma.**

 **Grease with eventual transition to Grease Blizzard.**

 **Rogue**

 **Till next update. And remember reviews and inputs on the above points mean you guys get faster updates! It really does go a long way in terms of motivation!**


	14. Chapter 13: Build Up: Crocodile In Rogue

Chapter 13

"I still can't believe there was an alien vigilante out there hunting other aliens." Leo commented entering the DEO after they had just completed their latest mission.

"I'm actually not that surprised. Krypton had diplomatic ties to many other planets and we helped them lock away quite a few in Fort Ross. Although to see one take the idea of justice to such an extent is most alarming. Was Kara not available for this one?" Astra remarked as the Master Jailer, an alien that had been hunting and killing the Fort Ross escapees was brought in.

"She has work and besides, we had this handled. Good for you to be seen a few times without Supergirl around to help build your reputation. Speaking of which, the new suits with built in kryptonite shielding should be ready soon. And by soon, I mean later today when Kara comes over." Leo said before heading to his lab.

* * *

Meanwhile at CatCo.

"Ms. Grant you have a package." Kara said, holding an unmarked package for in front of her.

"I am not expecting any package. Please go and open it in front of everyone outside my office." Cat ordering, getting up from her desk and standing at the door to observe Kara pulling out a letter as well as a thumb drive.

"Do you want to see what's inside it Ms. Grant?" Kara asked.

"No, I do not. I am not impressed by information sent by an anonymous source. Burn it, microwave it, crush it, I don't care. Just get rid of it." Cat said, going back into her office. She barely took a few steps towards her desk before all the screens in her office changed to reveal a blonde woman.

"You could have done great things with the drive I sent you. Now you will watch your city suffer in chaos." The woman on the screen said.

"I want this fixed now!" Cat ordered. Kara immediately got Winn to help Cat out before she had to rescue the city as Supergirl. Leo had sent her a message asking for her help as the traffic signals on all the major roads had changed. By working together with him and her aunt, they were able to prevent any loss of life and limit it to only injuries. Kara returned with them to the DEO to discuss the attack.

"Whoever this hacker is she's good. Very good. We need to get Winn to start cracking the code. See if he can find out who the hacker is." Leo said. The other two agreed and Kara went back to grab Winn.

"Any luck so far?" Kara asked while Winn kept working furiously at the computer.

"Nope. Whoever this hacker is she's good." Winn remarked continuing to work. They were all shocked however when the symbol on Winn's screen changed to resemble three dots in a triangular shape before a blue woman appeared in front of them. Astra was immediately on the defensive.

"I see you're still alive Astra. That means I get to kill three kryptonians in addition to all the humans. Prepare yourselves for Indigo is here." The woman said before disappearing again.

"What the hell was that?" Hank questioned.

"This is bad. I didn't think it was her. We need to lockdown any sensitive information and keep it disconnected before she finds it." Astra said. Hank quickly got the DEO agents to comply.

"That was Brainiac 8. A coluan, basically a race of technological beings. They were known to help Krypton. She was considered the most dangerous prisoner ever sentenced to Fort Ross. She was responsible for one of the largest genocides in Kryptonian history and it is likely that she will try again here. This is merely a taste of what she will do. We must work quickly to ensure nothing falls into her hands." Astra explained, giving them a brief on what they were up against. Kara got a text on her phone from James telling her of what Lucy had told him.

"She's already begun. James said Lucy has identified one of Indigo's potential targets. A military General who is in charge of a secret nuclear site. Do we know where that is?" Kara asked.

"There is one. It's just outside of National City." Hank said, showing them the location of the Bunker. Astra, Kara and Leo immediately headed towards the bunker to stop Indigo. By the time they reached the bunker, Indigo was already there waiting for them.

"You are too late. Now you can all watch this world burn!" Indigo taunted before she launched one of the nuclear missiles.

"I'll deal with the missile. Stop Indigo!" Astra said, flying out of the bunker and chasing after the missile.

"Hank, you need to work with Astra on disabling the nuke that was just launched. Kara keep Indigo busy. I'll work on making sure she can't fire off another missile." Leo ordered. Kara nodded and tackled Indigo into a far wall, constantly barraging the coluan with hits so she couldn't concentrate enough to launch another missile.

Leo meanwhile destroyed the launch mechanisms, preventing Indigo from launching anymore nukes even if she could and wanted to. Astra had managed to disable the nuke with guidance from Hank, directing it to plummet harmlessly into the ocean. By the time both Astra and Leo returned to the bunker where Indigo and Kara had been fighting, the coluan was already gone and only Kara was there.

"Did she say anything before she got away?" Leo asked as Kara dusted herself off.

"She said that this was only the tip of the iceberg of what she could do. She said that she had found something better to carry out her slaughter with." Kara responded.

"We need to get back to the DEO and figure out what that might be." Astra suggested. The other two nodded and they headed back to the DEO to see if they could find out what Indigo might be using.

"I may have just found a way to get rid of Indigo." Winn proclaimed when the three arrived back at the DEO.

"We're all ears." Leo said.

"She's like a computer, well sort of. So, I think if we gave her a virus, a very nasty virus, it would either kick her out and leave her vulnerable to attack or it will deal with her for good." Winn said to everyone in the room.

"When can you implement the Virus?" Hank asked.

"Right…now." Winn said, typing at his keyboard before hitting the enter key.

"Nothing's happening." Kara commented.

"It might take a while to circulate." Winn defended. They continued waiting but there was still nothing on Indigo. However, around 10 minutes in, there was a warning on the monitors. When the feed was brought up, it showed a silver armored figure with red eyes and mouth and a red stone in its chest.

"No! I thought all of them were supposed to be destroyed. How is there still one Guardian left?" Leo questioned, guilt and anger prevalent in his voice.

"What's a guardian?" Winn asked.

"It was something I helped to build when we were conducting experiments on the viability of Nebula Energy. Rather than have the body harness the energy like the rider system does, the Guardian project was intended to create a nebula energy powered suit of armor that anyone could wear." Leo explained.

"But they failed, didn't they? That's why nobody knows anything about it?" Alex asked.

"They failed spectacularly. Any normal person inside the suit would be poisoned by the Nebula Energy and turn into a monster within 10 minutes of use. We agreed that Nebula Energy would be used exclusively by me in the rider system. The project was scrapped and all the suits were to be destroyed. Clearly one wasn't and was kept in storage somewhere." Leo answered.

"But then how is Indigo controlling it? Shouldn't she be suffering from exposure to Nebula Energy?" Kara asked.

"The suit had an ai core onboard to assist the user as well as take over control of the suit in case the user was unable to." Leo pointed out.

"Given that Indigo is a coluan, it stands to reason that she is controlling the suit through that ai core. It would mean that she doesn't suffer the same effects as a normal user would." Astra added.

"How do we stop this thing and Indigo?" Hank asked.

"I will take the Guardian on myself. If I can destroy the suit, it will either force Indigo out into a physical confrontation or she will meet with Winn's virus when she tries to flee." Leo said, transforming into his HawkGatling form.

"We should take her on together!" Kara said.

"This is a fight I have to do alone Kara. The attacks from that suit will hurt you, maybe even kill you. I can't let that happen to you. And this is my fault. I built that thing. I need to be the one to stop it." Leo said, placing an armored hand on her cheek and pleading with her to understand.

"Your mate is right little one. This is his past to confront. Even if Indigo is our common enemy. The risk is also too great for us. If you get hit, you become a target for Indigo, a liability that will cost the battle." Astra advised. Kara relented and watched as Leo flew to where Indigo and the Guardian were waiting.

"Indigo! This ends now!" Leo shouted, drawing Indigo's attention.

He opened fire on the Guardian with the HawkGatlinger. Indigo matched him shot for shot, their attacks cancelling each other out in the air. Leo fired off a Full Bullet barrage at the Guardian only to find that his shots barely damaged it at all. Leo landing on the ground and quickly swapped out for his RabbitTank form and engaged Indigo in hand to hand combat. However, the Guardian was able to take all the hits, not bothering to dodge or block the hits. Despite taking strong blows from the tank half body and a flurry of strikes from the rabbit full body, the Guardian didn't flinch at all, instead delivering a single strong punch to Leo's head that had him staggering before following up with an uppercut that sent Leo tumbling backwards.

"This is certainly something amazing. I feel no pain. And the power!" Indigo boasted.

"I'm not done yet!" Leo said, changing into his KeyDragon form and rushing Indigo again.

Despite using his strongest best match however, the result was the same. The Guardian was able to take the strikes without flinching. Indigo let the Bind Master Key strike the Guardian's body before grabbing both of Leo's wrist. She then delivered a headbutt that caused disorientated Leo for a moment. She followed up with a devastating blow to Leo's abdomen and throwing him into the ground. She then took a few steps back and raised both hands so that her palms were facing him. The Guardian's palms filled with red energy as Leo got to his knees and noticed the building energy. He quickly crossed his arms in front of him before a bust of red energy fired from the Guardian, slamming into him and throwing him back a good distance. It also knocked him out of his transformation. Leo grunted in pain, rolling onto his back as Indigo slowly approached him.

"Leo!" Kara shouted in worry after watching Leo get hit and be forced out of his transformation from the DEO. Before anyone could stop her, she had left and was headed towards Indigo, crashing into the Guardian with her full momentum. She got up and tried rushing the Guardian with her speed however her attacks did little to the armored figure.

"If it isn't Supergirl. Not so super now, are you?" Indigo taunted, landing several blows on Kara that caused her to double over in pain. Indigo laughed with glee as she watched Kara try to get up before she blasted her with a beam of Nebula energy, sending Kara to the ground.

"Supergirl!" Leo shouted in worry.

"I wonder, which one of you heroes should I kill first? I think I'll finish what I started on krypton and kill you first Supergirl." Indigo sneered, taking her time to approach Kara to deliver the final blow.

"I won't let you!" Leo shouted, his body glowing purple before a burst of purple energy burst forth from it and sent the Guardian to the ground. Leo got up and placed the Sclash driver on his waist.

"Sclash Driver. Danger. Crocodile. Crushed, Consumed, Cracking! Crocodile in Rogue! Oraa!" Came the announcement before Leo was covered in his new armor.

He walked calmly towards the recovering Guardian, catching a punch that was going for his face. Leo hit the Guardian's elbow to cause the arm to buckle before delivering a swift jab to the head. He kneed the guardian in the abdomen before delivering a spin kick that sent it backwards.

"Crack-Up Finish." The driver announced when Leo hit the activation wrench.

Purple energy gathered around his right fist before he leapt at the Guardian, delivering a powerful punch that went straight through the Guardian's core. He pulled his arm out of the Guardian, leaving a sizeable whole and let the armor drop to the ground. Moments later Indigo appeared. Leo didn't waste any time, cranking the wrench another time and leaping at Indigo. This time rather than a punch, his legs were encased in a purple energy projection resembling a crocodile's jaws. He struck Indigo with a scissor kick, the jaws clamping down on the Coluan before he broke through and the Coluan was ripped in half. Once Leo made sure that Indigo was dealt with for good, he quickly rushed over to Kara's side.

"Why did you come here? You nearly died. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you." Leo said, cradling Kara in his arms.

"I could say the same for you. I was so scared Leo. Watching you get hit and knocked out of your transformation. I can't lose you either." Kara countered.

"I guess we both need each other." Leo remarked.

"No matter what happens, even if it means facing death, we will do so together, promise? Partners in life, right?" Kara brought up, placing her hand on Leo's helmet where his cheek would be. Leo simply nodded to her before calling for a pickup from the DEO.

"Indigo is done for and you can now use the Sclash Driver properly. All in all, despite the numerous close calls we've had, I'd say this is a big win for all of us." Hank said once Leo and Kara were back at the DEO.

"Let's not have to do that again though. I'd prefer it if I didn't have to watch my niece and her mate nearly die. Thank you very much." Astra commented.

"Yeah well I'd like not to that. By the way, about the request I made…" Leo began but Hank raised a hand to stop the question.

"Granted. Barring any world ending threat or something beyond the capabilities of a kryptonian military general, we will not be calling on you or Supergirl so you both can focus on finalizing the wedding. After all, it's only two weeks away isn't it?" Hank said with a chuckle.

"Wait you requested for leave? I haven't even asked for leave yet. And there's still so much left to do! I have to finalize the dress fitting, settle the RSVP. Oh no. I need to go ask Ms. Grant if I can take an extended break from work to make sure everything is ready in time." Kara started rapidly running her mouth. Leo quickly silenced her with a kiss.

"Kara, relax. You just need to ask. I'm sure she won't mind. And besides, I've already settled the RSVP. I'll send the list over to you. I can't really help you with the fitting sorry." Leo said, pulling Kara close and starting their walk out of the DEO.

"Oh, right before I forget." Leo said, snapping his fingers before he tossed a bracelet to Astra and handed one to Kara.

"This looks like the bracelet that contains my suit." Kara noted.

"It's your new costumes. I've integrated anti kryptonite shielding. The shielding still has an upper capacity limit though so use it sparingly. I've timed its output at 10 minutes of active use before it needs to recharge for the same amount of time. Now if you'll excuse me, I think my future wife should be getting back to her office." Leo said leading Kara out of the DEO.

 **And there we have Leo's upgrade. I decided to go with Rogue since it's been seen on the show that Rogue is a match for the Hazard forms.**

 **Another update for the week. I have season 2's story line sorted, as much as I didn't like the season in general. But I'm still torn on how to do season 3. So readers, please drop me a PM or a review to help me.**

 **1) Should Sanvers stay together?**

 **This is an important plot point and I'm leaning towards keeping them together. But if enough people feel I should make them split up like in the series I have my own ideas for that.**

 **2) Should Kara and Leo have a surprise Baby?  
**

 **I've worked out that this is possible but requires me to lengthen the gap between season 2 and 3 to about 1 year and 6 months instead of just six months. this is just a cute side of the story that I might consider adding in if enough readers feel I should.**

 **3) Evolt or Mad Rogue**

 **For Leo's earth X counterpart, should he be Evolt or Mad Rogue? This will have implications as if enough readers think I should do an Evolt then I'll push crisis on earth X back to post Reign.**

 **4) Secondary Riders**

 **I'm considering secondary riders but they'll only come after Leo gets his Genius form. Below are the options for secondary riders. I would like recommendations on who they should be. Some candidates I have in mind include Alex, Maggie and James.**

 **Cross Z Charge with eventual transition to Magma.**

 **Grease with eventual transition to Grease Blizzard.**

 **Rogue with potential transition to Mad Rogue**

 **Till next update. And remember reviews and inputs on the above points mean you guys get faster updates! It really does go a long way in terms of motivation!**


	15. Chapter 14: Build Up: Husband And Wife

Chapter 14

Leo fidgeted on the spot as he stood at the altar. Hank smiling at him with mirth, Winn having a smirk of his own. Today was the day of his and Kara's wedding. It was a somewhat small event with only close friends and family being invited. Leo had asked Hank to be his best man and Winn to be a groomsman. Kara had asked her sister Alex to be her maid of honor and Astra was a bridesmaid.

"You need to relax Leo before you start hyperventilating and collapse at the altar before you get married." Hank advised.

Leo gave a nervous smile in return and took several deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He started getting nervous again when the wedding march played and the Church doors opened to allow Kara, who was being escorted by Clark to walk in. Everything seemed to become a blur to Leo as the only thing he could notice was his future wife walking slowly towards the altar. She was a vision of beauty in her white wedding dress that didn't expose much skin yet complimented her look perfectly. Clark led her to the alter and placed her hands in Leo's, lifting her veil to place a kiss on her forehead before moving to take his seat next to Lois.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. If any of you are against these two being joined then speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor said. A brief silence followed before the pastor continued with the rest of the ceremony.

"Marriage is a big step in life. A commitment that two people make to one another. To stand by each other's side through the good and the bad. These two have decided to take that vow here today. The bride and the groom will now proceed to say their vows." The pastor said, motioning for Leo to start the exchange.

"Kara, you have been a ray of sunshine ever since the day I first met you. I remember being drawn to you ever since I first saw you. As we got to know each other, I knew in my heart that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. There is no one else I want to have as my partner in life than you Kara. To love and cherish for the rest of my days. To grow old together. To be a pillar of support. Someone who will share in your best times and your worst." Leo said, pouring out all he felt for Kara.

"I, Leo Titus, take thee, Kara Danvers, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Leo finished, completing his vow. The pastor motioned to Kara to say her vow.

"I was so lost when I first met you Leo. I was uncertain of myself. But since I got to know you, you've helped me grow into the person I am today. You've thought me how to find my purpose in life. There is no one else I would rather have in my life as my partner than you. Someone who will always be my rock to anchor me through times good and bad. I want to be the shoulder you cry on, the person you can talk to about anything in life, both the food and bad." Kara began, sharing some words on her feelings for Leo and the significance he has had on her life.

"I, Kara Danvers, take thee, Leo Titus, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Kara said, finishing her own vow.

"A ring is a circle. And object without end or beginning to represent the love that these two share." The pastor said, taking the rings and handing them to Leo and Kara.

"With this ring, I wed thee." The two said in unison, taking turns to place the rings around their fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor said. Leo reverently lifted Kara's veil and placed his hands softly on her cheeks before drawing her in for a kiss that caused the hall to reverberate with cheers.

"It is with great pleasure that I present Mr. and Mrs. Leo Titus." The pastor declared once Leo and Kara separated. The two walked away from the altar hand in hand towards the reception area, the procession following behind them.

By the time Leo and Kara had reached Kara's loft, it was already well into the night. Leo had his arm wrapped around Kara's waist as he guided her towards what would now be their shared home as he had finished moving in a few days before their wedding. Kara let out a squeal in surprise when Leo carried her in his arms over the threshold of the apartment and held her close to his body before laying her down on the bed. He didn't even get any chance to react as Kara pulled him down over her, his body laying over hers. The two shared a soft kiss that quickly became heated before the joined for the first time.

* * *

When Leo awoke he felt an odd send of contentment and happiness. One that clearly wasn't his own. He pushed the odd sense aside for the moment, instead relishing in the closeness of the contact he was having with his wife. His wife. He still couldn't believe that he had married Kara. Leo recalled their first joining and he felt that words couldn't describe it. It was as though they knew what the other wanted. Where to touch to bring them to the greatest heights of pleasure. Leo's train of thought was interrupted when Kara started muttering.

"Mm. Too much thinking in the morning. Go back to sleep." Kara muttered, nuzzling her head against Leo's chest.

"You do realize that it's already nearly 11, right?" Leo teased. Kara muttered something that Leo couldn't discern but he could somehow sense her annoyance.

"You can wipe that smug look of your face. Who would have thought that having sex would be so exhausting? Although I have to admit, it was worth it to have waited." Kara said, her eyes slowly fluttering open before she smiled up at Leo.

"Kara is it just me or can I feel your emotions now?" Leo asked.

"Aunt Astra mentioned that a kryptonian can form a soul bond with the person they love. Let's put that to the test." Kara said, thinking something that she wanted Leo to know.

"You want me to make you pancakes?" Leo asked. Kara hummed in response.

"Who am I to deny my lovely wife what she wants." Leo said, giving Kara a kiss before disentangling himself from her body. He chuckled when he felt her disappointment through their bond at the loss of having his body to cuddle with before grabbing his boxers and a pair of pants. Once he was somewhat dressed, he went over to the kitchen to get started on their brunch. Kara would only join him in the kitchen area when he was almost done with cooking the pancakes. She left her hair loose and only had lace panties and one of his shirts on.

"There is something oddly satisfying about you wearing one of my shirts." Leo remarked as he drank in the sight of his wife. Kara giggled at his reaction, stealing a kiss as well as a plate stacked high with pancakes from him before moving to the table.

"I know. I could feel it." Kara said, taking a seat and digging into her food. Leo joined her after he finished cooking the rest of the pancakes.

"This bond will take some getting use to. But I'm glad we have it. Goes to show how much we were meant to be together Kara." Leo commented, placing a hand on Kara's.

"Soul bond aside, you said that you had a surprise for me after we got married." Kara brought up. Leo smiled, sending Kara images of a beach, of them relaxing and them having some 'fun'.

"The surprise my dear wife is that I'm taking you on a honeymoon. I've already made all the arrangements so that we can be away from being heroes and National City for one week. If anything should happen that requires our attention, Hank will call us. But aside from that, once we got on the flight tonight, it will be just us and a beachside villa till the end of the week." Leo said.

"You know you didn't have to do that. I would have been happy spending some time away from everything with you here in National City." Kara said, finishing off the last of her pancakes. Leo could feel her excitement through their bond and knew how much she was now looking forward to their trip.

"We rarely take time for ourselves Kara. So of course, I would take this chance to make my wife happy. You should probably get to packing once you're done. We need to leave for the airport at five." Leo said. The excitement made Kara float a little as she moved around the house, cleaning up her used dishes and cutlery before heading over to her wardrobe to start packing. Leo content to just watch her move about with so much positive energy.

 **They're married ! A quick update this week. Motivated by the reviews I got. Remember, reviews help to move the story along. The soul bond thing is something I added in for the sake of fluff but depending on how things go, it may become a very important plot device.**

 **I have season 2's story line sorted, as much as I didn't like the season in general. But I'm still torn on how to do season 3. So readers, please drop me a PM or a review to help me.**

 **1) Should Sanvers stay together?**

 **This is an important plot point and I'm leaning towards keeping them together. But if enough people feel I should make them split up like in the series I have my own ideas for that.**

 **2) Should Kara and Leo have a surprise Baby?  
**

 **I've worked out that this is possible but requires me to lengthen the gap between season 2 and 3 to about 1 year and 6 months instead of just six months. this is just a cute side of the story that I might consider adding in if enough readers feel I should.**

 **3) Evolt or Mad Rogue**

 **For Leo's earth X counterpart, should he be Evolt or Mad Rogue? This will have implications as if enough readers think I should do an Evolt then I'll push crisis on earth X back to post Reign.**

 **4) Secondary Riders**

 **I'm considering secondary riders but they'll only come after Leo gets his Genius form. Below are the options for secondary riders. I would like recommendations on who they should be. Some candidates I have in mind include Alex, Maggie and James.**

 **Cross Z Charge with eventual transition to Magma.**

 **Grease with eventual transition to Grease Blizzard.**

 **Rogue with potential transition to Mad Rogue**

 **Till next update. And remember reviews and inputs on the above points mean you guys get faster updates! It really does go a long way in terms of motivation!**


	16. Chapter 15: Build Up: Fastest Man Alive

Chapter 15

Kara was working at her desk when she noticed a commotion going on at the front of the office. She noticed one of the former reporters of CatCo, Siobhan Smythe, walking through the building. Siobhan had been fired from CatCo after she tried to give out information to the daily planet after Cat refused to publish it. Clark and Lois had informed her of Siobhan's actions and Kara had brought the information to Cat. This was followed by Siobhan being called to Cat's office and getting fired.

"Keira please call security and have her evicted from the building." Cat told her.

"Siobhan, you do remember that you are kind of banned from the building, right?" Winn asked trying to convince the woman he had dated for a short while that she was getting herself into trouble. Siobhan ignored him and simply pushed him aside, continuing to walk towards Kara.

"Siobhan. You're not supposed to be here. Please leave." Kara said, trying to be nice.

"You ruined my life Kara Danvers." Siobhan said before she released a sonic scream that sent Kara flying through the window and plummeting towards the ground. Before Kara could react though she found herself enveloped by a flash and outside of National City.

"You're on fire!" A man dressed in a red suit said to a still disorientated Kara. Kara quickly put out the flames on her sweater and realized that he was the one that had probably taken her here.

"You don't seem that bothered by the fact that you're on fire." The man remarked.

"I didn't need you to save me." Kara said.

"You were falling down from a building. If I hadn't saved you, you would have gone splat." The man countered.

"I have to get back to the City." Kara said, changing into her new costume. Leo had worked some new abilities into her and Astra's costumes. While they still came from the bracelets, they now completely replaced whatever they wore. The downside was that it was more of the suit, getting rid of their normal clothes so they would have to get a new set of clothes after. She quickly flew off back to National City.

"That was a new one. I thought I was the impossible." The man in the red suit commented before running after Kara. Kara was surprised to see him running at such speeds and landed next to him.

"How did you that?" the man asked, stopping his run when Kara landed.

"I'm Supergirl." Kara said as though the answer should have been obvious.

"You're who now?" the man inquired not understanding what she meant. Kara however took a while to answer, her ears still ringing.

"Sorry I'm still a little disorientated from the scream. How did you save me?" Kara asked.

"Well you fell out the window and I caught you and ran you all the way out here. Which I did not mean to do but after working on my speed I guess I'm faster than I thought." The man said.

"Yes, but who are you?" Kara questioned.

"I'm the flash." The man responded as though it was just as obvious as Kara's earlier response to his question.

"The who now?" Kara said, not knowing what his answer meant.

"Wait do you not know who I am? What about the green arrow? Black Canary? Firestorm? Atom? Zoom?" The flash asked, listing off the names of the heroes from his earth that Kara did not know. Kara apologized to him but Barry just gave her a look of shock.

"Not as sorry as I am. I'm Barry Allen, the fastest man alive. Also, I think I'm on the wrong earth and I'm going to need your help." The flash said, taking off his mask and revealing his identity. Any further conversation was interrupted though when a screech filled the air and a bird made entirely of flames landed nearby Kara. The flames dissipated to reveal Leo in his Rogue suit.

"Supergirl, are you alright?" Leo asked. Kara nodded at him before gesturing to Barry.

"This is Barry Allen. And he claims to be from another earth." Kara said.

"That would explain the large energy surge I detected earlier. He probably tore a hole between the dimensions." Leo said.

"Okay, so you seem to understand what's going on here. But can I know who you are?" Barry asked.

"My name is Leo Titus also known here as the hero Build." Leo introduced.

"Since we're doing the whole introduction thing, I'm Kara Titus. I'm Supergirl." Kara followed.

"Same last name? Are you two related?" Barry inquired.

"Nope he's my husband. We just got married about a month ago actually." Kara said.

"I think we should continue talking somewhere a little nicer. I'll see you back at the hideout. Get Winn and James in too. We need to address Siobhan's attack on you as well." Leo said, taking out the Phoenix Fullbottle from the holder on his belt.

"Phoenix, Discharge Bottle. Discharge Crush." The Sclash driver announced before Leo was engulfed in flames and took off into the sky towards the DEO.

"That is so cool." Barry commented.

"Come on. I'll bring you to the hideout so you can explain how you got here." Kara said, taking to the air and motioning for Barry to follow her.

* * *

"You guys have Central City but no star labs. No Cisco Ramon, Harrison Wells or Caitlin Snow. No one who might be able to help me get home." Barry groaned out at one of the computers in the hideout.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Leo can help you figure something out. I still don't understand how this whole alternate earth thing works." Kara remarked. Following her remark, Leo walked in together with James and Winn.

"You alright Kara?" James asked.

"I'm fine. What happened to Siobhan?" Kara asked.

"After she went all Mariah Carrey on your ass, she left." Winn answered.

"I don't really know how to explain this but this is Barry Allen and he is from another earth." Kara said, gesturing to Barry who gave an awkward smile.

"Wait, the theory of the multi-verse Is true?" Winn asked, his face lighting up in interest.

"Oh yeah it is. Basically, there are multiple earths that all occupy the same pace. But they vibrate at different frequencies so they can't see each other. On each earth, something different happened." Barry said, drawing a diagram on the board behind them.

"Like Kennedy not getting assassinated, the Nazis winning world war two and any other possibility. Ordinarily the earths are separated due to their different oscillating frequencies. However, it is theorized that you can travel between the earths if you go fast enough." Leo added.

"I find that a little hard to believe." James said.

"I know. I can't believe it either and I'm from another planet." Kara concurred.

"Wait, you're from another planet?" Barry asked.

"Oh yeah, she's an alien." Winn pointed out.

"Does that mean you're an alien too?" Barry asked Leo.

"Oh no. My situations a little complicated. I'm a human whose body is slowly being enhanced by an alien power source." Leo answered.

"Right before we get sidetracked, how did you get fast enough to tear a hole between the earths to end up here Barry?" James asked, getting them back on topic.

"Well…I was struck by lightning the night a particle accelerator exploded and became a superhero." Barry said, running out and getting them all ice cream.

"So, you can just pop between the different earths?" Winn asked.

"This was actually an accident. I was working on my speed before I somehow ended accidentally crossing over to this earth. The same thing happened before actually except that time I ended up accidentally travelling through time." Barry admitted.

"Don't worry. We'll help you find a way home Barry. Like you mentioned. It should just be a matter of finding the right speed for you to hit to tear open a hole that will lead you to another earth. The hard part will be hitting the speed required that opens a breach that leads back to your world and not one of the other earths. Until we can figure it out, I guess you should get yourself settled in." Leo said.

"Right. Thanks a lot for the help. Just one thing I need. Food. I need to consume about 10000 calories in a day." Barry said nervously.

"You bumped into the right couple then. Kara there has a bottomless pit for a stomach and Leo keeps her fed and happy." Winn said, gesturing to the couple. Kara gave a knowing smile to Leo.

"It seems like my wife is currently craving for some donuts. That okay with you Barry?" Leo asked as Kara let out a cheer.

"Sure, who doesn't like donuts?" Barry questioned rhetorically.

"Great then let's go find Cat and tell her that you will be stepping out of the office for a moment." Leo said, pulling Kara along with him towards the elevator to head to her desk, the others following behind.

"Keira, I see you survived the fall. Not that I'm surprised. Please come inside here, I need to speak to you." Cat said when she noticed Kara going to her desk. Kara, Leo, Barry, James and Winn entered Cat's office.

"It seems we have a new superhero in National City. The same one who saved you Keira. Since you were part of the incident, I want a firsthand account of the events. You will give information of it to no one. James, I want pictures of our new hero. Winn, Keep an eye out for any information or sightings on the web. Now we need a name for this guy. The whoosh? No. The Blur." Cat said.

"How about the flash?" Barry suggested.

"That sounds like someone whose power is to leap out of dark alleys in a trench coat. No. I want mystery I want intrigue I want The Blur. Also, who are you?" Car asked, finally taking note of Barry.

"He's Barry Allen. I met him at a conference in Chicago and we've been friends since. He's staying over for a short while before he heads home to Central City." Leo answered smoothly. Cat nodded before shooing everyone out of the office.

* * *

"Kara, we have a problem. Livewire broke free." Leo said over the phone.

"But how? I thought she was being held by the DEO?" Kara asked.

"She was. Keyword being was. Siobhan broke her free. She escaped though the power grid before I could respond. Siobhan probably figured out her location when she was brought to the DEO by you and Winn for treatment after she fell off the building. I've texted James to keep a lookout for her and see if he can find out anything about Siobhan. Winn too. You need to be careful. It won't surprise me if they both are working together. You and Cat Grant will their most likely targets. Be careful." Leo warned.

"I will. I'll try and get Ms. Grant to safety then head over to the DEO so we can work on putting both Siobhan and Livewire away." Kara said, ending the call before walking into Cat's office.

"Ms. Grant you need to pack a bag and head for the airport with Carter. Livewire's escaped. You know she will be coming after you. I'll have everything arranged for you." Kara suggested.

"I am staying put. I did not get to where I am by cowering in fear. Besides I defeated her once before and I can do it again." Cat said, her expression mirroring her firm decision. Kara simply gave a shocked look at the last part of what she said. Cat rolled her eyes and amended it.

"Okay fine. I had help. I'm certain I will have help again. I have faith in Supergirl. And don't discount Build either." Cat said. Hearing that statement, Kara told her she would be stepping out of the office for a moment. She rushed down to the hideout to find Winn and Barry there.

"I need help. Livewire's escaped and I believe she's working with Siobhan. We need to get to the DEO so we can work on catching them. If you don't mind of course." Kara said to the two, directing the last part to Barry who shrugged and asked her to lead the way.

"This place is awesome." Barry said, running around the DEO.

"Is that a spaceship?" Barry asked, pointing to Kara's ship in the corner of the room.

"Supergirl and I see you brought our earth hopping guest. Agent Titus has already briefed us on who he is." Hank commented as he Alex and Leo walked up to meet them.

"Have we found anything on Livewire?" Kara asked.

"We have managed to get a fix on her location. Me and Alex were able to isolate the power surges in the City's power grid to track her location. While this may be a good indicator of where she is, it's no guarantee that she's still there." Leo said, bringing up a map that showed Livewire's last detectable location.

"An abandoned warehouse? What is it with bad guys and abandoned warehouses?" Barry commented.

"Livewire may have been smart enough to cover her tracks by walking on foot and given the fact that her associate doesn't seem to have the same capabilities I would think that it's a good possibility." Alex raised.

"Have you run the algorithm to search the cameras for her?" Winn asked. Leo nodded and told him they hadn't managed to find anything.

"I guess we have no choice but to search the warehouse then. Where's Aunt Astra?" Kara asked.

"She is currently out tracking one of the Fort Ross escapees who has been using their ability to manipulate people into stealing things for him. It's a simple mission that she said she could handle herself. She should be back soon though. Do you want to wait for her or handle Livewire and Siobhan first?" Leo asked.

"We should deal with Livewire and Siobhan quickly. The faster we put them away the less people will get hurt." Kara said.

"Good luck then. I can't authorize a formal strike team as they are still considered humans." Hank said.

"This is Astra requesting assistance. I've managed to track down the alien and he's apparently part of something bigger. The parts they've been stealing is for some sort of alien bomb. Based on the looks of things, I think they're nearly done with it too. I've managed to locate their base and thought that some help would be nice just to be sure." Astra's voice came over the comms.

"I'll go. Kara, you and Barry handle Livewire and Siobhan. Good Luck." Leo said, transforming into his Rogue armor before heading out to where Astra was.

"That was so cool!" Barry said, referring to Leo's transformation.

"Come on we need to get going." Kara said, turning Barry's attention to her.

"Wait, do you two even have a plan for stopping Livewire? How about the Capacitor you wanted to trap her with the last time?" Winn brought up.

"That thing was destroyed and we have no time to wait to make a new one. Hopefully the building has a water source so we can use it to make her fry herself." Kara said, explaining her plan. She and Barry then left the DEO to see if Livewire and Siobhan were at the abandoned warehouse.

* * *

"That could have gone much better. I can't believe they got away." Kara groaned when she and Barry returned to the DEO.

"That was partially my fault too. Didn't think Livewire could absorb my lightning. So, we kind of started the fight on the wrong foot. Also, you probably weren't expecting Siobhan and her scream to work so well against you." Barry said.

The two of them had gone to the abandoned warehouse and at first only found Livewire there. Barry had tried to use his lightning on her but that backfired on them. It only served to strengthen her and allow Livewire to shock Barry and incapacitate him for some time. Kara had tried to use the sprinklers in the warehouse against Livewire but that failed when Siobhan made her presence known, using her screech to disorientate Kara. Kara and Barry were able to mount a counterattack though, Barry spinning his hands fast enough to create mini tornadoes and Kara using her freeze breath to send the villains back. However, the villains took the opportunity to get away.

"I take it that you both didn't manage to get Livewire or Siobhan?" Leo asked as he walked into the room with Astra behind him.

"Barry, this is my aunt Astra. And no, we didn't manage to get Livewire or Siobhan. A mistake on our part. We weren't expecting them to cooperate very much. I mean they weren't chummy with each other but they at least knew to have each other's backs. Siobhan, or as she called herself Silver Banshee, used her screech on me before I could use the sprinklers to short out Livewire." Kara said, retelling the events of the confrontation to him.

"Did you manage to stop them from finishing the bomb?" Kara asked.

"We were successful on the mission little one. The bomb has been dismantled and the DEO team is working on bringing it back here for study. The aliens involved have also been detained. But I think we should be focusing on stopping Livewire and this Silver Banshee." Astra said, appraising Barry for a moment before addressing Kara.

"They'll be expecting me and Barry to confront them the next time they show up. You and Astra can catch them by surprise." Kara suggested.

"We should probably do something about Silver Banshee's screech though. I don't think I have anything that can really counter it. It's not something I've encountered before. And while any of us could probably take her down faster than she can use it on us, I'd prefer to have something in reserve just in case." Leo said.

"I think I might be able to come up with something if I have the right materials. I've fought someone similar. If I could get an analysis of Silver Banshee's shriek I can probably adapt it to block her." Barry brought up.

"Winn can help you with the analysis. Whatever you need should be available here. Just ask." Leo said, gesturing to Winn who nodded and quickly got to work. James walked into the DEO and approached them.

"I did some digging with Winn's help and well apparently Siobhan's family is cursed by a banshee." James said, pulling up some articles he had.

"Cursed by a banshee?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Yes. All the females in Siobhan's family are cursed. If they are ever wronged, they need to get rid of whoever wronged them or a voice inside their heads will eventually drive them insane." James said, pointing to the various articles that involved female members of Siobhan's family.

"So, we have a potential nutcase to deal with. Great. No offense Winn, but I think the Siobhan you knew is long gone." Leo said.

"None taken. She never really was the same since she got fired." Winn said, pausing from his work for a moment before continuing.

"I guess all that's left now is to wait and see if they turn up or if the algorithm manages to find anything." Leo said, taking out the Crocodile Fullbottle and letting the armor dissipate. He went to get some food for everyone while they made themselves comfortable for the inevitable wait.

* * *

"And it's done. This should serve to shield us from Silver Banshee's screech." Barry said holding out a set of earpieces. Kara, Leo and Astra each received a set. Kara heard her phone ringing and saw that it was James trying to reach her. James had gone back to CatCo to help them keep an eye out for anything.

"This is bad. Livewire and Silver Banshee have taken Ms. Grant." Kara said. They were about to rush out before Livewire's face appeared on the screen as she made a citywide broadcast.

"Hey Supergirl, unless you want Cat Grant's blood spilled all over National City Park, you would come here now." Livewire taunted.

"Stick to the plan. You and Barry pull them away from civilians. Astra will help with Silver Banshee. I'll take down Livewire when I get the chance." Leo said. Kara and Barry nodded, leaving ahead of Leo and Astra.

"Hey sparky, shrieky! Hi." Barry said when Kara and he arrived at the park. Cat was handcuffed to a park bench behind the two villains.

"What do you say we step away from the nice lady and settle this like women?" Barry taunted. Kara gave him a questioning look.

"In my defense, there's more of you guys here than me." Barry countered.

"Kill them both." Livewire said. Silver Banshee used her scream on the two heroes by Barry's device worked, shielding the pair from the effects of the scream.

"What's wrong lose your voice?" Kara taunted.

Barry used their shock to quickly push the two villains apart as Livewire tried to zap both him and Kara. Livewire used the powerline to move to the top of a nearby apartment building, Barry hot on her heels. Kara delivered a swift uppercut that sent Silver Banshee tumbling away. Astra quickly took the opportunity to take Silver Banshee, shoving her away from civilians while they engaged in a brief fight that ended up with Silver Banshee unconscious on the ground. Kara meanwhile went to free Cat Grant. Barry was running around Livewire, delivering strikes as he went that didn't serve to do more than annoy her. It served as distraction enough for the opening Leo needed.

"Fullbottle. Funky Attack!" the purple colored handgun in Leo's hand announced when he inserted the Whale Fullbottle into it. The announcement caused Livewire to turn and look at him as he floated in the air with the hawk wings, the gun pointed straight at her. Leo pulled the trigger and a large burst of water emerged from the gun and hit Livewire causing her to shock herself into unconsciousness. The crowd cheered as the heroes landed in the middle of the park with the downed villains, thanking them for saving the city once again.

* * *

"So, what happened to Siobhan and Leslie? Are they locked up in the DEO again?" Winn asked as he James and Kara were at Kara's desk watching the news broadcast of the heroes saving the day from Livewire and Silver Banshee.

"Nope. Thanks to Barry, the National City Police Department is now able to lock up metahumans." Kara said as she continued to happily watch the newscast. She heard her phone ringing and saw that Leo was trying to call her.

"You know, your happiness is extremely infectious. That aside, I've found a way to get Barry home." Leo said through the phone.

"That's wonderful news. When will he be going back?" Kara asked.

"Well now that he's done helping the NCPD, we're just waiting if you're free before we send him home. Can you meet us outside the City Limits? Same place Barry dropped you off when you fell out of the building? I'll explain when you get here." Leo said. Kara hung up the phone, telling Winn and James to help cover for her before she went off to meet Leo and Barry.

"So how is this going to work?" Kara asked as she landed.

"The device Barry has on him? Turns out it can act as a beacon to guide him back to his earth. He just needs to go fast enough to break the dimensional barrier." Leo said, pointing to the metallic ring around Barry's chest.

"Basically, we need to work together so I can achieve the speed necessary to break through the barrier. The two of us will go at our top speed then you'll throw me forward. In theory, the speed should be more than enough to allow me to break through the dimensional barrier." Barry said.

"So, you now get to race the fastest man alive. Or claims to be." Leo said with mirth, feeling Kara's excitement through their bond.

"It was nice meeting you Barry." Kara said, a little sad to see him go.

"it was nice knowing all of you too. But hey, maybe someday I can come by for a visit and help out again." Barry replied.

"The same goes for us right Leo? If you ever need help with anything, feel free to come and get us." Kara said, Leo nodding in agreement. Kara gave Barry a hug in goodbye before Leo came up to shake his hand and give him a pat on his back.

"Alright, on your marks, get set, go!" Leo announced, before the two sped off. Once they were both at their top speed, Kara smiled at Barry and gave him a strong shove, Barry tumbling forwards before being engulfed in a bright light and disappearing. Kara stopped and gave a smile into the distance.

"Goodbye Barry." Kara said. It was a few moments later when Leo joined her in his Rogue form.

"Something tells me that won't be the last we'll be seeing of him." Leo commented, Kara agreeing with the sentiment.

 **And that's the end of the Crossover episode with the Flash. Next week's update will see the start of season 2. Thanks for all the support so far. Once again, I need inputs for the below plot topics.**

 **1) Should Sanvers stay together?**

 **This is an important plot point and I'm leaning towards keeping them together. But if enough people feel I should make them split up like in the series I have my own ideas for that.**

 **2) Should Kara and Leo have a surprise Baby?  
**

 **I've worked out that this is possible but requires me to lengthen the gap between season 2 and 3 to about 1 year and 6 months instead of just six months. this is just a cute side of the story that I might consider adding in if enough readers feel I should.**

 **3) Evolt or Mad Rogue and Blood**

 **For Leo's earth X counterpart, should he be Evolt or Mad Rogue? This will have implications as if enough readers think I should do an Evolt then I'll push crisis on earth X back to post Reign.**

 **I have come up with a new plotline that keeps Crisis on Earth X where it is right now, using Mad Rogue as Leo's counterpart. This plotline will then feature Kamen Rider Blood as the final Big Bad after the gang has dealt with Reign!**

 **5) I'm considering secondary riders but they'll only come after Leo gets his Genius form. Below are the options for secondary riders. I would like recommendations on who they should be. Some candidates I have in mind include Alex, Maggie and James.**

 **Cross Z Charge with eventual transition to Magma.**

 **Grease with eventual transition to Grease Blizzard.**

 **Rogue with potential transition to Mad Rogue**


	17. Chapter 16: Build Up: L is the Name

Chapter 16

"To family!" Kara exclaimed as she raised her glass of champagne, the others following suit. Hank, Astra, Eliza, Alex and Win were gathered in Leo and Kara's loft for a celebratory dinner. It had been a hectic time so far ever since Kara became Supergirl and there was a lot for all of them to be grateful for. This was also a special congratulatory dinner since Kara was getting a promotion at CatCo.

"Stronger together." Leo added, pulling Kara flush against him, his arms wrapping around her waist as she leaned back against his body.

"It's nice to have something good to look forward too despite all that's been happening. Was it really necessary for you to out yourself like that to the President?" Alex asked. Leo had convinced Hank that he should come clean and get the president's backing for him to officially take over the post as the DEO.

"I wouldn't worry about it Alex. The investigation is just a formality. Thanks to someone in this room who is more well connected than I am even as the head of the DEO, it will just be a simple inquiry to make sure that I'm not part of some hostile alien takeover of earth or something of that sort." Hank said calmly. He and Leo had already worked out a concrete case for him and Leo had even called in some favors from some pretty big people to make sure everything would go the way they wanted.

"Don't sweat the details Alex. Pretty soon Hank or rather J'onn, will become the official director of the DEO. This will really help matters along. Speaking of which, how's the move going?" Leo asked Hank.

"We're done actually. The new DEO building within National City is ready." Hank replied.

"Wait, there's a new DEO HQ? Is that why you guys haven't wanted me to come over for a while? Because you were moving?" Kara asked.

"Among other things. This was supposed to be a surprise. One of the points raised during the investigation was our involvement into non-alien cases. And since we are technically part of or considered a sister organization to the FBI, the president felt that we should have a more active hand in National City's other cases as well. Basically, the big stuff like Livewire, Silver Banshee anything else of that caliber, will soon fall to the DEO as well." Alex said. Kara looked at Hank expectantly.

"That's right. We can now formally help you in threats against National City. Within reason of course. We're still supposed to remain a secret." Hank said.

"That reminds me. How's James holding up? Last I heard he and Lucy finally decided that they weren't working out. She moved back to Metropolis didn't she?" Leo asked.

"He just needs some space and time but they both parted ways amiably. Cat was a little miffed that she lost a legal counsel that she could actually stand." Kara answered. Their time was interrupted though when they heard a loud noise coming from outside the apartment. They all rushed to the window and saw that it was a pod flying in the sky.

"That can't be good." Alex said. Kara, Leo and Hank nodded at each other, changing and rushing out of the loft to chase after the pod.

"We need to stop it or we could have massive casualties." Hank said as they flew after the pod. Leo was flying right beside them using the Rocket Fullbottle.

"I've got it." Kara said, increasing her speed to close the distance between her and the pod. Just as she was about to touch it though, she was stopped by a force field. The pod flew past some construction supports, sending two workers plummeting towards the ground.

"Me and J'onn have this. Kara, go!" Leo said, turning to look at J'onn who nodded. J'onn saved one of the workers while Leo saved the other. Kara saw that the pod was about to impact a crane and quickly pulled ahead of it so she could push the crane away. The pod finally came to a stop some distance away in a clearing as it landed.

"This looks oddly similar to your pod Kara." Leo remarked.

"It's kryptonian that's for sure." Astra remarked.

"We need to see if there is anyone inside!" Kara exclaimed Leo, feeling her excitement at the chance that there might be another survivor from Krypton.

"Careful Supergirl. We don't know if whoever is in the pod is friendly." J'onn warned. Kara ripped off the pod and they found a brown haired young man unconscious inside the pod.

"We should probably get him looked at back at the DEO." Leo said. Astra and Kara agreed, hefting the man out of the pod together and slinging his arms over their shoulders. Leo led the way towards the new headquarters. Once they landed, the unconscious alien was taken away to be examined by a few agents.

"This is a nice place. And so much nearer to work too." Kara remarked.

"We've actually had this facility for some time. Just never used it as a main headquarters. I think it's a nice change. A new beginning for the DEO." Leo added. Seeing as there was nothing left for them to do, the pair headed back home to get some sleep.

* * *

"How's our patient doing?" Leo asked Alex after she stepped out of the room where the unconscious alien had been brought to.

"He's stable but still out cold. We're just about to run some tests and collect some samples, see if we can ID him." Alex said. Kara and Leo followed after her while Astra said she didn't to go check something on the database. They were surprised to see Winn there. Alex tried to take a sample of blood from the alien but the needle broke when it came into contact with his skin.

"That proves his from krypton." Kara said.

"Not necessarily. There are a lot of other races that have the same hard exterior you do love." Leo explained.

"Yes. This only proves that he's not human and could be dangerous." Hank pointed out.

"Sir, I would like to have Winn help out in the investigation. he can analyze the ship's telemetry. He can read kryptonian after all." Alex suggested.

"I was bored so I thought I would pick up a new language. So, space talk." Winn said.

"You want to prove yourself Mr. Schott? Find out something my team of highly trained alien experts can't." Hank challenged.

"Challenge accepted." Winn said. Hank gave a smirk and led Winn to where they were keeping the pod.

"We'll find out what he is Kara. I just want to say that you shouldn't get your hopes up. I think your Aunt knows something about our guest and her research is just to serve as a confirmation. She recognized him. It was only for the briefest moments but it seemed like she knew him somehow. And not in a good way." Leo warned, wrapping and arm around her shoulder and drawing her close.

"I know. I noticed it too. It's just that, if he really does turn out from Krypton, even if there's like a 1 in a 1000 chance of that, it makes me really happy. To know that someone else made it out." Kara said, Leo placed a kiss on the top of her head, leading her out of the DEO building and towards his car.

"We should get ready for the venture launch. It's happening in a few hours. What do you feel like having?" Leo asked.

"I totally forgot about that. Do you think we could get potstickers and pizza?" Kara asked.

"Of course, love. Anything you want." Leo replied, giving her a kiss before they settled into the car and Leo drove off.

* * *

"Wherever they are, we can only hope that they are watching this." the news anchor said. The venture had successfully launched however while they were cruising over earth, one of the engines burned out and the ship was currently hurtling towards earth.

"Let's go. Astra's on route." Leo said, already in his Rogue form while Kara's suit materialized around her. Leo used the Rocket Fullbottle to fly next to Kara, the two reaching the venture at the same time Astra did.

"I'll try and stem the fire, see if we can give the venture some control over their descent. Kara, see if you can slow the ship down. Astra, you help her from the back of the ship, help to guide the ship to a safe landing." Leo said, coming up with a plan to make sure the Venture reached the ground safely. Kara and Astra nodded, moving to take their individual positions. Kara pushed against the front of the ship trying to slow it down while Astra pulled from the back, to help slow it down and guide it to a safe landing. Leo flew behind the damaged engine, pulling out the Nebulasteam Gun and the Fire Engine Fullbottle. Using both, he was able to successfully extinguish the engine fire and the hull breach. He then went to join Kara at the front of the plane, drawing as much power from the Jet Fullbottle as he could.

"You three look like you could use an extra set of hands." Clark said as he flew in next to Kara.

"Hey cousin. We could use some extra help here." Kara said. Clark nodded and went to join Astra at the rear of the ship. With the four heroes working together, they were able to land the Venture safely on the ground.

"I usually say hi." Kara said, gesturing to the three cyclists that happened to be on the road near to where they had grounded the venture.

"So do I." Clark said with a smile. The four heroes waved at the cyclist.

"Wow it's Supergirl and Build!" one of the cyclist exclaimed.

"And Superman and Powerwoman too!" Another one added.

"We should be heading back." Leo said, taking out the Phoenix Fullbottle and inserting into the Nebulasteam Gun. Flames burst out of his armor before he took to the skies in the form of a flaming bird.

"Show off." Kara muttered before taking to the air, Clark and Astra following behind her. The four heroes landed at the new DEO facility. The agents were in awe as Superman landed in the building. Clark meanwhile was busy taking in the new facility.

"Nice place you got here." Clark commented.

"You know that offer to work with the DEO still stands." Leo said.

"I know. But I still can't bring myself to work for the government even if the DEO is a shining example of human alien cooperation." Clark said. Clark greeted agents as he walked by, coming to a stop at the main table where Hank and Alex were. Along the way Winn had entered his fan boy mode and started firing off rapid questions at Clark.

"J'onn, it's nice to see you again. I love what you've done with this place. Much nicer than that cave you used to be holed up in." Clark said exchanging greetings with J'onn.

"Nice to see you in town as well. And I'll have you know, I had that cave cleaned at least three times a week." J'onn retorted.

"Alex, it's good to see you." Clark said, giving Alex a hug.

"It's good to see you too." Alex responded.

"I brought him along to see our mystery guest." Kara said. Hank motioned for them to follow him to the room where the unconscious Alien was.

"He landed on earth last night in a kryptonian pod. We don't know who he is." Kara said.

"Did you try to use a quantum scan to determine his age?" Clark asked.

"First thing we did." Kara replied.

"And did you X-ray vision him for foreign objects like a cybernetic data core?" Clark asked.

"err... Of course." Kara said.

"You should probably go ahead and do that." Clark said. Kara agreed and scanned the alien finding, nothing foreign within his body.

"My translator just finished decrypting the pod's data log. Now, it seems sleeping beauty on his journey from krypton passed through the Sagara Bayell." Winn said, entering the room.

"The well of stars. My father took me there once. Time doesn't pass there so that's why he's still so young." Kara remarked. Astra walked in together with Alex who was holding a needle.

"I thought we already established that needles don't work on him." Kara pointed out.

"This one's special. I've seen this young man in the past before and if my hunch is correct and this needle manages to pierce through his skin then we should be able to confirm his species." Astra said, nodding to Alex who used the needle and managed to draw blood.

"So, what is he?" Leo asked.

"Daxamite from the planet Daxam. They were a sister planet to Krypton. Given that, it wouldn't be entirely impossible for them to gain similar powers as us. Since we can be harmed by Kryptonite, I researched the element that had the closest makeup to what their planet was made up of and that happened to be lead." Astra answered.

"Did you suspect that when we first found him? Also, it was just for a moment but you looked like you swallowed a sour lemon when you first saw him." Kara brought up.

"If he is a Daxamite, then I can understand why your aunt wouldn't like him. I read in the archives at the Fortress that Krypton and Daxam were involved in many wars against each other." Clark said.

"Early on we did fight wars against Daxam but eventually it became a simple loathing for each other as a species. The Kryptonians always believed in finding your place in life where you could best contribute. The Daxamites on the other hand were only interested in getting wasted and partying away. Of course, that was all a ploy by their ruling family to keep the people under their thumb." Astra said, giving a brief history of Daxam and Krypton.

"So, do we expect this guy to be hostile?" Hank asked.

"Doubtful. Daxamites who weren't warriors were useless party animals who didn't know much more than how to drink and have a good time." Astra said.

"Alright then, we'll keep the arrangements for him the same for now. Besides we have other matters to attend to right now. Namely investigating the incident with the Venture." Hank said, leading the group out of the room.

"We received information that the breach and failure occurred when the ship breached low orbit in space." Alex informed them.

"If something like that was going to happen it shouldn't have happened much earlier in the flight. You think it was a staged attack?" Clark asked.

"As of right now, I would say that's a possibility. Looking at the list of people aboard the venture, there could have been many motivators behind an attack." Leo pointed out.

"Maybe a mild-mannered reporter should make some inquiries." Clark offered.

"That would be helpful. We'll examine the craft itself and any other information we have and funnel it to you so you can have some focus on your digging." Hank said.

"Awesome. You can come with me to CatCo. Just steer clear of Ms. Grant, she's been pretty moody. I'll see you tonight love. Do you mind making arrangements for dinner?" Kara said, addressing the last part to Leo.

"Sure. I'll make sure that Alex and Astra join us too. You want to eat out or have take out?" Leo asked.

"I think take out would be nice." Kara said. Leo nodded and waved goodbye when she and Clark flew out of the DEO building towards CatCo.

"Shall we take a look at that flight info now? You might want to get Astra to compile all the information she has on Daxam. You know, just in case he isn't as alone as we think he is." Leo suggested. Alex nodded and the pair got to work on analyzing the data from the venture together with Winn while Hank went to go find Astra.

* * *

"That suit of yours is really cool." Clark said commenting on how Kara's suit could materialize over her normal clothes from the bracelet and dissolve back into normal clothes once she was done.

"Perks of having a genius for a husband." Kara said with a smirk before they go into the building and into the elevator.

"You know you really have this clumsy reporter thing down." Kara remarked as they walked out of the elevator. Clark had bumped into someone while inside the elevator causing them to drop the stack of documents they were carrying.

"That wasn't an act. That was an actual accident." Clark admitted. They walked into the office and were greeted by James.

"Clark! So good to see you again." James said, exchanging a special handshake with Clark.

"It's good to see you too. Everyone at the daily planet misses you. Lois, Mr. White." Clark said.

"I miss them too. But I really like living here." James admitted. Clark was happy to hear that his friend was happy with his new life. Kara saw Cat trying to catch her attention.

"Ms. Grant, are you okay?" Kara asked.

"You didn't tell me that you know Clark Kent." Cat said, changing her shoes. Kara could only roll her eyes at how everyone seemed to be gaga over her cousin. Cat got Kara to make sure that her appearance was in order before walking out of her office.

"Clark Kent as I live and breathe. Don't you just look all Midwestern dashing." Cat said. Clark gave a nervous laugh, adjusting his glasses before he responded.

"Ms. Grant, it's good to see you. It's been a long time." Clark said.

"No fault of mine. So, are you still seeing Lois Lane or did that fizzle out like I predicted in the office pool? No one ever sent me my twenty dollars." Cat joked.

"Lois and I are great. We're still going strong." Clark said.

"So, she's not still hung up on Superman?" Cat asked.

"You know I'd say that she has room in her life for both of us." Clark said.

"Oh, well that's modern." Cat responded as Kara started laughing when Clark realized his words.

"How would you like to go on a tour? Perry White was a fool to let you out of his sight. I might just poach you." Cat said, leading Clark away. Clark turned and gave Kara a wink, mouthing the word sway before following Cat around the building.

"Did Ms. Grant seem a little off to you?" Kara asked James.

"She's always been this way with Clark. She goes gaga over him. She sent him a drunk text once." James replied.

"That's gross. I don't even think I can ever get that image out of my head.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Alex asked Leo who was searching around one of the seats on the Venture. They had analyzed the data and discovered that one of the passengers had pulled out at the last second. One, Lena Luthor was supposed to be aboard the plane. Leo had then asked Alex to follow him for a thorough investigation of the craft.

"The damage as well as location of her seat relative to the location of the hull breach suggests that this was the point of origin. Wait, I've got something. There's something strapped to her seat." Leo said, pulling out the remains of the device and handing it to Alex.

"Foul play? Someone targeting her? Or do you think that she was the one responsible? It seems a little to convenient doesn't it? She pulls out from her flight aboard the Venture at the last minute and the ship experiences a near fatal accident that originated from the seat that she vacated." Alex raised.

"We can't rule out the possibilities. I'll see if Clark and Kara can do some looking around maybe talk to her about her missing her flight." Leo said, taking out his phone and giving Kara a call.

"I'll have Winn see if he can find anything from this. We should probably also keep an eye on Lena Luthor. If she does turn out to be the target, whoever is gunning for her is likely to try again." Alex said once Leo ended the call.

"Kara says she and Clark will look into it. Maybe even have an interview with Lena. I think we're done here. Let's get back to the DEO." Leo said, Alex nodding in agreement and the two left the craft.

* * *

"So, she's either very good at coming up with an alibi or she's the target. Winn's findings on the device we found aboard the seat at the venture, revealed that it was designed to kill whoever was seated there. I need you both to help me keep an eye on her. If she really is the target, then the killer might try again. I'll call if we find out more. See you at Dinner. Love you too, bye." Leo said through the phone to Kara.

"Do we have any clue who might want her out of their way?" Astra asked.

"Far too many people. I can think of one person most interested in making sure she doesn't complete her intentions of changing the company legacy and he's currently behind bars." Leo said.

"You mean Lex Luthor? But I thought Superman got him locked away with several life sentences." Winn said.

"Never underestimate the power of money and connections." Alex remarked.

"We have a problem." Winn said, bringing up the feed of drones attacking the chopper where Lena was.

"Winn, see if you can find anymore drones within the city. Whoever is targeting Lena no doubt knows that we'll get involved to save her and probably has some sort of distraction planned." Leo said, transforming and flying towards the location of the helicopter. Astra close behind him.

Leo's hunch was right as the assassin had sent drones out across the whole of National City, opening fire on innocent civilians in order to distract Kara and Clark from protecting Lena. Astra and Clark were able to find all the drones around the city and destroy them before they could hurt anyone. Kara protected the helicopter while Leo shot down the drones that were attacking it. Kara checked that Lena was fine before the heroes collected whatever wreckage from the drones they could salvage and returned to the DEO.

"I've managed to find a trace on the drones. They're linked to a John Corben. An international assassin connected to intergang and various other factions. Basically, if you want someone gone, he's the guy you look for." Winn said, bringing up a file of the assassin.

"He's likely to try again and this time escalate it even further given his last two attempts were failures." Leo said.

"The renaming ceremony. He's likely to try and target her there. I have to try and convince her to call it off till we can find Corben." Kara said, flying away to find Lena.

"While Kara tries to do something which I doubt will work given what you've shared about Lena Luthor, we need to be prepared. Alex can go into the ceremony as an attendee. Try and stick close to Lena." Leo started.

"Corben's likely to carry out the job in person now that he's failed twice. I'll stick close to Lena and sound out if I get wind of Corben." Alex said.

"I assume the rest of us will be taking up positions to form a perimeter around the event?" Astra asked. Leo nodded and brought up a map of the area where the renaming ceremony was to take place. He received a text from Kara confirming that Lena was going ahead with the naming ceremony. Leo could feel her frustration through the bond, sending her feelings of calm and warmth. He texted Kara telling her that she had done her part in warning Lena and now all they could do was take the necessary precautions.

"We'll keep an eye on things here. Good luck." Hank said to Clark, Leo, Alex and Astra before they left the DEO.

"Everything's quiet. Anyone see anything?" Kara asked through the comms, hovering over one of the buildings nearby.

"No sign of Corben from here." Leo said, watching the event from his vantage point on the building opposite the LexCorp Tower. Clark and Astra confirmed that they were unable to find Corben nor any signs of what he had planned as Lena took the stage. Just as Lena was about to unveil the new L Corp logo on the building, there was a loud boom as an explosion occurred within the building and it started veering dangerously to one side.

"I have eyes on Corben! he's approaching the target!" Alex warned through the comms. Leo reacted quickly, leaping off the building he was on and using the Hawk wings to bring him to a soft landing before he rushed off to where Alex was.

"Superman, Supergirl, Powerwoman! If that building goes down, we're going to have massive casualties." Leo said.

"We're on it." Came the reply of the three kryptonians as they held up the building.

"This isn't working. We can't keep holding it up forever." Clark remarked.

"The main support of the building got blown out. If you repair it, it should be able to stand on its own." Hank informed them.

"Over there. There's some construction materials you should be able to use. Go Kara!" Astra said. Kara took off towards the spot her aunt had pointed out to her, pickup several steel girders before rushing into the basement of the building to find the damaged support column. When she found it, she used her heat vision to tack on the girders, serving as a makeshift support for the building, allowing it to stand on her own.

"Officer!" Lena said in relief as Corben dressed as a police officer approached her. Her relief quickly turned into fear as Corben admitted Lex's involvement in hiring him to kill her while he pointed a gun at her.

"No you don't Corben!" Leo shouted, cranking the wrench once, his right fist coated in purple energy. He leapt at Corben, delivering a swift uppercut to his abdomen that sent him crashing back into a tree. Corben groaned in pain before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"He should be out from the pain for a good long while." Leo said as Alex moved to detain him.

* * *

"Thank you for writing such a wonderful story about L-Corp." Lena thanked Clark when they met at a cafe the day after the attack.

"It's no problem at all. I actually want to apologize. While I've had bad experiences with your brother Lex, it was wrong of me to greet you with the same bias. I'm sure you'll bring good to the Luthor name." Clark said.

"Nonetheless, it was nice meeting you both and Kara, I hope we get to see each other again." Lena said before turning to leave the café.

"I need to head over to CatCo. I'll see you later Clark." Kara said before rushing out of the café to head to CatCo. She walked into Cat's office, giving the most confident posture she could manage as Kara Danvers before she spoke seriously.

"Ms. Grant, I've decided that I want to become a reporter for CatCo. I want to tell stories to help make the world a better place and to push myself beyond my comfort zone." Kara said. Cat didn't respond, instead pulling out a file that had Kara's original resume in it with the word reporter written on top.

"You know from the day I interviewed you, I knew you were special Kara. I see the hero inside of you and I want you to make me proud." Cat said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Ms. Grant." Kara said, getting out of the office and immediately letting out a cheer in happiness. She looked at her phone and saw that Leo had sent her a message asking her if she was so happy because Cat finally revealed her promotion to her. Kara sent her reply to him and then carried on with the rest of her day, her chipper mood making her seem to glide through the office.

* * *

"Mr. Schott it is with great pleasure that I would like to formally welcome you to the DEO as an agent." Hank said, giving Winn a handshake and a pat on the back before walking away.

"Congratulations Winn!" Kara, Alex and Leo said, giving Winn a hug or a pat on the back in Leo's case.

"Are you going back to metropolis?" Kara asked.

"I think I'll stay here for a while if you'll have me. We haven't really had much opportunity to bond. And I'd like to get to know you Aunt better as well as hear stories about my parents and Krypton." Clark said. Astra, Kara and Leo smiled at this, enjoying the chance to be able to strengthen their bonds as family.

 **And now we start on season 2! Again below are some queries. For some of you wanting the Sanvers Drama, there is a spoiler on that query later on below.**

 **1)** **Should Kara and Leo have a surprise Baby?**

 **I've worked out that this is possible but requires me to lengthen the gap between season 2 and 3 to about 1 year and 6 months instead of just six months. this is just a cute side of the story that I might consider adding in if enough readers feel I should.**

 **2) Evolt or Mad Rogue and Blood**

 **For Leo's earth X counterpart, should he be Evolt or Mad Rogue? This will have implications as if enough readers think I should do an Evolt then I'll push crisis on earth X back to post Reign.**

 **I have come up with a new plotline that keeps Crisis on Earth X where it is right now, using Mad Rogue as Leo's counterpart. This plotline will then feature Kamen Rider Blood as the final Big Bad after the gang has dealt with Reign!**

 **3) I'm considering secondary riders but they'll only come after Leo gets his Genius form. Below are the options for secondary riders. I would like recommendations on who they should be. Some candidates I have in mind include Alex, Maggie and James.**

 **Cross Z Charge with eventual transition to Magma.**

 **Grease with eventual transition to Grease Blizzard.**

 **Rogue with potential transition to Mad Rogue.**

 **Please do leave a review to help me with the above points! It helps when I'm so torn between which plot to use. I think somewhere down the line I'll do a compilation of alternates of where the story deviates.**

 **Also I have decided to keep Sanvers together.**


	18. Chapter 17: Build Up: Cadmus

Chapter 17

"We work well together." Kara admitted when she and Clark returned to the DEO. They had just put out a fire at an apartment building and following that stopped a robbery together.

"I've seen you and Leo together before though. I don't think we have anything on that. Speaking of which where is your husband and Aunt?" Clark asked.

"Astra is dealing with a Kigori in Riverside Park. Leo went to investigate some alien biker gang." Winn helpfully answered. Kara staggered for a moment when she felt Leo's annoyance though their bond.

"Leo are you okay? Your annoyance is palpable love." Kara said over their private channel. Her only answer was a grunt followed by shots that Kara could clearly identify as coming from the Nebulasteam gun in its rifle mode.

"Why is it that they always choose to run when I come to ask questions." Leo commented dryly as he watched the bodies of the gang he was investigating drop all around him.

"It's probably because you look quite menacing when you step out of the shadows dear." Kara replied.

"I was asking a rhetorical question." Leo muttered, calling for a cleanup team from the DEO before he headed back. When he returned, Astra had also just returned from her task of apprehending the Kigori. Leo was just making his way over to Kara when the electricity at the DEO seemed to get cut off for a few moments before it went back online.

"Agent Schott, what was that?" Hank questioned.

"Tracing it now sir. It appears that the source of the power surge is our comatose Daxamite." Winn said. The group quickly rushed over to where the Daxamite was resting. Winn was working furiously on his tablet trying to figure out what was happening.

"It would seem that based on the readings, our Daxamite is making use of the electrical energy to heal himself. I would explain it as being similar to kryptonians absorbing yellow sun radiation." Winn explained.

"Does that mean he's going to wake up soon?" Kara asked.

"Maybe." Hank replied.

"You should run some more tests. His levels are rising." Clark suggested.

"I'll have one called as soon as that stops happening." Hank said, referring to the power surges.

"I'd better get going. It's my first day as a reporter at CatCo." Kara said.

"Don't forget about our outing tonight!" Alex reminded.

"I won't! You're the one who needs to remember not to get caught up in work." Kara countered before flying off.

* * *

"You clearly had a good time with Alex." Leo commented when Kara entered the loft. He and Clark had gone to grab some take out after he dropped Kara and Alex for their outing. After that the two men had discussed several matters ranging from working with the government to their relationships with the women they loved.

"I did. Hey Clark, what were you and Leo up to?" Kara asked, placing her bag on the table and grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"We were just enjoying a quiet night, discussing the important things in life." Clark replied.

"Speaking of which, you were pretty annoyed earlier today. Your first day as a reporter not what you expected it to be?" Leo teased, coming up behind Kara and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's just my new boss is an ass. If there was a mold for being a polite mean person, I think Snapper Carr would be it. But I won't let him deter me. I'll just make sure to show him that I'm worth taking seriously." Kara said, her face alight with determination.

"That's the spirit love." Leo praised, giving Kara a peck on her cheek.

"CatCo won't be the same anymore soon though. Ms. Grant says she's taking a break from the company. I feel like a lot of things are changing so fast." Kara said, her fear at the uncertain future of CatCo affecting her.

"Don't worry, whatever happens, I'll be with you all the way." Leo said, giving her his full support through the times that she would weather.

"As much as I enjoy seeing the two of you so happy with each other, I think it's about time I return back to Metropolis." Clark said, moving to say goodbye. They were interrupted though when the TV showed a bridge jumper. The three shared a look before changing and rushing towards the bridge.

"Corben?" Clark remarked in shock when he approached the jumper and saw who it was.

"Not Corben anymore. It's Metallo now." Corben said, introducing his new alias before he blasted Superman with a green beam, revealing a piece of kryptonite lodged in his chest.

"Superman!" Kara shouted in worry.

Metallo tried to shoot Kara with a similar burst of energy but the kryptonite shield installed in her suit held as she took the blasts although it was quickly hitting max capacity. Kara hit Metallo with a straight jab, sending him back a little before she used her heat vision on him. It didn't work however as her heat vision simply revealed that Metallo was now a cyborg. Kara felt her knees give when her shield reached max capacity and gave out, causing her to feel the effects of the kryptonite. Leo got in front of her, blocking Metallo's attempt at striking her.

"Crocodile! Funky Break!" the Nebulasteam gun announced. Metallo looked down and saw it pointed straight at his chest, as purple energy built up at the barrel. Leo pulled the triggered and fired at Metallo, the shot sending him off the bridge.

"Are you both okay?" Leo asked to Clark and Kara who were recovering from the effects of the kryptonite. Both of them nodded to him and Leo went to see where Metallo had landed. He let out an angry grunt when he saw no sign of Metallo below them. The three heroes headed for the DEO to see if they could figure out what was going on.

"What was that thing?" Clark asked.

"It was some sort of Kryptonite powered android. Winn went to check the records. Turns out that Corben was turned over to the government as punishment for his crimes. I'm sure one can guess where he ended up." Alex said, bringing up the information they had worked out from the fight.

"But how would they get kryptonite? I thought all the kryptonite was disposed of? We both saw to it right Leo?" Clark asked, turning to Leo.

"Cadmus. We disposed of all the kryptonite the DEO was aware of when we learnt how to synthesize it. Only three people in this facility know how to do so and they're standing here right now. I wouldn't be surprised if Cadmus somehow has its own store of kryptonite or somehow has figured out how to synthesize it." Leo brought up.

"So, Cadmus rears its ugly head again huh. Why am I not surprised that something like Metallo would come from the people there? Someone should really do something about that organization." Clark remarked.

"Working on it. With the upcoming singing of the Alien Amnesty act, Cadmus will be considered a terrorist organization. Which means if found, they can be destroyed. Unfortunately, whoever is running Cadmus now isn't like Waller. Say what you will about the woman but she at least had some moral guide. If it weren't for J'onn taking over the DEO, they'd still be taking samples from us." Leo said, bringing up the DEO's involvement with project Cadmus in the past.

"For now, we should probably focus on tracking Metallo. Thankfully, Agent Titus' attack should have left enough trace amounts of Nebula Energy to feed us a trail." Hank said. Leo nodded and walked over to his lab to get to work on tracking the signal.

"You know I think this is the first time I've ever been in your lab. It's quite different to what I expected." Clark commented as he, Kara, Astra, Alex and Winn entered his lab.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Make yourselves comfortable. This may take awhile depending on how many things Metallo came into contact with and the escape route he took." Leo said, working away at his computer to get the algorithm's running. Once they were up and running, he turned to speak to the others.

"Since we're dealing with kryptonite, I think we need to come up with a better way to keep the three of you in the fight. While the shielding system I integrated into Kara's and Astra's suits work, they don't have enough capacity for a long drawn out fight. The kind you'd expect when dealing with a kryptonite powered android." Leo said, brining up the designs for the shield.

"The shields have up to a 10-minute running time followed by a 10-minute charge time or the equivalent output of taking in that amount of kryptonite in total. Against someone like Metallo, it'll hold for around 3 minutes or so if you take two hits from his beam." Leo explained.

"Based on the designs, why not have them on an external object? Like a bracelet or something. Then have three of them running in sequence. Or maybe even four. That way you can cover for the recharge delay by cycling through the generators." Winn suggested. Leo pondered it for a moment, scribbling some calculations down on a piece of paper.

"Feasible but flawed, the recharge time would be almost doubled because of the reduced surface area for the energy collectors." Leo said.

"What about something external? Something that might be bulkier but will give them the protection they need for dealing with something like Metallo? It might be good to add into the arsenal for the future if project Cadmus is really gunning for them. That way the shields in the suit can act as secondary back-up too." Alex suggested. Leo was about to reply only to be interrupted by the algorithm returning a positive result for Metallo's location.

"I guess that means that I need to do some scouting. Winn, I'll leave the designs of the shields to you." Leo said, putting the information on a flash drive and handing it to Winn.

"We should go together." Kara suggested.

"This isn't to take down Metallo. I'm just going there to scout the place out. See if we can find out who sent him and what their planning. Unfortunately love, stealth and espionage aren't exactly your strong suit. Also, we can't risk letting them know that we're onto them. It might cause them to change tactics or go into hiding." Leo said, not liking the feeling of helplessness he was getting from Kara through their bond.

"This is a simple mission. I promise I'll be back before you know it." Leo said, giving his wife a kiss before he transformed and pulled out a yellow Fullbottle.

"Ninja. Discharge Bottle. Discharge Crash." The Sclash driver announced as Leo cranked the activation wrench. His whole body glowed yellow before disappearing before their eyes, leaving the DEO silently for Metallo's location.

* * *

Kara and the rest were ambling around the DEO while waiting for Leo's return. They had been testing the various designs Winn had come up with for the strengthened Kryptonite shielding and helping him refine it with their comments. They were surprised when Leo appeared in the center of the room. He pulled off the Sclash Driver and let his armor dissipate.

"We might have a little problem. They just made another Metallo. And the kryptonite their using? It's synthesized Kryptonite. A different and more unstable formula than what we use here at the DEO." Leo said, walking over to the screen and using his tablet that Kara brought him to replay what he had seen.

"We have to stop them. Did you manage to find out what's their plan of attack?" Clark asked.

"They plan on deploying Metallo Corben in National City hoping to draw you out. Then they're going to send the other Metallo to metropolis in the hopes that it'll force you to separate and become easier targets." Leo answered.

"Then I say we give it to them. They won't expect it we preemptively split. Clark can go back to Metropolis with Aunt Astra and wait for the other Metallo to show up." Kara suggested.

"Agreed. They'll be expecting us to show up together. After all it wouldn't be unexpected for me to return to Metropolis." Clark pointed out.

"Then all we can do now is wait. Did Winn manage to complete the kryptonite shielding?" Leo asked.

"I was able to finish it actually. We even managed to refine the design. It's a simple chest piece that they strap on and will provide continuous shielding for 30 minutes of exposure. Combined with the secondary shield, it should provide complete shielding from kryptonite." Winn said, showing Leo the chest piece. Leo examined his work and praised him before he and Kara decided to head home to get some rest.

* * *

"You're shielding your emotions from me. You have been ever since you went to spy on Cadmus. What did you find?" Kara asked, rolling herself on the bed so she was now directly over Leo.

"It's nothing important, yet." Leo muttered.

"You're either lying to me or you're telling me part of the truth." Kara said, cupping his face with her hands.

"Can't hide anything from you, can I?" Leo remarked.

"I managed to get into one of Cadmus' terminals and steal information from them. Bits and pieces of their plan. All I know is it involves you and something inside the fortress of solitude." Leo admitted.

"You're worried I might get hurt?" Kara asked, touched by his concern.

"I'm not. Well I am but you know, not enough to keep you out of the fight. I'm worried about how far they will go Kara. People like them, they don't care what lines they need to cross to achieve their goals. How many innocents will end up getting caught up in the crossfire? There's something else too…Jeremiah Danvers and the original Hank Henshaw might still be alive." Leo said.

"We can only do our best to take them down when the opportunity arises. Also, isn't Jeremiah being alive a good thing? We should tell Alex!" Kara said.

"Not yet. I don't have anything concrete on them yet. When I can confirm that Jeremiah is still alive, I'll tell her." Leo said.

"You'll probably end up sneaking around Cadmus again, won't you? While I don't like you going around in a hostile environment without me, the more information we have, the better poised we will be to take them down. Just promise me one thing Leo, discuss whatever you find with me please. No matter how bad you think it is or how much you think we might disagree on how to react. We're partners, stronger together." Kara said, giving Leo one last kiss in affirmation and feeling him open up in their bond once more.

"How did I end up with the most amazing woman in all the known galaxies?" Leo muttered.

"Because I managed to find the greatest man in all the known galaxies." Kara returned, turning around in the bed and letting Leo spoon her from behind, his arm wrapping around her waist to pull her close as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"We have a lock on Corben Metallo. Transmitting the location information now." Winn said over the comms. Kara flew off to greet Metallo on her own.

"Metallo! This ends here." Kara said, attracting his attention.

"It definitely will. I'll make sure to burn you till there's nothing left!" Metallo taunted firing a continuous beam of energy at Kara who stood there and took it, the kryptonite shield holding strong.

"We have sighting on the second Metallo. It's in Metropolis." Winn said. Clark acknowledged and confronted the second Metallo.

"Stop right there Metallo." Clark said. The cyborg said nothing, instead responding with a blast of kryptonite directed at Clark.

"Leo, while I do like being impervious to kryptonite, I would prefer if I didn't have to keep getting blasted by it." Kara commented dryly.

"On it." Leo responded, leaping out of his hiding spot and delivering a right hook that disrupted Metallo's attack.

He followed up with a series of jabs, each causing the cyborg to stagger as purple energy was discharged with each attack. Leo blocked and uppercut and kick from Metallo before turning around and delivering a kick of his own to the cyborg. He cranked the wrench and purple energy flooded his right fist. He delivered a straight jab aimed at Metallo's kryptonite core, the attack connecting and turning Metallo's core to pieces. With his kryptonite core destroyed, the cyborg fell to the ground lifelessly.

Clark meanwhile held strong against the blast of kryptonite. Astra took the opportunity to dive at the cyborg, delivering a strong punch that caused his head to tilt to the side. This had the added effect of stopping the kryptonite blast directed at Clark. She then spun behind the cyborg, trapping him in an armlock that she struggled to maintain. Clark quickly used the opportunity to get in front of the cyborg and ripped out the kryptonite core before crushing it into dust. Astra breathed a sigh of relief as she let the android topple lifelessly to the ground.

"Great job everyone. I'll have the authorities detain the two Metallos." Hank said.

"No. There's a chance Cadmus might try to use them again. I'm burning the bodies. Astra bring the other Metallo here." Leo said. Astra picked up the other Metallo and dropped him off where Leo and Kara were. Leo loaded the phoenix bottle into the Nebulasteam gun before firing it at the bodies of the two Metallos, leaving nothing left. The four heroes then reconvened at the DEO.

"I should be heading back to Metropolis. I've stayed away for too long now. Might lose my job if I'm not careful." Clark joked.

"I'll miss you Clark. Stay safe and say hi to Lois for me." Kara said, giving her cousin a hug.

"I'll miss you too. Stay safe Kara and be careful with Camus. Something tells me this isn't going to be the last you see of them. Astra, it was a pleasure meeting you." Clark said, exchanging a handshake with her.

"It was nice to meet you as well Kal-El and I am happy to know that the good parts of Krypton have survived and are working to change this world for the better. Your parents would be proud." Astra said with a smile.

"Take care Alex and look out for Kara too. Oh, and make sure Leo remembers to get out of the lab to see the sun sometime besides just spending time with my cousin." Clark said, giving Alex a hug.

"That was mean. But I'll miss having another guy friend to speak to. Don't be a stranger Clark." Leo said, giving Clark a pat on the back before Clark left the DEO to head back to Metropolis.

"Oh, I need to go I almost forgot. Ms. Grant's leaving soon. I also need to go turn in an article to Snapper Carr." Kara said, giving Leo a kiss before she rushed out of the DEO.

* * *

"Hey, how was work?" Leo greeted Kara when she returned to the DEO. Kara gave him a kiss before Kara followed Leo through the facility.

"It was good. I think I finally made an impression on Snapper Carr. I submitted an article on Metallo's attack and he asked me to return tomorrow. I don't think he really liked it but it's a start." Kara said happily.

"That's great. And how's Cat?" Leo asked.

"She's fine. I managed to see her before she left and got her to promise to come back eventually. She left James in charge while she was gone." Kara said.

"Well, while you've been gone, our alien sleeping beauty has started showing increased brain activity. Meaning, he is close to waking up. Anytime now actually." Leo said, leading Kara to the room where the unconscious alien was.

Kara walked over to the side of the bed, studying the screens that were giving readouts from the monitoring devices. Out of the blue, the comatose alien's eyes opened and he panicked at his surroundings. Kara tried to get him to stay calm but he lashed out and grabbed her neck squeezing on it as Kara struggled to breath. Leo acted quickly, taking the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle in his hand and giving a swift uppercut to the alien that knocked him out and caused him to let Kara go. Kara dropped to her knees and sputtered as she regained her breath.

"Are you both alright?" Alex asked rushing in with a fully armed team and Astra.

"I'm fine. Leo knocked him out. He wasn't hostile he was just confused and in a panic. We should probably get him moved to somewhere secure before he wakes up again. Then we can work on bringing him up to speed. That was some punch Leo. The guy was strong. I could actually feel his grip choking me." Kara said.

"Thankfully, I had this handy." Leo responded, opening his hand to reveal the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle.

"We'll have him moved to a cell before he wakes up again. Any of you want to be the ones to tell our Daxamite where he is?" Hank asked.

"Me and Kara can speak with him when he wakes up. If it's alright with you, I'd like to go grab some food. I'm feeling Italian tonight. Anyone want to join us?" Leo offered. Kara let out a cheer and started floating a little at the thought of food.

"I think we should all take a little break. By the way, the president will be making her way here for the finalizing of the alien amnesty act. There will be many parties who will not want this act to go through and we should be prepared. But that can wait. I think we can all agree that food would be nice right now." Hank said, all 6 of them walking together to get a bite to eat.

 **And there's the second chapter of season 2. Hope all of you enjoyed it. I've fleshed out the story more and this is really the biggest sticker point that's still preventing me from getting ot the finish line with this story:**

 **I'm not likely to include season 4 (might do a series of one shots instead for that)**

 **As such, I'm still deciding between the final climax villain for this story.**

 **Evolt**

 **vs**

 **Blood**

 **Reviews and inputs on which path readers would like me to take will help a lot.**


	19. Chapter 18: Build Up: Amnesty

Chapter 18

"Sorry about your living arrangements but considering your reaction when you first woke up, we have to take out own precautions." Leo said, addressing the now awake Daxamite in his cell at the DEO.

"Could I get some Zakkarian Ale? It really helps all your problems disappear." The Daxamite requested.

"Unfortunately, no. I need you sober when you answer my questions. First off, who are you?" Leo asked.

"I am Mon-El of Daxam." Mon-El introduced himself.

"And what were you doing on Daxam? Like a job or your position or something like that?" Leo asked.

"I was a palace guard." Mon-El answered.

"So how did a palace guard like you end up in a kryptonian pod and crash landing on earth?" Leo questioned.

"What's with all the questions? I'm not here to cause any harm." Mon-El countered.

"Unfortunately, you just crash landed on earth without prior warning, in a pod that isn't of your species. That rings a few warning bells here on earth." Leo brought up.

"If you can give us the answers we need then maybe we can let you go free." Kara implored Mon-El.

"Judging by that symbol you wear on your chest you're kryptonian. I'm surprised you aren't in here trying to kill me." Mon-El taunted.

"Krypton and Daxam may have been at war but that took place before my time. Besides Krypton is gone. There's no reason to bring back the problems of the past. But insult my people and I'm sure I can convince my husband and my friends to make your stay in that cell nice and long." Kara said, gesturing to Leo.

"I suggest you cooperate Mon-El. I'm already inclined to let you stay longer already on the basis that you tried to strangle my wife. She's a kind and forgiving person though and so am I. If you want out of that cell you need to help us help you." Leo said.

"I was just a palace guard. We heard Krypton blow up but never expected that the debris would affect hitting Daxam. I was with the prince and we were to flee to safety. We had a kryptonian pod in storage. However, when I was starting the pod, the prince closed the hatch and stayed behind, leaving me to escape alone. I ended up unconscious during the flight and ended up here." Mon-El said.

"Here, is earth. I don't know if you've heard of it but like it or not, you'll probably be here for a long time Mon-El. Best get used to it." Leo said.

"I need to send a signal to Daxam. To let them know that I'm alive." Mon-El pleaded.

"There is no more Daxam. Your planet was ravaged by solar storms and is barren." Kara said sadly. Another mistake of Krypton rearing its head in front of her. Leo sensing her sadness, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, pressing a kiss to her temple. Mon-El didn't respond, slumping on the bed and processing the information.

"We should get going. We need to go greet the President when she lands in National City." Leo said reminding Kara that they had other things to do besides speak to the Daxamite. Kara nodded and the pair started walking away. They were interrupted when Mon-El spoke.

"I told you everything already. So, what's going to happen to me?" Mon-El asked.

"For now, you will stay there. Once we're done with other more pressing matter the we will discuss your fate. The most likely outcome is that you'll be confined to the DEO for a while. After that will probably be a probationary period before you become a refugee of earth. We will speak again soon Mon-El of Daxam." Leo answered before he and Kara continued to walk away.

"I never did get your names." Mon-El said.

"I'm Leo. Leo Titus. She is my wife, Kara Zor-El or as she is known on earth, Kara Titus." Leo introduced before leaving Mon-El alone in the cell. The Daxamite laying back on the bed to try and understand his current situation.

Kara and Leo landed at the air strip just as the doors of Airforce One opened. Kara was a little bit in awe of meeting the president for the first time in person. Leo on the other hand was smirking beneath his helmet when a little girl who was there asked Kara how well she knew the president and she could only awkwardly reply as a result of her nerves. Kara excitement could be felt clearly through the bond and Leo couldn't help but chuckle. The amusement wore off however when he received an alert inside his armor of an approaching high heat signature. He could only watch as a blast of heat hit one of the president's guards, setting the man on fire and causing him to roll down the steps.

"Supergirl!" Leo shouted. Leo reacted quickly, loading the whale Fullbottle into the Nebulasteam Gun and firing shots of water to negate the blasts of heat as they came.

The president was being escorted to the vehicle by the remainder of the guards and Kara tried to locate the attacker but the scattering crowd made that hard to do. In her distracted state, she was hit by a blast of heat, tumbling back into the control tower but recovering quickly. She saw that Leo was bracing himself to take a fire blast approaching him and another was approaching the president. Acting quickly, Kara shielded her with her cape, preventing her from getting injured. Leo quickly ran over to them.

"You okay Madam President?" Leo asked. He had done a scan and the source of the blasts had already left.

"I will be fine thanks to you and Supergirl." the president replied.

"We'll have you moved to a safe location Ma'am." Leo said, getting Kara to help the president into the vehicle before giving instructions to the driver. Once the car drove off, Leo turned to Kara.

"I'll follow the car in case the attacker tries anything. See if you can find anything of note. I'll be back later with Alex." Leo said, using the Hawk bottle to spawn wings and following after the President's vehicle. Kara started walking around and examining the damage done. It didn't take long for a squad of DEO agents to arrive and start collecting evidence. It was a moment later when Leo and Alex arrived.

"So where's the president?" Kara asked.

"Safely at the DEO. We'll need to examine the battle data and the evidence later on to get a close match of whoever the attacker was. Initial findings show that it was some form of pyrokinesis or heat vision." Alex said.

"So you're saying that there might be a rogue kryptonian on the loose?" Kara asked.

"Doubtful. Doesn't carry the same energy pattern we've known kryptonian heat vision to have." Leo remarked. Alex excused herself to speak to some NCPD officers that had turned up.

"Maggie Sawyer. NCPD." the woman who seemed to be the lead officer introduced, showing her credentials.

"Alex Danvers. Secret Service. This is a federal crime scene officer Sawyer. I'd appreciate it if your people don't contaminate my evidence." Alex said.

"You secret service people are always the same. Looking down on us like you're so high and mighty. As though we can't handle the evidence here and figure out that an alien did this. Probably Infernian, maybe even Kryptonian judging by the damage. By the way, your people are bagging different types of evidence together." Maggie retorted before leaving.

* * *

"I'm surprised that now that you have been delivered full pardon, you choose to remain in your human disguise J'onn." The president commented as she was brought on a tour of the DEO building.

"I've grown to like this disguise. It makes me feel more at home on earth." J'onn remarked.

"I'm thankful for all the work you and the DEO have done. But with the coming of the alien amnesty act, things will change." the President said.

"I'm doubtful. There will always be aliens out there, murderers and killers who cannot be allowed to roam free on earth." J'onn countered.

"And what are your thoughts on this, Leo?" The president asked.

"I believe the DEO can change with the times. To become an organization dedicated to keeping peace between aliens and humans. That can come in many forms including intervening with organizations that seek to harm the delicate relationship with their actions. I have no doubt that on both sides, alien and human, there will be those who will not be pleased with this act and seek to have it removed. My belief is that is what the DEO will be doing with the advent of the alien amnesty act." Leo answered.

"Yes, no doubt there will be many dissenters. But it is my hope that by extending an olive branch we can resolve the issues without conflict. In the event that it does escalate to conflict, I have faith that the DEO will respond swiftly and bring a decisive end to it for the sake of everyone, both alien and human." The President remarked.

"It is foolish to hope for so much ma'am." J'onn countered.

"There is nothing more real or powerful than hope J'onn." The president responded. Leo excused himself from the conversation, joining Kara, Astra and Alex at the main console.

"The president is certainly an impressive woman." Astra commented.

"I know. She's so amazing! And she called me Supergirl earlier too." Kara gushed.

"While I think it's extremely cute how you fawn over the president, don't you have an interview scheduled with Lena Luthor in around 30 minutes?" Leo said.

"Oh right, I forgot about that. I need to go get ready." Kara said, starting to panic.

"Kara, just breathe. You can handle this. If you can question someone at least half as good as Leo can, which I know you can, you'll do well interviewing her. We'll update you if we find anything on the attacker." Alex said, putting her hands on Kara's shoulders to get her to calm down. Kara nodded and flew out of the DEO to get ready for her interview.

"We should probably analyze the battle data from the Sclash driver see if we can find anything. You mind helping me out Astra? See if you can identify the source of the attacks?" Leo asked, starting to walk towards his lab. Astra nodded and followed close behind. Alex meanwhile went to see if there was anything new they had found from the evidence.

"Infernian." Astra remarked as they went through the battle data and the video replay of the attack.

"You got all that just from watching it once?" Leo commented, impressed by her swift response.

"It did help that we narrowed down the type of attack we were dealing with. The attack pattern and variety of the blasts means heat vision is out of the picture. That leaves only pyrokinesis. The only species I know of with such an ability would be an infernian." Astra explained. Leo received a text from Alex saying that Maggie Sawyer wanted to meet her to show how the NCPD gathered intel on aliens. Leo sent her a text on Astra's suspicions on the attacker and Alex replied that she would try to find out anything on an Infernian.

* * *

"Ms. Luthor, I'm surprised you would ask for me to be the one to interview you." Kara said, greeting Lena when she entered her office.

"Please, it's Lena. And if you have a parking ticket I can have it validated for you." Lena offered.

"Then call me Kara. And it's no problem. My husband gave me a lift here." Kara said smoothly, lying about the fact that she had actually flown here.

"I wanted to show you something actually." Lena said, going over to a biometric vault and pulling out a small device.

"What is it?" Kara asked, studying the device.

"It's still a prototype but it's a device that will identify if whoever uses it is an alien or a human. With the advent of the alien amnesty act, I felt it would be good for the people to know who among them are actually people." Lena answered.

"What are some of the implications of the device?" Kara asked smoothly, using Leo's lessons to withhold her personal emotions and preventing them from affecting the interview.

"For one, people can know who's actually human and who isn't." Lena pointed out.

"How about the aliens? Would this not affect their anonymity and their ability to fit in?" Kara asked.

"I feel as a human, it's only fair that I know whether or not the person I'm speaking to or working with is actually a human. Also, L Corp is in the business of making money and I have no doubt that this will make a lot of money for us." Lena answered.

"What are your thoughts about misuse of the device? Say if someone with a particular dislike for aliens, chooses to use it? Like maybe a shopkeeper charging extra just because a customer is alien or choosing not sell to them at all? Would this device impact the aliens' ability to live here? Would that then cause several problems for them and cause them to retaliate? As we have seen from racism, prejudice can be very dangerous." Kara questioned. Lena seemed shocked by the questions.

"I've never thought of things like that. I mean, I would assume people would just use the device to find out if someone they knew was an alien, maybe be curious to learn about them or be more accommodating with their needs." Lena responded.

"Okay, then how about misuse by terrorist organizations that are anti-alien? They could use this to identify aliens and places they live so as to mark out targets. What's to stop your device from being used in such a fashion? The attacks might even end up affecting innocent people as well." Kara pointed out.

"That is something that I will have to reconsider. I guess this device is still very much in the works and perhaps I need to rethink it. Thank you for interviewing me about the device Kara. You've given me a lot to think about actually." Lena said, putting the device away.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything Lena." Kara apologized.

"It's fine. You've made me think more on the issue instead of doing something I might regret later on." Lena commented.

"For what it's worth Lena, I think you are an amazing woman who really means well. But I think we both wish to see only the good in people. We fail to realize that not all aliens are bad and not all humans are good. It's something my husband really helped to instill in me." Kara said, picking up her things and getting ready to leave.

"Kara, if it's okay with you, we should grab a coffee sometime. Talk and get to know each other." Lena offered as Kara was walking out the door.

"Sure, just tell me when. I'd be delighted to get to know you more Lena." Kara said before walking out of her office and out of the L Corp building.

* * *

"How was the interview love?" Leo asked, greeting Kara with a kiss when she entered the DEO.

"Good and Bad. Lena was working on a device that could identify aliens. I asked her questions that made her consider the negative implications of such a device and feel bad for putting her in such a spot. Do you mind if I work on my article in your lab?" Kara said. Leo simply pulled her close to him and they walked towards the lab.

"You know you misspelled some of your words there. Also, the article feels like you're the one giving your views rather than writing things based upon an interview with Lena Luthor. from what you've told me, I doubt Snapper Carr will accept something like this." Leo advised, his head on Kara's shoulder as he peered at her work.

"I don't know how to remove my bias for this. It took all I had not to just discount Lena and all the effort she put into the device for the possible ramifications it could bring. And Snapper's not one to give an easy time. He's giving James problems and James is supposed to be in charge of everything." Kara groaned out.

"Maybe a little positive flourish? You could discuss the device first; its benefits and L Corps aims with introducing the device. Then bring up how you asked Lena about the possible negative implications of such a device. You could mention the questions you posed to her or just misuse in general and its possible implications. Leave it open ended and let the readers decide if its good or bad and show that L Corp is still exploring the device's potential." Leo suggested.

"That could work. You're the best Leo! Thanks." Kara said, thinking over his suggestion and then working out a whole new article based upon the interview.

"Speaking of which, I hope Thai's good for Lunch. Astra went out to grab some food before you came and she said she wanted to get Thai. I told her to get food for you too when you came." Leo said, going over to his computer and working over some calculations.

"Sure. Thai sounds good to me. What are you working on?" Kara asked, taking a break from her work and taking a look at what Leo was doing.

"I'm trying to see if there's any way that I can bring the hazard trigger under control. To understand what exactly causes me to lose control and see if I can create something to mitigate it." Leo said, playing footage of his fights in his hazard form while numbers ran on a separate screen.

"That sounds complex. I'm sure you'll figure it out. We'll stop them. Together." Kara said giving him a hug from behind before she went back to her own work.

"Speaking of which Alex should be back soon as well. She went out with her new police officer friend to see if they could find any leads on an Infernian in National City. Turns out they went to an alien bar. Eye opening experience your sister said and a great deal of respect she has for Officer Sawyer now if the tone of her voice was anything to go by. They didn't find anything though." Leo said, not turning from his work. Kara simply hummed as she too focused on her article. It would be half an hour later when Alex and Astra entered the lab carrying bags of food.

"We're back and we have food." Alex announced, placing the food on an empty table. Leo turned off his monitors and went to greet them while Kara gave a simple hi, typing quickly to finish off her work. Astra walked over to where Kara was, watching her niece work with pride while eating. Once Kara was done typing, she walked over to where the food was and took a pack for herself before taking a seat once more.

"So, what's the plan for the signing tomorrow?" Kara asked.

"Alex will be among the civilians. If she catches sight of anyone suspicious she'll tell us. I'll be near the podium to act as a guard. You and Astra will be in the sky keeping an eye out and waiting to react." Leo explained detailing the plan.

"We can't rule out the fact that the Infernian might be working with or working for someone. So, we need to keep out eyes open for anyone suspicious." Alex pointed out.

"Infernians are dangerous. They can expel fire from any part of their bodies. Kara, we must remember not to use out heat vision for that would only serve to make them stronger." Astra warned.

"I guess that concludes this strategy meeting. I'll run this by Hank later on. If anyone doesn't mind, I could go for some more of that green curry." Leo said, ending the serious mood as everyone enjoyed the food and talked about lighter matters.

* * *

"I hope with this we can usher in a new age of peace for all." The president said before she started signing the papers for the alien amnesty act only to have them catch on fire. Leo was quick to leap onto the stage and put the president behind him, blocking the fireballs aimed at her with no reaction except for grunts of annoyance.

"I would appreciate if someone would stop that Infernian right about now." Leo commented dryly as he continued to shield the president from the fireballs.

Kara charged in first but was blasted with heat vision, sending her crashing against a concrete structure. Alex tried to apprehend the Infernian however she did little but annoy the alien as she was set on fire and tossed into the water fountain. Maggie who happened to be at the signing was the next one to confront the Infernian, her effort rewarded with getting her hand burnt by the Infernian. Astra was quick to react and pulled the officer out of danger. The distractions served their purpose though as it allowed Leo to attack the Infernian. He cranked the wrench once before leaping at the Infernian. An energy projection of a crocodile's jaw enveloped his leg before he scissor kicked the Infernian. The crocodile jaws clamping down on the alien before she was tossed into the fountain and didn't get back up.

* * *

"There you go." Alex said, helping to patch up the last of Maggie's wounds from her attempt at detaining the Infernian.

"So, DEO huh. Not a bad place." Maggie commented, getting of the medical table and stretching her limbs experimentally.

"I want to apologize. We didn't exactly have a very good first meeting. And I want to thank you. I guess working here has sort of blinded me to the fact that I shouldn't treat all aliens as hostile right from the start. Funnily enough, it took you a human to teach me that when I work with aliens on a daily basis." Alex admitted.

"It's fine. Life's about making mistakes and learning as we go along. If you think I'm good to go then I'd best be making my way out of here and heading back to the NCPD." Maggie said, grabbing her jacket.

"If it was alright with you, how about we go hit a bar tonight? Get to know each other better?" Alex asked.

"Oh sorry. Some other time Danvers. I've got a date tonight with my girlfriend. I'll see you around." Maggie said before walking out of the DEO facility, catching a glimpse of those saying goodbye to the president along the way.

"It has certainly been an interesting time in National City. I would like to thank all of you for playing a part in keeping me safe and allowing the signing of the amnesty act to go through. With this I hope we will be able to usher in new age of peace and someday even cooperation between aliens and humans. It is my belief that this organization will be an important pillar towards achieving that goal." The president said, addressing the people gathered to see her off. She got into the car, giving one last wave as the vehicle left to take her to her flight back to Washington DC.

* * *

"Hey Leo. Sorry I'm late I was just talking to James." Kara said as she entered the loft.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with how happy or vindicated you were feeling earlier does it?" Leo said with a knowing smirk, getting up from his place on the couch to pull Kara into his arms. He led Kara to the couch, pulling himself away to get something from the fridge.

"Snapper Carr accepted my article and James finally put his foot down on him. I didn't think Snapper's mouth could open as wide." Kara said.

"I think this, calls for a celebration." Leo said, placing two tubs of ice cream in front of Kara. Kara let out a joyful squeal before diving into the first tub.

"I sent my article to Lena as well. She thanked me for giving such a fair view of the product and of her company. She also said thanks for making her consider new views. I told her I had a lot of help from you and she said she wants to meet up and get to know the both of us. I was thinking we could do lunch tomorrow." Kara said. Leo nodded in agreement, accepting the offered scoop of ice cream from Kara. It didn't take long before both tubs of ice cream were gone. Leo noticed that some melted ice cream on Kara's cheek and playfully licked it off before giving his wife a kiss that quickly devolved into passionate lip locks and roaming hands.

 **Hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Once again, who should the final boss be?**

 **Evol**

 **vs**

 **Blood**


	20. Chapter 19: Build Up: Fight Club

Chapter 19

"So, am I free to go now?" Mon-El asked when Leo and Kara came to visit him again, this time leaving the cell door open.

"Not yet. For now, you will be confined to this facility. But you will be free to roam around here. You will also be getting a new room that should be much cozier than that cell you're currently in." Leo said, motioning for Mon-El to get out of the cell.

"We know from your little panic attack when you first awoke that you have powers. Unfortunately, that poses a problem because normal people here don't have powers. We will be running some tests on you to ascertain your abilities. Once we've done that, we can work on measures that will allow you to fit in. Only after that can we let you exit this facility." Kara said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"That sounds like a lot of work. Can I at least get that Zakkarian ale now? Please?" Mon-El asked.

"No. We need you to stay sober for the tests." Kara said, annoyance leaking into her voice. Leo simply chuckled with mirth. Kara received a message from Alex for her to come assist with an investigation and to bring Astra along. She gave Leo a kiss before turning to leave the room.

"Right, I guess since you managed to annoy my wife, that leaves me in charge of you. Let's go see Winn and have him get started on compiling that data." Leo said, motioning to Mon-El to follow him. Leo pulled Winn along and they headed for one of the training rooms.

"Right so what am I doing here again?" Winn asked.

"We need him tested. Know what he's capable of so we can work out how best to get him to fit in. I would do it, but I am a field agent so, I guess you get to be the lucky one to conduct this one Winn." Leo said.

"Right. Well I'm Winn. Or as Hank likes to call me Agent Schott. I'm mostly the tech support here at the DEO. Well Leo's tech support too but he's sort of split between being a field agent too." Winn said introducing himself.

"Mon-El of Daxam. Is it true if I finish all these tests and cooperate that I'll finally get to go out? Because I could really use a drink right now. Drinks help your problem disappear." Mon-El said.

"That depends on quite a few things." Winn responded, looking to Leo for some help. Leo just smirked before turning to leave.

"I'll leave him in your capable hands Winn. Oh, by the way Mon-El, do avoid hitting on Kara. I don't know how things work in Daxam but Kara doesn't like it when other men get flirty with her. And when she gets annoyed well, it tends to filter over to me and let's just say the source of my annoyance tends to writhe in pain on the ground for quite a while or pass out from pain." Leo warned with a disconcerting smile that had Winn shuddering. He then turned and left, giving one last casual wave before he left Winn and Mon-El in the room.

* * *

"Anything I should be concerned about?" Leo asked, not turning away from the monitor he was working. He was bouncing back between two different projects now. The first was cataloguing the different effects the Fullbottles had in the Sclash Driver. This was essentially retesting all 60 Fullbottles and recording observations as the way they worked in the Build Driver was vastly different to how they worked in the Sclash Driver. The second project was trying to bring the Hazard Trigger under control. Something that he had made little progress in.

"Maggie contacted Alex about a dead Syvillian. Alex called us to help. She wondered why I didn't drag you along actually then I told her I left you to deal with Mon-El. Aside from knowing that he died from some sort of fight, we weren't really of much help so Maggie and Alex went to find out more themselves." Kara said.

"We did take the opportunity to pick up some pizza while on the way back." Astra said, gesturing to the many boxes in their hands as Leo finally turned to face them.

"Death from a fight…. That's new. Any sign of weapon damage? Stab wound or anything?" Leo asked, taking a slice of pizza. While Astra and Kara were already starting to finish a pie each.

"Nope. There was bruising and all the signs of quite a brutal fist fight but there was no sign of stab or gunshot wounds." Astra said, starting on her second pizza.

"Speaking of new, How's J'onn doing? He hasn't been the same since he found out about the other green martian." Kara brought up.

"Both of them have their own shadows to overcome before they can even start getting to know each other. It will take time. I think he went over to see her again actually. I'm surprised Snapper Carr isn't on your back Kara." Leo remarked.

"I guess impressed him with my first article. Actually, I'm supposed to be finding out more information about cause of death of the Syvillian. He said I needed more concrete evidence on the incident before I could do a story on it." Kara said with a shrug, now already on her third pie.

"I'll see if my contacts know anything about this. Hopefully it was a simple case of violence and not something bigger." Leo remarked grimly. Kara put her pizza down and pulled her chair next to Leo. She then wrapped her arm around him and pulled his head to her chest.

"I think you should leave this to Alex for now. Please. You're looking more exhausted by the day Leo. Between your research into Project Build and the investigation and work you've put in to taking down Cadmus, you're starting to stretch yourself thin. Yes, you've made time for me and everyone else in your life but I know you haven't been sleeping as well." Kara said, her worry causing Leo to feel a sense of guilt within himself.

"I…fine. I'll make sure to rest more and leave this one to Alex and her new best friend." Leo relented not wanting to feel the worry Kara felt through their bond as it made him feel bad.

"Good. Since I don't have to go back to CatCo anymore, let's go home so you can have a good nap. Aunt Astra can handle things while we take a little break. She can call us if anything urgent happens." Kara said, leading Leo to the balcony of the Deo so she could fly them home.

"I will little one. Do not worry. You just take care of your mate and make sure he is well rested." Astra said, watching as they left the lab. She locked up after them and watched them leave before taking a seat at the main console and waiting for something that required her attention to happen.

* * *

"You sure you're okay Kara?" Leo asked, giving his wife a once over with the scanners.

"Aside from my pride at the fact I got tossed around like a ragdoll? Yes, I'm fine." Kara answered. Alex and Maggie had linked a Brevakk to the dead Syvillian they had found. They had tried to apprehend the Brevakk however armed men had intervened and tasered them both before leaving with the alien. They had then gone on to discover an illegal alien fighting ring and infiltrated it. Alex had called Kara for help when she realized what they were getting into. Leo had wanted to accompany her, as did Astra however, they were both called elsewhere as Leo had to go stop a fire and Astra had to assist in detaining an escapee of Fort Ross that was selling alien drugs to humans.

"I'm surprised something could toss you bad enough that Alex, who called you for backup had to end up bailing you out." Leo remarked, giving Kara the confirmation that there was nothing wrong with her aside from her bruised pride.

"Yeah well this is what happens when you fight a 7-foot-tall lump of white muscle that's been fighting for so long. He was skilled. I was expecting some brute." Kara brought up.

"At least we have a lead now." Alex pointed out.

"Yeah a lead on some pop-up fighting ring that was disrupted and now will no doubt be moved." Leo countered.

"You always have to be the grim one, pointing out all the issues." Alex muttered.

"An alien fighting ring sounds nasty. We need to quickly get to the bottom of this." Hank said entering the infirmary.

"That's not the only thing that's nasty. M'gann is participating in it." Alex said, Hank's frown deepening even more if that was possible.

"I will speak to her about this soon. Even if she doesn't want to bond psychically right now, we should still look out for each other." Hank said, heeding Kara and Leo's advice to give M'gann space.

"How's Mon-El doing?" Kara asked.

"I left him to Winn to do the testing. He doesn't have the same powers you do though. He's strong but not to the level of a kryptonian." Leo said, recalling some of the data that Winn had gathered and shown him.

"You should probably go home and rest little one. I think getting beaten in a fight calls for some time to recuperate. Go home and get some rest. Do something else. If anything comes up that requires Supergirl we will call for you." Astra suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea actually. I need a break too. Snapper is on my back for an article but I know he'll reject the one I want to do on the fighting ring and its connection to the murder until I can get concrete evidence." Kara said.

"I'll take you home. If that's okay with you of course Hank." Leo said. Hank allowed it and Kara flew home with Leo.

"This is nice." Kara commented, Leo's head resting on her lap as he was sprawled across the couch.

"True. Nice to take a break from everything and spend time together doing nothing." Leo said, enjoying the feel of Kara's hand massaging his scalp. Their quiet time was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Oh, that must be the food!" Leo said, getting up from the couch and going to answer the door. He returned with his arms full of containers.

"Food? When did you get a chance to order food?" Kara asked, her mouth watering as she caught the smell.

"Right before we left the DEO. Since we were both feeling a little down, I thought potstickers and brownies would be nice." Leo said, placing the food on the coffee table before plopping himself down on the couch next to Kara. He opened a pack of potstickers and with a pair of chopsticks, playfully held one in front of Kara. Kara opened her mouth and accepted him feeding her, savoring the taste of one of her favorite comfort foods. Kara then did the same for him, holding out a potsticker and feeding it to him. They took turns feeding each other, trying to make their partner laugh by doing the funniest gestures or saying the funniest things.

* * *

"You know, I'm starting to really think that it's a fundamental law of the universe that a kryptonian and a Daxamite can't get along. I was just enjoying some peace and quiet with Leo." Kara muttered as she and Leo entered the room where Mon-El and Winn were being looked over.

"In my defense, I got wasted and most of it was his fault." Winn pleaded, Kara leveled a glare at him before rolling her eyes. Winn had been convinced by Mon-El to take the Daxamite to the bar and it somehow devolved into multiple broken arms and a wasted Winn.

"You should have never let him go out in the first place Winn." Kara countered.

"Okay, what's done is done. You've hurt a few people Mon-El but it's fine, they'll heal. I hope this shows you why we can't just release you out there. You are dangerous to people. Your powers make the world seem like paper. And unfortunately, you don't have an off switch for them. So you'll need to learn restraint before you can go out." Leo said.

"What about her? Isn't she stronger than me? How come she gets to go out there?" Mon-El countered, gesturing to Kara.

"She has had 13 years to get adjusted to living on earth. Time, which you haven't had so I suggest you be a quick study or you'll be staying here for a good long while. You know for a palace guard, you aren't very smart or cognizant of your situation." Leo responded. Astra walked into the infirmary giving an amused look to Winn and Mon-El.

"Kara, Hank has requested the presence of you and your mate. You as well Agent Schott. I will watch over our wayward Daxamite until you return." Astra said. The three acknowledged the instruction and headed to the main hall to find Hank and Alex waiting for them.

"Hank has some information about the fighting ring." Alex said, gesturing for Hank to speak.

"I spoke to M'gann about the fighting ring and her participation. While I was not able to dissuade her from participating, I was able to discover the name of the leader of the ring. A woman named Veronica Sinclair. She goes by the alias Roulette." Hank said. Winn punched the name into his tablet and an image of a heavily tattooed woman appeared on screen.

"High society, well connected. She's not going to be an easy one to find and take down." Winn remarked.

"She's also human so we'll need NCPD to step in. I'll talk to Maggie." Alex pointed out.

"We need to put a stop to this. I've…We've all worked hard to make humans trust aliens. This could undo all that work." Hank said, his tone growing somber as his worry for a fellow green martian and the work he had put in was affecting him.

"We will Hank. You have all of us here. We're a family after all. We've got each other's backs." Leo said, giving Hank a pat on the shoulder before he headed off to his lab to get some work done. Alex went off to contact Maggie and Winn went back to getting Mon-El so they could continue with the process of getting his powers under control.

"Give her space Hank. You just need to let her know that you're there for her. It isn't easy being a survivor. I know the feeling. Sometimes you just need a little space. But it helps to know that there's someone out there you can lean on." Kara said, giving a comforting rub to Hank's shoulder before she went to follow Leo into his lab.

* * *

"We have a problem. Hank's gone missing." Leo said to Kara as they were lounging in their loft.

"What happened to him?" Kara asked, immediately getting herself decent.

"They don't know. The last they heard of him he went to speak to M'gann again. They went back to the bar to find out if he was there but all they managed to get was that there was someone sort of scuffle and Hank got taken." Leo said, quickly getting himself ready as well.

"You don't think Roulette took him did you?" Kara asked.

"That's actually possible. She might be forcing the two martians to fight each other for her entertainment. We need to find out where her ring is going to pop up." Leo said, finally dressed.

"Winn mentioned she's high society right? We'll why don't we ask Lena if she knows Roulette?" Kara suggested. Leo agreed and Kara flew them over to L Corp. Lena was surprised when she saw both Kara and Leo walk into her office.

"Kara, Leo. A pleasure to see the two of you. While I do enjoy the company of my two new friends, I thought we planned on sharing brunch this coming Saturday?" Lena asked.

"We have an issue. Do you know Veronica Sinclair? She runs in the same circles as you." Kara responded with her own question.

"I do know Roulette. We went to the same boarding school. Never liked her though. She's quite the nasty piece of work. Given the fact that your husband works for the government and you're a reporter I can only assume you're looking for Roulette's fighting ring." Lena replied.

"We are. Do you know where it is?" Kara asked.

"Of course I do. I always get invites for them. Never go to them because I can't stomach them though." Lena remarked, writing down an address on a piece of paper and handing it to Kara.

"Thank you so much Lena. We owe you one." Kara said.

"Think of this as my thanks for willing to befriend a Luthor and for showing me than meaning well is not the same as doing good. Puts some perspective on the things my brother did. At least in the beginning." Lena said. Kara and Leo said their goodbyes before rushing out of the building. Along the way, they contacted Alex who informed them that she would talk to Maggie and get a police unit over to close down the fighting ring.

By the time everything was in place for the assault, J'onn and M'gann were already fighting. Roulette had wanted them to have a fight to the death however J'onn was able to convince M'gann to stop. Roulette was not pleased by this and had released Draaga to kill both martians. Draaga had both martians pinned before the announcement of Leo's transformation resounded throughout the ring. Leo appeared leaping at Draaga and kicking away his axe before delivering a powerful Jab to Draaga's abdomen and following up with a spin kick that sent Draaga back.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to bring the whole party here." Leo remarked to Hank as Supergirl, Alex, Maggie and the NCPD team arrived and started detaining the guests. Leo cranked the wrench as Draaga came charging towards him. His fist was coated in purple energy. He sidestepped Draaga's attack before delivering a swift uppercut, that sent Draaga's head back and his body a few feet off the ground before he fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Leo helped J'onn and M'gann up and they went over to where the police, Maggie, Kara and Alex had cornered Roulette who was being protected by several aliens.

"They know who takes care of them." Roulette taunted.

"Everyone calm down. Roulette isn't taking care of any of you. All she's doing is distracting us from people like her and Cadmus who want to get rid of us. By following her, you're all proving to people that what they say about us, that we're violent creatures is true. We don't have to be that way. We can prove to humans that we're here just trying to live our lives in peace and not bring them any harm. By defending Roulette, you're all agreeing with her that we don't deserve rights. That we don't deserve the chance to live." Kara pleaded to the aliens. Roulette scoffed at her words however was surprised when the aliens turned on her. She tried to flee but was blocked off and arrested by Maggie.

* * *

"Shame we couldn't get Roulette locked away for good though. I hate dealing with connected people." Leo muttered when Alex brought back the news that Roulette was released.

"Her time will come I'm sure of it. Speaking of which where is Hank?" Alex asked.

"He went to go see M'gann. Oddly enough, I think their fight helped them work through some of their differences. I don't think M'gann is really ready to bond with him just yet but they've both learned a great deal about each other through this ordeal." Leo said. Kara walked in with Mon-El in tow.

"So, I take it Kara's told you that you're now released into our custody?" Leo asked turning to acknowledge the Daxamite before walking over to Kara.

"She did. I am in your care." Mon-El said.

"Great. Kara will be the one who will be handling most of your settling in arrangements though. Like your job and such. I'm just here as moral support. Hopefully we can get you settled into society." Leo said.

"I was just about to ask you that actually. I spoke to James and he said that he's willing to take Mon-El as an intern at CatCo starting next week. Winn said he should have an ID for him ready by then." Kara brought up.

"That's wonderful news. We really owe James for this one. Speaking of CatCo how did your article submission go?" Leo asked.

"Snapper accepted it although he did mention that my grammar and writing style as well as my formatting could use more work. But that makes two articles now!" Kara exclaimed.

"That's great news. Let's go celebrate. Mon-El, you'll be following us. And no, we will not be going to a bar. Alex you're welcome to join us too." Leo said taking his car keys and pulling Kara along with him, motioning for Mon-El to follow them. Mon-El was about to suggest something but was quickly shot down by Leo. Alex simply shook her head before following after them.

 **And that's this update done.**

 **Once more there's a running poll on who should the last boss be:**

 **Evol**

 **Or**

 **Blood**

 **Note Evol means Crisis on Earth X will happen later. Considering I'm already pushing the break from Season 2 to Season 3 from 6 months to 18 months, do any of you think it would end up being too long?**


	21. Chapter 20: Build Up: Cadmus Redux

Chapter 20

Leo watched with an amused look as Kara rushed through the DEO building towards the bunk where Mon-El was asleep. She woke him up and dragged him towards the Car and Leo drove them back to the loft so they could get Mon-El ready for the first day of his job. It started with a heat vision aided haircut then followed up with Mon-El trying on several clothes. Leo had been the one to come up with the winning suggestion. Kara finished the look with glasses.

"Why do I need glasses?" Mon-El asked.

"Well it's part of keeping your identity as Mon-El separate from Mike. This will come in handy when in the event you ever decide to use your powers to help people." Kara explained.

"The glasses are just part of the disguise though. The most important part is keeping the personality different. You'll see what I mean when you see Kara at work." Leo added.

"Mike, is the identity that Winn helped you create to fit in here. This is your social security card. It's basically a proof of your identity." Kara explained, handing Mon-El a card.

"Basically, to everyone else out there, you're Mike Matthews the intern at CatCo. Kara will explain what that involves when you get there. Just make sure to follow what she says." Leo advised. Once they were done at the apartment, Leo dropped them off at Noonan's, giving Kara a kiss goodbye and wishing good luck to Mon-El before heading to the DEO.

"So please explain this bribery to me once again." Mon-El said as he and Kara exited the elevator, Mon-El holding several cups of Coffee.

"It's not bribery. You're just, being nice to people by giving them coffee. It serves to introduce yourself and give them a good impression of you. It also helps you make new friends." Kara explained, gesturing to one of the reporters and getting Mon-El to give her one of the cups of coffee.

"Basically bribery." Mon-El said blatantly.

"It's just being nice to people." Kara countered, watching as Mon-El was left with only one cup of coffee left.

"You definitely want to give one to Eve. She's James' assistant. He's the big boss around here." Kara said, gesturing to the blonde-haired woman who was sat at the desk outside what was once Cat's now James' office.

"Hi there Kara. Who is this?" Eve said, accepting the cup of coffee and giving Mon-El a flirtatious look as she eyed him up and down.

"I'm Mike the intern." Mon-El said, repeating the line Leo had said to him earlier.

"Oh, that's right. James mentioned you. I hope you enjoy your time here Mike. If you need anything please feel free to ask me." Eve said introducing herself to Mon-El who seemed a little oblivious to her flirting. Kara then pulled her away and brought her to James.

"Wait, you're the boss here?" Mon-El asked in surprise, having seen James at the DEO a few times.

"Mike. Welcome to CatCo. I hope you enjoy your time here. I'm James. Cat Grant placed me in charge while she went on her leave of absence. If you need anything, my office door is usually always open. I've left some papers on your desk for you to file away. Aside from that, there shouldn't be much for you today except to get to know people and get used to answering the phone lines." James said. Kara then led Mon-El to his desk.

"This is where you will be working. As James mentioned, there is the paperwork you need to file away and the files they go into. You just need to look at the type of document and then put it away into the correct file according to the date." Kara explaining, demonstrating to Mon-El how to go about the task.

"I can't use my powers to go through this giant pile of paper?" Mon-El asked.

"No of course not. The whole point of fitting in is to not show that you have powers." Kara explained.

"You're saying that you've never used your powers to do things like this?" Mon-El asked.

"Of course I have. I've just had a long enough time here that I know how to disguise using them. And until you learn that, no powers." Kara explicitly told him. The phone rang interrupting them.

"What's that alarm?" Mon-El asked, looking at the source of the sound in confusion.

"It's a phone. You use it to contact people. You just pick-up the phone and say, Hello This is CatCo how may I help you?" Kara said. Mon-El repeated what she told him word for word, not understanding why it didn't work till Kara picked up the phone and handed it to him. After he had taken the first call and gotten settled in, Kara left him at his desk to get to work, telling him how to find her if he needed anything before going to follow James to get Coffee.

"Thanks again for taking in Mon-El." Kara said to James.

"You make him sound like some stray puppy." James remarked.

"He is. He's an outer space stray puppy." Kara responded.

"You know I feel kind of jealous for him. Everything's brand new and exciting." James commented.

"He does have a lot to learn though. But I'm sure me and Leo can help guide him. He will be able to fit in way faster than I did." Kara said. A black car came rushing onto the pavement from the road, narrowly missing Kara.

"That was close." James said, letting a held breath out as masked men exited the vehicle and started attacking a bank.

"Yeah for their car." Kara added.

"Seriously? Right in front of Supergirl? I feel bad for them." Kara said before running off to change into her costume, returning to confront the robbers as Supergirl. She landed in front of one of the robbers who had a shotgun pointed at her.

"You do know those bullets aren't going to work on me, right?" Kara pointed out. Another robber got behind Kara, pointing a large gun that didn't resemble any conventional weapon at her.

"I'm glad I didn't bring any bullets." The other Robber said pulling off his mask to reveal his face.

He shot Kara with the gun, surprising her as the laser sent her crashing back into a concrete structure before she came to a stop on the ground. James meanwhile was fighting with another robber who was waiting out by their escape car. He surprised the man by kicking him in the face before pulling him out and slamming him against a wall. The robber countered with a punch to the face which James responded too with his own strike to the robber as well as kicking the robber's knee causing it to buckle. He started walking away for the robber only for the robber to recover and trip him by pulling on his leg. The robber then followed up with a kick to James' face that disorientated him.

Kara tried to counter the laser gun with her heat vision, the two rays cancelling each other out. The robber fired again and Kara avoided the shot by taking to the air. The robber kept firing at her as she flew around, eventually hitting her and causing her to crash painfully to the ground. He was about to open fire again when a ball of energy impacted his weapon, causing him to drop it. He looked to the source of the attack and saw Leo in his Rogue armor with his Nebulasteam Gun pointed at him. The robber decided to run, fleeing for his vehicle and driving off quickly into the crowd of bystanders, Leo muttering under his breath when he couldn't get a clear shot.

"Are you alright James?" Kara asked, helping to prop James up. She looked saddened when she noticed that the camera James' received from his dad was broken in the scuffle. Leo approached the two of them, carrying the robber's laser gun on his shoulder.

"I believe we have a problem on our hands. Why don't you help James out and I'll see you back at the DEO?" Leo said to Kara who nodded and helped James up.

"I'll be fine. You two should quickly get to the bottom of this." James said, wincing a little at the pain.

"You sure?" Kara asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Nothing that won't heal. Those crooks though, they could do some real damage if they aren't stopped. Go." James said, steadying himself and getting Kara to let go of him. Leo nodded and used the phoenix Fullbottle to fly back to the DEO, Kara giving James one last look before following after him.

"This is an Anndrannian Photon Cannon. You were lucky that this thing didn't hit you a full strength. Who knows what it could have done to you?" Winn said, analyzing the weapon Leo had brought back.

"We need to find a way to track these alien weapons and figure out how they're getting into the wrong hands." Hank said.

"You sure they weren't Anndrannian?" Alex asked.

"They weren't purple nor did they have fins." Kara remarked. They were all interrupted when there was a city-wide transmission that appeared over their screens.

"You were warned. The alien invaders are dangerous. Their intentions malicious. They possess power we cannot hope to match. And their technology brought from other worlds is falling into the wrong hands. We should not be opening our arms to them. We should be locking them up and taking their weapon away. You did not heed up but you will heed the chaos that amnesty has brought. You will pay the price in fear and blood and you will beg us to save you. We are Cadmus." The transmission played. Leo meanwhile was working furiously away on his tablet before handing a flash drive to Winn.

"Winn, I want this file played throughout the city." Leo said. Winn nodded and got to work. All throughout the city, the screens were replaced with Build's logo before Leo in his Rogue suit appeared on screen.

"Who do we really fear? Who do we really need to watch out for? Is it the aliens who come seeking refuge? Or is it our own people, who seek to sow discord and blind us from the real threat? Cadmus claims to be our savior, our protector. Yet all they've done is go after your heroes. Supergirl and Superman who have risked life and limb for all you. For a planet that isn't even theirs. For a planet that they've decided to call home. Do not fall for Cadmus' lies. They are the ones sowing chaos and discord. They capture aliens, steal their technology and deal it out to the highest bidder or whoever suits their needs." The feed began as various video clips of Cadmus capturing and torturing aliens as well as their illegal weapons dealings from what they took from their alien captives was shown.

"Do not let the fear win. Cadmus wants you to think they are the heroes. And once the dust settles, they would have you right where they want." Leo's voice warned as the last clip was an overlay of Chet Miner the leader of the gang when he attacked the bank with the alien weapon. Next to it was a video of him receiving the weapon from Cadmus. The transmission ended and everyone stood stunned at what had just occurred.

"Your move Cadmus." Leo taunted.

"What just happened?" Winn asked.

"Leo just happened. He just put Cadmus in the spot. By showing them that it isn't the fault of the aliens, but actually Cadmus, it shifts the target." Alex said.

"When did you have time to put this together?" Kara asked, surprise evident on her face and through their bond.

"Yes. I am curious of that as well. Is this what you've been spending all your time on?" Hank asked.

"I've been spying on Cadmus for a good long while, stealing data, collecting videos of their dealings, piecing together their plans and working on stopping them. I originally planned to wait a little later till I had everything ready but the incident today moved things up." Leo said, bringing up his plans to counter Cadmus at every turn.

"What's Medusa?" Hank asked.

"A kryptonian bio weapon designed to eliminate all other forms of life aside from the one it is tuned to. In emergencies, it could be deployed quickly in the air to bring a swift and decisive end to the conflict." Astra explained.

"That has already been handled. The Medusa files have been moved out of the Fortress of Solitude and replaced with placeholder files that will allow us to tap into everything Cadmus has. That's part of the endgame. For now, we prevent them from instilling fear in the populace. That transmission was part of it. We need to pay attention to the fallout and react accordingly. If everything falls to place, the president should be labelling Cadmus as terrorists and we can react accordingly." Leo explained.

"So, for now we wait then. I'll keep all of you informed. I'm sure this will be a hot topic of debate. In fact, James just called for a meeting to discuss the issue." Kara said, checking her phone when she received her message. She flew off back towards CatCo, mentally preparing herself for the coming storm.

"There hasn't been any response from the government as of yet. We should be equipping our men with the same weapons to take down this Cadmus. A terrorist organization like this shouldn't be allowed to exist." One of the reporters at the meeting said.

"While I agree that Cadmus should be stopped, using alien weapons isn't the answer. It'll only end up leading to more innocents getting caught up. It also introduces the risk that Cadmus can take these weapons from the authorities and use them for themselves." Kara countered.

"Okay I think we're all tense. Let's just call an end to this meeting." James said.

"I feel bad that I can't do more to help. But it seems you guys have the situation somewhat under control." James remarked.

"Leo has it mostly under control. I'm still a little annoyed that he's kept so much of the counterplans from me but I he does have a point. Sometimes I'm too honest and nice for my own good." Kara grumbled.

"You do provide a good match to him though. You both balance each other out." James said before the two noticed Eve carrying a huge stack of paperwork.

"Are you turning into Cat Grant? Why are you giving her so much work?" Kara questioned.

"But I didn't give her any work today." James said, walking up to Eve and asking her where all the papers came from.

"Oh, this was the work you gave to Mike actually. He looked like he was struggling and it's his first day so I thought I would help him out." Eve said, getting to work on the filing.

"You want to take this or should I take this?" James asked. Kara gave her a look that said she would handle this.

"Mike what are you doing?' Kara questioned, annoyance clear in her voice.

"I am having a snack. These red sugar strings are amazing." Mon-El said shoving a red candy string into his mouth.

"You're supposed to be working. You just dumped all your work on Eve!" Kara said angrily.

"To be fair, she offered to do the work for me. You know on Daxam when a woman seeks to please…" Mon-El started but was interrupted by Lena Luthor walking into CatCo and making her way towards her.

"Lena it's nice to meet you. What brings you to CatCo? If you wanted to have an interview or a chat you could have called me or sent me a message you know. There was no need to come out here." Kara said, greeting the other woman with a hug.

"I was actually passing by so I thought I'd come and see you and give you the news personally. I'm holding a charity Gala this weekend and I was wondering if you and your husband would like to attend. You two are some of my only friends in National City after all." Lena said.

"Is a Gala like a party? I'm great at parties. Can I come too?" Mon-El interrupted.

"Umm, who are you?" Lena asked raising a brow.

"I'm Mike and intern her at CatCo." Mon-El answered.

"You can ignore him. He's new here and I'm still helping him learn the ropes." Kara said.

"Oh no that's fine. You can come to the Gala if you will Mike. There will be quite a few members of the public there." Lena said, taking an invite out from her bag and handing it to Mon-El. She then gave a hug goodbye promising that they would make time for coffee or lunch or dinner or something within the week. Kara said she would be sure to drag Leo along as well while Lena made her way towards the elevators.

* * *

"You people are really starting to annoy me." Leo said firing shots to disarm the robbers as they attempted to rob another bank.

It was the same group that Cadmus had equipped with alien weaponry. This time they had more weapons not just limited to a photon cannon but also anti-gravity guns. As soon as their weapons were shot out of their hands, the robbers tried to flee into the crowd but Kara was able to stop them. Leo shot at a robber using an anti-gravity gun on a police car, causing him to drop his weapon and the car to nearly crash against the ground if not for Astra helping to place it gently on the ground. In total, they were able to seize most of the alien weapons and around half of the robbers. The rest had managed to get away by using their fellow as distractions.

"Good work stopping them." Hank praised when Leo, Astra and Kara returned to the DEO.

"Hopefully that will dissuade them from trying again anytime soon. Cadmus seems determined to keep arming them though." Leo said.

"Yes. I am curious. What has been the sentiment of the people since your mate released his counter statement to Cadmus?" Astra asked Kara.

"It's actually a split greatly in our favor. Most people, around 70% are okay with the amnesty act but they want a swift end to Cadmus. The other 30% are blaming the aliens. They claim that if aliens didn't come to earth then none of this would happen in the first place." Kara answered.

"That's a good thing, right?" Winn asked.

"Course it is. It means we get time to deal with Cadmus. I hear the president's going to release a statement about Cadmus soon?" Alex brought up.

"She is. They're still working out the details on how to paint this picture to the public. Suffice to say her line of thought won't be too different to what Agent Titus has already brought up." Hank said.

"So, what do we do now?" Winn asked.

"You keep your algorithm running and try and find a lead on where they'll hit next. I won't be surprised if Cadmus arms them with heavier ordnance the next time. We need to conduct preemptive strikes to make sure." Leo said.

* * *

"It seems you were foiled by National Cities heroes Mr. Chet." Lilian Luthor said as she exited her car and spoke to the leader of the gang.

"They caught us by surprise is all. We'll get him next time we just need bigger weapons." Chet countered.

"I would advise you to stop going against them. Especially Build. He is not someone to be trifled with." Lilian Luthor warned before snapping her fingers. The men she brought with her revealed a case with a new weapon inside, one that Chet gleefully accepted.

* * *

"How's things going with the apprehending the gang?" James asked Winn when he was at the DEO.

"It's going fine. I have an algorithm running that will cross reference any potential targets and bring them to our attention." Winn said.

"Found anything so far?" James asked.

"Well there was a tip off about the Federal Reserve but given how obvious of a target it is, I'm doubtful." Winn admitted.

"I'll leave you to your work then." James said, noting the information that Winn gave him.

* * *

"I can't believe you got yourself involved!" Winn shouted at James when he entered James' apartment and saw him dressing his wounds. There had been an attack on the Federal Reserve last night and while Leo, Astra, Kara and Alex had managed to halt the robbery, they weren't able to catch Chet Miner. He had used a new weapon to nearly bring the whole building down, forcing the heroes to act quickly to prevent a calamity. Winn had been the one to notice someone else at the scene wearing a hood and armed with a baseball bat.

"I'm tired of being a sidekick and seeing everyone else fight criminals. Alex, Leo, Kara even Astra. I don't want to be just the guy behind the camera. Help me Winn. You can help design me a suit and coordinate my activities." James implored.

"Not happening. You shouldn't be doing this James. Think carefully on it. Alex has had years of training. Leo has his alien power source while Kara and Astra are aliens." Winn countered.

"I'm doing this Winn. With or without you." James said. Winn simply shook his head before seeing himself out the door.

* * *

"The support of the repeal of the amnesty act still stands at 30%. Although people are clamoring for Cadmus to be taken down. They've especially been expecting action from the White House or Build, given that he's the first one to tip his hand and reveal what Cadmus is after." James told Kara.

"Trust me, Leo would like nothing better than to tear Cadmus apart. But we need to approach this carefully. Moving in too early could cause them to fold and reappear at another juncture when we're not ready for them. Now that we have all the cards, we need to wait before we spring our own trap on them." Kara said.

"Speaking of which, have you seen Mon-El?" Kara asked when they walked past his desk.

"I told him to take this to marketing 2 hours ago." James said a little annoyed, picking up the layouts on the desk. Kara used her super hearing to try and find him only to immediately regret her decision.

"Eww! I didn't need to hear that. I'll probably need to clean my ears out with acid now!" Kara complained before rushing off to the room where Mon-El and Eve were. She pushed open the door, her face displaying her great shock when she saw them making out.

"Kara, it's not what it looks like." Eve said, correcting her dress.

"It's fine Eve. Just go." Kara said, causing Eve to run out of the room.

"Kara, what's the matter? I thought I was doing good. This is just like getting to know a woman on Daxam." Mon-El said when Kara levelled an angry glare at him.

"You're supposed to be trying to fit in here. Not trying to get in your coworker's pants! This isn't Daxam. You need to learn how to fit in. I don't know if this is really just not the right job for you or if you can't take anything seriously." Kara growled out.

"I think it's more the first one. I'm not like you Kara. This just isn't working out for me." Mon-El said.

"To me it looks like you aren't even trying. You know what, fine you try to find your own way on earth then. I give up." Kara said storming away.

'I can feel your anger and annoyance and various other things love. All of them directed at our Daxamite. What did he do this time?' Came Leo's voice over their bond.

'Mon-El isn't even trying to fit in. I give up on him. All he knows is how to flirt with women and how to party.' Kara complained through their bond. They discovered that overtime their bond had been getting stronger and now it was strong enough to where they could speak within their minds.

'That actually gives me an idea. Let me look into things. You sound like you could use a hug, and some ice cream or maybe some potstickers. Can you get out of work and come back to the loft? I can meet you there.' Leo thought to her. He could immediately feel Kara cheering up at the prospect of food.

'I don't actually need to be around today anymore. I'll see you at home. Last one there has to do cleanup for a week.' Kara teased.

'You're on love.' Leo responded before she was rushing towards the elevator to get back home.

"Who could that be?" Leo commented from his seat at the couch. He and Kara had been sharing a tub of ice cream on the couch while watching a musical on TV. They were surprised when the doorbell rang as they weren't expecting anybody.

"I've got it." Kara said, getting up from the couch and answering the door. She was pleasantly surprised to see Lena there.

"Lena, please come in. What brings you here?" Kara asked. Kara noticed how Leo choked on his ice cream.

'What's wrong? Did Lena do something wrong?' Kara asked mentally.

'It's not that it's her mother. I found out Lilian Luthor is the one in charge of Cadmus.' Leo responded. Leo was impressed as Kara was able to hide the shock from her expression.

"I need to get in touch with Supergirl. And Build if that's possible." Lena said, dropping a bombshell on the both of them.

'What do we do?' Kara asked Leo mentally.

'I trust her. I think we should tell her. Her mother is involved in Cadmus, she needs to be prepared for that' Leo responded.

"We might have a problem with that. See we can't exactly contact them." Leo said.

"And why not? Kara says she's quite well acquainted with Supergirl and from there I'd assume you would be able to contact build." Lena pointed out.

"It's a little bit more complicated than that. Before we start explaining how close to your mother are you?" Kara asked.

"Not very. She always says I'm not ruthless enough to be a Luthor. That I care too much about other people. That I'm too soft. She was against me rebranding the company and taking it into this new direction too. Why? What does my mother have to do with this?" Lena asked.

"What we tell you cannot leave this room Lena. Your mother…She's the one running Cadmus." Kara said while Leo took out his tablet and showed Lena the video of her mother meeting with Chet Minor. Kara was next to her, waiting for her to collapse in shock but she gave no visible reaction.

"I'm honestly not surprised. Mother was always sided with Lex in regards to the issue of Superman and aliens. Lex getting locked away was probably the last straw and that's why she's running a terrorist organization that wants to run all aliens away." Lena admitted, the bitterness leaking through her voice.

"We trust you a great deal Lena. You are a dear friend to us even though we've only known each other for a short period of time. We're trusting you greatly with our biggest secret." Leo said as he put on the Sclash Driver and transformed while Kara's suit materialized around her body.

"Your Build and Supergirl? I guess that sort of explains some things I noticed. You both hide it well. Him better than you Kara since you know the whole mask deal." Lena said.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Kara remarked placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh no, I'm on the verge of breaking down from everything I've learnt but being a Luthor means you learn how to hold back your reactions." Lena said. Kara's suit receded back into the bracelet and Leo pulled out the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle, letting his armor dissipate. Kara led Lena to the couch before taking a seat next to her, Leo taking a seat on the couch opposite.

"What's being done to stop my mother? I'm starting to wonder if evil is part of the Luthor genetics." Lena asked, disappointment and hurt clear in her voice.

"Then it's great that you bucked the trend right? That you aren't really part of the family." Kara tried to lighten the situation with her awkward humor. Lena simply let out a dry chuckle at her words.

"Maybe that's why mother never liked me. But I want to know what's going on to stop her and I want in." Lena said seriously.

"We're biding our time, waiting for Cadmus to reach their endgame. We already know what that is. Some sort of anti-alien machine that is stored away in Superman's fortress. We've already seen to it that it is no longer there. I'm sorry Lena but your mother, she's not likely to get out of this with prison time or anything of that sort." Leo admitted.

"No, this needs to end. If you keep going on and on like Superman did with Lex, too many people will get hurt. And the good thing about Lex? His agenda was with your cousin. My mother's is against aliens in general. She always called them a plague." Lena muttered.

"I'm surprised you still want to associate yourselves with us. Given the fact that we hid this from you." Kara admitted.

"You were the first person in National City to give me a chance. To befriend a Luthor despite the stigma my name carried. You and your husband have been a refreshing experience in my life, opening my eyes to things I've never considered. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I'm more surprised at the fact that the both of you wanted to be friends with me. You know given that I'm a Luthor and all." Lena countered.

"It's nice to have another friend to discuss sciency stuff with." Leo said with a chuckle.

"What did you originally want to speak to Supergirl and Build about?" Kara asked.

"It's about the party. There's another reason why I'm hosting it. I have no doubt that Chet and his gang will be drawn to it. I wanted Supergirl and Build and maybe even Powerwoman to be there to protect them. I created a black body field generator. One that will nullify their alien weaponry. It just needs some tuning." Lena admitted.

"That's a sound plan. It sure beats having to keep shooting the weapons out of their hands." Leo said.

"But the innocent people involved…" Kara pointed out.

"That's why we need Supergirl and Build. I have faith the two of you will stop them and keep everyone safe." Lena said.

"Alright then, I guess we'll be working together. Let's get Winn on this as well. He can help you with the black body field generator." Leo said the three launching into a plan to finally stop Chet and his gang.

* * *

"I must admit Kara, blue really is your color." Lena said, greeting Kara with a hug and giving a polite nod to Leo when the pair arrived at the gala. Kara was dressed in a strapless blue evening gown that accented her eyes and figure. A set of sapphire earrings and silver necklace completed her look. Leo was dressed in a simple black suit with a blue tie.

"You did an amazing job on the gala, Lena." Kara praised.

"Thanks. I hope the two of you have a good time. Please enjoy yourselves." Lena said as Kara and Leo took in the surroundings of the party.

"Oh my gosh. The food." Kara said, losing herself and going after a waiter carrying a tray of food.

"I'd better go follow my wife before she stuffs her face too much and embarrasses herself." Leo said to Lena before he went looking for Kara. By the time he had found her, her mouth was already full of food and she had bumped into Mon-El.

"Mike. Nice to see you here. I must say that's a nice suit. How did you manage to get it?" Leo commented.

"Eve offered me this piece of plastic with which I could make purchases so I could buy this suit." Mon-El answered. Leo wanted to face palm when he realized what Mon-El had done. He sensed Kara's rising anger and decided to quickly diffuse the situation.

"If you'll excuse us Mon-El, I'd like to dance with my wife." Leo said smoothly, pulling Kara away to the dance floor as a slow number started and the pair were slowly swaying in time with their hands intertwined.

"I can't believe him. He used Eve's credit card too buy that suit. He is taking advantage of that poor girl." Kara vented.

"In his defense if Eve should really be more careful with who she gives her credit card too. Also, maybe she should meet other guys. Clearly, she's a little too desperate to get Mon-El's attention." Leo pointed out.

Their dance was interrupted when an explosion occurred at the party. Chet and his gang appeared at the party bearing arms that were more powerful than before. Kara and Leo quickly snuck away, returning as Supergirl and Build. Lena and Winn went to work on the Black Body generator and was able to quickly get it working, ridding the robbers of their advantage. It was then a simple matter of rounding up the robbers, Kara quickly knocking Chet out so he wouldn't run away again before turning her attention to the rest. Leo was making use of the lock Fullbottle to fire chains that bound the robbers. It didn't take long before all the robbers were subdued and the police arrived on the scene to take them away.

* * *

"Mon-El." Kara said, approaching the Daxamite who was laying in his bed at the DEO.

"Am I in trouble again? Do I need to go to work?" Mon-El asked.

"No, you're not. And you don't need to report to CatCo for work anymore. Me and Leo decided that CatCo really isn't for you and we just need to find something that fits you better so you can blend in. He says that we'll be visiting a place that might interest you more soon. I wanted to give you this. It's a guide to National City. If you find anything that interests you just inform Leo or I and we can take you to see it." Kara said, handing Mon-El a pamphlet that was a guide of National City. She then left him alone walking towards the center console of the DEO where Leo and Astra were discussing the issue of Cadmus.

"Lena's mother came to see her actually. Said she just came into National City and wanted to see her daughter. Lena kept the act up well. Are we moving against Cadmus yet?" Kara asked as they sat at the DEO.

"Not yet. They'll be making a play for you soon Kara so that they can get access to Medusa. We'll put them in checkmate then." Leo said.

"I still don't like the plan to put you at risk little one. Cadmus is dangerous. For you to be their captive for an extended period of time does not sit well with me." Astra commented.

"it'll buy us the time we need to make sure we can get rid of Cadmus for good Aunt Astra. I can keep their attention focused on me while Leo steals the information away. If it gets to dangerous I know he will protect me." Kara assured as the finalized their plans against Cadmus.

"That was Maggie. Miner and his Gang are all dead. They were being escorted for questioning when they just dropped to the ground in pain. Initial reports point to brain damage as cause of death." Alex said when she rejoined them after taking a call.

"Cadmus." Leo muttered, knowing that the terrorist organization was trying to tie up loose ends.

* * *

"I'll help you." Winn said when he entered James' office.

"What made you change your mind?" James asked.

"I realize I wasn't being fair. I spent so long at that desk programming firewalls and digging for information. Now that I'm with the DEO and knowing that I'm making a difference? There's no feeling like it. I realize now that it's why you want to get out there and help too." Winn said.

"Thanks Winn. I've got a hero name actually…" James began.


	22. Chapter 21: Build Up: Hero or Guardian?

Chapter 21

"So, what is this place? It seems nice." Mon-El said as he, Leo and Kara entered the alien bar.

"This is the alien bar. A bar where aliens can enjoy their freedom without having to fear for ostracization or oppression. I thought you might like it." Leo explained, guiding the three to a booth. M'gann walks over to them and serves them some Aldebaran rum.

"Courtesy of Giggles over there. It's poisonous to humans though." M'gann said before walking away to the bar.

"Your friends are nice." M'gann commented to J'onn who was seated at the bar.

"Yeah. I'm lucky to have them in my life. Makes being here on earth a little less lonely." J'onn replied.

"Working here does that for me." M'gann said.

"I'm glad we found this place." J'onn remarked, M'gann concurring with the statement.

"That's good. Nice to have a drink after so long." Mon-El said, taking a sip from his glass.

"Are you sure you should be drinking this? She did say it's poisonous to humans." Kara asked Leo as she watched him take a sip.

"It's fine. not exactly human anymore remember?" Leo pointed out.

'Is it just me or is your sister spending more and more time with Maggie Sawyer than is normal for her?' Leo thought to Kara looking over to where Alex and Maggie were in the bar.

'Leave her alone. It's nice to see Alex with someone other than us.' Kara responded.

"Any luck on deciding what you want to do Mon-El?" Kara asked.

"Actually I have found a job. It's a bunch tasks here and there." Mon-El said dodging he question, a fact Leo noted and discussed mentally with Kara who told him they would discuss it later.

"Since you're still deciding why don't you let us train you? Teach you how to at least protect yourself while you're out there. You also haven't really learnt to control all your powers." Kara suggested.

"I can control my powers just fine. I don't need any training." Mon-El countered only to crush the glass that was in his hand.

"Real good control there." Leo commented.

"That was not the best example. Fine I'll make a deal. If Kara drinks all that rum in one shot, I will train with the both of you." Mon-El challenged, noticing Kara had barely touched her drink.

"I don't think you should do that love. This is a pretty strong drink." Leo warned. Kara wasn't one to back down from a challenge though and instead emptied her glass. She seemed to gag for a moment making Leo worried before the feelings over their bond changed and Leo knew that Kara had just gotten drunk.

"How do you feel Kara?" Leo asked.

"I feel floaty. But I'm not floating." Kara said, her words starting to slur as she leaned into Leo.

"Okay. Never thought I'd see the day that my wife gets drunk." Leo commented, wrapping an arm around Kara.

"I'm not drunk." Kara tried to counter, her words slurring together.

"Honey, you're slurring." Leo pointed out.

"I'm not slurring. Cho…co…late." Kara said, trying to pronounce her words to prove she wasn't drunk.

"I didn't think she would actually take the challenge to drink that in one shot." Mon-El said, still shocked that Kara accepted and did his challenge.

"Kara is quite competitive. If you challenge her she's pretty much sure to give it her best go." Leo said.

"We need to go. Winn said there's been an emergency." Alex said, approaching their booth together with Hank. Leo and Kara said goodbye to Mon-El before they left, Leo supporting Kara all the way as she was still tipsy.

"Easy Kara. Let's get you seated." Leo said to his wife, guiding her to a seat.

"When did you get so big? Where did you go? Oh there you are!" Kara said as she was seated down and the chair spun round.

"Is Kara drunk?" Winn asked.

"Focus on the emergency Agent Schott." Hank said.

"Right, we received an S.O.S. from the Thorul Arctic Research Station. The government has quarantined the area till we can move in." Winn said playing back the distress message they had received.

"Given that Supergirl is out. Me and Astra can fly out there and investigate." Hank said. The both of them exited the DEO and flew towards the arctic research facility.

"There's a whole lot of bodies here." Hank said as they walked through the facility, finding the dead bodies of the researchers.

"Any idea of the cause of death?" Leo asked. Astra used her X-ray vision to scan the bodies.

"No sign of any damage externally. From the looks of things they seem to have turned into lifeless husks. Some form of energy drain perhaps." Astra suggested. The pair kept exploring the facility till they came upon a lone survivor.

"Thank goodness. I'm Rudy Jones." The man introduced himself.

"Let's get you out of here." Astra said. Hank flew with the man back to DEO headquarters and he was given a once over by the medical team there. Once they had cleared him, he was free to leave.

"Thank you so much. I need to continue my research on global warming. If you need me for anything, I will be at National City University." Dr. Jones said before leaving. As he was walking out of the facility, a parasite crawled out of his mouth and into his ear.

* * *

"I slipped." Mon-El said to the guards standing outside the room when he broke the door down.

"Again." Kara said. Mon-El charged at her and she easily pushed his outstretched fist away before using his momentum to send him to the ground. Mon-El recovered and tried to hit her with a series of punches that Kara easily dodged. Kara let him grab her shoulder before spinning to cause him to lose his footing and sending him to the ground once again.

"Too hard?" Kara asked.

"No I'm fine. Wouldn't it be easier if I went against your husband? Considering you know you have more powers than me." Mon-El said.

"He'd probably have you on the ground faster than me. Don't forget in his armor he can match and beat me. Not to mention he is the better fighter." Kara pointed out. Leo was watching them from a corner of the room, working away at his tablet. Mon-El charged at Kara once more, this time Kara just took to the air and let him crash painfully against a pillar.

"Okay, is this because I got you drunk?" Mon-El asked.

"Let's never discuss that again. You need a break?" Kara said.

"Okay I accept your surrender." Mon-El said.

"Ha Ha. This is serious. You have to learn how to defend yourself." Kara said.

"How often do you plan on attacking me?" Mon-El asked.

"We're training you so that one day if you're so inclined you can make a difference." Kara said.

"And what if that's not me?" Mon-El countered.

"Sure it is. Right, Leo?" Kara asked turning to Leo who was still distracted by something on the tablet. Leo only hummed in response.

"What's got you so distracted?" Kara asked moving behind Leo to see what he was working on.

"Hank and Astra never discovered what killed the researchers. And I find it odd that by the time they'd gotten there, everyone was all dead. All except one person." Leo remarked.

"Let's call it a day for your training. We can continue watching you get your ass handed to you some other time." Leo said, turning to leave the room when Alex walked in.

"Sorry, can I talk to you? Alone?" Alex asked Kara.

"I'm heading to the Thorul facility to see if I can gather any clues as to what killed those researchers. Whatever it is, it could still be out there." Leo said, giving Kara a kiss before exiting the room. Kara said goodbye to Mon-El before she followed Alex out of the room.

"So what's going on? Is something wrong?" Kara asked as she and Alex were walking outside.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you about something. Something about me." Alex said nervously.

"Alex, whatever it is you can tell me." Kara said, trying to reassure her sister that she wouldn't judge her for whatever she said.

"It's about Maggie." Alex said.

"Your cop friend?" Kara asked.

"She and I worked on a couple cases together and we started hanging out after work and I started thinking about her." Alex said.

"I don't know what that means." Kara remarked.

"I mean I started to develop feelings for her." Alex said.

"Feelings?" Kara asked to confirm her suspicions.

"Yeah. Those feelings. Maggie thought I should tell you and so I did. I just did." Alex said, pacing around a bench while Kara sat down on it.

"Alex, it sounds like you're coming out to me. Have you felt like this before?" Kara asked.

"Not like this." Alex replied.

"Have you ever been with a girl? Thought about anyone like this?" Kara asked.

"No. But this has me up all night thinking that maybe I've had thoughts like this. You remember my best friend in high school Vicki?" Alex asked taking a seat on the bench next to Kara.

"Yeah I remember Vicki. You guys had a really bad falling out." Kara remarked.

"I used to love sleeping over at her house. In her room. In her bed. I think I felt something and it scared me. Because the next thing I know I'm fighting with her over something so stupid. And we just drifted apart. I shoved that memory down so deep inside that its like it never happened. I'm remembering stuff like that now." Alex admitted.

"You know Alex, love can be scary. It can be dangerous. It can't really be controlled. Sometimes we can't help who we fall in love with. I can't even tell you when I fell in love with Leo anymore. All I can say is that I love him with all my heart and I can never think to a time when that hasn't been true. Maybe these feelings you have for Maggie are what's causing these thoughts, these memories to resurface. Have you spoken with Maggie about your feelings? About how she feels about you?" Kara said. Alex seemed to get a pensive look for a moment.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. But thanks for listening and for the advice." Alex said, getting up from the bench and walking away. Kara was tempted to chase after her sister but realized that she needed her space to come to grips with her feelings.

* * *

"You seeing this Winn?" Leo said over the comms as he watched the surveillance footage from the Thorul research facility.

"I am. You know you should really get this connected to the rest of the DEO." Winn remarked.

"Sorry but some of the stuff I do needs to stay off record." Leo countered.

"How did Dr. Jones get his freaky powers? And why would he kill his coworkers? For an eco guy I'd thought he'd have gone after some oil mogul or something like that." Winn joked.

"Not now Winn. We should probably have someone go after Dr. Jones. I'll see what I can dig up down here before heading back." Leo said.

"Astra and Alex are on route to detain Dr. Jones now." Winn said before the comms went dead. Leo walked around and found the corpse of a large wolf probably frozen in ice from time long past. He rummaged around the research notes, both paper and on the computers and was able to piece together what Dr. Jones had been working on before the attack. They had managed to find a wolf from 3000 B.C. that still had normal warm body temperature. Dr. Jones was dissecting the wolf to understand how that was possible.

"So it was something trapped within the wolf's body and wanted out. but why attack the researchers? More so the method of death is odd. Wait a second, whatever it was that infected Dr. Jones came from the wolf. It's some sort of parasite." Leo theorized, quickly going back to watch the footage of Dr. Jones attacking his coworkers again.

"This is bad. It absorbs whatever energy it comes into contact with. Dr. Jones didn't kill his coworkers, he absorbed their energy." Leo remarked finally understanding the situation.

"Winn! Tell Astra to get out of there now! Dr. Jones has been infected with a parasite that absorbs the energy of anything it touches." Leo shouted through the comms.

"Might be a little too late for that. Although it would explain why Dr. Jones somehow became super strong and super-fast after touching Astra." Winn remarked. Leo muttered a curse and quickly equipped the rocket Fullbottle and flew back to the DEO. When he got there, Astra was in the infirmary and being exposed to yellow sun lamps.

"We've placed Astra under yellow sun lamps to help her recover. The solar booster you put into the suit helped save her life. It was able to give her the boost she needed." Hank explained.

"We need to stop Dr. Jones. Now that he's absorbed the power of a kryptonian, he'll be harder to stop." Leo said.

"I've been running through everything we have on Dr. Jones and cross checking to develop a list of potential targets. I'll update once I get a hit. In the meantime, I've already set-up a warning system that will alert us if Dr. Jones shows up anywhere." Winn said.

"Good work. For now, we'll have to wait and hope the parasite lays low in fear of us going after it. Stay alert and be ready to hit as soon as we get news. We'll hit it hard and fast then quickly contain it." Hank said. The others in the room nodded. Leo and Kara stayed behind, Kara taking a seat next to her aunt's bed.

"I hope she wakes up soon. We shouldn't have let her go in alone." Kara said, feeling as though it was partially her fault that her aunt was in this condition.

"It's not your fault Kara, had you gone, there was a chance that the parasite might have absorbed both your powers." Leo said, trying to comfort his wife. Alex walked in looking for Kara.

"Hey, Kara, can I talk to you for a second? I know it's not really a good time." Alex asked. Kara shook her head and followed her sister.

"I've thought about what you said. You're right. Maybe I haven't been honest with my feelings and the part of me thinks that I shouldn't be feeling this way is causing problems. If I keep running away from it, then I'll just keep feeling more confused and miserable." Alex admitted.

"Tell me about Maggie." Kara asked her sister. Alex then started telling Kara all about Maggie.

"I can tell by the way you smile that you're serious about this. Go get the Kara." Kara said to her sister. Alex smiled and gave Kara a hug, thanking her for giving her the strength she needed to face her problem.

"Sorry to interrupt but we just got a report of an alien attacking civilians downtown. You want to take this Kara? If not, I don't mind dealing with it." Leo said.

"No, it's fine. I'll handle this. I need some air. Just help me keep an eye on my aunt for me." Kara said, giving one last look to Astra before flying out.

"Hold it!" Kara shouted when she reached the area where she heard a struggle going on.

"Hey!" Kara shouted once more when the person attacking didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Mon-El?" Kara said in shock as she recognized the one beating the other person.

"Before you say anything, you should know that this gentleman here, stand up Brian. Brian here has a bad habit of not paying back his debts promptly. And the guy's book keeper wants to pay me to help him improve his habits. I mean who am I to say no right?" Mon-El said holding the alien up and fiddling with the guy's tie.

"I mean who's the victim here really?" Mon-El asked.

"Run along Brian." Supergirl said, gesturing for the alien to make himself scarce with her left arm.

"Are you kidding me? This is how you're using your powers? As muscle for hire?"Kara questioned.

"It's a living. A temporary living." Mon-El pointed out.

"You're supposed to help people. You cannot use your powers for money. Why don't you? Doesn't your husband?" Mon-El countered.

"No absolutely not. And Leo was working for the DEO and a university lecturer before he got his powers." Kara said.

"Well that's a missed opportunity." Mon-El responded with a shrug.

"This goes against everything we stand for." Kara said angrily.

"Everything you stand for. I never said I wanted to save the world. Things in this world cost money. And if I can make a few bucks using my powers why shouldn't I?" Mon-El retorted.

"You are so selfish. Leo was right! I don't know why I tried. He told me not to expect much from you. I wanted to prove him wrong. I guess this is expected from a…." Kara said only for Mon-El to glare at her angrily.

"From a Daxamite?" Mon-El blurted out angrily, finishing her statement.

"I didn't say that." Kara countered.

"But you were going to Kara. And I may have some of your powers but I don't have this innate desire to leaping into trouble but that doesn't make me a bad person." Mon-El stated.

"Oh, I'm sure it does." Kara retorted.

"You're no saint Kara Zor-El." Mon-El blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Kara questioned.

"You fly around rescuing people. Like you're just pure of heart. That is crap. Because you love that attention. You love people loving you. You are not selfless." Mon-El said.

"And you are no hero. I believed in you but I was wrong." Kara admitted before flying away.

"I need to punch somebody." Kara said as she entered the DEO.

"Mon-El isn't worth it Kara." Leo said, pulling Kara close to him and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"You're just in time." Hank commented.

"Your IT prophet has a lead." Winn said brining up an image of a man in a suit on the screen.

"Rand O'Reilly. He's a lobbyist for climate change and he is also a member of the National City University. He's been working behind the scenes to oust Rudy Jones. For a long time." Alex explained.

"Here's what we're going to do…" Hank said, detailing their plan of attack to take down the parasite.

* * *

"Mr. O'Reilly." O'Reilly heard as he was walking towards his car. He turned to face the source of the voice.

"We've never had the pleasure of meeting in person. Dr. Rudy Jones." Dr. Jones said, introducing himself and extending his hand for a shake.

"You had me fired." Dr. Jones said, dropping his hand when he realized O'Reilly wouldn't shake it.

"Well if you're looking to get your job back that's not gonna happen."O'reilly said, turning to his car.

"No. I'm looking to stop you before you harm our world anymore than you already have." Dr. Jones said before Kara landed next to him.

"You're sick Rudy. You need to come with me." Kara said.

"Not before we drain him." Dr. Jones said.

"Oh, I'm afraid Mr. O'Reilly isn't on the menu tonight." J'onn said revealing himself as O'Reilly.

"This planet doesn't take too kindly to parasites." J'onn said, moving next to Kara.

"This planet is dying and we've been chosen to save it." Dr. Jones said, attempting to punch Kara. Kara dodged the hit, pushing his fist away. Rudy used the opportunity to headbutt J'onn away before Kara picked him up by the collar and tossed him aside.

"Rifle mode. Crocodile. Funky Shot!" Came the announcement before a large pair of purple energy crocodile jaws came flying at Rudy, chomping on him and sending him backward, his whole frame shaking in pain. Kara approached him and was about to deliver the final blow but Rudy moved quicker, his hand wrapping around Kara's neck as he started to drain her energy.

"Kara!" Leo shouted in worry. J'onn reacted faster and tried to separate Kara from the parasite but instead found himself being gripped by its other hand as the energy Kara provided made him stronger.

The parasite started mutating as it continued to absorb their energy. Leo acted quickly, cranking the wrench and delivering a straight jab to the parasite's head that caused it to drop both Kara and J'onn to the ground. He then engaged in a fist fight with the parasite, using his now smaller size as an advantage to avoid its attacks while he continued to deliver punch after punch to its body. The parasite screamed in pain as each attack discharged visible purple energy. The parasite however seemed to adapt to Leo's fighting style as it started tapping into the powers it absorbed, managing a wide swing that sent Leo back. Leo noted the condition of Kara and J'onn and made a decision.

"We're retreating!" Leo said over his comms. He took out the Nebulasteam gun and fired a mist form it before he, Kara and J'onn disappeared. The parasite growled angrily at where they once stood before it leapt away.

"The parasite mutated when it drained Kara and J'onn at the same time. It could be the mix of DNA's or something else but he's more dangerous now." Leo said, sitting by Kara as she recovered in the infirmary in a bed surrounded by yellow sun lamps. Astra was still comatose and J'onn was in the bed next to Kara's.

"Okay but that's something the DEO can handle right?" Winn asked. Leo didn't answer that question.

"Any updates?" James asked as he and Mon-El stood at the door.

"Sorry I have to go." Mon-El said looking at the three incapacitated heroes before walking away from the room.

"Are they gonna be alright?" James asked walking into the infirmary.

"Astra is nearly recovered and should wake up soon. Kara will be fine eventually once she's absorbed enough yellow sun energy she'll be fine. If it wasn't for the solar booster Leo put into their suits, they would be recovering at a much slower rate. But it won't be enough if this thing attacks again." Alex answered.

"And J'onn?" James asked.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Leo answered.

"Yeah and it's hard to get a transfusion when you're the last son of mars." Winn remarked.

"He's the last son. But he's not the last." Alex said.

"M'gann." Leo helpfully supplied when the others were wondering what Alex was referring to.

"Stay here, monitor them. Let me know if anything changes. Are you up for following me Leo?" Alex asked, getting ready to leave the room. Leo shook his head and just continued to stay with Kara as Alex left.

"We can't wait any longer." James said to Winn. Winn led James to the armory and they pulled out a heavy case.

"There's a conference on climate change. Basically, lots of evildoers in fancy suits and shoes. O'Reilly is due to speak there. It's likely that Rudy will target him there." Winn said.

"I'd better suit up then." James said.

"Before you open this, I need you to make sure you are sure. This will be the end of James Olsen. You do this you are someone else. There's a cost. Are you sure?" Winn asked.

"I've been ready to do this since the day I found out about Clark Kent. This is who I am. I can't hide behind my camera anymore. If there's a cost, I'll pay it." James answered.

"That's a pretty good answer." Winn said before opening the case and revealing the suit to James.

* * *

"M'gann thank god you're here. J'onn needs your help." Alex said as she walked up to M'gann at the alien bar.

"Is he okay?" M'gann asked.

"No, he's in really bad shape." Alex said. M'gann told Alex to wait for her while she went to get her things. Alex walked towards Leo who was leaning against the bar when she noticed Mon-El there.

"Thirsty?" Alex sarcastically asked the Daxamite.

"Not particularly. I've just found that drinking is the fastest way to get drunk." Mon-El said before emptying his glass.

"The city could really use some help right about now." Alex said.

"Fighting rampaging creatures isn't on my resume." Mon-El countered.

"That's right Kara said beating people up for money is though." Alex retorted.

"Hey, here's an idea why don't you go believe in someone else?" Mon-El suggested.

"I don't believe in you Mon-El. I suspect you're a coward. And that you'd run at the first sign of danger. My sister? She's the one who believes in you. That's why she's so upset with you. Do you know Leo also wanted to just have you thrown to the wolves? To let you go knowing that you wouldn't amount to anything? But Kara wouldn't let you go just like that. Because that's not the type of person my sister is. She convinced Leo to at least help you out. To at least be willing to give you a chance. I know that every time he feels Kara get frustrated with you, he wants to just wring your neck and tell her to give up. But he doesn't he encouraged Kara to help you. Because he knows that Kara would blame herself for not helping you realize the potential she thinks she sees in you. To make a difference like she does. To be a hero." Alex said.

"I don't know how." Mon-El countered.

"You can start by standing up. Like the rest of us." Alex said before leaving with M'gann back to the DEO.

"What happened to him?" M'gann asked when she saw J'onn in the infirmary.

"He was attacked by a parasitic organism. His vitals are getting worse. We don't have much time." Alex said.

"What can I do? I'm not a doctor." M'gann asked.

"He needs a blood transfusion. From you." Alex answered.

"My blood?" M'gann asked to confirm if what she heard from Alex was correct.

"The blood of a green martian." Alex said , rummaging through the drawers for the equipment necessary.

"I can't do that." M'gann said.

"I don't have time for squeamishness. You have to help me to save him." Alex pleaded.

"You don't understand. If J'onn knew he would not want this." M'gann said.

"We are not on Mars. So, whether you're saying no because of custom or history or you're on personal reasons, none of that matters right now. He is dying! He will die if you do not help him. Please. You're his only chance." Alex pleaded. M'gann finally relented taking off her jacket and getting ready for the process while Alex went to prepare the necessary medical equipment.

"Forgive me." M'gann said to J'onn in martian before Alex returned and they started getting everything set up for the transfusion.

* * *

O'Reilly was in his Limo reciting his speech when the parasite attacked. He at first thought that the driver had crashed into something but was shocked when the driver was pulled out of the vehicle, the door ripped off its hinges. He got out of the Limo and started in fear at the parasite as it stood larger than his vehicle. The parasite moved the limo away and started moving towards O'Reilly who crumpled to the ground in fear and was trying to crawl backwards away from the monster.

"Stop!" Mon-El shouted at the beast. The parasite turned its attention to him, allowing O'Reilly to. The parasite turned its attention to him, allowing O'Reilly to flee.

"I regret this already." Mon-El said to himself, taking slow steps back. He noticed a street sign next to him and threw it at the parasite who easily batted it aside. Mon-El charged at the beast only to have it side step his assault before picking him up by the neck. Mon-El was struggling as he was held off the ground. A grenade attached itself to the Parasite before blowing up, causing it to let go of Mon-El. Out of the smoke a figure dressed in black and silver armor appeared.

"Please tell me you're on my side. Who are you?" Mon-El asked.

"Guardian." The figure who was actually James replied.

"Man in the van are you there?" James said over his comms.

"I'm here baby, I'm here. Your seven o'clock in the DEO speedway." Winn responded.

"The bug guy is coming for more." James said.

"Hey, hey, you know what to do. You got this." Winn assured.

"You sure?" James questioned.

"Quit whining and trust me." Winn said.

The parasite leapt at James. James crouched and raised his arm to block the strike, a shield deploying from his gauntlet. The shield was able to withstand the attack and send the parasite back. As the parasite was recovering, a purple ball of energy was launched towards it, sending it tumbling across the ground. Leo brought his rifle down and stood at the ready in front of Mon-El and Guardian. The parasite growled at him, picking up a car and tossing it at a little girl. Mon-El was able to react in time, catching the car and preventing from crushing the little girl. The girl's mother was quick to come and pull her away while Mon-El held the car in the air before tossing it aside where it wouldn't hit anyone.

"The counterattack begins here." Leo said, taking out the bear Fullbottle and inserting it into the Sclash Driver.

"Look out!" James said as the parasite was charging straight towards them.

Leo cranked the wrench and spread his arms out as large purple energy claws appeared on his arms. He brought his arms together, crashing the claws against the parasite resulting in a massive discharge of purple energy that sent the beast tumbling back and roaring in pain. James followed up by weaving around the beast's legs, bashing it with his shield to distract him.

Leo swapped the bear Fullbottle for the Diamond one instead. He cranked the lever and the white parts of his armor seemed to turn reflective. Leo attacked the parasite, creating diamond constructs that shielded him from the monster's attacks. He was able to shield James from getting swatted away a few times as well. He pulled out the Nebulasteam Gun already loaded with the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle and fired off a powerful burst of energy at the parasite.

"This isn't working. I can't keep this up forever you know." Leo said over his comms as the parasite slowly recovered from the blast.

"We need a greater energy source. One that can overload him. I have an idea." Kara said flying out of the DEO. She and Astra had just woken up but both Leo and Alex had forbidden them from participating in the battle in the case that the parasite got lucky and was able to absorb more energy from them.

"A nuclear power plant? You can't mean to have it absorb the nuclear energy." Astra questioned.

"This could turn out just like Chernobyl Kara!" Alex warned.

"It won't. We need to stop that thing and I won't have Leo trying to kill himself to provide the energy needed to take it down." Kara said increasing her speed to reach the power plant. Leo meanwhile had swapped out the diamond Fullbottle for the Gorilla Fullbottle. He went on the offensive, delivering a rapid set of punches against the parasite. He delivered one last blow that sent the parasite crashing against a car just before Kara landed.

"Rudy! You want to save the world? Well you're going to have to go through me first!" Kara taunted. The parasite roared and charged towards her. She held out two small blue objects in her hand as she met the parasite, forcing it to absorb the energy inside.

"I'm sorry." Kara muttered before the parasite let out a loud scream and exploded, engulfing the area in smoke. Kara emerged from the smoke unharmed, staring sadly at the spot where the parasite once was.

"You okay Supergirl?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine. You showed up." Kara replied, directing the last part at on-El.

"Nobody is more surprised than me." Mon-El remarked.

"Thank you. Both of you." Kara said, turning from Mon-El to address Guardian who was getting onto his motorcycle. Kara tried to X-Ray Guardian and find out his identity but found that he was wearing a lead lined helmet.

"Lead?" Kara questioned.

"Couldn't make it too easy on you." James said.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"A friend." James responded before driving away.

* * *

"For a first time I think we did a pretty good job. I mean given the fact that we were going against a kryptonian and martian enhanced parasite." Winn remarked.

"Yeah, we make a great team Winn. I want to keep doing this. But help me keep this a secret from Kara please." James pleaded.

* * *

"J'onn." M'gann said as J'onn stirred for the first time since his energy was absorbed by the parasite.

"M'gann, thank you. Will you please stay with me till I fall asleep?" J'onn asks. M'gann notices J'onn's shaking hand as she agreed to stay till he fell asleep.

* * *

'Your sister hasn't been come in. She also isn't answering her phone. I think you should go see her. Given her recent private conversations with you, I'd say you're the best person to speak with her right now." Leo thought to Kara. Of course, he knew roughly what Kara and Alex had discussed given the bond he had with Kara and the fact that she had been constantly thinking about the issue.

'I'll go see her. Thanks for telling me.' Kara responded through their bond before she took off towards Alex's apartment. She knocked on the door but there was no response.

"Alex! Open up please! I know you're inside." Kara said after confirming that her sister was inside the apartment. Alex still didn't answer and so Kara entered through the window.

"Are you alright? Leo told me you didn't show up to work and you didn't answer your phone either." Kara said, taking a seat on the couch next to Alex.

"I'm fine. I should go to work." Alex said, wiping away tears.

"You're not fine and you won't be going to work until you tell me what's wrong with you. Everybody is worried about you Alex. I'm worried about you." Kara said.

"I told Maggie how I feel about her. But she rejected me. Said she could only be there for me as a friend. I've never felt so humiliated before!" Alex said, crying as she retold the events of her confession to Maggie.

"I'm proud of you Alex." Kara soothed, pulling her sister in for a hug.

* * *

Mon-El was walking down the streets of National City, when he noticed someone hunched over in an alleyway, coughing. He approaches the man and offers some help. He was shocked though as the man suddenly stood straight and showed that it was all faked before using a tazer baton on him. Mon-El drops to the ground, his body spasming from the shock while armed men take him away.


	23. Chapter 22: Build Up: Revelation

Chapter 22

"This place is certainly exotic." James remarked as he followed Winn around the alien bar.

"I think it's a nice place. But it's interesting that for a place that caters to aliens, it has such great chicken wings." Winn said, guiding James to the table that Kara, Leo and Alex were at.

"Are you sure those are chicken wings?" Kara teased from her place next to Leo.

"That's just mean dear." Leo said. Kara giggled and said Winn walked right into that one.

"I'm not really sure I'm all for this new vigilante in National City." Kara remarked as the group watched a newscast of the recent foiled robbery by guardian.

"What's wrong with guardian?" James asked.

"Nothing wrong with him. I'm just concerned that he might inadvertently start a trend he doesn't mean to. You can tell he doesn't really seem to have powers and is relying on his suit and gear to stop crime and help people. It might send the wrong message that anyone can go out and be a vigilante or hero so long as they have the right gear." Kara remarked.

"What do you think about Guardian, Alex?" Leo asked.

"I don't think Guardian is working alone. He always seems to be one step ahead in his fights. I think he's got some partner backing him up and watching out for him." Alex commented.

"I for one, think his suit is awesome." Winn said.

"I'm not a big fan of the mask or masks in general but I can understand given the whole secret identity thing." Kara added. They were interrupted when a brunette woman appeared at their table.

"Oh, hey Maggie. Guys, this is Maggie Sawyer. She's from the NCPD. I've worked with her for a few cases." Alex introduced.

"Hey Alex, you mind if I speak to you for a little bit in private?" Maggie asked. Alex nodded and the two walked off into a quiet corner of the bar.

"Hey speaking of people, I haven't seen Mon-El around. Any of you have any idea where he is." Winn asked.

"He's probably sleeping over at some girl's place or something." Kara remarked.

"True but I haven't even seen him for a few days now actually. Maybe he found someone more than a casual fling? Or maybe he's having a marathon of one-night stands." Leo supplied.

"I did not need an image of Mon-El having sex. Nor did I need to be reminded on how I stumbled on him and Eve about to get freaky." Kara whined, giving Leo an annoyed look and swatting his chest playfully.

"Well then I guess I'd better make sure to replace that image with something of us then." Leo said suggestively, causing Kara to involuntarily shudder.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that. In fact, I just got something I'm sure you'll like." Kara responded, her voice gaining a seductive edge. Leo was quick to stand with Kara, muttering a quick farewell to James and Winn before rushing out of the bar. James and Winn shared an amused look for a moment before going back to enjoying their food and drinks.

* * *

"What's the story? I heard they're saying that guardian killed someone." James said as he walked into Snapper Carr's office.

"We received security footage. Implicating him in the murder of a robber." Snapper said, turning the computer to James and showing the video to him.

"That's not possible. The video clearly shows Guardian walking away." James pointed out.

"Guardian probably came back to finish the job." Snapper Carr said moving to his board.

"Guardian would never do this." James countered.

"That's your bias speaking." snapper Carr retorted, moving from one board to another.

"My bias?" James questioned.

"Yes. Given your close relation with Superman in the past 13 years and then the percentage of front page coverage you've given Supergirl, you're clearly in favor of these vigilantes and believe they can't do wrong." Snapper said. James was done speaking and headed to his office instead where Winn was already waiting for him.

"This bad. You just went from National City's golden hero to public enemy number one in a single night. They're going to find out and then they're going to link you to me and I'll end up in jail for being your accomplice. I can't end up in jail. I won't survive there." Winn started rambling.

"Winn! Calm down. We need to find out whoever did this and clear my name." James said.

"No. We need to stop doing this guardian thing!" Winn countered.

"I will not Winn. Being Guardian is something I believe completely in. Even if that is without you. I'll catch this guy. I'm sure he'll strike again tonight at the wharf when I go to bust the drug dealers there."James said seriously.

"Fine. I'll help you. I know you didn't do it." Winn relented.

* * *

"Are you okay there J'onn? Are you still affected by the parasite's attack?" Kara asked as she was heading towards the simulator room. She had noticed Hank meditating and wondered if something was bothering him.

"No. I'm fine. I've just been seeing things since I woke up. Hallucinations of my family. Of the things I've lost. M'gann gave me some martian sick remedy and that has helped me a little bit. I thought meditating might help me calm my mind and get rid of the hallucinations." Hank answered.

"I used to see visions as well when I was younger. In fact I still do from time to time. Sometimes the best way is to talk about them to someone. It's painful but it helps you realize the reality you have to accept. If you ever need anyone to speak too J'onn, we're all willing to help you." Kara offered.

"I'll be fine Kara. I've had far longer than you to come to grips with my loss. And everyone here and my work has been a big part to play in ensuring that." Hank said.

"If you're sure. But if you ever need us, any of us, please, feel free to speak to us." Kara said before heading to the simulation room for some training.

* * *

"We've got chatter on Guardian. Police are giving chase. He was at the wharf dealing with drug dealers. All shot dead." Leo said to Kara when he received the alert on his tablet. He and Kara had been enjoying dinner at home when the alert came on the tablet.

"I'll handle this. Is Aunt Astra aware of this?" Kara asked, her suit materializing around her.

"She is. I just told her you had it handled." Leo informed her.

"Great. I'll be back soon. Go pick a movie or something we can watch when I get back." Kara said before flying out of the balcony, following Leo's instructions to where Guardian was. She stopped and clutched her head in pain when she heard a voice invading her mind.

"Hello kryptonian." came Lilian Luthor's voice in Kara's head.

"Cadmus." Kara growled out.

"Got it in one. And do you know why we call ourselves that? Cadmus was the very first greek hero." Lilian said.

"If you think you're a hero, then you're crazier than I thought." Kara said.

"I'm inviting you over. We already have a guest waiting for you. You're Daxamite friend. But if you tell anyone where you're headed, he dies. If you refuse to come, he dies. Come to me Supergirl. But I should warn you. In the myths, Cadmus was really only famous for one thing. He killed monsters." Lilian said before her voice disappeared from Kara's head.

'Leo Cadmus is calling me out.' Kara informed him over their bond.

'Go. Stick to the plan, act natural.' Leo said to her. Kara took off towards the Cadmus facility, crashing into the building through one of the windows. She walked carefully through the facility, making sure that she didn't leave any openings. She reached the stairs and was surprised to see Hank there. She thought it was J'onn in Hank's form but she had her doubts. Doubts which were confirmed when they spoke.

"J'onn? No you're not J'onn. You're Hank Henshaw. What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"I think the real question is what are you doing here. I should have locked you in that laboratory when I had the chance." Henshaw said, taking slow steps down the stairs.

"You survived? How?" Kara questioned.

"Yes I survived. But that alien. That thing from mars, stole my life. Took everything from me. Cadmus saved me." Henshaw said.

"And now you work for them." Kara noted as the two circled each other preparing for a fight.

"When I ran the DEO, we hunted aliens. Now Cadmus has inherited that glorious purpose. To end alien life on this planet." Henshaw said.

"Good luck with that." Kara taunted before throwing a punch that sent Hank's head tilting to the left.

"My turn." Henshaw said as he didn't show any signs of getting hurt by Kara's attack.

He swung his arm at Kara, hitting her in the face and sending her crashing against the concrete wall. He was quickly in front of her before Kara could recover and flung her at one of the support beams. Hank tried to kick Kara but she deflected the attack and landed a jab on his abdomen, giving her the opening she needed to recover.

Hank swung at Kara but this time Kara sidestepped the attack, grabbing his arm and delivering a strike to Hank's back before throwing him against a wall. Kara used her heat vision to reveal Hank's cyborg eye. Kara swung at Hank but Hank caught her strike and delivered a strong punch to her face, causing her to flinch and stagger. He delivered another strike to her face again that sent Kara to the ground. He followed that up with a strong kick to Kara's midsection that sent her back a good distance against the floor in an unconscious heap.

"Hank Henshaw is dead. I'm cyborg superman." Henshaw said.

* * *

"Ugh." Kara groaned as she awoke in a cell after getting beaten by Henshaw. She took in her surroundings and saw Mon-El there.

"Mon-El." Kara said to the Daxamite.

"You okay?" Mon-El asked.

"Now I know how bad guys feel when I pummel them. Yeah, I'm okay." Kara said before getting up and walking around her cell.

"They captured J'onn too." Mon-El remarked.

"That wasn't J'onn. Remember I once told you J'onn assumed the identity of a human? That's the human. Hank Henshaw. Only they enhanced him somehow." Kara said, her hands grabbing hold of the bars of her cell.

"They tricked me." Mon-El muttered as Kara struggled to break the bars.

"The bars are made from Nth Metal form Thanagar. They are unbreakable. So, what is this place? And who are these people?" Mon-El said.

"It's called Cadmus. It's run by scientists who want to wipe aliens off the face of the planet." Kara responded.

"So, what am I like the lucky first contestant?" Mon-El remarked.

"No. They kidnapped you to get to me." Her face bearing a look of realization even though she knew what Cadmus wanted from her.

'Leo, are you there? What are you up to?' Kara said through their bond, feeling Leo's presence somewhere within the facility.

"I am currently preparing to hack all of Cadmus' files and data. Once everything is in place, I just need to hit one button before everything Cadmus has will be ours. Winn helped with this of course. Astra is a little ways out to help you get out of here. I'm starting to hear some chatter. I think Lilian's about to meet you soon. When I give you the signal, you take the first opportunity to bolt, alright?' Leo thought to her.

'I will. But how will you take down Cadmus?' Kara asked.

'I have plans for that. Cadmus wants to treat aliens like monsters. I'll give them monsters. It's going to be one hell of a clean-up job though.' Leo remarked. Kara received glimpses of Leo's idea and while part of her felt it was a little extreme, the rest of her felt that Cadmus, who wanted to use something like Medusa against innocent aliens, was not worth sparing an ounce of mercy for.

"Supergirl. I don't believe we've been introduced." Lilian Luthor said as she entered the room.

"I've seen you before. In Lena Luthor's office. What we're you doing there?" Kara questioned.

"I might ask you the same thing. I don't like the idea of you around my daughter." Lilian said.

"You're Lilian Luthor. Lex and Lena's mother." Kara said.

"I'm a lot of things. A doctor, a patriot, a mother." Lilian remarked casually.

"A liar, a kidnapper, a killer. Does Lena know about that? Does Lena know about Cadmus? Does she know who her mother really is?" Kara added, her voice cracking with rage at the woman in front of her.

"And what are you to my daughter?" Lilian questioned.

"I'm a friend." Kara countered.

"I've heard that before. Years ago Superman came to my son Lex and promised him the world. A new dawn for mankind. Lex believed him, poor thing. Then he watched, as your kinsman affected this country with his propaganda as his power became unchecked. And when Lex tried to take that power back, Superman convinced the world Lex was evil. My darling boy. My genius son. An actual superman behind bars for life because you and your kind will stop at nothing to poison earth." Lilian said.

"You're out of your mind!" Kara exclaimed.

"We'll agree to disagree." Lilian said.

"So, what am I doing here?" Kara questioned.

"I need something from you. I need you to be human for a little while. I know from your fight with red tornado that when you expel enough of your heat vision you deplete the solar radiation in your cells. Leaving you as helpless as any mere mortal. I've designed this helmet to absorb the radiation." Lilian said, taking the helmet passed by one of the guards.

"You want me to solar flare? That's never going to happen." Kara retorted.

"I can't hurt you. But, I can hurt him." Lilian said, taking a gun from the guard and shooting Mon-El with it.

"Mon-El!" Kara shouted in worry.

"We've been studying your friend. He's powerful but has a very bad lead allergy. Say you'll do it and I'll let him live." Lilian taunted, holding the gun in her hand.

'Kara I've got the data. I'm going to move to take the facility down. As soon as you get the chance, get out of here. And no matter what you hear, do not come back.' Leo said through their bond.

'Perfect timing. Lilian wants me to solar flare. She'll probably let her guard down when she thinks I have no more powers.' Kara responded.

"I'll do it." Kara surrendered her expression changing from contemplation to one of concern for Mon-El when Lilian was about to shoot him again. Kara was let out of the cell and Lilian placed the helmet on her head. Kara used her heat vision, the energy causing the electrical systems around the room to fail before she let out a scream of pain at being heard before her heat vision stopped. The helmet was pulled from her head and Kara dropped to the ground. Lilian was about to approach Kara but was surprised when Kara smirked at her.

"You won't be hurting anyone else anymore." Kara taunted before she tapped her suit's crest. Her whole body glowed yellow as the stored yellow sun energy was released, recharging her. Lilian, Mon-El and the rest of the Cadmus agents were forced to shield their eyes as the intensity was too great. Kara used the opportunity to unlock Mon-El cell and fly them both back to the DEO.

"How dare she! You'll get what's coming to you Supergirl!" Lilian growled out. Turning in shock when Hank Henshaw came tumbling through the door groaning in pain.

"You! How did you get here?" Lilian questioned.

Leo stalked towards Hank, placing a foot on the cyborg's chest to keep him pinned down. Leo had another body slung on his shoulder while the Nebulasteam Gun in Rifle mode was in his Right hand. A purple Fullbottle that seemed about to burst was loaded into it. He pointed it at Henshaw and pulled the trigger, steaming coming out and engulfing Henshaw. Henshaw screamed in pain, Leo lifting his foot while the man rolled on the floor before letting out a large scream. Leo pointed the gun at one of the guards, eliciting the same effect from the man. The two went limp before they mutated into silvery creatures, one in the motif of a stag and the other in the motif of a castle.

"You wanted something that would allow you to fight aliens? Well I'm giving them to you. These are Hazard Smash! They'll destroy anything in their path. Of course, that includes all of you here today. Ciao!" Leo taunted as the two Hazard Smash started killing the guard around Lilian.

"But you're supposed to be a hero! Heroes don't kill! And why aren't they attacking you?" Lilian retorted in fear as she was trapped against a wall.

"You think a fish would attack a crocodile? And I'm no hero. I'm Rouge." Leo said before he took out a Nebulasteam Gun that had nothing loaded and fired a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

* * *

Leo landed softly with the aid of the Hawk Wings at the DEO. As soon as he entered, he was greeted by Kara, Winn and Astra.

"Where's J'onn and Alex? How's Mon-El?" Leo asked.

"J'onn's been having some issues. He hallucinated about a white martian and nearly attacked an agent. Alex managed to talk him down and is currently running tests on him to try and find out what went wrong." Astra answered.

"Mon-El is recovering. They managed to remove the lead bullet from his leg. He should on his feet in no time." Kara said.

"Who's that? Someone from Cadmus?" Winn asked gesturing to the hooded figure Leo had slung over his shoulder. Leo got down on his knee and moved the man into his arms, pushing back the hood to reveal Jeremiah Danvers face.

"Jeremiah! He's really alive! How did you find him? And why did you knock him out?" Kara questioned.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she and Hank joined them.

"Is that Jeremiah Danvers? But how?" Hank questioned.

"Cadmus rescued him. There's a lot we need to share about Cadmus. All the data for you is here. Including all Cadmus facilities. Might want to get strike teams out to take them down." Leo said, tossing a flash drive to win.

"We should get him some medical attention!" Alex exclaimed, trying her best to keep her emotions in check. A team of agents moved Jeremiah to the infirmary so they could examine him.

"I need to head back out there. The hazard smash would have broken out of Cadmus by now. We can speak about this later. Just remember this. The Jeremiah Danvers I brought back, is not the same Jeremiah that died that day. Cadmus has done things to him and made him do things that would change anyone." Leo said, before rushing out the balcony towards the Cadmus Facility. When he landed there, the two hazard smash were already out and slowly making their way towards the city. Leo drew their attention moving his head side to side before making a 'come at me gesture' to the two smash.

* * *

"Is he awake yet?" Leo asked when he entered the infirmary after dealing with the Hazard Smash.

"Not yet. Agent Schott's been looking through the Cadmus files. I'm having put together a list of targets in order of the size and importance of the facilities to Cadmus operations. I'll review the list and have strike teams raiding them soon." Hank informed.

"Did you manage to move on to the other files? The ones I got of both Jeremiah and of the original Hank Henshaw?" Leo asked.

"We did. Cadmus is sick. I can't believe they did this to him. I want in on those raids J'onn." Alex said, referring to the cybernetic augmentation that Jeremiah had gone through. They continued discussing Cadmus and all the information they had found on the organization before a strangled gasp from Jeremiah caught their attention. Jeremiah immediately sat up on the bed and took in his surroundings.

"Dad. You're safe. You're at the DEO now." Alex said, soothing Jeremiah and preventing him from struggling.

"What happened? I remember walking around the Cadmus Facility then two glowing blue orbs then now I'm here." Jeremiah said, rubbing his head to try and recall what had occurred.

"That would be my fault sorry. I knocked you out while I was taking down Cadmus. I couldn't risk you or your cybernetic implants causing problems." Leo said.

"Cadmus? What happened to Cadmus? To Luthor? To Henshaw?" Jeremiah asked.

"They are all dead. I made sure of it. Cadmus is no more. All that's left is to get rid of their facilities and make sure to tie up all the loose ends." Leo answered.

"That's a relief. J'onn, it's good to see you again. It's weird to see you wearing Hank's skin though. Kara and Alex, both of you have grown so much. And I'm sorry but I don't know who the rest of you are." Jeremiah said.

"I'm Leo Titus. You might know me for my alter ego, Build. I'm also Kara's husband." Leo introduced.

"I'm Astra In-Ze. I'm Kara's aunt from krypton. Thank you for taking such good care of my niece and helping raise her to become such an amazing woman." Astra said, introducing herself to Jeremiah.

"I'm surprised that another kryptonian survived. When did you crash land here? And how come now after so long? And I hope you take good care of Kara. I don't really know you. But I know Kara and I trust her decision. But if you hurt her, not even being Build will save you." Jeremiah warned.

"Dad! That's not necessary! Leo's the best husband a girl could ever ask for." Kara said, pressing herself into Leo's side.

"I think we can get to knowing each other better at another time. How did you survive?" Hank asked.

"I don't really remember. It was mostly a blur. I remember being moved to a Cadmus Facility where they kept me alive and did things to me so I could save Henshaw. I kept trying to run at first. Then they threatened Alex and Kara. That's when I stopped running and had to cooperate with their operations." Jeremiah said.

"Your cybernetic enhancements. Yet despite all that, you still tried to curb Cadmus. Project Exodus." Leo pointed out.

"I tried my best to mitigate Cadmus' activities. It didn't always work. Project Exodus was as peaceful a compromise I could reach with Luthor. If she failed to obtain the Medusa virus, then we would somehow get access to the alien registry information. After that we would kidnap the aliens and forcibly deport them." Jeremiah said.

"So, what will you be doing now? I would like to have you at the DEO again. It would be great to have you with us." Hank offered.

"If you don't mind J'onn, I'd like to delay that offer indefinitely. I've been gone a long time. Doing things I've never wanted to do. So much has changed. I'd like the chance to come to grips with these changes. I want to take a step back, to get to know the people I care about again." Jeremiah said.

"You can stay with me at my apartment Dad. I have room for you. We can hang out after work. Kara can come and drag Leo and her aunt along." Alex offered.

"Thank you, Alex. But I think I need to reconnect with Eliza first. If it's alright with all of you, I'd like to return to Midvale. But if any of you ever need my help for anything, I will be more than happy to help." Jeremiah said.

"We'll take you home then dad and give you time alone with mom." Kara offered. Jeremiah thanked her for the offer and lay back down on the bed, his eyes open and staring at the wall pondering about what he had learnt.

"Alex, if you don't mind, I'd like to look over the results of the test now." Hank said quietly to Ales.

"I'll see you again later Jeremiah. I need to look over some things." Hank said to Jeremiah. Alex told her dad she would see him later as well before following after Hank. They entered the lab where the tests had been conducted and Alex studied the results.

"You were right. There is something off about you now. These aren't simple hallucinations like you said. There's anomalies in your blood." Alex said, handing the results to Hank.

"I need some time alone. Let me know if anything requires my attention." Hank said, placing the results on the table before rushing out of the room and out of the DEO building. Alex sighed and hoped that Hank would be alright. She walked out of the lab and watched the screen displaying Maggie announcing to press on the labeling of Guardian as a murderer. She was about to walk back and see if Jeremiah was alright when she was interrupted by Winn.

"Hey Alex, I think you need to tell you're cop friend to lay off Guardian." Winn suggested.

"Why? Guardian's a murderer. He's killed people Winn." Alex countered.

"It's just that I'm a big supporter of the vigilante movement and I feel that Guardian isn't the one who was responsible for those murders. I think it was someone else." Winn said. Alex rounded on Winn, pushing him into a corner and pinning him to the wall by his neck.

"You know something about Guardian. Now, spill before I make you spill." Alex threatened.

"Alright, alright. It's James. Guardian is James!" Winn admitted. Alex let him go and processed the information.

"You're his accomplice aren't you?" Alex questioned, despite already knowing the answer.

"Kara won't be happy about this. I'll talk to Maggie about this but I make no promises. You and James need to figure out who is killing those criminals and put a stop to them." Alex warned before walking away to give Maggie a call. She told Maggie over the phone to drop the Guardian case, a conversation that quickly devolved into Alex releasing how hurt she was at Maggie. She ended the call and decided to focus on her father for now, not wanting to deal with anything else at the moment.

* * *

"Alex what brings you here? Thanksgiving is still two weeks away." Eliza remarked when she opened the door.

"It's actually some good news. Well it's not about me but, there's someone you need to meet." Alex said, guiding her mother to the car where Leo, Kara and Jeremiah were.

"Oh my god! Jeremiah, is that really you?" Eliza asked, walking up to her husband and giving his shoulder a squeeze to ensure this was all real.

"It is. It's been a long time Eliza." Jeremiah admitted.

"But how? They said you had died protecting the current Hank?" Eliza asked.

"I technically did Eliza. Cadmus, they took me away and revived me. Did things to me. Made me do things that I am ashamed of. I'm not the same man Eliza." Jeremiah admitted.

"You being alive is a miracle enough. And I know you Jeremiah, you have no reason to be ashamed of acts you were forced to commit. But you are right. The two of us are not the same. But we can take the time to get to know each other again." Eliza said.

"I couldn't agree more. J'onn actually offered me a place at the DEO. But I told him I needed time away from it all. To heal. I though back home would be a nice place to start." Jeremiah said.

"Please come in all of you." Eliza said.

"I'm sorry but we need to get going back to National City. Something urgent has propped up." Leo said after receiving an alert from his phone.

"Duty calls. Go save people. All of you." Jeremiah said.

"We'll try and visit when we can dad. All of us." Alex said, Kara nodding in agreement at the statement.

"We can catch up during thanksgiving. No need to rush. I'm going to take things slow." Jeremiah said. The three waved goodbye before driving off. Jeremiah turned and followed his wife into the home, listening to her share stories of all the times he had missed.

* * *

"Pizza and potstickers!" Leo announced when he and James entered the apartment. Their arms were full of packs of food and stacks of Pizza.

"Yes!" Kara exclaimed, rushing over and taking a stack of three pies from Leo for herself. She quickly settled into the couch and digging into the first pie. Leo chuckled and took a seat next to her, opening a pack of potstickers and shoving one in his mouth. He playfully waved one in front of Kara and she opened her mouth, letting him feed her the potsticker. They heard the door open and saw Alex walking.

"You seem troubled and happy at the same time. What's going on?" Kara asked her sister.

"Maggie and I have managed to work out our differences and give the idea of 'us' a chance. And while that's good news, I can't help but worry about J'onn and M'gann." Alex said, plopping herself down next to Kara.

"I think J'onn's more hurt than actually angry at M'gann about lying. He needs time. I just hope he can forgive M'gann eventually. I mean she did lie about being a green martian, but when we needed her to save J'onn, she came through." Leo said.

"While I think honesty from M'gann, especially in J'onn's case would have been the right way, you can't blame her for wanting to stay incognito. It isn't easy to have to live with the stigma that your race is incapable of anything but violence and murder. I just hope J'onn can forgive her with time." Kara said.

"Speaking of violence and murder. Guardian managed to clear his name. Turns out someone else was taking the law into his own hands and executing criminals who got away on technicalities." Winn brought up.

"I guess Guardian's okay. I'm still not 100% okay with him but if he's out there to do good and strongly believes in doing it, then I can't stop him." Kara admitted.

"I think it's time we had some fun instead of talking about work and news. I'll get the games out!" Leo exclaimed, getting out from the couch and returning later with a stack of board games for the group to play.

* * *

"This is a really nice place you have Kara." Jeremiah remarked when he and Eliza entered the apartment, taking in the surroundings.

"Thanks. Make yourselves at home." Kara said, handing her parents champagne and motioning to the couch. Leo joined them soon after, taking his place next to Kara and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"So how did you and Kara meet exactly?" Jeremiah asked Leo.

"Our first date was a blind date actually. At the time, I was going through quite a stage of depression working on Project Build. Nothing I did was really working so I thought I needed a break. The first time I met Kara was when she was a waitress. I wasn't expecting to be matched for a blind date with the prettiest woman I had ever laid eyes on. We spoke about ourselves and the first date became the second and so on." Leo said, recalling his first meeting with Kara and their subsequent blind date.

"And when you first met her did you actually know who she was? Did you know she was an alien?" Jeremiah questioned.

"I knew that you had adopted a kryptonian, but I had never known that she was the same one. It never really came up. When I found out her name and spoke to Alex, it was when I found out about Kara being Kryptonian. I decided to give 'us' a try though and now nearly three years later, here we are." Leo said.

"I've never seen Kara so happy, or feel at home here on earth. Despite all we did, I always knew Kara felt like she didn't belong. Like she didn't fit in. I could tell that deep down, it bothered her. Looking at her now, she's finally found a place. And that place is with you. Thank you for making her happy. Welcome to the family." Jeremiah said with a smile. Alex walked in together with Astra and Maggie.

"You must be Astra. Kara's aunt. It's nice to meet you. I hope we can get along. It's nice to know that Kara still has blood family around." Jeremiah said.

"I'm not deserving of such from the man who helped raise my niece after all I've done. I should be thanking you for raising Kara so well." Astra admitted.

"Nonsense. What you did in the past and on Krypton is just that. It's the past. We all make mistakes and do wrong sometimes while standing up for what we believe in. it's about being able to admit that and then change to become a better person to do the right thing." Jeremiah said, reassuring Astra that he held no animosity for her past actions now that she had turned a new leaf.

"And who is this Alex?" Jeremiah asked. Eliza had a curious look as well. Alex took a deep breath and prepared to explaining, mentally preparing herself for the fallout.

"This is Maggie. She's my girlfriend. She's also been the one to help me realize that all this time the reason why I could get with a guy was because I was never interested in them. She helped me understand the feelings I had and also opened my eyes to the fact that she wasn't the first girl I've been attracted to." Alex explained, wrapping and arms around Maggie and pulling her close. There was a moment of tense silence.

"I always said no man would ever be good enough for Alex Danvers. It took an amazing woman to sweep my daughter off her feet." Jeremiah remarked.

"What your father is trying to say is that we're not disappointed with you being gay. In fact we're happy that you've found happiness Alex." Eliza said.

"I'm proud of you girls. You've done amazing things in your life. I'm also certain that you will continue to do so with the help of those close to you. While it does hurt that I wasn't able to be with you through all the things that have occurred in the past, I promise that I'll be here for you girls if you ever need me." Jeremiah said.

"Speaking of which, are you coming back to the DEO?" Alex asked.

"I think not in the immediate future. I like the quiet time I spend with your mother. And while I'm more than willing to help out, I don't think I'm ready to commit my life to it just yet or maybe even anymore." Jeremiah answered. There was a knock on the door before J'onn entered the apartment.

"Sorry I'm late. I hope I didn't miss much." Hank said.

"You're just in time." Leo responded when the oven bell rang. The group settled down for dinner, sharing what they were thankful for before enjoying the food. After dinner, they settled down once more at the couch sharing stories and telling jokes.

"Hey J'onn do mind coming out to the balcony for a moment so I can talk to you in private?" Jeremiah asked. Hank nodded and followed after him.

"I heard about M'gann from Alex. How are you doing?" Jeremiah asked.

"I'm fine. M'gann is locked away now. She won't hurt anyone." Hank said, his body trembling from a mix of emotions that Jeremiah couldn't fully identify.

"Is she really the one doing the hurting? Think about it J'onn. She came here seeking refuge just like you. And while her people may not be gone, she isn't really part of them, is she? Is it really fair to treat her that way? Do you remember how Henshaw wanted you killed? How I saw that you were a refugee and deserved a chance? Don't you think it's time you repaid that kindness by giving others the same chance?" Jeremiah advised.

"She lied about being a green martian! She's a white martian! Her kind knows nothing but violence and murder! Her blood is causing me problems and might turn me into a monster!" J'onn countered.

"Are you not judging the tree for the forest now J'onn? Alex told me about her. She hasn't done anything to hurt anyone. She just tried to make an honest living here. She may have lied about being a white martian but you were living the life of Henshaw for years. Her blood might be turning you into a monster but it is also the same blood that saved your life from the parasite. I know about it all J'onn. I've been talking to Alex about her time at the DEO and about you as well. This isn't you J'onn. Don't let your prejudice for white martians blind you to what counts in judging someone." Jeremiah said before walking out from the balcony and going back inside to join his family.


End file.
